Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga
by LOL Party Up
Summary: The Blues have been separated from Blood Gulch and must team up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to find Riku, Kairi, the King, and a way out. Could they accomplish they're mission before they try to kill each other? Not likely! Originally written in 2006.
1. Let's See What's Behind Door Number 1

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 1: Let's See What's Behind Door Number 1...**

In the year 2552, in the last year of the Covenant invasion of the outer planets, a hero arose, a cyborg known only by the name Master Chief. He led the Covenant to the edge of space, to a ring world, called Halo. It was on Halo that Master Chief learned the grand plan of the Covenant armada. To destroy humanity and its home world... Earth. Using the defenses of Halo, he destroyed the ring world, and the Covenant armada along with it. The invasion was over. Unknown to the people of earth, the Covenant were planning to return. But in the time between the first and second Covenant invasion, there was a brief, but violent period of civil war among the humans. Man fighting man... Red vs. Blue.

Over at the planet Halo at a canyon known as Blood Gulch. Two bases can be seen on opposite sides of the canyon. One was blue the other was red. At the blue base two soldiers can be seen standing on top of their base. One soldier with cobalt armor was looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. The other soldier who's armor is cyan is standing right by the cobalt soldier.

"What's taking Caboose so long? I told him to steal the red's jeep not to take a nature hike." The cobalt soldier said to the cyan soldier. While still looking through the sniper rifle.

"He probably got lost and asked a rock for directions. I'm telling you that guy is dumber than dirt." The cyan soldier said while playing with his pistol.

"Yea I knew I should have sent you with him."

"No way! I'm not going to stay with that lunatic alone."

"Tucker are you telling me your afraid of Caboose?" The cobalt soldier asked Tucker while looking straight at him.

"No but he keeps threatening me and talking in a scary voice."

Seconds later a blue armored soldier is seen walking up a ramp on the opposite side of Tucker and the cobalt soldier.

"Church...Church...Church!" The blue soldier yelled at the cobalt soldier while breathing hard.

"What is it Caboose did you get the red's jeep?" Church asked Caboose while he was catching his breathe.

"No!" Caboose said while panting.

"Yea let me guess you got lost and had to ask a rock for directions."

"Caboose I told you to steal the red's jeep! What were you doing out there man?" Church asked the blue team's rookie while lowering his sniper rifle.

"I found something better!" Caboose said with excitement.

"What you found something better than the red's jeep? What could be better than that?" Tucker asked Caboose with a puzzled look behind his visor.

"I'll show you."

"Well for your sake it better be a hell of a lot better than the red's jeep." Church said before the three blue soldiers left to see what Caboose found.

Over at the red base three red soldiers can be seen having a meeting on top of their base.

"So next Friday will attack the blue's at their base without warning." A soldier with red armor and a shotgun said in a southern accent.

"Excellent idea sir." A soldier in maroon armor with a pistol said.

"Thank you Simmons. Now when we attack the blues Donut will have the sniper rifle. Simmons and Grif will have assault rifles. And yours truly will have the shotgun.

"What about extra ammo?" The soldier in pink (light red) armor asked while holding a pistol.

"That job belongs to Grif because he can't even screw this task up. Isn't that right dirt bag?" The red soldier asks the orange soldier with the pistol.

"Huh...what...um...uh...yeah kill the blues right got it!" Grif said after waking up inside his helmet.

"Well at least you were paying attention this time...dirt bag!" The red armored soldier said to Grif.

"Um Sarge what are we going to do if we do run out of ammo?" Simmons asks the red armored soldier.

"Then will go to plan B."

"What's plan B Sarge?" Donut the pink soldier asked.

"Will give the blues a chance to surrender. And maybe get their flag back."

"Yea let's just hope they don't give us a hostage. Especially someone stupid like a medic...or something like that." Grif said while reloading his pistol.

Over in one of the caves near the red's base Church, Tucker and Caboose can be seen looking for the thing Caboose found.

"How much further Caboose?" Church asked while following the blue soldier.

"Not much further we just have to find the talking kitty and then keep going straight."

"What a cat? How the hell did that get here?" Tucker asked confused.

"Dude I don't even wanna know the answer to that."

A few seconds later the soldiers came across a black cat with sun glasses sitting on a rock. He also had a spiked collar and spiked arm bands.

"Hey there fluffy!" Caboose said to the cat.

"Hey Caboose how's it going dawg!"

"Oh pretty good I'm just here with my friends. The mean one is Church and the other mean one is Tucker." Caboose introduced his teammates to fluffy.

"Um...hi...I guess." Church said awkwardly.

"Yo!" Tucker said casually.

"Hey there guys." Fluffy said to Church and Tucker.

"Hey Fluffy is that thing I found earlier still here?"

"Yea hommie it's still here. I didn't care for it though because it didn't have any milk. I would watch out though it's pretty bright. Someone could go blind from it if there not careful."

"Thanks Fluffy." Caboose said as the three blues headed for the next area.

In the next area in the cave a giant white door with weird markings on it can be seen.

"Here it is!" Caboose said proud of himself.

"Whoa...it's a door." Tucker said staring at the door.

"Caboose this is what you found? It's a freaking door! How in the hell is this better than the red's jeep?"

"Yea but there's nothing behind the door. It's not connected to a wall or anything. I've never seen it before. I wonder where it leads too?" Tucker asks Church after examining the door.

"Whatever is behind that door can't be worse than this place." Church said after looking at the door.

"So can we open it? Please, please, please Church." Caboose begged Church.

"I don't know man. We don't know what's inside it. It could be dangerous." Church cautiously told Caboose.

"Maybe we could use it to win the war against the reds?" Tucker asked Church while staring at the door.

"Tucker I highly doubt whatever is behind that door will help us win the war against the reds."

"Oh...oh maybe...maybe it will take us to the future. Where everything there is really shiny."

"The future? Caboose that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard of. Especially since you said it. Come on man it's a freaking door not a time machine." Tucker told Caboose after hearing his stupid theory about the door.

"Well whatever it is let's hope the reds don't find it. Because if it can be used to win the war. The last thing we need is the reds using it against us." Church said to his teammates.

"So can we open it now please Church?" Caboose begged Church again.

"I don't know..." Church said hesitantly.

"Come on Church please...just one peek...please?"

"Yea man one peek inside cant hurt."

"I...don't know...oh...hell...why not one quick look can't hurt."

The blue soldiers then walked towards the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful in trying to open it. Mostly because it was really strong and heavy.

"D-n dude that is one freaking heavy door! I thought my arms were going break off after trying to open it." Tucker started whine.

"Yea man that is one stubborn door. I've never met anyone or anything that stubborn since I met Tex." Church said while rubbing his arms.

"Well now what do we do?" Tucker asked while massaging his arms."

"Well looks like we can't open it. Sorry Caboose. So the only thing left for us to do is to head back to base."

"I can do it...I can open the door...I know I can." Caboose said with confidence.

"Caboose are you crazy! You can't open it by yourself. We can't open it even with each others help. What makes you think you can open it by yourself?" Church asked Caboose with the are you insane look.

But it was too late Caboose walked to the door. Moments later Caboose managed to open the giant white doubled doors. He didn't even break a sweat. Church and Tucker just stood there staring in silence.

"How...in...the...hell...is...that...possible?" Church asked with confusion.

"I think it's God's way of compensating." Tucker said answering Church's question.

"Man that thing is freaking bright! Hey Caboose you think you could shut the door now? Caboose? Caboose? Caboose!" Church yelled for the soldier in regulation blue armor.

"Hey Church I think Caboose went through the door."

"D-t I told him just one quick look not to go through the d-n thing!" Church said to Tucker angrily.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well guess we have no choice but to go after him." Church told Tucker before both soldiers ran through the door.

Moments after both soldiers run through the door it closes and disappears. Right after that Donut can be seen running into the cave.

"Hey! What was that huge flash of light coming from here? Oh hey look a kitty! Hey kitty, kitty, kitty!" Donut said to the black cat.

"Meow!" Was all the cat said.

Donut then tried to pet the cat but failed. Due to the fact that the cat almost bit his whole hand off.

"Owwwww son of a b-h!" Donut screamed after getting bitten by the cat. His hand then started to bleed like a waterfall. So then Donut left the cave and headed for red base.

Somewhere in an unknown place a boy can be seen falling under water. The boy has spiky brown hair, silver crown necklace, blue eyes, white gloves, red shirt, red shorts, yellow shoes, blue belt, and white and blue jacket.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?" The boy said to himself as he was falling.

Seconds later as the boy was falling Church, Caboose, and Tucker can be seen falling in the background.

"I still can't believe I actually died for this war." Church said as he was falling.

"I wish I had a pony." Caboose said as he was falling.

"Bow chicka bow wow." Was all Tucker had to say. It's sad really.

Seconds later the boy landed on an island. The island was surrounded by water, palm trees, and wooden buildings. The boy then shield his eyes from the sun. He then saw another boy standing in the water. The second boy had silver hair, green eyes, yellow blue and white shirt, blue pants, black gloves, yellow blue and white shoes, and black wrist bands. The second boy then held out his hand for the first.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was heard right before Church, Tucker, and Caboose landed on the island. The three soldiers could be seen lying on top of each other in the sand.

"Get off of me now!" Church managed to muffle underneath Tucker and Caboose.

"Where in the hell are we anyways?" Tucker asked while dusting the sand off his armor.

"It looks like a beach. Maybe we can asks those guys over there how we can get out of here." Church said after dusting the sand off his armor.

"Oh a beach I love beaches. Now we can go swimming, build sand castles, take naps in the sand, play volley ball and eat hot dogs. It will be the best vacation...ever." Caboose rambled on with excitement to his two teammates.

"Caboose this isn't a vacation! Thanks to you were stuck on who knows where this piece of island of hell is." Church yelled at his blue armored comrade.

"Um dude Caboose left like...two minutes ago."

"What? Oh son of a b..." Church said after seeing that Caboose ran towards the ocean. Where the spiky and silver haired boys were.

Church and Tucker then ran towards the ocean where Caboose went. The spiky haired boy tried to grab the silver haired boy's hand. Unfortunately he wasn't able to due to the fact that a tidal wave stopped him from doing so. Caboose, Church, and Tucker were also swept up by the tidal wave not too long after. Moments later the sky was dawn and the spiky haired boy finally came up to the surface. Over at the beach a girl with red hair, blue eyes, white purple and black shirt, black collar, necklace with a white stone, lavender shorts, purple belt, yellow wrist band, yellow and black arm bands, and yellow black white purple and lavender shoes can be seen waving at the boy. The spiky haired boy then walked over to where the girl was. Caboose, Tucker, and Church can be seen finally able to come up to the surface. The girl and spiky haired boy then look up to the sky. What they saw appears to be the boy falling in the sky. The boy then falls backwards and ends up falling in the sky. The three blue soldiers then look up to see the boy falling in the sky.

"Whoa dude how did that happen? That doesn't seem physically possible..." Was all Tucker managed to say before the three blue soldiers also ended up falling in the sky.

The spiky haired boy can then be seen falling underwater again. He soon ends up landing on the ground. Suddenly a bunch of birds fly off from the ground. A portrait can be seen underneath the boy's feet. The portrait is a picture of Snow White and the seven dwarves.

"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" A mysterious voice asked the boy.

The boy steps forward. Then, trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared. Suddenly Church, Tucker, and Caboose end up landing on the portrait.

"Ow my body, my head, and my back." The three soldiers whined after landing on top of the portrait.

"Ow my freaking head...uh...where the hell are we now?" Church asked while rubbing his head.

"I'm not too sure...oh hey there's that kid from earlier." Tucker said while getting off the floor.

"What is he doing?" Church asked while looking at the kid.

"He's looking at some weapons...for some reason. Pick the sword pick the f-g sword...don't be a cock bite pick the d-n sword!" Tucker yelled at the kid.

"Dude I don't think he can hear yo-" Church said before being cut off by Caboose.

"Pick the wand...it's blue and it's...wandish and it can do magic. Like make it Christmas everyday...and give me a pony...and make Church not mean to me."

"Screw that pick the sword now! If he doesn't pick the sword I'm going to go over there and kick his gay arse! Plus ten dollars says he picks the sword."

"Tucker were not going to bet on some kid we don't know choosing weapons." Church told Tucker.

"Why not? Scared you'll lose your cash Church?"

"No! OK fine I'll raise you twenty dollars."

"Deal!" Tucker said with confidence.

"If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well." The mysterious voice told the spiky haired boy.

After thinking it over for awhile the kid then picks the sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" The mysterious voice asks the kid.

"Yes."

"Oh yea I win! Pay up Church!" Tucker said with excitement.

"F-K OK fine! Hey Caboose give me twenty dollars. No on second thought make it thirty."

"Your path is set." The mysterious voice told the spiky haired kid.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

The spiky haired kid chooses the shield.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"

"Yes."

"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yes."

The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shatters and the boy falls down. The boy then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A sword appeared in the boy's hands. Church, Tucker, and Caboose soon follow afterwards landing on the new portrait.

"You gained the power to fight."

The spiky haired kid tried out the attack with the sword.

"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Suddenly black shadows with glowing yellow eyes appeared.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

"Hey what the hell are those things?" Tucker asked after seeing the shadows surround the spiky haired boy.

"Who cares just shoot them before they try to kill us!" Church said before reloading his assault rifle.

The three blue soldiers then started to shoot the group of shadows. Sadly they missed every shot. Mostly because they suck at shooting. Apparently basic training didn't help them much. The good news is that the spiky haired kid killed all the shadows. The bad news was that more appeared. After reloading the three blue soldiers made another attempt to kill the shadows again. Yet the result was the same. The only difference was. That Caboose wrote his name with his gun. The only thing was that he was missing a letter. The spiky haired boy ounce again was able to kill the shadows. Well all except one...

"Behind you!" The mysterious voice warns the spiky haired kid.

After defeating all the shadows a dark void appears. The spiky haired boy ends up getting sucked into it. The boy then ends up in a multi colored portrait. Church, Tucker, and Caboose soon follow not long after. A door appears and the boy walks up to it.

"I can't open it..." The spiky haired kid says to himself.

The spiky haired kid saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. The boy pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and the boy smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as the boy enters the door. In an island Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are waiting.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." The mysterious voice tells the boy.

The spiky haired boy talks to Tidus.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asks the boy.

"Getting old."

"Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?" Tidus questioned the boy's answer.

The spiky haired boy then talks to Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?"

"To see rare sights."

To see rare sights, huh?

The boy then talks to Selphie.

"What's most important to you?"

"Being number one baby!"

"Is being number one such a big deal?"

"Hell yeahs!"

"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one." The mysterious voice tells the boy.

"Sounds good." The spiky haired boy responded.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

The boy then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. The boy approaches a light and group of Shadows appears. The boy manages to defeat them all. After that the boy walks towards a light to reveal stairs to the next area. The blue soldiers soon chase after him up the stairs.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."

Suddenly the boy's shadow rises off the floor and turns into Darkside.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." The mysterious voice starts to say.

The boy almost fell off the floor when he tried to escape. He had no choice but to fight Darkside. Suddenly the blue soldiers notice the spiky haired boy fighting Darkside.

"Twenty dollars on the weird spiky haired kid." Tucker says to Church and Caboose.

"OK fine thirty dollars on the giant monster...thing." Church told Tucker joining in the bet.

"Deal! You in Caboose?"

"Yes I will raise you...one box of crayons...and a coloring book."

"Caboose were betting money! Not crayons and coloring books!" Tucker yelled at Caboose.

"Well...Church took all my money and now I don't have anymore. All I have left now is this I.O.U.! Now I'll never get that pony."

After the fight, a black circle appears under the spiky haired boy.

"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." The mysterious voice says to the spiky haired boy.

Moments later the spiky haired boy can be seen being engulfed by the void.

"So don't forget. You are the one who will open the door." The mysterious voice said before being heard for the last time.

Meanwhile the blue soldiers can be seen not noticing the void engulfing them. Tucker is just worried about collecting his thirty dollars from Church.

"Alright thirty more dollars to add to the Tucker bank. Thanks Church!"

"F-k this I need to stop doing these bets with you. I always lose and I get poorer every time. I'm amazed your not filthy rich by now."

"That's because when Tex enters the bet I lose either way. Because she knocks me out. Then I wakeup and find my wallet empty. It freaking sucks man."

"Um Church...Church...Church!" Caboose yells at Church after seeing that the void is engulfing them.

"D-t what Caboose? What is it this time?"

"I think the darkness is eating us! And I think it's really hungry." Caboose said while being engulfed.

"What? Oh crap what the hell? Why can't I move my legs?" Tucker asked noticing the void.

"Oh son of a b..." Was all Church could say before all three soldiers were engulfed by the void.

**End of Episode... **


	2. Painting The Town Blue

**Red vs Blue The Kingdom-Hearts Saga **

**Episode 2: Painting The Town Blue **

Hello everyone as promised here is a new chapter. Today in the KH universe will be visiting Traverse Town. The reason being because the Destiny Islands part isn't really that interesting. Plus it's not really a crucial part of this story anyways. But if you want I...err Caboose can give you a recap of what happened. From the time Sora woke up from his dream. To the part when his island was destroyed. Now hhhhhheeeeeerrrrrreeeeeessssss Caboose...

"Last time on KH Sora woke up from his dream. Then...um...uh...then...hey Tucker what happened next?"

"Then this really hot chick woke him up. Then he acted like a nerd and told her about his stupid gay dream. Seriously dude that was the gayest dream I've ever seen. Plus there weren't any hot girls in it. Unless you count the portraits but that doesn't count. So then they start talking about the girl's home world blah...blah...blah. Man if I was that dude I would have totally nailed her right then and there."

"Tucker your suppose to be doing a recap of what's happened! Not telling people about your sex life or lack of one. I guess now I'll finish the recap. OK here we go...so then fast forwarding the story. Sora is sent to find some items on the island by Kairi. Then the next day he meets up with his friend Riku. They then race each other to determine the name of their raft. I...I can't remember who won. Oh well it's not important anyways. Then later on a storm hits the island. Sora then heads towards the island. He then talks to Riku who tells him they can now go to other worlds. Plus now according to him he's not afraid of the darkness. Yea right I defiantly don't buy that. So then a pool of darkness starts to engulf Sora and Riku. But then a bright light can be seen. Sora then acquires a new weapon. Called the keyblade...so wait is it a sword...or a key? Anyways he then finds Kairi who looks like a zombie. Suddenly a gust of wind blows Kairi right through Sora. Sora then ends up on a piece of the island. He then ends up fighting the same monster from his dream. He then defeats the monster with no trouble. Then tries too hold on to a piece of board. But then he is carried away by the black sphere in the sky. Then I blacked out...but anyways that's what happened. So now relax and enjoy as we continue the story."

"The end!"

"Caboose that wasn't the end that was only the beginning!"

Back over in Blood Gulch a purple armored soldier can be seen. He was seen looking over towards the blue base.

"Come in Blue Command, come in. This is Medical Officer DuFresne. I have reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, do you read? " The purple armored soldier said over the radio.

"Yes dude, hello, can you read me, hello, check one, check two." An annoying voice said over the radio. But DuFresne couldn't hear it over the static.

"Say again, Blue Command. I do not read."

"Check two. Is this thing on? Hello, hello."

"Blue Command. Please boost your transmission to match communication protocol, Echo, Bravo, -"

"Yo I hear you, calm down dude, what's going on? Hello, yo, can you hear me, hello."

"Uh, roger that Command."

"Sorry 'bout that, I was in the elevator, this thing doesn't work so well in there. What's going on dude?"

"Roger tha... uh... is this Blue Command?"

"Oh yeah, man, sure, totally! What's goin' on?"

"You're sure, the Blue Command base."

"Hey dude. Take it easy. You called me, I didn't call you."

"Naw, I know, it's just..."

"It's just what, **dude?" **

"Never mind. I'm just letting you know that I've reached Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. I'm gonna make contact with the Blue Squad members."

"Blood Gulch, huh? Alright, let me look here, let me see what it says...Blood Gulch, bleu bleaou bee ehl, bluoea here we go, Blood Gulch, okay. Says here, you wanna make contact with Private Tucker, ask him about their wounded, dude."

"Roger that, any other orders?"

"Anything else, yeah okay, yeah, it says here whatever you do don't- oh. Okay never mind dude, I'm not supposed to read you that part, okay, just uh... you'll be okay, just uh be very careful. That's all."

"Great."

"Alright then. Well it's out goal here at Blue Base to provide excellent customer service, and I hope that I have done that today. Uh, if you have any further questions about this radio transmission, you can just um, you know call back, say "Dude, I've got some questions, what's goin' on." Over and out."

"Okay... Private Tucker..." Officer DuFresne said to himself before going to Blue Base.

When he got to Blue Base it was empty. No one was in sight the only thing there was two tombstones and the base. DuFresne then went over to the middle of the canyon.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone here? Private Tucker...I received your call for a medic. I came as quickly as I could! Where is everyone?" DuFresne then went over to Red Base to check it out. "Hello Red team? Is anyone home? Anybody? No?" The medic didn't see anyone at Red Base either. It was completely empty with no one in sight. The medic then continued to look around. Hoping to find someone in the worthless canyon. "Where in the h e double hockey sticks is everyone? Am I late? Is the war over already? Or did both teams resolved their differences with a peace treaty and went home? I doubt it if so they wouldn't need a medic. Well I guess I should call Blue Command too send a drop-ship. Looks like I'll be going back home early." Just as the medic was about to use his radio. A huge white door appeared not far from where he was standing. "Hey what's that? That wasn't there earlier. Maybe that door leads too where everyone in the canyon went." Medical Officer DuFresne said to himself. Before walking towards the white door. As the purple soldier walked towards the door. It slowly opened revealing a white blinding flash of light. The medic then walked through the door. The door then disappeared.

Over at Traverse Town Donald, Goofy, and Pluto (I'm assuming everyone knows who they are.) can be seen looking for Leon, the key, and Sora. When suddenly a star in the sky goes out.

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy said as he and Donald saw the star go out in the sky.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said as they continued their search.

"Where's that key..."

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy told Donald before seeing Pluto going the other way.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?"

"What do I know? Hmm... Come on, Pluto." Goofy said before the two Disney characters continued their search.

Not far from where the Disney characters were. The three Blue soldiers can be seen knocked out on the ground.

"Oh my freaking head. Where the hell are we now?" Church said after waking up.

"Man what a weird dream. You wouldn't believe it. First we were on this island of hell. Then we ended up in this really f-d up looking place. Where this weird kid with spiky hair fought a bunch of black shadows. And the worst part was that there were no hot chicks. What's up with that?" Tucker started to complain after waking up.

"Tucker that wasn't a dream it really happened!"

"Oh really...well at least the part where you lost your money is a good thing. Because now I'm richer then before."

"It's Christmas! Where's the presents? Where's the pony Santa left me?" Caboose said with excitement after waking up.

"..." Church and Tucker just stared at Caboose in silence.

"Caboose it's not Christmas! It's not even December! What's wrong with you have you lost your marbles?" Church asked Caboose with a strange look behind his visor.

"Yea we don't even know if this place has Christmas. What's this placed called anyways?"

"The sign says welcome to Traverse Town." Church told Tucker after reading a nearby sign.

"Hey there's that weird spiky haired kid again."

"Great what's he doing this time?"

"Looks like he's going into that store." Tucker informed Church. After seeing Sora going into the Accessory shop.

"Well it's not like he hasn't caused us enough trouble as it is."

"So you want us too follow him?"

"Yea lets go wait outside the store. Then when he comes out of the store will jump him. Then kick his arse and..." Church said before being cut off by caboose.

"Shoot him with a 1000 bullets from hell! And drown him in his own puddle of blood! Then devour his soul and spit it back in the hell from which it spawned from!" Caboose said in a scary voice which was O'Malley.

"He's doing that thing again. Plus isn't it mostly Caboose's fault were here?" Tucker said after remembering the last thing Caboose said to him in that voice. Which was cutting his head off and giving it to Church as a birthday present.

"Yea don't worry will beat him up too. Right after we beat up the stupid weird spiky haired kid." Church said with a smile.

The Blues were about too go to the store. When suddenly the white door from earlier appeared in front of them. Then Medical Officer DuFresne appeared and the door disappeared.

"What the hell who are you?" Tucker and Church said at the same time.

"My name's DuFresne... uh, are you Private Tucker?"

"No, I am not Private Tucker. My name is Church. This is Private Tucker.

"Yo."

"And our friend over there in regulation blue? That's Caboose. Or, O'Malley, or whatever the hell he's callin' himself."

"Why did you introduce me second?"

"Because he hates you."

"I received your call for a Medic."

"Medic... That was like three months ago." Caboose told the purple soldier.

"Yeah what'd you do, crawl all the way here?Tucker asked the medic.

"I came as quickly as I could. Where's the patient?"

"Back at the base 6 feet underground." Church informed the purple soldier.

"Oh I'm sorry about your loss."

"What- oh, yeah. Yeah, thanks man, it was tough but, well, what're you gonna do..." Church said to the Medic.

"We didn't like her very much. She was mean to other people." Caboose said while whispering.

"Who was in the other grave?"

"That's uh, that was me. I'm in that grave."

"...uh huh...course."

"See, uh, he, got killed by this uh, crazy runaway tank." Caboose said referring to Sheila.

"Or by the idiot driving it." Tucker said referring to Caboose.

"Oh yeah, and then he became, uh, this really mean ghost, and uh, took over a Mexican robot's body, uh, oh! And then we had to uh, o ya thats right, spray paint him, ah, to make him blue, and now he is alive again, and he is a bionic man...who...is blue." Caboose said finishing his story.

"Right, and it took us 6 weeks to get his Spanish setting turned off." Tucker told the Medic.

"No esta completamente apagado, bendejo. (Not entirely turned off, moron)." Church said in Spanish.

"I'll go get the Spanish dictionary." Tucker said with a sigh.

"Wait, so, no one here is hurt?" DuFresne asked the three Blue soldiers.

"No, we're fine. In fact, I feel better than ever. See now whenever these two idiots really start to bug me, I can always just turn my ears off. Couldn't do that before."

"You said they were shorting out."

"I'm sorry, what was that Caboose? **I can't hear you**.

"Well then let me just check you two out, and I'll be on my way." DuFresne said to Tucker and Caboose.

"Whoa...check us out? Is this gonna be one of those things where I have to turn my head and cough?" Tucker asked the medic.

"No, I'm just gonna check your vitals." DuFresne said while using a plasma pistol as a scanner.

"I bet I have better vitals than you...What's a vital?" Caboose said to Tucker.

"On your way? I don't think so, bud. Aren't you here to join our squad? Church asked the medic.

"No, I'm just here to help out with Tex, and then assist in the canyon as needed."

"First of all, great job on the Tex thing. Mission accomplished. Secondly, the way that we need you to assist, is to help us kill all the Reds." Church told DuFresne.

"Well, even if my orders didn't prohibit me from doing that, I still wouldn't. I joined the army as a conscientious objector."

"A conshe- who?" Tucker said confused.

"I'm a pacifist."

"You're a thing that babies suck on..."

"No dude, that's a pedophile."

"Tucker, I think he means a pacifier.

"Oh yeah, right. Man I was totally thinking about something else."

"That's real classy, Tucker."

"Well, everyone here checks out. I'll come back and check on you before I leave. Now can you tell me where the Reds are?" DuFresne asked the Blues after finishing his scan.

"Why? You said you weren't gonna fight 'em." Tucker asked the medic.

"I'm not. Resources are low, so I'm on loan to both armies to help whichever side needs me at the time."

"Man, that is so freakin' lame." Church said commenting on DuFresne's statement.

"I'm just gonna go find the Reds and see if they need any help. "

Well, if you're gonna go find the Reds, I'd recommend putting away that little medical thingie of yours. They see you walking up carrying that thing, they're gonna shoot it right out of your hand." Church warned DuFresne.

"Have you guys seen the Reds any where around here?" The medic asked the Blues.

"No aren't they at the canyon?" Church asked the medic.

"No nobody was at the canyon it was empty."

"Hey Church look that weird kid is back. Looks like he's fighting some guy with a weapon. That looks like a cross between a gun and a sword." Tucker told Church after noticing Sora fighting Leon.

"Well thanks to the medic over here. We got distracted so now we missed are chance to repay him. For the trouble he's caused us."

"Hey Church 50 dollars on the guy with the Gunblade."

"Yea right I'm not losing this time. I'm betting on the kid this time. Because I lose every time I don't."

Sora fights Leon. After the fight, Leon kneels to the ground and is still holding his Gunblade. Sora then collapsed and is unconscious. Leon then picks Sora up and walks off. While his friend Yuffie carries the keyblade.

"Oh yea that's right! I win again booyah! Pay up mother f-r! The bank keeps on getting richer. And Church keeps getting poorer."

"You know what? I f-g hate you." Church said to Tucker before paying him.

"You know what? Forget what I said before. There are definitely hot chicks here. Did you see that girl that just left? She was hot and when she left I was still able to check out her arse. That's why I'm a pro." Tucker said referring to his pro...ness. Which could get him arrested or killed. Whatever comes first.

"So you guys think we should follow them?" DuFresne asked the Blues.

"Yea we still need to repay that stupid weird kid. And we wont stop till we do." Church said before all four soldiers left.

The four soldiers soon arrived in the alleyway. They then climbed up too one of the hotel rooms. They looked through one of the windows to see Sora, Yuffie, and Leon talking.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"Leon!"

"Yuffie, go!"

Yuffie runs and upon opening the door, she accidentally flattened Donald Duck between the door and the wall.

"Yuffie?"

Aerith follows Yuffie. Leon readies his Gunblade and Sora readies his Keyblade.

"Sora, let's go!"

The Heartless Soldier jumped out of the window. Upon doing so it knocked the four soldiers off the building. Which they then landed in a nearby body of water. Leon followed the heartless out of the window. Sora goes down to the first floor and outside. The camera then shows the door closing revealing the flattened Donald Duck.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon said before leaving the Alleyway.

Soon after the four soldiers wake up after being knocked out. But by then Sora had left long ago.

"Hey where did that stupid kid?" Church asked after waking up.

"Ow...man my freaking head hurts! I feel like I just got ran over by a tank. What the hell was that thing?" Tucker said after waking up.

"Probably one of those weird looking shadows. Come on let's go find that stupid kid!" Church said before all four soldiers left the Alleyway.

Sora fights his way to the Third District. In there, Goofy saw Sora running and suddenly, Goofy is surrounded by the Heartless.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked Donald while holding his shield.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said while pointing his staff at the heartless.

The Heartless attacked Donald Duck and Goofy and they fall off the balcony and into the first floor of the Third District, landing on Sora.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

Not long after Donald and Goofy were attacked. An explosion killed the two Heartless that attacked them. Soon the four Blood Gulch soldiers can be seen where the Disney characters were.

"Nice throw Caboose!"

"Thanks Church!"

"Yea I liked the part where they just disappeared. That was pretty cool looking." Tucker said after watching the Heartless disappear.

"Now where's that stupid kid?" Church asked while looking through his sniper rifle.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Looking for that stupid kid. Why?"

"Why are you using the sniper rifle?"

"To get a better view. Why?"

"Because you suck with it. That's why."

"Fine I'll give it to Caboose. Here Caboose I'll trade you for your pistol."

"How come I never get the f-g sniper rifle?" Tucker starts to complain.

"Uh ooh Church, Church. Okay, I s, I see something...okay...the kid from earlier. I...I...I think he's going to attack." Caboose said in O'Malley's voice while using the sniper rifle.

"Hey let's kidnap him and tie him up and roll him through the teleporter. Back at the base." Tucker suggested.

"Yea good idea. What do you think Caboose? Caboose? Caboose!" Church yelled after noticing Caboose was gone.

"Um guys Caboose left...look." DuFresne informed the two Blue soldiers.

Caboose could be seen killing the heartless soldiers. With his assault rifle and fragment grenades. While O'Malley is talking through him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are too busy too notice him. And probably could careless.

"Okay Tucker, I need you to get down there, help Caboose shore up the defense, establish a suppressing fire, and hold that position until further notice." Church told Tucker like he was their Captain (Captain Flowers wannabe!)

"I didn't even know what half of that meant."

"Just go down to where Caboose is and fire your gun a bunch."

"Down there? Yeah, I don't think so."

"We do not, have time, to discuss this."

"Sure, no time for you to discuss it. You get to hang out here with Nancy No-Bullets shootin' the breeze. Meanwhile, I'm down there, running around, getting my arse kicked by those shadows.

"Tucker, we're gonna give you covering fire."

"Covering fire? Unless that means you're gonna build a huge, wall between me and them, I think you need to come up with a new plan. Preferably one that involves me keeping the same quantity of blood that I have right now."

"No problem. Oh wait wait, does the blood have to be in your body?

After the Heartless soldiers were defeated. A new Heartless appeared it was called Guard Armor. Sora and Co. attacked Guard Armor. While Caboose shot at it from a distance with the sniper rifle.

"Alright you, Doc, get down there and help Caboose!" Church told DuFresne.

"My name isn't Doc, it's DuFresne."

"Yeah. I can't pronounce that, so from now on, your name is Doc."

"I'm not really comfortable with that; I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable. While they die."

"Mental note: don't ever get shot." Tucker said out loud.

"It's settled then. Your name is now Doc."

"Alright, but I don't think it'll stick."

"Oh, trust us, it'll stick."

"Now get down to where Caboose is and help him hold that position."

"I don't have a gun, I am a reminded Church.

"Well then just get down there, and yell **bang bang bang**."

"Eh, I don't know. Even that sounds pretty aggressive."

"Oh, come on."

"Besides, I'm not supposed to get involved unless someone gets hurt."

"Huh. I see." Church says before raising his pistol and fires one shot at Caboose.

"Ahow, my foot." Caboose yells in pain.

"Well, looks like Caboose has hurt himself. Maybe you should get over there and help him, Doc."

"You know, you could have just asked nicely."

Doc then ran over to where Caboose was. Which was conveniently over at the sidelines away from the battle.

"I'm here Caboose, where're you hit?"

"Ah, ow, ow, ow, my foot, my foot!"

"The left foot?"

"Ah, left. Let's see, that makes an L with this thumb and..."

"I'm just gonna assume it's the bleeding one."

"Yeah, the red one. Aeh. I can't believe Church shot me."

"Oh don't even start, Caboose!Church yelled from where him and Tucker were.

"Anything else?"

"Uh, well wha?"

"You have a bullet wound in the foot. Is anything else wrong?"

"Uh... Oh, I got one. Uh, Well, sometimes when I fall asleep at night I think about my parents having sex, and I get really really mad for some reason."

"...Okay I'm just gonna start with the foot."

"Okay."

After Sora's group defeats the Guard Armor, the heart came out of the Guard Armor and disappears. Soon the Final Fantasy characters show up. Then Donald, Goofy, and Sora introduce themselves to each other. The four soldiers had already vanished mysteriously. Never to be seen again...I'm just joking there still here. You can put that gun away now! Later on over at the entrance to Traverse Town. Sora, Goofy, and Donald can be seen talking.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald told Sora.

"The what?"

"That's our ship."

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said with excitement.

"Hold on. Sora, this is for you." Donald gave Sora the fire spell.

"Now you can use magic, too. Goofy, give him that other thing."

"What?"

"You know!"

"Oh, yeah." Goofy said before giving Sora the Dodge Roll ability. "Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?"

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora said in a rush.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald said to Sora.

After Sora's group gets fully prepared they head for the Gummi ship. But before the heroes could reach the gate Church, Caboose, and Doc stopped them. While aiming their guns at them. Except for Doc he just watched. Where's Tucker? Good question you'll find out soon enough.

"Hold it right there!" Church said while aiming his assault rifle at Sora.

"Um hi...who are...or what are you?" Sora asked Church confused.

"My name is Private Church. That guy over there in regulation blue is Caboose. And the guy in purple is Doc." Church said introducing everyone.

"Hi nice to meet you." Doc said in his usual voice.

"And where is Tucker?" Church asked looking around for his cyan armored friend.

"Hhhhhhiiiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yuffie screamed before kicking Tucker into the entrance door to Traverse Town. Which he then fell down on the ground flat on his face.

"And that was Private Tucker." Church said after watching Yuffie kick Tucker.

"The next time you try something like that again! I'll rip your head off and give it to Leon as a Christmas present! Pervert!" Yuffie yelled at Tucker before leaving.

"Alright kid we have a score to settle with you! Ever since we got to this weird place. We've been following you. And then we end up getting knocked out or attacked by shadows. So now were going to repay you for the trouble you've caused us. But don't worry were not blaming the entire thing on you. Because it's mostly Caboose's fault were here in the first place. So you both get to share the blame. Tucker get over here so you can help us!"

"Hey I have a name you know!"

"OK fine what is it?" Church asked Sora.

"It's Sora!"

"Are you serious? That sounds like a girl's name. Who the hell names a guy after a girl's name?" Tucker said after hearing Sora's name.

"Shut the hell up you stupid weird b-d!" Sora yelled at Tucker after losing his cool.

"Well your friends here can't have any worse names. What's your names?" Church asked Donald and Goofy.

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"OK those are pretty reasonable."

"At least there not girl names." Tucker said referring to Sora's name.

"Shut-up you stupid mother f-g weirdo!" Sora yelled at Tucker.

"Hey do you guys mind if we borrow your friend for a little while?" Church asked Donald and Goofy.

"Sure go ahead." Donald told Church.

"Are you sure it's OK?" Goofy asked Donald.

"What do you want me to say? No? Besides they have guns!" Donald said after noticing the Blue soldiers guns.

The Blue soldiers then start to beat the hell out of Sora. With their guns while also swearing a whole bunch too. Donald and Goofy just stood there and watched. As their new friend got beat up to a bloody pulp. Goofy then took out a dictionary. So he could look up the colorful words being used by the Blues. Tucker then noticed the keyblade lying on the ground right by Sora. He then picked it up and continued to beat the hell out of Sora with it.

"Whoa, whoa Tucker! Take it easy man we just want to beat him up. Not freaking kill him!" Church told Tucker after noticing him using the keyblade.

"Yea I know don't worry I'm not gonna kill him." Tucker said before continuing to hit Sora with the keyblade.

The Blues continued to beat Sora to a bloody mess. Meanwhile over in an unknown area the Reds can be seen. They looked like they had been running for a long time.

"I think we lost them sir!" Simmons said while panting.

"Good work Simmons!" Sarge the Red leader said.

"Man what the hell were those things. And where the hell did they come from?" Grif asked while bending over and breathing hard.

"I don't know but now they took over are base. What do we do now Sarge?" Donut asked Sarge after skipping through the room.

"Well since those shadows took are base. It looks like will have to find another one. Even if that means killing many innocent people in the process. Starting with Grif!" Sarge said pointing his shotgun at Grif's face.

Suddenly a white rabbit is seen.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit said before running past the Reds.

"What the hell was that?" Simmons asked after seeing the rabbit.

"It looked like a white rabbit." Donut said stating the obvious.

"After it men it could lead us to are new base. Charge!" Sarge said before reloading his shotgun.

The Reds follows the White Rabbit into the Bizarre Room. In there, they saw a Doorknob.

"How did he get so small?" Donut asked after looking at the Doorknob.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob told the Reds.

"Great Ceasar's Toast it talks!" Sarge said surprised.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The Doorknob said while yawning.

"Well good morning there new neighbor!" Donut greeted the Doorknob.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

"Yea that's what I'm talking about. This guy defiantly knows how to live." Grif said commenting on the Doorknob's lifestyle.

"Shut-up! Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Simmons asked the Doorknob before it went back too bed.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" The Doorknob said before going into a deep slumber.

The table rises up to reveal a drinkable bottle. The Reds drink it and they grew small so that they can enter the Queen's Castle. In there, Alice is standing next to a podium on trial. The White Rabbit gets to his position and blows the trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The White Rabbit says after blowing the trumpet.

"I'm on trial? But why?" Alice asks in confusion.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The White Rabbit announces.

The Reds then enter into the Queen of Hearts domain. Sarge looks around and is horrified by what he sees. The others just look around with amazement.

"Jumpin' Jehozafats! Would you look at this place! I've never been so disgusted since I first met Grif. What kind of monster is running this place? Look at these poor Red soldiers. There being mistreated and dishonored and they don't even realize it. Only an evil dictator would do such a horrible thing like this."

"Yea what about the Black ones? There not red." Grif said after noticing the Black Card Guards.

"Grif you idiot there obviously Special Forces. This just makes things a whole lot worse than before! Lock and load fellas it's payback time. For the Red army and Red soldiers everywhere! Except Grif because he's a no good lazy dirtbag. Who's only purpose is to be my human shield. Charge!" Sarge said while cocking his shotgun.

Donut then fires a sniper rifle bullet right near the Queen of Heart's head.

"Nice shot, cupcake."

"Thanks Sarge!"

"Who are you fools? How dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen of Hearts asks after being shot at. Obviously that doesn't matter at the moment.

Donut then fires a second sniper rifle bullet at the other side of the Queen's head.

"Scatter!" One of the Card Guards yelled before everyone started to flee in panic.

"Oh that's right, suck it cock-bites!" Simmons yelled while firing his assault rifle.

"Yeahah, sneak attack!" Grif said while standing in front of Simmons.

"Sit down, you idiot, I can't see." Simmons yelled at Grif.

"Pack up yer knickers, fellas. Let's go get 'em." Sarge said to his men before continuing their Revolution.

**End Of Episode...**


	3. Revolution in Wonderland

**Red vs Blue The Kingdom-Hearts Saga **

**Episode 3: Revolution In Wonderland **

After one beating later and a couple of potions. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the four soldiers were prepared for the journey. The Blue soldiers decided to join Sora and Co. to help them find Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, and a way out. The only problem was that somebody had to stay behind. And that somebody was...

"OK Doc your going to have to stay here." Church told the worthless medic.

"W...w...why?"

"Because to be honest nobody here likes you. Also theres no more room in the ship."

"But how am I going to get back to the canyon?"

"Don't worry if we find a way out will let you know." Church said before heading for the Gummi ship.

"Well this is just great. I can't believe I failed outta medical school for this." Doc said before wandering off in the opposite direction.

Soon the four heroes and Blue soldiers boarded the Gummi ship. They then headed for the first world. In there, Sora's group and the Blue soldiers float down with Goofy sleeping. Upon landing, Goofy fell down to the ground, which woke him up. The six heroes walk into the Bizarre Room which looks the same. Since the Reds arrived. The Doorknob wakes up from his slumber.

"Oh great more visitors. Well if your wondering how to get small and leave this place. I suggest using the bottle on the table. Now I'm going back to bed." The Doorknob said before going back too bed.

"It talks!" Donald said surprised.

"Do shut the hell up and get the f-k out of here! So I can get some d-n peace and quiet!" The Doorknob said in an irritated tone of voice.

"What do you think he meant by more visitors?" Sora pondered out loud.

"Who cares let's get the hell out of here. Before we get another verbal abuse from the cranky Doorknob." Church said before the six heroes drank the bottle and grew small.

The six heroes enter Wonderland. Which has gone through some drastic changes. After the arrival of the Reds and the dethroning of the Red Queen. Wonderland looks like a war torn corrupted, Gothic, dark, twisted, violent, bloody, depressing, and insane modern WWII battlefield. Think of it as a cross between WWII and American Mcgee's Alice. The six heroes just look around with horror and amazement. Card Guards can be seen patrolling the new Wonderland. On the search for anything/anyone that is Blue. They have orders to capture and imprison all people that are Blue. Then to let them die in prison through insanity, suicide, hunger, or whatever. The Card Guards were armed with primitive weapons. Spears, pikes, clubs, diamond projectile spears, axes, swords, scythes, explosives, and any other pre-gun type weapons.

"What kind of dark and depressing place is this?" Sora asked after looking at Wonderland.

"Gawrsh sure is spooky!"

"Aw phooey I'm not scared!" Donald said trying to act brave.

"Freeze dirtbag!" A Card Guard yelled behind Donald.

"Waaaaah!" Donald yelled while jumping in the air.

"Not scared huh?" Church asked Donald after seeing him jump.

"I said freeze dirtbags!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Church asked the Card Guard.

"Your all under arrest!"

"Arrest! For what?" Sora asked wondering why they were being arrested.

"For wearing or associating with the color Blue!"

"What you've got to be kidding me! What kind of idiot arrests people for wearing Blue?" Church says outraged about the stupid law.

"Yea what are you a communist?" Tucker asked the Card Guard.

"I'm scared!" Caboose said frightened.

"Come on guys let's fight! Were not going to let them throw us in Jail!" Sora said while readying his keyblade. Donald, Goofy, and the Blues took a fighting stance. They then charged and shot at the Card Guard. Moments later they were thrown in jail. And locked up in one of it's cells.

"Hmmmmm...that worked well. So you were saying?" Church said looking over at Sora.

"OK so this might be a little harder than we thought. Don't worry will get through this. Maybe taking this place by force isn't the best strategy."

"Hey I demand to have my lawyer here! This is cruel and unconstitutional! I know my rights! Are you listening to me?" Tucker yelled while banging on the cell bars.

"Hey shut-up in there!" A nearby guard yelled at Tucker.

"How we suppose to get out of here now?" Sora asked in a sad tone of voice.

"I may be of some use." A female voice said from the dark shadows of the cell.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Donald asked the female voice.

"My name is Alice." The voice said after walking out of the shadows. Alice had also changed since the Reds arrival. She now had brunette hair instead of blond. She also had blood on the front of her clothes. And she was carrying a slightly rusty blood soaked knife.

As soon as Tucker heard Alice's voice he ran right over to her side.

"Hey there baby so you come here often?"

"Get the hell away from me." Alice told Tucker before stabbing him with her knife. But as soon as it hit his armor. It shattered and the Blue soldier's armor flickered yellow. Another knife magically appeared in Alice's hand.

"Well my name is Sora. That's Donald and Goofy."

"I'm Church and the guy in Blue is Caboose. You've already met Tucker."

"Nice too meet you all."

"So how can you help us get out of here?" Sora asked Alice.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I'm still thinking it through."

"What happened to this place?" Sora asked Alice with a concerned look.

"It's been corrupted ever since the revolution. And the dethroning of the Queen of Hearts."

"Gawrsh is she OK?"

"Well...not exactly." Alice then moved a few feet to the right. The six heroes then saw the Queen of Hearts. She was dead she had committed suicide. Apparently she was painting the jail cell Blue. While listening to Lopez's Greatest Hits album.

"Wow what a way to go...that sucks." Tucker said after seeing the Red Queen dead.

"So why did they put you in here?" Sora asked Alice changing the subject.

"Because I'm wearing Blue and I started a rebellion against the Red Army. So they threw me in jail."

"Wait did you say Red Army!" Church asked Alice surprised to hear that the Reds were here.

"Yes...why?"

"Wait you guys know these Red guys?" Sora asked the Blues surprised.

"Know them? Were at war with them. Back at Blood Gulch where were from. How the hell did they get here though? Well now that whole anti Blue law makes sense." Church said answering Sora's question.

"Well looks like the only way to fix Wonderland is too get the Reds to resign from leadership of this place." Sora said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Yea but we still haven't found a way out of here." Church said reminding Sora that there still in jail.

"If we had the cell key we could easily get out. But the guard has it and he's off duty for the night."

The six heroes started to ponder on away out. While Sora started too play with his keyblade. By repeatedly hitting it in his hand over and over again. Suddenly two yellow eyes and a wicked grin could be seen in the shadows of the jail cell.

"Only a few find the way, some don't recognize it when they do, some don't ever want to." The owner of the yellow eyes and wicked grin said.

"Is that a Heartless?" Sora asked getting in a fighting stance.

"Don't be stupid I'm not one of those shadows." The owner of the wicked grin said. After walking out of the shadows. This was none other than Cheshire Cat. He too had went through some changes. He was now near anorexic and had black tattoos all over his body. He also wore a golden earring on his right ear.

"Is that you Cheshire? You've gone quite mangy, cat...but your grin's a comfort."

"And you've picked up a bit of an attitude, still curious and willing to learn, I hope." Cheshire said with a grin to Alice.

"Do you know a way out of here?" Sora asked Cheshire.

"The way out is simple. And it's closer than it seems. You've had it all a long. You've just been to arrogant to see. Besides it's right under your nose." The Cheshire Cat told Sora before disappearing in thin air.

"What do you mean? Hey come back here!" Sora said pointing his keyblade at the Cheshire Cat after he disappeared. Sora's Keyblade then emits a beam hitting the jail cell lock. The door then swings open leading away out of the prison. The six heroes and Alice then leave the prison.

"Which way now?" Sora asks looking around.

Suddenly Cheshire Cat appears out of nowhere with advice.

"Up ahead there's a pink idiot with an army of Card Guards. Who are embarrassing themselves. If I were you I would stop them at ounce. For both are sakes." Cheshire said before disappearing again.

The six heroes and Alice soon end up in an area with an army of Card Guards. The area looks similar to the Skool from American Mcgee's Alice. Donut can be seen making a speech in front of the Card Guards. Who have fallen a sleep because it's really boring.

"Then we can talk about interior decorating and reality T.V. Shows all day. So what do you guys think? Come on now don't be shy. Anyone?"

"Hey you Pink guy where's your leader?" Church asked Donut.

"It's light Red! And Sarge is in a meeting at the moment and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Well we need to talk too him. Because you guys need to step down from office. So Wonderland can be restored." Sora told Donut.

"Sorry but that's not happening. Besides I'm not sure of your aware. But there's a new law around here. No Blues aloud and I'm pretty sure that means all of you."

"Fine then if you wont cooperate. Will make you step down from office. Come on guys!" Sora said readying his keyblade. While everyone else got their weapons out.

"OK fine have it your way. Card Guards attack!"

"ZZZZZZ."

"Attack!"

"ZZZZZZ."

"I said attack!"

"ZZZZZZ."

The Card Guards then woke up and ran towards the six heroes and Alice. Sora ran through the Card Guards slicing through them. And performing some deadly combos. Goofy bashed his way through the horde of Card Guards with his shield. Deflecting any projectiles coming his way. Donald cast magic weakening the Card Guard Army. While also using potions and ether when needed. Church fired his assault rifle at the Card Guards. Taking out a few of them but mostly missing majority of them. Tucker fired a few shots from his pistol. But mainly missing his target. Caboose used his sniper rifle and took down just about everyone of his targets. And meleed anyone that got up too close to shoot. Alice sliced, stabbed, and decapitated the Card Guards. While also performing CQC on them (Ala Metal Gear Solid 3) and slitting their throats open. In minutes the whole place was painted in blood. While also decorated with the dead bodies of the Card Guards. The only one left was Donut. Who was standing on top a balcony with a pistol.

"I'm not going down without a fight. Here I saved something for ya!" Donut yelled before throwing a plasma grenade. Everyone got out of the way right before it blew up. Well except Donald who was knocked out by the grenade. But was revived by Goofy with a health potion.

Sora fired a few fire spells at Donut. Goofy threw his shield. Donald cast magic. Church fired his assault rifle wildly. Tucker fired some inaccurate shots with his pistol. Caboose fired some rounds from his sniper rifle. Alice took out her croquet mallet and hit some electric balls at Donut. Donut fired some shots from his pistol while also throwing grenades. This went on for some time. Then about an hour later. Everyone started to run out of stamina, potions, ether, magic, ammo, and grenades. Donut was even running low on ammo and grenades. Everyone was about to call it quits. When suddenly Sora had an idea.

"I have one more idea. I just hope it works. Oh well here goes nothing..." Sora then threw his keyblade at Donut. It then hit Donut in the head causing him to fall off the balcony. He then landed on the floor in front of everyone.

"If your going to kill me please do it now. I prefer to die a quick painless death. Rather than lye here and suffer. Actually to be honest I rather not die at all."

"I have an idea. Does anyone have any rope?" Church asked his comrades.

"Hey I like this idea." Donut said after hearing Church's idea.

"Oh shut-up you!" Church told Donut before tying him up with some rope. "OK Red where's your Sargent?"

"He's at the new base."

"Where's that at?" Church questioned Donut.

"Well first you have to get past the area Grif is guarding. Then past the area Simmons is guarding. Then penetrate the new fortress Sarge constructed. Then you'll find him. While also getting past the guards and heavy artillery."

"If your looking for the orange one he's up ahead. Partying with the Mad Hatter and March Hare. Be careful though they have some heavy artillery at their disposal. So cake and tea are out of the question this time." Cheshire said before vanishing.

"Get moving!" Donald told Donut while jabbing his staff in his back.

"Hey watch it!"

The six heroes and Alice arrive at the Mad Hatter and March Hare's place. They can be seen partying with Grif. Who at the moment is getting drunk while listening too rock n' roll/heavy metal. While also smoking and eating junk food.

"Oh yeah this is awesome! Turn up the volume guys! Were going party all night and every day!" Grif yelled over the music.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone stopped partying.

"Hey what gives? What the hell happened too the music? Did you guys forget to pay the electric bill again?" Grif asked the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

"OK Red the party is over! Now you have two choices either step down from office. Or will make you step down. Your choice." Church told Grif after turning off the music.

"Yea right Blue in your dreams! This is the best thing that's happened to me since I was drafted in the army. Opportunities like this don't come every day. So if you think I'm going to quit that easy your dead wrong. And besides the party isn't over yet. It's just begun since the guest have arrived. OK guys man the guns it's time too entertain the guests." Grif told the Mad Hatter and March Hare. Before reloading his assault rifle.

The table and chairs in the middle of the area soon disappeared. Suddenly two crude, rusty, and primitive turret guns appeared from underneath the ground. The Mad Hatter sitting in one and March Hare in another. The both of them are the few who haven't changed since the Reds arrival. The only difference was that they were both forced to work for the Reds. Sora pulled out his keyblade and charged at the Mad Hatter. Goofy ran towards the March hare. While Donald cast magic on both of them. Church fired at both of them with his assault rifle wildly. Tucker fired a few inaccurate shots from his pistol at both of them. Caboose fired his sniper rifle at the both of them. While Alice used her Jacks of Death on both the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

"A very merry unbirthday too you!" The Mad Hatter and March Hare said. While firing explosive tea and birthday cakes at the six heroes and Alice. They managed to hit Donald while he was casting magic. Which put him out of commission for awhile.

"Donald!" Sora yelled at Donald before reviving him with a health potion.

"Thanks Sora!" Donald thanked Sora before going back to casting magic.

Sora manged to jump in the air dodging the incoming fire. He then performed some combos on the Mad Hatter's turret gun. It then gave in and broke into a million pieces. Which left the Mad Hatter vulnerable to attacks. Goofy managed to destroy the March Hare's turret gun with Donald's help. Soon both the the Mad Hatter and March Hare were both sitting ducks. Left in the open for the six heroes and Alice's ongoing deadly attacks. In only a few minutes the Mad Hatter and March Hare were both knocked out. Leaving just Grif left.

"OK Red your partying days are over! Your coming with us!" Church said aiming his assault rifle at Grif.

"Oh yeah? You care to make that threat to my face?" Grif said aiming his assault rifle at Church.

"I just did you moron!"

"Oh...right...well fine then let's do this!" Grif said before firing his assault rifle at everyone.

Grif ran around while firing his assault rifle. While also taking cover when possible. But being the coward he is he mostly hid a lot from everyone. And only attacking when the close was clear. Sora shot some fire spells and threw his keyblade at Grif. Goofy threw his shield and bashed Grif with it when given the chance. Donald cast magic on Grif knocking out his shield. And bashed him over the head with his staff. Church fired his assault rifle at Grif hitting him a few times. Tucker shot at Grif a few times with his pistol. Caboose fired at Grif a few times with his sniper rifle from a distance. Mostly using grenades to get him out of hiding. Alice used A deck of razor-sharp playing cards. The six heroes and Alice did one more final attack. Before putting Grif on the ground in a lot of pain.

"Aaah, not the face!" Grif yelled while lying on the ground in defeat.

Church then tied Grif up with rope. The six heroes and Alice then left the Mad Hatter and March Hare's place. While Donald ordered Donut and Grif to keep moving.

"Hey Grif they captured you to? This is awesome now we can talk about interior decorating and reality T.V. Shows. It'll be fun just like old times! Right old buddy?"

"You know what? I think it would have been better if you guys just killed me. Because I don't know how much of this I'll be able to take."

"Keep moving!" Donald told Grif before jabbing him in the back with his staff.

"Dude, if you keep doin' that, this is gonna get old quick."

"It seems Tweedledum and Tweedledee are working with a know-it-all man in maroon armor. Who thinks he's smarter than everyone. But he's really not. If you wanna know where they are. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own." The Cheshire Cat said before disappearing.

"Well that was a lot of help." Tucker said sarcastically.

"Well there's a sign that says Wonderland Asylum. Maybe that's where they are?" Sora said after reading a nearby sign.

The six heroes and Alice entered the asylum. Defeating any resistance they came across. It took awhile to figure out where exactly to go. Since the whole building was a maze and there wasn't a map any where. They soon found a giant spiral stairs. They ran up the stairs defeating all the Card Guards they encountered. On the way up to the top of the stairs. They finally reached the top and spotted a door at the end of the hall. The word Lab was on the door. Screams of mercy and death along with electricity could be heard. Sora then kicked the door open and pointed his keyblade. At the people inside which was Tweedledum, Tweedledee, and Simmons.

"OK guys one more shock should do the trick. Here goes nothing." Simmons said before flipping a switch. While standing on top of a balcony. Apparently Sarge had him construct some robots to enlist in the Red Army. So they could start their operation to destroy all Blues.

"OK Red were here to cancel your electric bill! Your coming with us! Whether you want to or not. So surrender now or prepare to die!" Church yelled at Simmons.

"Not a chance Blue! OK guys get rid the Blues so we can finish in here." Simmons said before pushing a Red button. Soon all the few robot soldiers that were made. Were now in operation and online.

Tweedledum and Tweedledee look the same as they do in American Mcgee's Alice. Except they fight using their bodies and tag team moves. While also crushing their opponents under their enormous weight. The robots use old American Revolution guns as weapons. Since it would take too long to construct modern guns and ammo. Sora and Alice focused on Tweedledum and Tweedledee. While Goofy and the Blues fought the robot soldiers. Donald stayed in the back as support casting magic and using potions. Unfortunately for him Tweedledum and Tweedledee chose him as their target. They both ended up flattening Donald underneath their weight. Causing Donald to be knocked out in a hole in the floor. Goofy revived him moments later with a potion. Sora battled Tweedledum with some combos and used fire spells. While using dodge roll so he wouldn't get flattened. Alice fought Tweedledee with all the toys she collected. While doing cartwheels so she didn't get flattened. Goofy bashed through the robot soldiers with his shield. While also ricocheting it off the walls. He also deflected all the bullets that was shot at him. Church fired his assault rifle at the robot soldiers. Killing only a few of them. Tucker shot at the robots with a few rounds from his pistol. Killing a few of them but mostly missing them. Due to inaccuracy of his shooting. Caboose used his pistol and grenades to kill the robots. When suddenly O'Malley started talking through him. He then went on a killing spree killing all the robots with no difficulties. While also talking and threatening everyone in the scary voice. Moments later all the robot soldiers were dead. And Tweedledum along with Tweedledee were knocked out. Simmons was the only one left.

"OK Red what's it going to be? Are we going to do this the hard way? Or we going to do this the easy way?" Church asked Simmons.

"Forget it you stupid Blue b-h! I'll take all of you on if I have too." Simmons said before reloading his weapons.

Sora ounce again used fire spells and threw his keyblade at Simmons. Goofy threw his shield and ricocheted it off the walls. Donald like always cast magic knocking out Simmons's shield. Church fired his assault rifle wildly and inaccurately at Simmons. Getting a few but not a lot of good hits. Tucker used his pistol but the results were the same. Caboose used his sniper rifle and grenades. While O'Malley started talking through him. He then started firing his sniper rifle and threw his grenades with no mercy. While laughing evilly. Alice used her croquet mallet again just like last time. Electrocuting Simmons and taking out his shield. Simmons used his assault rifle and pistol. Switching between the two on the fly. While also ducking out of the way of the on coming attacks. About an hour and thirty minutes later. Simmons was near defeat in that instant Alice hit him with an electric ball. Knocking his shield out while Sora threw his keyblade and knocked him off the balcony. But even then Simmons was still standing with his assault rifle pointed at everyone.

"How's that possible you should be on the ground in a lot of pain by now! I don't get it how are you still standing?" Sora asked Simmons with a confused look on his face.

"Easy I had better training then Grif and Donut. Plus I'm in better shape then both of them. Especially Grif because he's so freaking lazy. He cant even run 300 ft. without running out of breath. But anyways this has been a very interesting battle. But now you guys are going too have to die. So see ya!" Simmons said right before pulling the trigger of his assault rifle. Before he could get one shot off though Church sneaks up on him. And knocks him out with his pistol. He then ties him up with some rope.

"Ow the back of my head!" Simmons yells before blacking out.

"So now where do we go?" Sora asked while looking around the room.

"Up ahead there is a door that leads to a portal. The portal will lead you to the end game. Where the Red Army Leader is waiting for your arrival. Now that you have beaten and captured his men. After you defeat him Wonderland should be restored. Or so you think..." The Cheshire Cat said before disappearing again.

The six heroes and Alice left the room and entered the portal. They soon ended up in the new Red Army Fortress. Heavily guarded by Card Guards and Robot soldiers. While also being guarded by primitive artillery and security devices too. The six heroes and Alice soon made their way through the fortress. Killing all the Card Guards and Robots with their weapons and magic. While also having too use potions every ounce in awhile. They also slipped by the Red's artillery and security devices. With only a few problems but nothing too major. They soon came across a giant Red double door. With the Red's symbol on it. Along with a retinal, Hand print, and password security device. They used Donut, Grif, and Simmons to get through the door. Upon entering the the door. They soon found themselves in the Queen's old throne room. Now taken over by the Reds and being used for staff meetings. Sarge can be seen aiming his shotgun at the Blues and their new companions. Apparently he had been waiting some time now for their arrival. And he wasn't going to give up his leadership of Wonderland yet. Not without a fight!

"OK Red it's time for you to step down! You don't belong here! So I'm just going to ask you this ounce. Either step down so Wonderland can be restored or will make you step down." Church told Sarge while aiming his assault rifle at him.

"Boy, it'll be a cooooold day in hell before I take orders from you. But if it's a fight to the death you want. Then I'm more then willing to accept your offer. Sarge said before reloading and cocking his shotgun.

Sarge ran towards the six heroes and Alice. Melee attacking anyone that didn't get out of the way. Which ended up being poor Donald. Who got hit over the head by Sarge's shotgun. So he was out cold with stars above his head. It would be awhile before anyone could revive him. Or until he gained consciousness again. Sora used magic to take down Sarge's shield. While throwing his keyblade at him and doing some deadly combos on him. Goofy threw his shield and ricocheted it off the walls to hit Sarge. While getting close enough to pull off some combos on him with his shield. After regaining consciousness. Donald cast magic to knock out Sarge's shield. He then started bashing him with his staff when given the chance. Church started to shoot at Sarge wildly with his assault rifle. While also melee attacking him when given the chance. Tucker used his pistol to shoot at Sarge with some very inaccurate shots. While also throwing some grenades to knock out his shield. O'Malley was still talking through Caboose ever since the last battle. Firing his assault rifle wildly with great accuracy. While throwing grenades with no mercy. Not to mention he was also threatening everyone again. Alice was using her croquet mallet as a billy club. Taking out Sarge's shield and dealing a lot of damage. Sarge used his shotgun the most to deal out damage. While also melee attacking anyone that was close enough. After about two hours Sarge was defeated. He was on his knees holding on to his shotgun. While breathing hard.

"OK Red game over! You've been defeated now step down from leadership of this place. Or will kill you and your men! Your choice take it or leave it!" Church told Sarge while aiming his assault rifle at him.

"You can kill Grif! But let Simmons and Donut go. Because Grif is nothing more than a lazy no good dirtbag! Who doesn't deserve to live."

"Gee thanks Sarge."

"Shut-up dirtbag your already dead to me!"

Suddenly the part of the throne room behind Sarge started to shake. And cracks started to appear and the room started to break.

"Earthquake!" Everyone shouted as the room continued to shake violently.

Suddenly the part of the room with the throne was destroyed. And the only thing left was a giant dark hole. With the smell of death and blood coming from it. Suddenly a giant evil creature came out of the hole which was a gigantic, repulsive, pink, tentacled, evil demon-like Behemoth.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Everyone except Alice screamed in fear after seeing the evil pink creature.

"Off with her head. Off with her head. Off with her head! Off...with...her...head. Off with her head. Off with her head. Off with her head. Off with her head. I rule Wonderland alone. Your interference will not be tolerated. This realm is for grown-ups. Raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening off the jagged edge of reality. Self-pitying dreamers are not wanted here; they cannot survive here. You...fear the truth. You live in shadows. Your pathetic attempts to regain your sanity have failed. Retreat into the sterile safety of your self-delusions, or risk inevitable annihilation. If you destroy me, you'll destroy yourself. Leave now and some hollow part of you may survive. Stay, and I will BREAK you DOWN. You will lose yourself FOREVER!" The evil creature told Alice before shrieking evilly.

Soon the evil pink creature disappeared into the hole it created. But then four tentacles rose from the ground everyone was standing on. Soon the floor was brought down by the creature's tentacles. Soon everyone found themselves in a dark bloody hollow area. It appeared to be underneath the Red Army's new Fortress. Suddenly the pink evil creature rose from a hole in front of the six heroes, Alice, and the Reds. Soon the Cheshire Cat appears with a final word of advice.

"To slay the Queen of Hearts you'll need a powerful weapon! Because in order to survive and to restore Wonderland. It's off with her Majesty's head! So with this dilemma I offer you this simple solution. Use it to your advantage! I trust you'll make the right decision." The Cheshire cat said and then disappeared. Right after a Blunderbuss appeared magically in Alice's hand.

Soon everyone drew their weapons and started attacking the Queen of Red Hearts. Sora used fire spell and threw his keyblade at the Queen's head. While doing combos on her giant pink tentacles. Goofy threw his shield at the Queen's head. While doing powerful combos on her majesty's pink tentacles. Donald cast magic and bashed the Queen's tentacles with his staff. Church fired his assault rifle and pistol at the Queen's head and tentacles. Tucker used his pistol, assault rifle, and grenades on the Queen of Hearts. Caboose with O'Malley still talking through him. Fired his sniper rifle and assault rifle along with his grenades at the Queen. Being one of the ones that dealt the most damage. Sarge used his shotgun on the Queen while also using melee attacks. Simmons and Grif stood right beside each other. Firing at the Queen of Hearts with their assault rifles. While Donut fired at the Queen of Hearts with his pistol. And threw plasma grenades at her. Alice used her newly acquired Blunderbuss against the Red Queen. Firing at her head with it. The recoil though knocked her on her back each time she fired. It took roughly three hours before the Queen of Red Hearts was defeated. Well almost defeated...

"This cannot be I am the Red Queen! Wonderland is mine I will not let you fools take over it! I won't stand for this I will be back! And when I do come back it's off with all your heads! You hear me heads will roll for the crimes you've committed this very day! I will not let a bunch of rebel dreamer fools like you take over Wonderland! For I am the Red Queen and my word is law! And I will not let you get away with this! You will all rot in hell the day you entered my domain! Next time we meet Wonderland will be painted with your blood! Along with everyone else that rebelled against me! I will make a lesson out of all you when I return! So then everyone will think twice before rising up against the Queen of Red Hearts! I will not stand for this unruly behavior the next time I return! Do you hear me Alice you are banned from Wonderland! Along with that no good rebellious Cheshire Cat! I'll skin him alive the next time I see him! And I'll make that no good traitorous White rabbit into a stew next time I see him! Then I'll make sure to have all those Card Guards heads removed for double crossing me! And those no good insane partying unbirthday b-ds will also feel my royal Red wrath! And those stupid idiot fat a-s twins Tweedledum and Tweedledee! Will surly die a horrible merciless painful death! And then soon Wonderland will be mine ounce again after my return! I will then ounce again rule with an iron fist! Beheading those who dare defy me or argue with me! For I am and will always will be the true ruler of Wonderland! There is no room for substitutes...or ever will be as long as I'm Queen! I will not stand for anymore foolishness from any of you any longer! This game of chess will now end I will be the one who rules supreme for I own the board! And you are nothing but a bunch of stupid worthless idiotic pawns! You have no say in this world because this is my world and mine alone! There is no room for such idiotic fools like yourselves and there never will be! As long as I the Queen of Wonderland reign supreme! There will never be room for self pitying dreamers like yourselves! So get the hell out of Wonderland now! Because you never have been or ever will be welcome here ever again! Because quite frankly Wonderland was better off without any of you stupid pricks! So gather your things get out of here while you still can! And maybe just maybe Alice a part of you might just survive! But kill me now and there will never be a chance for you to regain your sanity back! Do you hear me Alice you no good worthless juvenile whore! Because when I return you will be the first to die on my list!" The Queen of Red Hearts screamed as she slowly died.

"Awwwww shut the hell up you stupid demonic red whore b-h!" Tucker told the Queen before throwing a grenade. Which after exploding and killing the Queen. Woke everyone up after falling sleep because they had to listen too the Queen's speech.

Ounce the Queen of Red Hearts was defeated. Everyone was transported back into the Queen's old throne room. Which was restored back to the way it was. Along with the rest of Wonderland. Since the Queen has been killed. Soon the Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit (In their American Mcgee's Alice appearances) appeared.

"The Queen is dead and gone. Well, at least she's gone...for now. Long live Alice! Long live Wonderland. And long live her friends! Without their help none of this could have happened. Wonderland thanks you and so do I. For that I am very honored in helping you with your quest. So on behalf of me and all of Wonderland I have a gift for you. It's not much but I hope it helps you in the future.

Cheshire Cat gives Sora and Co. the Blizzard spell. In return for their service of helping restore Wonderland.

"Thanks Cheshire! Man is it just me or is it freezing in here?" Sora asked after obtaining the Blizzard spell.

"It's just you." Church said answering his question.

"If I were you I would stop by that Doorknob on the way out. You might just find something that's worth finding." Cheshire told are six heroes before disappearing.

"Well Reds Wonderland is back to normal. That means you have to give up leadership of this place. Now get the hell out of here!" Church told the Reds.

"Fine then I'll appoint the White rabbit as my successor. Besides I don't really like this place anyways. To primitive and weird I prefer the canyon next to this place any day. No matter how much it sucks. Come on fellas let's head back to the dropship! So we can find a way back to Blood Gulch. Besides we don't wanna stick around and catch some kind of Blue disease anyways." Sarge said before him and the rest of the Reds left for the dropship.

"I'm flattered by the new promotion. But to be honest I think Alice would make a better ruler than I. What do you think Alice? Alice? Alice? Oh Alice? Alice! Where the hell are you!" The White Rabbit said while look for Alice.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The Cheshire Cat said before disappearing again.

"What the Heartless? Where did they come from?" Sora asked with a puzzled look.

"She must have been kidnapped when we were celebrating." Donald told Sora.

Sora and the Blues headed back for the Bizzare room. Where the Doorknob can be seen waking up.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

Suddenly, a keyhole appeared in the Doorknob's mouth. Sora's Keyblade then emits a beam that locked the keyhole sealing the world from the Heartless and corruption.

"What was that?" Donald asked after watching the keyhole get sealed.

"Ewwwww...pretty lights." Caboose said after watching the keyhole being sealed.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora told his friends.

A Gummi piece drops on the ground.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said after watching the Gummi piece fall on the floor.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said after pocketing it.

"What do we do about Alice?" Sora asked after remembering that she got kidnapped.

"Let's go back to our Gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald suggested before everyone headed back towards the ship.

"And so for ten years King Sarge has been known as Wonderland's best ruler. And he has still affected Wonderland to this very day." A historian told his students in future Wonderland.

Outside in the heart of Wonderland. A golden statue dedicated to the Reds can be seen. The statue shows Sarge in front aiming his shotgun. With Grif and Simmons standing on each of his sides. While holding their assault rifles. And Donut is above all of them holding the Blue flag.

**End Of Episode...**


	4. Great Ceaser's Toast! A Coliseum!

**Red vs Blue The Kingdom-Hearts Saga **

**Episode 4: Great Ceaser's Toast! A Coliseum!**

The Blue Soldiers, Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon arrive at the next world. As soon as they opened the entrance doors they were amazed. In front of them was a coliseum decorated with golden statues. Sora and Co. opened the door to the lobby and entered. In there Phil a half goat man can be seen hanging a sign on the wall.

"Um..." Sora started too say to Phil.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora walks over towards the pedestal. He cracks his knuckles before attempting to push the pedestal. Sora tried moving the pedestal in every way he could think of. Finally in a last desperate attempt he kicked it. Bad move on his part because he started to hop on one foot in pain.

"D-n that's heavy!" Sora said to himself after trying to move the pedestal. "It's way too freaking heavy!" Sora told Phil.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little- (saw Sora's group) Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! (moving closer to Donald) And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said crossing his arms.

"Yup. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy said putting his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"And we're heroes, too." Donald said still crossing his arms.

"Hero? That runt?" Phil said while laughing.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora yelled at Phil.

"Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!" Phil said after trying to move the pedestal. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." "This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

"Bring it!"

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got." Phil says before everyone went to the training grounds. Where Phil had everyone train in combat and also exercise. Phil taught them to be stronger and kinder. Also to be there when people needed you. And not to forget handsome to boot. Goofy can be seen running away from the arrow shooting targets. While Sora was seen standing on top of a pole in the water. But only on one foot while trying to keep his balance. Donald can be seen in the water with a fish in his mouth. With a dazed look on his face after falling off his pole in the water. Phil can be seen giving them instructions on what to do. Tucker can be seen trying to do push-ups but failing miserably. While Church is seen trying to do some jumping jacks. Caboose can be seen shooting at some targets with his guns. Later on everyone can be seen all sweaty and passed out. After training really hard with Phil.

"How long did we train for?" Tucker asked Church while laying on the ground on his belly.

"2 hours and 40 minutes." Church said sitting on the ground leaning against a pillar. While sweating a whole lot underneath his armor. Caboose can be seen walking in the background. With a black pot on his head till he ran into a pillar and fell on his back.

"You know, you ain't bad, kid." Phil told Sora after going back to the Lobby.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Afraid not."

"Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

"Come on!"

"What? We did all that training for nothing? That's it I want the 2 hours and 40 minutes of my life back!" Tucker demanded after hearing that he wasted 2 hours and 40 minutes of is life for nothing. Which probably wasn't the first time.

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." Phil told Sora after giving him the thunder spell. Which made him shocked and his hair stick up more than usual. It also surrounded his hair in electricity.

"Stupid old goat-man! Takin me for a kid and all!" Sora yelled after everyone left the Lobby.

"Yeah! We've got one of yer so-called heroes right here!" Donald shouted raising his right arm in the air.

"Yeah!" Sora shouted.

"He's the chosen of the keyblade! That's gotta be worth something!" Donald continued to shout.

"Ahyuk! You tell 'Im, Donald!"

"Honestly...the old goat's getting stubborn by the year. Can't have him ignoring young talent like yourself, now can we? I tell ya, it's all petty favoritism. Phil's got this student named Hercules or something, and just cause the kid's a quick study, he's become the apple of the old goat's eye. We get new blood in here every year, and the fool just passes them over to dedicate more of his time to the muscle-bound stud. Doesn't stop for a moment to consider what'll happen once his wonder-boy retires from the championship. Ah, sorry didn't mean for you to hear all that. There's been a lot on my mind recently." Hades lord of the Underworld said to Sora's group. Everyone except the Blues were listening. They were too busy staring at Hades hair.

"And you are...?" Donald asked Hades.

"I see you're here to apply as a rookie, though. I think I might be able to help you out. I can tell just from looking you've got the eyes of a true hero. Lookin' forward to seeing your performance, kid. Make me proud." Hades told Sora after a entry pass magically appears in Hades hand. Which he then gave it to Sora.

"A ticket! Can I really take it?" Sora asks right before Hades was about too leave.

"Dude, your head is on fire!" Tucker told Hades right when he was about too leave. Hades gave everyone the double middle finger. Right before he disappeared.

"Hey, how'd the hell you get this?" Phil asked Sora after he showed him the entry pass.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked Phil after showing him his entry pass.

"Well...I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself." Phil warned Sora and his group. Right before they entered the arena.

Over at Traverse Town Doc can be seen packaging some products in a box. The box says Medical care. With the slogan we make you feel better while you die. Doc has apparently opened his own medical business. As Doc is finishing packaging the box he accidentally falls into it. He then gets sealed in as a man in a Fed-Ex uniform picks up the package. He then carries the package to the white gummi ship that says Fed-Ex. An hour or so later the gummi ship lands. The package is then delivered to the Coliseum. A man walks up to the package and opens it.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks Doc after noticing he was in the package.

"Hi sir congratulations! Your the 100 person to order from us. So you win a prize. Which is a high potion, mega ether, first-aid kit, and the service of a medic for 24 hours." Doc tells the man after getting out of the box.

"OK." The man told Doc before he started to roam around the new world.

Over at the Lobby Sora and his group can be seen taking a break. Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen drinking a soda. While the Blues can be seen trying to cool off before the next match.

"How are the Heartless even competing? They ain't got the smarts to apply or nuthin." Sora asked while drinking his soda.

"I'm thinking there's a keyhole somewhere in this world. We should look around for it when we get a chance." Donald told Sora while also drinking his soda.

"Enough with the huddle kiddies. You got a match comin' up." Phil told Sora and his group before they entered the arena.

Later on after Sora and his group entered the arena. They can be seen on the ground. A blond haired man with a giant sword covered in bandages. Named Cloud was standing over Sora pointing his sword at his face. Donald and Goofy can be seen near Sora knocked out. The Blues were at the sidelines watching. They didn't fight Cloud because they manged to come up with good enough excuses. Which allowed them to skip the fight.

"That was too easy." Cloud said still pointing his sword at Sora.

"Kid!" Phil yelled at Sora from the sidelines.

"You're just some random child...what the hell is Hades up to? Ah, I see thought it was just some plastic toy or something. But it's actually got some weight to it." Cloud said after examining the keyblade.

Just then a giant black three headed dog appeared behind Cloud. Hades can be seen in the Underworld. Where he was playing with some figurines. That looked like Cloud and the three headed dog.

"Oioioi...Why's is that the pawns I hire constantly nose their way into things that are none of their business? It's not like I pay them for overtime or anything. If it weren't for those meddling brats..." Hades said as he fooled around with his figurines.

Meanwhile in the arena Sora and his group can be seen freaking out. After watching the three headed dog eat Cloud. Soon Hercules enters the arena. He then punched and held back the three headed dog.

"Herc!"

"Phil! Get them out of here!"

"C'mon hurry up! Careful, Herc! Don't hurt yourself!" Phil rushed Sora and his group into the Lobby.

In the Lobby everyone can be seen passed out. Except Phil who was worrying about Hercules.

"Whew, that was close! The big mutt's Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. Then...again..."

"You really think he's gonna be OK?" Goofy asked Phil.

"Herc!" Phil started to panic.

Sora picked up his keyblade and headed towards the arena.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?"

"I'm going to save Hercules!"

"What? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not."

"We ain't gonna let you show off alone." Donald said winking.

"Were going too! Ahyuk!" Goofy said standing next to Donald.

"Yeah Sora we've got your back all the way! Tucker you coming?" Church said while reloading his assault rifle.

"Yeah hold on a second let me finish writing my will before we go." Tucker told Church while finishing writing his will.

In the arena Hercules can be seen with an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. While Cerberus cornered both of them. Soon Sora and his group entered the arena.

"Hercules!"

"Sora!"

"We'll take care of the mutt! Get out!" Sora told Hercules before running right in front of Cerb (It's easier if I just shorten his name).

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you! Attack!" Phil yelled at Sora and his group. While Hercules ran into the Lobby still carrying Cloud over his shoulder.

"Two words?" Goofy said to himself in his head.

Cerb now turned it's attention on Sora and his group. And unleashed a violent ear piercing growl. Which caused Donald, Goofy, and the Blues to freak out. Sora just stood his ground and readied his keyblade. Moments later everyone rushed Cerb. Goofy attacked the right head with his shield. Sora attacked the left with his keyblade. The Blues shot at the middle with their guns. While Donald attacked all three with magic. And also using potions when needed. Goofy jumped up in the air bashing the right head. While performing some dangerous combos with his shield. Sora cast magic while also slashing violently at the left head. The Blues were seen shooting at the middle head. Church was firing his assault rifle while also using his pistol. Tucker was firing a few rounds from his assault rifle. While also tossing a few grenades at Cerb's feet. Caboose could be seen from afar firing his sniper rifle. He was shooting all three heads with his sniper rifle while also tossing grenades. The grenades ended up in Cerb's mouths. Causing a whole lot of damage. Donald was seen supporting everyone with magic and potions. While occasionally bashing Cerb over his heads with his staff. So he could refill his magic points gage. Cerb attacked the heroes by jumping up in the air and landing on the ground. Causing a giant shock wave and also firing some homing fireballs. Everyone was able to get out of the way of these deadly attacks. Except for Donald who was unconscious until the next half of the battle started. Sora and his group took out half of Cerb's health. In doing so Cerb unleashed a new attack. He summoned a dark pillar from the ground. That took a lot of health from it's victims. While Sora's group kept battling Cerb head on. Sora used dodge roll to get out of the way of the dark pillar. And then sneaks up on Cerb and walks up on his back. And then goes over to his head and raises his keyblade in the air. Sora then brings down his keyblade on top of Cerb's head. Delivering one final blow before Cerb was defeated. And disappeared into the darkness. Sora managed to jump off Cerb's head right before he disappeared. Over at the Lobby Phil can be seen reading a note to Sora and his group.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

"Hey! What the hell do you mean by junior heroes?" Donald asked Phil.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"Who you calling a rookie? If there's anyone who's a rookie around here. Then that's Caboose." Tucker told Phil.

"Speaking of Caboose where is he anyways?" Church asked Tucker.

Outside the Lobby Caboose/O'Malley can be seen spying on Cloud. With his sniper rifle.

"Hmmmmmm...this one appears to be a very strong vessel. Yes with this one I could reach my goal and obtain world domination. Then the universe will be mine! Muahahahahahaha! Now the only thing is how am I going to jump into his mind and takeover him? Wait I got it I'll make a transmitter! That way I'll be able to jump into him and take control. Good thing I made one recently for this kind of occasion." O'Malley said through Caboose before sneaking up on Cloud and knocking him out with his sniper rifle. He then put the transmitter on Cloud right before he left.

Moments later Doc can be seen still looking around the new world. He then turns his radio on to see if anyone can tell him where he is. At that moment O'Malley tries to jump into Cloud. But ends up in Doc instead due to interception. Which then ends up knocking Doc out for awhile. Cloud then wakes up and notices the transmitter. He then tosses it behind him. Sora and his group walk towards him.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sora asked a depressed looking Cloud.

"Yeah." Cloud replied.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?"

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. (stands up) I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too."

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said before giving Sora the Sonic Blade ability.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud told Sora before he left. Sora and his group headed back to the gummi ship. Just then Hades appeared...

"(looking at the Hercules' image in his hand) He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. (angry) Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy. (calms down) Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." Hades said before Maleficent appeared behind him. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." Maleficent said before leaving through a dark portal. Just as she was leaving Doc/O'Malley can be seen going through the portal as well. Following Maleficent just as she is about to leave.

In space a dropship can be seen speeding past it's limits. This is due too the fact that the Reds are in the dropship. Also Grif is the one who's driving. Donut has shotgun while Simmons and Sarge are in the back.

"Hey Grif slow the F-k down! Your going to get us killed!" Simmons yelled at Grif.

"Cancel that order dirtbag! Go as fast as you want. If were lucky Grif will end up killing himself." Sarge told Simmons and Grif.

"Um Sarge I...think...I'm...going...to...be...sick!" Donut told Sarge while feeling nauseous.

"Donut I already told you there isn't any bathrooms. If you need to puke use your helmet! There's nothing wrong with improvising. What do you think I use to make the coffee in the mornings?"

"The coffee machine sir?" Simmons replied.

"Of course not Simmons that thing broke months ago. I use coffee ground, flame thrower, The blood of my enemies, and of course most importantly Grif's helmet!"

"So that's why it always smells like coffee every morning. I had no idea!" Grif said sounding surprised.

"Hey Sarge how are we going to get back to the canyon?" Simmons asked the Red Army Leader.

"Don't worry Simmons all we have to do is locate that white door. While staying one step ahead of the Blues."

"But we don't even know where the door is? We have no idea where to start looking. For all we know the Blues could have found it at this very moment." Grif said while still driving.

"Nonsense those Blue demons don't even have one clue to where it is. It would take them months before they find it. And that's if the shadows don't kill them first."

"Man I haven't seen anything yet since we left that last place. All I see are these stupid gay rings! Plus the occasional hostile ships. Theres nothing out here it's freaking empty. This is a waste of time!" Grif complained while still driving.

"How do you know that? Did you even turn on the ship's navigator?" Simmons asked his lazy orange armored friend.

"Wait we have a navigator? Cool what else we got on this thing? Does this thing come with a DVD player? How bout a TV?" Grif said after turning on the ship's navigator.

"This isn't a RV dirtbag! It's a military ship made for combat! Not for slacking off like the lowlife scumbag you are! But it does have a icebox for storing drinks and food. Also a bed and a microwave."

"Sweet! I get first dibs on the icebox...and the bed!" Grif said with excitement.

"Not a chance dirtbag! Your sleeping outside the next time we have to stop and make camp for the night. If were lucky the natives or strange creatures of that land will devour you in your sleep. Or those strange black shadows will kill you. We can only dream!"

"Uuuuuuuhuuugh...Uuuuuuhhhohgaawwwwd.." Donut moaned while puking his guts out.

"That better have been in your helmet! Or on Grif either one is fine. Mostly Grif though."

"I'll go get the mop." Simmons said before looking for a mop.

"Ewwwww that's disgusting! Hey wait a second what the hell is that? Is...is that a whale?" Grif said after seeing a giant whale pass their dropship.

"Don't be ridiculous Grif! There's no such thing as a giant whale swimming in space. That's impossible it wouldn't survive out here!" Sarge told Grif.

"Um sir actually there really is a...giant whale in space! And it's going to eat us!" Simmons told Sarge after seeing the giant whale.

"Grif get us the hell out of here asap!" Sarge yelled at Grif.

"I cant it's to late it's going to swallow us! So long cruel world!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Reds screamed as their dropship got swallowed by the whale.

**End Of Episode...**


	5. Some Assembly Required

**Red vs Blue The Kingdom-Hearts Saga**

**Episode 5: Some Assembly Required**

Sora and his group can be seen flying the gummi ship to the next world. Donald was in the captain's seat driving. Goofy was in the passenger's seat navigating. While Sora was in the back with the Blues looking out the window. Caboose can be seen sleeping after having O'Malley jumped from him and into Doc. Church and Tucker are having a conversation of various things. Goofy then spotted the next world which looked like a jungle.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there."

"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on."

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission! So shut the hell up and sit your arse down!"

"Just land d-t!"

"No you key sucking homo!"

"Come on!"

"Aw go f-k yourself!"

"We're landing prick!" Sora yelled at Donald before hitting him in the face with his keyblade.

"Don't touch that! Nooo you b-d!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed before the ship crashed into the new world.

"Oww...my head...Donald? Goofy?" Sora said after landing in a tree house.

Suddenly, Sabor came to attack Sora. Sora fights Sabor and after the fight. A wild man with a spear named Tarzan came. And kept Sabor away from Sora by blocking him with his spear. Sabor got away.

"Sabor, danger." Tarzan told Sora.

"Um...thank you."

"Thank you."

"Huh? Uh, what is this place?"

"This place, this place."

"Okaaay...Where did the others go? Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?"

"Hmm?"

"Friends..."

"Friends!"

"Right, my friends! There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona-"

"Huh?"

"You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"Look for Riku, friends?"

"Right!"

"Kairi, friends?"

"Uhh...right..." Sora said after seeing an image of Kairi in the background. Then it disappeared.

"Friends here."

"Really?"

"&&X. &&X. Friends here." Tarzan said in the language of the gorillas.

"Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!"

"Tarzan. Tarzan go."

"And I'm...Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!"

Meanwhile over in another part of the jungle. Donald and Goofy can be seen sitting on a rock.

"Gawrsh, where are we? I sure hope Sora's okay."

"Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him." Donald then saw a gorilla. "Huh?" Donald Duck and the gorilla freaked out when they saw each other. Then, the gorilla left a Gummi piece behind. Then a hunter named Clayton appeared.

The Blues can be seen in an unknown part of the jungle. They were walking around aimlessly not knowing where they were. Well everyone except Church...

"Hey why can't I move my legs?" Church asked after noticing he couldn't move his legs.

"Maybe they got damaged when the ship crashed."

"Well see if you and Caboose can fix them." Church told Tucker before he and Caboose started trying to fix Church's legs.

Later, Sora and Tarzan proceeds to the Camp and then in the Tent.

"Jane!"

"Tarzan! Oh, and who is this?"

"Uh, hi there. I'm-"

"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." Clayton said before entering the tent with Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!"

"Goofy! Donald!"

Donald Duck and Sora hold each other's hand in a friendly way. Then Goofy stands while Donald Duck and Sora crosses their arms looking the other way.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas."

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said before Clayton left the tent. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Well, anyway..." Sora started to say.

"I'm staying." Sora and Donald said at the same time.

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

"Sora, look what we found. Look at this." Goofy showed Sora a gummi block.

"What's that?"

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy explained to Sora.

"So that means..."

"The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now." Donald told Sora.

"Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now."

Sora's group goes back to the Tent and talks to Jane.

"Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there...He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand..."

"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?"

Sora talks to Jane again and showed the slides to her. Sora looks at the first photo of a castle.

"..."

"What's wrong, Sora?"

"What? Um...Nothing. This place...it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island." Sora said to himself.

Sora looks at five more photos and after that...

"Well, Tarzan?"

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?"

Tarzan shakes his head as if saying he doesn't know.

"Hey, I thought--"

"That leaves just one place." Clayton says as he entered the tent. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan looks at Sora and nods his head.

"Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane asks Tarzan.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak."

"Kerchak?" Jane said curiously.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said with a mischievous smile.

"Like we need an escort. I mean you got me a kid with a sword...key...thing. Goofy a knight who only fights with a shield. And Donald a spell casting duck. How much more of an escort do we really need?" Sora said telling Clayton how it is.

Back over where the Blues were. Tucker and Caboose can be seen still trying to fix Church's legs.

"You guys done yet?"

"Church we can't fix your legs. We've tried everything we even yanked the red and green wires." Tucker told Church still trying to fix his legs.

"What about the blue one?" Caboose asked sitting right by Tucker.

"That's your thumb, idiot. This is great, this is just great. Thanks a lot Caboose. Now what'm I supposed to do: my lower half is damaged. " Church told Caboose.

"Why don't you try walking it off?"

"I can't use my legs, moron."

"Oh, I see...Have you tried running?"

"This doesn't seem like that big a deal, you hardly ever used your legs before anyway. I've never heard of a grown man asking for so many piggy-back rides."

"Hey, I already told you: that was for science."

"Why don't you just try, **walking on your hands? **Then you could use your feet for high fiiiiives, and..eatin' sandwicheeeees...you know, the important stuff."

"Well just start reattaching wires, I'll tell you when I feel something."

"What about that, do you feel that Church?" Tucker asks Church.

"No, what're you doing, I don't feel anything."

"Oh, Church? You know, I was thinkin'...Uh yih yih ya know, when you, when you eat ice cream too fast sometimes and it hurts your brain?"

"Hey Caboose? Yeah. Shut up. Alright Tucker, what the hell are we gonna do man, I gotta get my legs working here."

"I don't know, but I can't just keep pulling wires down there. I think we should call in a professional."

"Okay great idea, but the only two people who can do that are Señor El Roboto, and Tex."

"Hmm, Tex can be kinda hard to work with.

"Yeah. Dead people usually are."

"Quite frankly Tucker, I find your attitude offensive."

"What about that Lopez person. Is he available?"

"No, I'm in his body. Remember? Look there's a steel chain nearby get it and tie me up to a nearby tree. OK?"

"Why? Isn't that uncomfortable?" Caboose asked stupidly.

"If this involves gay stuff I'm surrendering to the Heartless."

"Listen this has nothing to do with gay stuff nor about comfort. I am going to leave my body for a while and I don't want it running away. So while I'm gone you are to watch my body. While 'm over at the heartless camp. And don't untie him until I get back understand!" Church says while grabbing both Caboose and Tucker. He then slams their heads repeatedly together as he talks word for word.

"Yes! Yes! Just stop!" Church then stops his head bashing and Tucker staggers around in a daze. While Caboose looks like he had no problem at all.

Tucker and Caboose then tie Church up too a nearby tree. With the steel chain they found.

"Hegakergerk!" Church says while leaving Lopez's body.

"¿Qué¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué soy até el up?...porqué la yo PINTÓ EL AZUL¡El padre me ayuda!" Translation: What? Where am I? Why am I tied up?...WHY AM I PAINTED BLUE? Father help me! Lopez said after Church left his body.

A little after Church leaves the other Blues Church aproaches a lone Heartless soldier and he jump into him. The Heartless then is reshaped into the shape of a Spartan. The only difference is that he's 7ft. tall, black, the visor is glowing bright yellow, and has the Heartless symbol on his chest. Later after wandering around for a while Church finally then ends up finding an area where the Heartless have set up a temporary base. It maybe mistaken for a military like base only the Heartless were just standing around and apparently had no form of actual job to do. Church approaches the first Heartless he sees and attempts to start a conversation.

"Hi other heartless guy." The Heartless looks at Church for a while. Church gets really nervous until the Heartless begins to speak.

"You look like you just got back from one of the search parties. Before you say anything Maleficent already left so there is no one to report to. You might as well head over to the Break Club over their." The Heartless points toward the building with the sign CLUB HEARTLESS and a smaller sign next to it that says NO BEINGS WITH HEARTS ALLOWED. Then before Church leaves the Heartless states, "And my name is 305!"

Meanwhile Caboose and Tucker are guarding Lopez who is constantly threatening and complaining to them in Spanish.

Suddenly the Robot stops and convulses slightly and then they hear a familiar female voice.

"Well. Buenos dias cockbites. Guess who's back." The female voice said to Caboose and Tucker. Scaring them half to death.

"Oh sh-" Tucker started to say.

Meanwhile Church heads into the Club and when he enters he is greeted with an interesting sight. The whole place looked more like a cross between a bar and a casino (sort of like Las Vegas only your in less danger of getting killed or mugged) The Heartless can be seen drinking, smoking, playing cards, and anything else to pass the time. Church walks up to the Bartender and sits down nearby a soldier Heartless.

"Hi your new here aren't you..." Church was immediately worried because this could be potentially fatal. So he begins to think up of a brilliant and original response and a fake background. He responds...

"Uh...yes."

(very original and smart CockBite)

Before Church could further get himself in deeper water the Heartless apparently saves him.

"That's great! You must be one of the reinforcements that came through judging form how you just got here and by your self the rest of your guys are probably lost. Not much of a surprise there since there are already a few dozen of us wandering around this place with no idea where to go. To make things worse that d-n keyblade wielding b-h has already killed at least over hundred of us by now. I don't know how much longer will be able to last if Maleficent doesn't come up with something soon."

"Maleficent?" Church was slightly curious about the name since it wasn't a number like the other Heartless.

"Word on the street is that the key bearer is nearby. Were planning on ambushing him pretty soon. We've already sent some scouting parties to keep tabs on him. And to keep us informed on his progress. But it's been at least 3 hours since their last transmission. I'm pretty sure that they have all been killed by now. But since your here maybe you can find out for us where that stupid key sucking homo is. Here's a map and battle plans for this place. If you do find him let us know before you attack. Because he may look weak but that key wielding arse wipe is stronger than he looks. So don't underestimate him." The Heartless soldier told Church before giving him a map of the world with the battle plans. Church then left the Heartless area and walked back towards where Tucker and caboose were. They were tending to the most feared individual they ever know in their entire lives. After untying Lopez from the tree.

"Get out of my body right now, Tex!" Church yelled at the female voice.

"Your body? This isn't your body, I stole it!"

"Yeahah, but I stole it first!" Church said before melee attacking Tex. Tex ended up vanishing in thin air after being meleed by Church. Lopez then escaped while everyone was distracted.

"Hey where did my body go?"

"Oh yea he uh...he escaped while you were distracted. Probably because he doesn't like being around people. Who are mean to each other. It's just like when my parents fought with each other all the time. It made me sad so I would go to my room. Then I would go to my happy place. Then I started dancing." Caboose said emotionally.

"I don't see why it matters anyways. You already found yourself a new body. So what's the big deal?"

"Tucker I don't know how long this body will last like this. Besides it's just a loaner till I can find a better one. Anyways I managed to find a map to this place. So hopefully now we can find a way out of here. So let's get out of here." Church said before the Blue soldiers left the area they were in.

Some time later while walking through the jungle the Blue soldiers found a door. The door was black with the Square-Soft/Square-Enix logo on the front of it.

"Hey Church maybe this is the way out of this place." Tucker told Church after looking at the door.

"Yea but it's not even on the map. Oh well wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Church said before opening the door.

After opening the door Church sees the director of Kingdom Hearts sitting in his office.

"Who the hell are you?" Tetsuya Nomura the game's designer and director asked Church in Japanese.

"Uhhh...wrong room." Church said before shutting the door.

"Church what happened?"

"Caboose I think I found some game designer that was not employed by Bungie."

"But were part of a Bungie game how can we be in any place that was not Bungie property. Unless their was a legal agreement that has both Bungie and what ever the other guys are. To work together to make the same game." Tucker said entering the conversation.

"I don't know it's weird. It's like were in someone's twisted and sick imagination. For other people's enjoyment and amusement."

"How can we be in Bungie I thought we were working for Microsoft?" Caboose asked with a stupid look behind his visor.

"You are the most dumbest guy I've ever met! Of course were part of Microsoft. Microsoft is a company that owns a portion of Halo. Bungie are the guys that created Halo! Idiot!" Church yelled at Caboose in a frustrated tone of voice.

"What Halo? I don't remember a Halo on Blood Gulch?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG! I swear I'm gonna kill you Caboose!" Church yelled as loudly as he could.

Meanwhile Sora and the gang can be seen outside the tent. They had just beaten Sabor for the last time and saved Jane. When Sora noticed something was missing...

"What happened to those Blue guys?"

"I don't know." Donald said not really caring.

"Gawrsh I hope there OK."

"Yea but I'm glad we lost them. They were really starting to get on my nerves. Plus they were really giving me a headache from all those beatings."

Not far from where Sora and the others were standing. The Blues can be seen talking. Tex was now with them again. After possessing a Heartless soldier like Church did. Sora being the hero he is thought Church and Tex were Heartless soldiers. Trying to control Tucker and Caboose.

"Come on guys let's go. FFFFFFRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOOOMMMMMM! Sora yelled while charging towards the Blues.

"Um Church you might wanna look behind you. Like now!" Tucker warned his ounce blue armored friend.

"What? Aw son of a b..." Church said before everything became nothing more then a blur.

Soon everyone was knocked out on the ground in pain. Everyone except the Blues and Tex. With black eyes, broken bones, headaches, bruises, scratches, gashes, and soaked in blood.

"Ow my freaking head...what the hell happened?" Sora asked after waking up and being healed with potions.

"Well we were just talking and minding our own business. When suddenly out of nowhere you attacked us. And I don't know why because I thought we were friends. But friends don't try to kill each other. I made a muffin for you guys and I was gonna give it to you. But now I can't because you tried to kill us. Also because Tucker ate the muffins because he's a pig." Caboose said getting all emotional.

"Yea but you guys made the biggest mistake ever. You attacked Tex and almost got killed." Tucker told Sora.

"Who's Tex?"

"Tex is Church's boyfriend which makes him a gay robot." Caboose explained incorrectly.

"Tex isn't even really on the Blue Team. She was just paid to come help us. Back when the Reds stole are flag and Church got killed. Because Caboose killed him with our own tank. Then we had to free her from the Red's prison. But then Caboose shot the Red's leader while Church was possessing him. Then later on one of the Reds killed Tex with a grenade. While she was driving our tank named Sheila. Just ignore Caboose he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's so stupid anyways it's not even funny.

"So then what happened to Church?"

"What do you mean I'm right here!"

"Church! What happened you look like a Heartless?"

"Yea my other body broke so I had to get a new one. So I possessed this Heartless until I can find a new one. It's actually not that bad ounce you get use to it."

"So wait that means yo..."

"A ghost? Yes that's right I'm a ghost. Thanks to Caboose...I'm telling you I'm gonna kill him one of these days I swear it."

"A ghost!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said freaking out.

"Jane!" Tarzan said after seeing Jane.

"Hello Tarzan. How is everything going?"

"Pretty good." Sora said while resting his hands behind his head.

"That's great who are your new fr..." Jane started to ask before being cutoff by Tucker.

"Hey there baby what's someone like you doing in a place like this? I could show you are pimped out ship. I could even show you it's finer features. Like the...what the hell is that thing doing to my leg?" Tucker asked after seeing Terk humping his leg.

"Terk really likes you...a lot." Tarzan told Tucker.

"Ewwwww that's disgusting get it off! Get off me you queer! Caboose I never thought I would say this. But I need you to protect me." Tucker told Caboose while using him as a shield.

"I'm confused why don't girls like Tucker? He said he was the king of pimps. Also he said that women find him irresistible."

"Caboose not everything Tucker tells you is true. Like the time he said gay monsters live under your bed. Hey Tucker maybe since you do better with gorillas. You should get Donald to turn you into a gorilla. That might work out better for you. Then you can be a gorilla pimp." Church told Tucker who was still using Caboose as a shield. Then everyone just started laughing for no reason ounce so ever.

Sora's group and the Blues proceed to the Cliff. In there, the Heartless and Clayton surround the gorillas. Before Clayton could open fire...

"No!"

Clayton is looking at Sora's group and the Blues oddly.

"Clayton what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Not Clayton! &&X! Not Clayton!"

Sora then pulled out his keyblade and ran towards Clayton. Slicing all the Heartless in half that got in his way. Then using his fire, blizzard, and thunder spells on Clayton. While also performing some deadly combos. Goofy bashed through the Heartless with his shield. Spinning through them like a tornado. While also performing aerial attacks on the ones that were in the air. Also deflecting all projectiles with his shield. And ricocheting his shield off the cliff walls. Donald stayed in the back casting magic. He casted magic on the Heartless while also using potions to heal everyone. He would melee attack the Heartless with his staff when his MP gage was empty. He had gotten better at not getting knocked out early by the enemy. By taking cover when needed. Church pulled out his assault rifle and shot at the Heartless. Missing just about every shot he fired. But was able to use the Heartless soldier's abilities he was possessing to his advantage. Tucker was firing his pistol at the Heartless inaccurately. While also tossing grenades just about everywhere he threw them. Caboose fired his sniper rifle at Clayton. While also firing his assault rifle at the Heartless. And tossing grenades to flush out any Heartless that are hiding. Also melee attacking any Heartless that got to close to shoot. Tex turned on her invisible camouflage and meleed everyone in the back. And only became visible when she fired her gun and threw grenades. She is able to take out groups of Heartless with a well placed grenades. Also like Church she was also able to use the Heartless soldier's abilities to her advantage. Tarzan was the third deadliest warrior fighting next to Tex and caboose. With his spear he would turn the Heartless to shish kabob. While also ripping the Heartless soldier's heads off and using them as soccer balls. He then climbed up the cliff wall and helped Sora. Sora was still battling Clayton but was running low on stamina. And was about to collapse when Tarzan came and kicked Clayton in the gut. Clayton then fell down on the ground. Tarzan used a potion on Sora before they both jumped down on the ground to finish Clayton off. Tarzan raised his spear in the air and twirled around above his head. He then started performing deadly combos on Clayton. And unleashing some powerful moves. While also performing different types of martial-arts. Sora then delivered the finishing move on Clayton. By swinging his keyblade at Clayton and hitting him in the head as hard as he could. Nearly crushing his skull to dust.

Clayton then staggered backwards and then the wall behind him was destroyed. Suddenly Clayton was floating in thin air with the help of the Stealth Sneak. Tarzan ran towards Clayton but just ended up bouncing off Stealth Sneak. Sora took out his keyblade and ran towards Clayton. Dodging the Stealth's attacks and attacking Clayton . He would attack him with his keyblade and magic spells. Ounce he managed to get him off the Stealth. He would unleash deadly combos on Clayton. While also using dodge roll so he wouldn't get shot by Clayton. Goofy attacked the Stealth with his shield. Bashing it over the head as hard as he could. While also ricocheting the shield off the cliff walls. And avoiding the Stealth's attacks. Donald tried to stay as far away in the back as possible. So he could cast magic and heal everyone with potions. While also attacking the Stealth with his staff so he could restore his MP gage. He also avoided all the Stealth's attacks with only a little difficulty. Church fired his assault rifle and pistol at the Stealth only hitting it every ounce in awhile. He also used the Heartless soldier's powers he was possessing. Which caused a lot of damage to the Stealth Sneak. Tucker fired his assault rifle and pistol at the Stealth and also threw grenades at it. The grenades would then explode under the Stealth's belly and feet. Causing it a lot of pain and agony. Tucker then tried to avoid the Stealth's attacks the best he could. Caboose took out his sniper rifle and fired it at the Stealth while also throwing grenades at it. Causing it incredible pain and agony. Caboose would also melee attack it every ounce in awhile too. Tex can be seen shooting at Clayton and throwing grenades at him. While also avoiding Clayton's attacks and only taking a few hits. She would also melee attack Clayton causing a few bones to break in his body. Tex also used the Heartless soldier's powers she was possessing just like Church did. At one point she had Clayton levitate over a void. Which came out of nowhere and then two skeletal hands come out of the void. The two hands grab Clayton then start beating the hell out of him as he screams like a girl. Tarzan then performs the finishing move by throwing his spear at Clayton. The spear then goes right through his chest where his heart is. Stealth Sneak lands on Clayton after Donald and Goofy perform the finishing move. They both are defeated as the Stealth Sneak's heart came out. An item can be seen right where Clayton and the Stealth Sneak were defeated. Sora then picks it up. He then feels a wonderful sensation go right through his body. Like all his strength had returned on command.

"You OK?" Church asked Sora.

"Never felt better I feel really rejuvenated now. Almost like drinking a Red Bull. Except it doesn't give you wings." Sora said while resting his arms behind his head. After just learning the Cure spell. Now they didn't have to just rely on potions anymore.

The gorillas appeared and Kerchak threw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues up to the next area. Tarzan jumped up to that area himself.

"Tarzan, home. &&X." Tarzan says after Sora's group enters the Waterfall Cavern. And in the area with a blue light. Jane and Terk also enters.

"This is your home? But that means..." Sora started to say.

"Huh?" Goofy said confused.

"The waterfalls...They're echoing all the way here." Jane said while listening to the waterfalls.

"&&X. Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it. &&X means heart. Friends in our hearts..."

"Heart..."

"Oh, so that's what it meant."

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends."

"Sorry about what I said." Sora apologized to Donald.

"I'm sorry too."

"Yeah, All for one, huh?" Goofy said placing his hands on Donald and Sora's shoulder.

A keyhole suddenly appeared from the blue light. Sora uses his Keyblade to emit a beam at the keyhole to seal Deep Jungle from the Heartless. An item dropped after that.

"A gummi!" Donald said excited.

"But it's sure not the king's." Goofy said disappointed.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said as Terk rubbed against Donald.

"Better you than me." Tucker told Donald.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

Later on everyone can be seen outside the tent.

"Well, guess we better get going."

"Where is your ship, anyway?"

"Well, uh...Not too far."

"Sora, Tarzan, friends."

Tarzan gave Sora, the Aztec key chain. Which when equipped on the keyblade changed it's form. The slender front part looked like a spear. While the handle part changed into what looked like a shield. Then, Sora's group proceeds to the Gummi Ship. Everyone except Tex who had disappeared awhile back. Without anybody noticing she had left nor did anyone care.

"The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole...It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for."

"I dunno."

"Maybe Leon'll know."

"Hmm...He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?"

"I wanna be pilot!"

"Ack! No! Stop, Sora!"

Suddenly the gummi ship crashed into Traverse Town.

"Are you blind? You crashed us into an effin' meteorite! The hell is wrong with you?"

"..."

"You ain't never touchin' the controls again in my life time! Never!" Donald yelled at Sora after the gummi ship crashed behind the Traverse Town gates. Sora and his group walked through the gates all smoky and charcoaled. While Sora's hair went from being all spiky to being a messed up afro.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued walking through the town. While the Blues slowly walked behind. When suddenly a voice from the shadows called for them.

"Psst hey you...yea you get over here."

"Who's there?" Church asked the mysterious figure.

"Lets just say I am a friend. I heard that you are going on an adventure." The mysterious figure told Church before handing him a Kingdom Hearts strategy guide. "Here is something that will make you quest easier, and remember do not show this to Sora, Goofy, or Donald or terrible things could happen. That goes double for your stupid blue friend." The mysterious figure told the Blues before disappearing into the shadows. Never to be seen again (or will he?).

The Blues then start looking through the strategy guide. Church starts reading through it. Being the only one that gets information they need for the upcoming journey. Tucker just looks at the pictures...of the girls. While Caboose just looks at the colorful pictures. The Blues then store away the guide (wherever it is they store things) and try to catch-up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

**End of Episode... **


	6. The 7 Deserts of Hell

**Red vs Blue The Kingdom-Hearts Saga **

**Episode 6: The 7 Deserts of Hell **

In a sinister layer O'Malley was inside what was the Disney villains discussion room but O'Malley improved it. It now looked like a high tech sinister layer of indescribable evil (kind of like Dr. Evil's lair). Now only half of his recruited evil guys looked that much evil and not just plain weird. Along O'Malley was the weirdest collection of villains, misc characters, bad guys, and evil comic relief. But Apparently O'Malley could careless because of his position as "The Ultimate evil Boss" (unfortunately that's all they could come up with).

"I remember when I took over this place. It feels like it was just yesterday...actually I think it was yesterday. Cue flashback!" O'Malley said to no one in particular.

Soon the flashback started with wavy effects included. This of course made O'Malley dizzy and nauseous. So he was unable to have the flashback on how he took possession of the Disney villain's lair.

"Alright everyone go ahead and take five. I'm going to see if we have anything here that O'Malley can take. Maybe I should use my medical thingy (plasma pistol) to see what the problem is." Doc said before going to the room that they rented.

Sora's group pilots the Gummi Ship to Agrabah. In there, Maleficent is talking with Jafar.

"Hehe...at last, I have cleansed myself of the humiliation I suffered as the Grand Vizier. The Sultan of Agrabah shall from this day forth be no other than I, Jafar."

"I do hope you've taken care of the civilians, Jafar."

"But of course, my dear Maleficent. The Heartless are searching for the Keyhole even as we speak."

"Very well. What of the princess?"

"Bad news boss! The girl's pulled a vanishing act!" The annoying parrot known as Iago said before landing on Jafar's shoulder.

"Hmph. That girl is more trouble than she's worth. The city is old my friend. To the vermin who seek, the means of concealment are in this city quite numerous at hand."

Aboo can be seen looking over from one of the market stables. Till he is yanked down by Jasmine. Who is hiding from Jafar.

"See to it that you find her. That she fulfills her designated role is of the utmost necessity."

"Yes, yes thy will be done. The seven princesses are the key to the final door, and upon the opening of that door shall the worlds be ours for the taking?"

"...The path of shadow is laden with perils unseen. Mind that vigilance be kept, lest be consumed by the Heartless." Maleficent told Jafar before disappearing.

"Hmph that woman takes me for a fool..."

"Somehow we've managed not to draw their attention thank you, Aboo."

"Wakya." The brown monkey said in response."

"To think Agrabah would fall into the control of that man. Oh by the way is...is Aladdin safe?"

Soon a group of Heartless discover Jasmine and Aboo. Aboo then attacks the group of Heartless.

"Jasmine's got the softest black hair, and eyes so beautiful you could drown in them. I'm totally in love with her. But she's a princess and I'm...aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said over in the deserts away from civilization.

Sora's group and the Blues can be seen sinking in some quicksand. Everyone except Church who was watching beside Aladdin. Who was in ghost form due to an incident in their last trip in Traverse Town.

"Oi don't be puttin' yourself down like that! Say something, guys!" Sora told his companions.

"Have a bit O' confidence! Ahyuk."

"You ain't all that bad-lookin' if you ask me!" Donald told Aladdin.

"Yea exactly!"

"Aww, stop it already I'm gettin' embarrassed"

"If yer done gettin' your ego rubbed, **get us the hell outta this thing!**" Sora yelled while sinking in the sand.

"Ack almost forgot about that. I'll save 'ya in a jiffy. I, the holder of the lamp, summon you, Genie! I command you to fulfill my first wish, Genie! Please save these five from the quicksand!" Aladdin said while rubbing the lamp.

Soon a giant blue Genie arose from the lamp. Everyone looked in awe at the amazing sight.

"Hello, hello, hello! The one and only Genie of the lamp, at yer service, monsieurs! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted at the cut-my-own-throat of nothing at all! The mysterious, marvelous, magical Genie has all the answers!

"Please, leave the intros for later!" Sora told the Genie.

"Yes, sirree. With the ring of the finger, all is well!" Genie told Sora and Co. before saving them from the quicksand.

"Thanks for the save." Sora thanked Aladdin.

"This place is quite aways off from the usual Caravan routes. You ain't got no idea how lucky you are, the quicksand would've probably mummified you if I hadn't happened by. What are you folks doing all the way out here anyways?"

"Ahyuk. Ya see, the airlock to our Gummi ship dumped us into this quicksa-" Goofy started to say before Donald hit him over the head with his staff.

"**So what brings you out here Aladdin? **Like, out in the desert and whatnot." Sora asked Aladdin in a panicky tone of voice.

"Oh me? Somewhere in this desert, there's a place called the Cave of Wonders. According to the legend, there sleeps within a certain treasure of unimaginable value. I spent the past few hours securin' for myself first dibs on the darn thing! I present to you the great lamp!" Aladdin said while showing everyone the lamp.

"And the sexiest djinn of the lamp is none other than moi. My customers call me Genie. Gettin' on ta business, now what's it to be, lucky boy? What'll you be gettin' yourself with your shiny new wish number two?"

"You can really make any wish come true?" Sora asked with curiosity.

"Well, now company policy does specify a few exceptions in the terms of service, but other than that..."

"Wonder if he could find the king for us?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Shaddup!"

"I wonder if he could make me the world's greatest pimp and irresistible to women?" Tucker asked himself.

"I wonder if the giant blue man can give me a pony?"

"Man I sure could use another body. Stupid worthless Heartless body!"

"Got yer wish, then?"

"Hmm, lessee. How 'bout makin' me a fabulously wealthy prince?"

"Superb decision, monsieur. Simple and effective. Just say the word and I'll deliver it in thirty minutes or less, 'else the meal is for free. I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

"Wait!"

"Oro."

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah. I wanna make myself a prince, 'cause. I was plannin' on proposin' to this chick when I'd saved up enough." Aladdin said while blushing.

"You're da man, Aladdin!" Sora said while whistling.

"Aw, it's nuthin.'" Aladdin said while blushing even more.

"As you will, master. I shall be sure to enjoy what remains of my life in this world. Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie said after exhaling.

"I guess you don't get out much huh?" Sora asked Genie.

"Karma, kid comes with the job. Pheno-menal cosmic powers! Itty-bitty living space. Three wishes, and back into the closet I go! I'm lucky to see the light o' day every century or two, and even then it's just the usual, 'yes, master, your will is my command."

"Karma is it?" Sora asked curiously.

"Hey Genie! What if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? Would that get rid of whatever's holding you in there?"

"Thanks, Al. I appreciate it, even if you ain't serious."

Over in another part of the desert Aboo can be seen riding a magical carpet.

"**UKYAKYAYGIKYA!KYA KYA UGYAKYA!**" Translation: Gotta find Aladdin! He hasta know!

"So you folks will be going to Agrabah too? It's a bit of a distance from here, but oh, yeah. We could just wish for the Genie to send us there or something!"

"Uhh...don'tcha maybe think that that's just a teensy weensy bit of a waste there, Aladdin? Think about it for a second, now." Sora asked Aladdin with a stupid look on his face.

"**AGYAKYAA!**" Translation: Aladdin!

"Eh?" Sora said stupidly.

Soon Aboo and Carpet can be seen speeding towards Sora without stopping.

"Oh son of a b..." Sora said before getting knocked into the sky by the carpet.

"I know that feeling." Church said before holding up a sign with the number 9 on it.

"Eh I give it a 10." Tucker said before holding up a sign with a ten on it.

"I give it an eleven!" Caboose said while holding a sign that says I love pie.

"Caboose it only goes to ten and that isn't even a number! It says I love pie." Tucker told Caboose.

"Aboo!" Aladdin said after seeing the brown monkey.

"Gugya!"

"Ahh yea lemme introduce ya. This here's Aboo, my partner in crime. That over there's mister magic carpet. Oi! Cut it out already, 'Boo!" Aladdin said while Aboo jumped all over him.

"Nice won't be no trouble gettin' to Agrabah with this thing around." Sora said while everyone admired the magic carpet.

"**UKYAAA!GUGYAKYA KYA MUGIGIKI!** Translation: Ain't no time to be chattin'! Jasmine's been kidnapped!

Suddenly an old man can be seen walking towards Sora and his group.

"Excuse me there sonny do you know where I can find the police?"

"What seems to be the problem sir?" Aladdin asked the man.

"Someone has broken into the Treasury and I can't find anyone for help."

"Oh great this isn't good. Looks like were in a dilemma now. Now what?" Aladdin asked worried.

"Hey I have an idea will split into two groups. Me, Sora, Aladdin, and Caboose will save Jasmine. While Tucker, Donald, and Goofy will go to the Treasury and meet us back here." Church suggested.

"Great idea!" Sora told Church.

"What? How are we suppose to get there? We have no transportation!" Tucker told Church.

"I guess you'll just have to walk. Sorry Tucker but we don't have a choice." Church said before going to the Cave of Wonders.

"Great! Oh well come on guys let's go."

Tucker, Donald, and Goofy then started walking towards Agrabah. Donald occasionally would use blizzard to cool everyone off. Till his magic points were depleted. After about thirty minutes of walking Tucker and Donald collapsed onto the sand.

"Hey look what's that?" Goofy asked while pointing at something in the distance.

"Is it an oasis with a bunch of hot naked belly dancers swimming and rubbing lotion all over each other?" Tucker asked in desperate hope that his fantasy would come true.

"No it looks like some kind of car." Donald said after looking at it.

"Well what kind of car is it?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've never seen a car that looks like that before, it looks like a uh...like a big cat of some kind." Donald said after squinting at it.

"...what, like a puma?"

"Yeah man, there ya go."

"Wait a second I'd know that car from anywhere. It's the Reds jeep! But how did it get here...oh well who cares let's just get the hell out of here!" Tucker said before running towards the puma.

Tucker then hopped in the driver's seat and started the jeep up. Which ironically the key was still in the ignition.

"Alright let's see what we got here. Air conditioner? Check! Radio? Check! Turret gun? Check! OK then looks like were in business. OK Donald your on the machine gun and Goofy your in passenger seat. OK everyone ready? Alright then let's rock and roll!"

Tucker then drove the jeep towards Agrabah while Donald fired the machine gun. Which had infinite ammo anyways so it didn't really matter. Tucker then started fooling with the radio.

"Who's smooth jazz compilation CD? Oh well forget that it's time to listen to some real music. Let's see what we have here on the radio." Tucker said before turning on the radio. After tossing the CD out the vehicle. Suddenly the song Red vs Blue Blues Bloody Remix came on.

"Alright I love this song kick a-s dude!" Tucker yelled while heading towards Agrabah.

About fifteen minutes later Tucker, Donald, and Goofy arrived at Agrabah. Tucker's method of parking was slamming the jeep into a nearby building.

"Tucker your driving is almost as bad as Sora's!" Donald told Tucker.

"What are you talking about my driving is great. Chicks dig my mad driving skills."

"Gawrsh this place sure is empty."

"Yea where are all the Heartless at?"

"Who cares let's just go to the Treasury and get the hell out of here."

Not long after Tucker, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the Treasury. Which was filled with all kinds of valuables imaginable. Even though it was already half empty.

"Waaaaah! What happened? Half of the treasure has been stolen." Donald said while panicking.

"Hey what are you idiots doing here?" Tex said from behind Tucker, Donald, and Goofy.

"What's she doing I thought she was on are side?" Donald asked Tucker.

"She's just greedy she will do anything for money. I think a room filled with Gold is to much of a temptation for her to resist."

"I'm not stealing it I'm being paid."

"What!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I found the Sultan being hassled by some Heartless. And through some negotiation. He agreed to give me the treasure in the vault. In exchange for clearing all the Heartless out of the palace."

"You threatened him didn't you?" Tucker asked Tex.

"Well...yes." Tex said softly.

Then everything went silent for a moment.

"Well guys I guess we can go back then."

"Not so fast Tucker you guys are gonna help me carry the rest of this stuff."

"Tex we can't we have to head back and help Church and the others."

"Listen Tucker would you rather help me move this stuff or help Church fight some Heartless soldiers?"

"On second thought I think we can stay a little bit longer. Besides I'm sure Church won't mind if we arrive later than planned. So uh Tex where do you want this stuff?" Tucker said after grabbing a chest of gold.

"On the Gummi ship I borrowed. Just follow me and don't drop anything. Because if anything is broken then I'm gonna break you Tucker!"

"Man I sure hope Church and the others are having better luck then we are."

Sora and Co can be seen just arriving at the Cave of wonders.

"Jafaaarr! We won't letcha get away with this, Jafar! Give Jasmine back!" Sora yelled at Jafar after he, Church, and Caboose aimed their weapons at the Vizier.

"Aw, c'mon guys that's my line." Aladdin told the three.

"Oops, sorry, man." Sora told Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Stay away! This is a trap!" Jasmine told Aladdin who was tied up at the moment.

"Much too late, princess. The great lamp doth change hands." Jafar said after Iago delivered him the lamp.

"Huh? N...No!" Aladdin said after noticing the lamp was missing.

"Now my Heartless terminate these infidels!" Jafar commanded the Heartless before leaving.

"Jasmine!"

Soon the four were surrounded by Fat Bandits, Bandits, and Air Soldiers.

"Uwaaah!" Sora muffled underneath one of the Fat Bandits. Who sat on him.

"Next item on the agenda. With my first wish Genie. I request that you reveal to me the location of the keyhole." Jafar told Genie after rubbing the lamp in a deep part of the Cave of Wonders.

"Aye-aye, sir! Your wish is my command! Oh, and just a bit of advice, by the way. You ain't foolin' me with any of that first wish stuff. This is wish number two? Uh...hi. Wrong person?" Genie said after noticing Jafar.

Sora and Co can be seen walking up some steps. After defeating the group of Heartless. Even though they ended up with bandages, bruises, scratches, black eyes, and blood all over their bodies. Everyone except Church who was still in ghost form.

"Quick, guys!" Sora commanded his comrades.

"Ain't no time for that, 'Bu!" Aladdin told Aboo who was trying to steal some gold.

"O'er there!"

"Sora?" Church said confused.

"Dunno how or why, but the keyblade's whisperin' fer me to go in that direction...I've got this really strong feeling. What's goin' on?" Sora said after hearing noises from the floor above.

"That boy again?" Maleficent asks Jafar.

"He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" Jafar started to say before being cutoff by Sora and his group.

"Wait---!" Everyone yelled after arriving in the room Jafar is in.

"Are you Maleficent?" Sora asks before Maleficent disappeared.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin told Jafar.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Genie! You gotta do this for me! I wish for you to go save Jasmine!"

"...Al."

"Unfortunately, boy, the djinn is bound to serve the master of the lamp...do the implications of this somehow escape you?" Jafar asked Aladdin while holding the lamp.

"B-----d!" Aladdin yelled at Jafar while trying to grab the lamp from him.

"Oh, my I do believe I've hit upon a bit of inspiration. Go forth, my servant djinn. Crush these infidels like the rats they are!"

"Genie! Don't listen to him!" Aladdin told Genie.

"Have you not heard me, djinn? It pains me to look upon such wastes of flesh! Finish them!" Jafar commanded Genie.

"No Genie." Aladdin said sadly.

"Sorry, Al. The holder of the lamp calls the shots. I can't disobey his commands." Genie said before firing a lighting bolt near Sora and Co.

"What's this djinn? You seem to have missed!"

"Run away! Avoid these attacks! I'll hit over there for now." Genie said while spinning around and randomly firing lighting bolts.

A lighting bolt then hit Caboose electrocuting him. His armor then became gray and smoky. Which put him out of commission for awhile.

"Cough! Nap time." Caboose said before passing out.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't see ya'."

"You disappoint me, djinn! Utterly pathetic! Power absolute in the void of utilization is meaningless! I shall show you myself the true use of your abilities! My final request! I wish myself your equal, a djinn omnipotent in might!" Jafar commanded Genie before causing a giant hole in the floor.

Suddenly Sora's keyblade started to glow blue. His hair then temporarily turned to ice and then back to normal.

"Cool..." Sora said after his ice spell upgraded to Blizzara.

Everyone then jumped down the hole after Jafar. Which was surrounded by lava.

"This is it! This is the power I've long sought! Fear me Maleficent! With such force at hand, the whole of reality is mine to rule! Though before moving on to anything elaborate, I think a little house-cleaning is in order. Vanish maggots!" Jafar said in a deep evil voice.

Suddenly out of nowhere a car engine and music could be heard. Everyone could then see the Red's jeep which ended up landing in the hole. Donald then fired the machine gun at Iago and Jafar's lamp. Causing the parrot to drop the lamp. Sora then knocked him out with his keyblade.

"Alright chalk up another one for the Blue team!" Tucker said after getting out of the driver's seat.

"Wuh?" Jafar said confused.

"No, Jafar. Yer the one to go. Into the lamp, Genie." Sora said while holding Jafar's lamp.

"What? How?"

"Somebody told me a little while ago that genies are bound to serve the master of their lamp. Let's get on with it. My commands are absolute, you know?"

"This can't be. Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The fate which djinns are bound? Nay! It cannot be! This is preposterous!" Jafar said while being sucked into the lamp.

"Ack! Leggo of me, Jafar! Gyaaa!" Iago yelled while Jafar grabs onto him.

"How d'ya like yer new house, boys?" Sora said after Jafar and Iago were sucked into the lamp.

"D----t! Why'd I get sucked in too?"

"Get out Iago! There's simply no room!"

"Huh? What's this? The Michael Report!" Sora said after a note fell on his face.

Suddenly Sora's keyblade started glowing red. Which caused the keyblade to be really, really, really hot.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! Goodness gracious great balls of fire!" Sora yelled after his fire spell upgraded to Fira.

"Soraaa!" Donald and Goofy yelled before tackling their friend.

"Waah!"

"You've succeeded! Excellent work, kiddies!" Genie congratulated everyone.

"Wouldn't have guessed from lookin' atcha that there's a brain in there somewhere." Donald told Sora.

"Care to repeat that?" Sora said while giving Donald a demonic look.

"This friggin' lamp should be buried!" Genie said while burying the lamp.

"Buried?" Sora questioned.

Aboveground Jasmine can be seen waking up. Suddenly she is captured by an unknown figure.

"Almost forgot! You gotta seal the keyhole!" Donald reminded Sora.

The Keyhole is illuminating and Sora uses his Keyblade to shoot a beam at the Keyhole locking it forever from the Heartless.

"That should do it. Hm? Er. Just a thought, but maybe we should get the hell outta here? Get on the carpet, everyone! Hurry up, Aladdin! " Sora told Aladdin.

"But, Jasmine's still!"

"Look! Jasmine's been taken to another world, okay? There's no time to explain! Let's get going! Hurry up!" Sora yelled as the carpet started to leave the area.

"Wabyaa?"

"Goofy?" Everyone screamed as Goofy fell off the carpet.

"Genie! Save him! Hurry!"

"You sure? That's wish number two."

"Whatever!"

"Ahyuk! Thanks, Aladdin! I thought I was a goner!"

"Im' sorry, but I had to break that non-interference thing to get him to snap out of it." Sora tried to explain to Donald after arriving at Aladdin's place.

"I'm beggin' ya, guys! Just take me to this other world you're talkin' about!"

"No can do. It's the law, and breaking it has dire consequences. We can't take folks from one world to another." Donald explained to Aladdin.

"Well, I guess your right about things gettin' chaotic if people could just cross worlds like that." Aladdin said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Sora told Aladdin.

"Poor guy." Goofy said.

"Cheer up, Al. You've still got one more wish, right? Go right on ahead! Ask me to find Jasmine for you! Your wish is my command!"

"But, Genie. Alright I'll use my last wish. Genie I wish for your freedom."

"Eh?" Genie said confused.

Soon the bands on Genie's arms broke and he had legs instead of a tail.

"Al why'd you..."

"Because. I promised you remember?"

"You kept with that stupid promise." Genie said before hugging Aladdin.

"Urk." Aladdin said while being crushed by Genie's hug.

"Thank you, Aladdin I'll remember this."

"Don't worry, 'kay? We'll bring Jasmine back." Sora said while winking.

"You just wait and see!" Goofy said.

"Oh, yea why don't you take this with you? I'm not bound to it anymore, but if you need my help, just gimme a ring. You know how it works. I'll do everything in my power to help find Al's girl." Genie said after giving Sora his lamp.

"I gotcha." Sora told Genie.

Over in the dark area Maleficent, Hades, and Riku can be seen.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades told Riku.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?"

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? (to Riku) By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."

"Huh?"

"We had a deal, yes? You helped us, and we grant you your wish..."

"The image of Kairi laying down unconscious appeared at the table."

"Kairi!"

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting."

Captain Hook appeared.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

"Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?"

"Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy."

Maleficent gently touches Riku's face and Riku angrily shoves Maleficent's hand away from his face.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain."

Riku then left the room.

Over in Monstro's belly the Reds (Yes there still alive) can be seen watching Sarge finishing two robots he's been building. One was cobalt and the other was black.

"Um sir why did you build the robots again?" Simmons asked his superior.

"Because quite frankly I was bored. But the cobalt one here named Robot Number Two has a ten mega ton bomb in him. And Frankie has a hidden microphone in him. So just in case the Blues come here we can eavesdrop on them whenever we want. And with the bomb when activated we can blow them to oblivion. Then are problems will be solved."

"Yea all of them except how to get out of here. We still need to find that door if we wanna get back to the canyon. Of course I'm in no rush to get back...that place sucks." Grif said.

"Hey Sarge you sure it was a good idea to let Donut redecorate this place?"

In Monstro's belly and everywhere else inside the whale. The whole place looked like...well...uh just use your imagination. I will say this though there defiantly was a whole lot of pink...I mean light red...you know what whatever.

"Yes Simmons your probably right. It probably would have been better if I hadn't let Donut redecorate this place."

"Hey Sarge Geppetto says the exit is ready!" Donut told Sarge.

"Excellent! Come on men are freedom is at hand!" Sarge told the Reds before going to the Pelican dropship.

"OK Geppetto are you ready? When I give the word just push the button."

"How come I can't push the button?" Grif whined.

"Because dirtbag I don't trust you'll push the right button."

"What's the other button sir?"

"Easy the self destruct button."

"You put a self destruct button in a whale? Why?" Grif asked Sarge.

"Because dirtbag the buttons only work ounce. So when the Blues get here they might accidentally push it. It's that simple. OK Geppetto now!"

Geppetto gave the thumbs up and then pushed the button labeled exit. Suddenly the Reds were shot up in the air through the whale's blow hole. Or whatever it's called don't get technical with me mister know it all! Soon the Reds were back in space in their dropship. With Grif as the pilot again. Sarge and Simmons in their usual spots and Donut in the back vomiting again. Yes they flew through space never to be seen again till the end of the very last chapter. I'm dead serious about that!

**To Be Continued... **


	7. Into The Belly of The Beast

**Red vs Blue the Kingdom-Hearts Saga **

**Episode 7: Into The Belly Of The Beast **

It's been three hours since Sora and Co. left Agrabah. While traveling, they saw a huge whale passing by.

"What in the name of Disney Castle is that?" Donald asked after seeing the whale.

"Man that thing is huge! Go to Subway fatty...like Jared did!" Sora yelled at the whale.

"It's Moby-Dick...ahyuk!"

"No you idiots it's Monstro!" Jiminy yelled.

Monstro came back.

"Whoa! Sora, get us the hell out of here!" Donald told Sora.

"Me? Your the one driving you get us out of here!"

"Don't we have a harpoon or something to use against the whale?" Tucker asked after seeing the whale.

"This ship doesn't have a harpoon, Idiot!" Church told Tucker in a scolding way, "What use would a ship have with a harpoon if it flies?"

Tucker stayed quiet for a moment then responded, "Uhh...none really."

Right now Tucker feels he just said something that only Caboose would say.

"Um Church I think the whale is hungry!" Caboose informed the Blue Team's unofficial leader.

"What? Oh, son of a bi-" Church said before everything went black.

Monstro swallowed the Gummi Ship along with Sora's group. In Sora's dream...

"This place smells like fish." An unidentified voice said.

"Huh?" Sora says after hearing the voice.

Sora then turns to the voice to see Tucker's helmet with Kairi's body.

"That's because were in a whale and this whale eats a lot of FISH!" A second voice said to the first.

Then Sora turns to the other and sees Riku wearing Church's helmet.

"What the hell is going on here!" Sora shouted.

Then he sees that the Riku/Church and Kairi/Tucker's cloths turns into ballet clothes.

"We're doing Swan Lake." Donut says after appearing out of nowhere.

Then they all start dancing Swan Lake.

"It's not bad enough I'm trapped in a whale's stomach but I don't like it that the only guy here smart enough to have a decent conversation with, is UNCONSCIOUS!" He says before catching Tucker in a professional leap.

"I MUST BE GOING INSANE!" Sora shouts after dropping to his knees.

"Welcome to the club." Church told Sora after waking up.

"Where are we?" Sora asked after noticing he was in Monstro's stomach.

"Were in a Whale." Church answers.

Then Sora begins to have a panic attack and shouts, "Don't start dancing the Swan lake I don't want you turning into Riku and Kairi."

"What the f--k are you babbling about?" Church said answering the question.

"Never mind." Sora said after a brief pause.

"Knock it off d----t!" Donald Duck shouted to someone throwing objects around.

"Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" Goofy asks his companion.

Suddenly, an item dropped and it narrowly misses Sora.

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers."

An item dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield.

"Heavy showers!"

"Hey! Who's there?"

"It's me."

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio!?"

"Hey it's that wooden kid!" Tucker pointed out.

"Oh I like the story of Pinocchio! I use to have a pop-up book with the story it was great. It had lots of pictures...and stuff." Caboose ranted.

Pinocchio walks away with the item he found in the treasure chest.

"Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!"

"Hey I don't take orders from insects. I don't care even if you can talk...I don't have to take orders from you!" Tucker complained.

"Yea but you have to listen to me...so now go and do what your told Tucker!"

"Our Captain died. You're just the guy pretending to be my boss."

"Just go already!"

"Fine!"

Sora's group moves closer to the shipwreck.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?"

"With this, we can get out of here, Father."

"Really? With this big block? You think so?"

Sora's group later finds Pinocchio with Geppetto.

"It's true. (to Pinocchio) So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Hey it's Herbert from Family Guy!" Tucker screamed referring to Geppetto.

"That's not Herbert you idiot!" Church yelled at Tucker.

"Well he sounds like him."

"No he doesn't he sounds nothing like him! Tucker what gave you the idea that he sounded like Herbert?"

"Newgrounds."

"Figures..."

"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again."

Pinocchio suddenly spots Riku running into the other area of Monstro. Geppetto moves the large green object that Pinocchio found.

"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio disappeared. Sora's group goes to Chamber 1. In there...

"(to Pinocchio) What are you doing? Come on, let's go back."

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you."

"Hey you walking talking piece of log get over here now...or will make you!" Tucker ordered.

"Hey man easy we don't wanna scare him. OK? Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!"

"Oh I like games...ooh ooh I got an idea. Let's...let's play I spy it will be great!" Caboose suggested.

"Not now Caboose were busy!" Church told the blue rookie.

Before Sora's group could leave...

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I still think his hair is white."

"No Tucker it's silver!"

"Yea you would know."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Just playing with Pinocchio."

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!"

"Yea aye aye captain!" Church and Tucker said sarcastically.

"I'm serious you guys!"

"Whatever you say General Patton!" The Blues replied.

"Just get moving you cockbites!"

"That's the spirit!" The Blues replied.

Riku grabs Pinocchio's arm and takes off to another area. Sora's group goes after them. Later in Chamber 6...

"(to Riku) Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all." Maleficent lied to Riku.

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little."

"Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."

"Mind your own business witch! At least I'm not taking orders form a guy who is threatening to kill you then apologizing for it a few minutes later." Riku said referring to Doc and O'Malley.

"Well at least I'm not sharing the same room with him." Maleficent said before going through a portal and disappearing. Sora's group chases Pinocchio and then, they saw Riku.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"I do."

Sora's group proceeds to the Bowels. In there, they saw Pinocchio standing near one of the Red's temporary bases. Parasite Cage then came down from the ceiling and trapped Pinocchio.

"You up for this?"

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora responded while readying his keyblade.

"Hmph."

The Parasite Cage can be seen with a group of Heartless. Fighting off a group of Red Defense Robots and the robots Sarge built. Robot Number 2 and Frankie who were shooting at the Parasite Cage. Church noticed Robot Number 2 and Immediately posessed him. He then gave Frankie orders to kill the Heartless soldiers. Sora charged at the Parasite Cage readying his keyblade. Donald, Goofy, Caboose, Tucker, and Frankie attack the Heartless soldiers. While Riku and Church fought the Red Defense Robots.

Battle Start:

Enemies: Parasite Cage X1 Heartless X9 Red Defense Robots X9

First Battle Church and Riku vs Red Defense Robots

Riku, Church, and the Red robots can be see standing on a giant platform. With a black background behind them and on the top left corner a portrait of Church and Riku with their HP gages. On the right side the Red robot's portraits and HP gages can be seen. Church and Riku can be seen on one side and the red robots on the other side. Riku attacks first with the Soul Eater...

Riku performs a 3 hit combo on Robot 1

-10 HP

Church fires one round of assault rifle bullets in Robot 2 knocking his shield out

-20 HP

Robot 1 fired his pistol at Riku

-12 HP

Robot 2 fired his assault rifle at Church

Then Church asks, "Shouldn't that have killed me?"

-20 HP

Robot 3 fires his sniper rifle at Riku

Miss

Robot 4 fired his shotgun at Church

-50 HP

"I don't believe this!"

Robot 5 fires his plasma rifle at Riku

-30 HP

Then Church shouts, "Time out whats going on here!"

Everyone stops the fight for a moment.

Then Church yells, "Why are we taking turns to fight and why are none of us taking cover any way?!! And not to mention shouldn't being hit by a shot gun kill any of us? I mean this makes no sense."

Then a robot just answers back, "So!"

The battle resumes.

Robot 6 fires his needler at Church

Miss

Robot 7 throws a fragment grenade and hits Robots 1, 2, and 3

-50 HP -50 HP -50 HP

Robot 8 throws 3 plasma grenades on Robot 1, 2, and 3

Robot 1 says, "You're an idiot!"

-50 HP -50 HP - 50 HP

Robots 1, 2, and 3 are dead

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher and hits Robots 4, 5, and 6

Robot 4 shouts, "Team killer!"

-100 HP -100 HP -100 HP

Robots 4, 5, and 6 are dead

Riku throws his sword at Robot 7 and 8's heads

-50 HP -50 HP

Church uses "Cure" on him and Riku

+42 HP +70 HP

Robot 7 throws his fragment grenade at Riku

-50 HP

Robot 8 throws a plasma grenade at Church

-50 HP

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher at Robots 7 and 8

-50 HP -50 HP

Robot 7 states, "OK I guess we do need to get our friend and foe identification system fixed."

Robots 7 and 8 are dead

Riku performs a 10 hit combo on Robot 9

-20 HP

Church fires his pistol at Robot 9

-12 HP

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher

Miss

Riku stabs Robot 9

-40 HP

Church fires his assault rifle at Robot 9

-20 HP

Robot 9 fires his rocket launcher at Church

-100 HP

Church is now back in ghost form

Riku revives Church

100 HP

Church uses his special ability "Screaming Rage"

"Shut the f--k up!!!"

-50 HP

Robot 9 is dead

Church and Riku have leveled up

+1 LV +1 LV

Second Battle Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Frankie vs The Heartless

Donald casts Blizzara at Shadow Heartless 1

Shadow Heartless 1 is paralyzed -3 HP

Goofy throws his shield at Shadow Heartless 2, 3, and 4

-10 HP -10 HP -10 HP

Tucker shoots his assault rifle at Shadow Heartless 5

-100 HP

Shadow Heartless 5 is dead

Caboose shoots his pistol at Heartless Soldier 1

-50 HP

Frankie throws 3 plasma grenades at Heartless Soldier 2, 3, and 4

-50 HP -50 HP -50 HP

Shadow Heatless 2 claw swiped Donald

-5 HP

Shadow Heartless 3 claw swipes Goofy twice

-10 HP

Shadow Heartless 4 went two dimensional on the ground and claw swiped Tucker from behind

-5 HP

Heartless Soldier 1 kicked Caboose in the chest

-12 HP

Heartless Soldier 2 claw swiped Frankie

-5 HP

Heartless Soldier 3 claw swiped Donald 4 times

-20 HP

Heartless Soldier 4 performed a spinning attack on Goofy

-30 HP

Doald casts 2 fira spells at Shadow Heartless 1

-100 HP

Shadow Heartless 1 is dead

Goofy performed his tornado attack on Shadow Heartless 2, 3, and 4

-30 HP -30 HP -30 HP

Tucker threw a fragment grenade at Heartless Soldiers 1, 2, and 3

-100 HP -100 HP -100 HP

Heartless Soldiers 1, 2, and 3 are dead

Caboose fired his pistol at Heartless Soldier 4

-50 HP

Frankie fired on Shadow Heartless 2 with his assault rifle

-100 HP

Shadow Heartless 2 is dead

Shadow Heartless 3 bit Donald

-10 HP

Shadow Heartless 4 claw swiped and bit Goofy

-15 HP

Heartless Soldier 4 claw swipes Tucker

-5 HP

Donald casts Thunder on Shadow Heartless 3

Miss

Goofy throws his shield at Shadow Heartless 4

Miss

Tucker performs his special ability "Taunt" on Heartless Soldier 4

Heartless Soldier 4 has lost focus

Caboose performs his special ability "Spiked Kitties" on Shadow Heartless and Heartless Soldier 3, 4, and 4

Caboose then begins to shake rapidly and looks like he's getting more menacing. And leaps 20 feet in the air and comes down right in front of the enemies with a large impact. Then the view switches to the others in the party. And you hear a lot of gun shots, body parts being ripped apart, screaming, and blood splattering while everyone else is seen shielding their eyes.

Attack -100 HP -100 HP -100 HP

Shadow Heartless and Heartless Soldier 3, 4, and 4 are dead

Donald, Goofy, Tucker, Caboose, and Frankie have leveled up

+1 LV +1 LV +1 LV +1 LV +1 LV

Third Battle Sora vs Parasite Cage

Sora fires a fira spell at Parasite Cage

-30 HP

Parasite Cage tentacle swipes Sora

Miss

Sora threw his keyblade at Parasite Cage

-20 HP

Parasite Cage tentacle swipes Sora

-30 HP

Sora performs a 10 hit combo

-10 HP

Parasite Cage poisons Sora

-20 HP

Sora stabs Parasite Cage

-10 HP

Parasite Cage tentacle swipes Sora

Miss

Sora casts a thunder spell at Parasite Cage

-20 HP

Parasite Cage poisons Sora

-20 HP

Sora casts a fira spell at Parasite Cage

-30 HP

Parasite Cage jumps on Sora

-15 HP

Sora casts cure

+95 HP

Parasite Cage tentacle swipes Sora

-30 HP

Sora casts two fira spells at Parasite Cage

-60 HP

Parasite Cage jumps on Sora

Miss

Sora casts three fira spells at Parasite Cage

-90 HP

Parasite Cage poisons Sora

-20 HP

Sora casts four fira spells

-120 HP

Parasite Cage poisons Sora

Miss

Sora casts a fira spell at Parasite Cage

-30 HP

Parasite Cage squeezes Sora with tentacle

-30 HP

Sora casts cure

+50 HP

Parasite Cage tentacle swipes Sora

Miss

Sora casts Blizzara on Parasite Cage

-10 HP

Parasite Cage poisons Sora

-20 HP

Sora throws his keyblade at Parasite Cage

-450 HP

Parasite Cage is dead

Sora has has leveled up

+1 LV

Suddenly a bright light can be seen coming from Parasite Cage. Then a heart flew out of the creature right before it fell on the ground and disappeared. Pinocchio then ran away after escaping from Parasite Cage. Pinocchio fell into a pit and Riku follows. Sora's group jumps down the pit and they ended up back in the Mouth. Then...

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!"

"(holding the unconscious Pinocchio) Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet."

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?"

"What do you care about her?"

Riku got away. Sora's group chases after them in the Throat. Then, Sora's group gets sucked up to the Stomach. In there..."

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku."

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together."

Sora readies his Keyblade.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience."

"Conscience?"

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!"

"Dude WTF are you talking about? You really need to stop watching PBS...seriously." Church told Sora after listening to his lame speech.

"Yea dude that stuff will really mess you up...look at how messed up Caboose is." Tucker told Sora before turning to Caboose.

"Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street..." Caboose said with a stupid look on his face.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku told Sora.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio woke up, but in bad shape.

"Jiminy...I'm not going to make it."

Pinocchio's nose grew longer and he feels fine.

"Oh! I guess I'm okay!"

Jiminy Cricket jumps up and down.

While everyone was apparently still in an argument about Pinocchio unknown to the group they were being watched from above by a pair of mechanical eyes.

The being's internal computers zoomed in on the group and identified three as being confirmed enemies and one was apparently an ally but captured by someone.

It then designated the one holding the ally as an enemy and the rest as enemies as well. It then began it's primary robot then dropped from the small intestine and landed right in front of the crowd and directly behind Riku.

The Robot then stood 20 feet tall and had 4 heavily armored legs.

It's arms were massive and bulky, the Chest looked like it could take a missile no problem.

The head had two optic eyes and was covered in armor plaiting. The entire robot was colored blood red as it gazed on the shocked group. The individuals in the group reacted to the situation with different responses. Church shouted, "What the hell is that!" Caboose just looked at it blankly apparently waiting fruitlessly to form an intelligent thought on

it. Tucker just stared, "OK I'm going to faint now." And Then

proceeded to fall on the ground. Goofy looked and said, "Is it

friendly?" Donald responded to Goofy's question by saying, "What goes on in that head of yours?" Sora just readied his keyblade.

Riku then disappeared through a portal.

Geppetto and company took for cover and Pinocchio was just lying down apparently having no idea what to do.

The massive robot then spoke in a booming voice, "Priority # 1 rescue Red ally in danger."

The robot then picked up Pinocchio and put him inside a compartment.

"Priority # 1 accomplished proceeding to Priority #2 eliminate all blues."

Then the Robot began to retract Gatling guns from his

shoulders, mini-guns from the arms, and plasma guns from the sides of the legs came out.

Church in this time of imminent danger and doom knew he had to take charge of the situation and lead his men down the right path or they would surely perish. He needed to be bold, courageous, and fearless. Unfortunately Church was none of those things so all he did was shout, "Run!" and started running back to the Whale's stomach.

Everyone was running in a panic away from the homicidal robot.

Desperately dodging the massive amount of gun fire peppering the area of the Large Intestine (it is probably a good thing that none of the bullets pierced the intestine).

As soon as everyone got to a certain distance from the robot it then announced, "Targets left optimal range for standard weapons switching to long range weapons." Then several panels retracted from it's shoulders and other positions on him and dozens of rocket launchers, Fuel rod cannons, and sniper rifles emerged from them. Then they all fired in a hail of explosive and bullet death.

Mean while outside Monstro is currently floating in space when all of a sudden a rumbling sound is heard from the whale. Then it opened it's mouth and a massive, BURP! emerged from it's mouth.

Back inside the Whale's body the Blues and Sora's party has taken cover from the Missiles behind a wall.

"Well what do we do now?" Tucker asked Church, "If we attack him we die in a hail of gun fire and if we run we get killed by missiles.

Church then turned to Tucker and answered, "How the hell should I know their missiles for crying out loud!"

Then Sora asked, "What's that thing doing here anyways?"

Church then responded, "Well if I know the Reds that thing will attack anything with blue on it so if there is anyone with no blue it would probably not attack it."

"What we need is someone to distract it someone who can probably survive a missile attack then another guy who is not wearing red but who?" Donald responded.

Then Church and Tucker turned to Donald and answered, "I think I know someone who can approach the robot without wearing blue."

Donald then asked, "Who?"

(Later just out side of the cover)

"Stop that right now!"

"Don't be such a baby you don't even have pants." Church told Donald.

"Where's that red paint?" Tucker asked out loud.

"Right here." Sora said while holding a bucket of red paint and paint brush.

"Hold still." Goofy told his best friend.

"Could you please stop squirming it's hard to hold your

feet when your kicking so much?" Caboose told Donald while holding his legs still.

"ARG!" Donald yelled in frustration.

(A short time later)

Donald now was thrown from the cover in a red cardboard box painted from top to bottom in red paint.

The Robot then scanned Donald it then responded, "Red ally leave attack area now."

Donald walked toward the robot then when Donald reached the robot it resumed fire. Now Donald could only think, "Now what?"

Then Tucker asked Church, "Ok now what?" Church then responded, "I haven't gotten that far yet."

Donald then noticed a can of blue paint not far from where he was. He then painted one of the robot's legs blue.

"Hey robot look it's a blue!" Donald told the robot.

"Scanning for enemies." The robot said while scanning for anything blue.

"Enemy found commencing attack!" The robot said before shooting it's own leg. While shooting at it's leg the robot caused the can of paint to roll down the large intestine. The robot noticed this and ran after it while still shooting.

"Target escaping switching to long range artillery!" The robot said while chasing the paint can.

(Later on outside of Monstro)

Moments later the Robot was shot out of Monstro's blow hole somehow. The robot can be seen floating in space.

(Back inside Monstro)

"Run!" Donald told everyone after getting his clothes back.

"Riku! Riku, where are you?"

Sora's group escapes. Sora attained the power of time. Suddenly Sora's keyblade started to glow blue. Suddenly everything around Sora froze for a short time. Then it resumed not long after.

"Whoa that was weird!"

Meanwhile in the ship with Riku and the unconscious Kairi...

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?"

"Precisely."

"And her heart was..."

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

"Tell me! What can I do?"

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless."

Maleficent gave the power to control the Heartless to Riku. Actually she just molested Riku but he couldn't tell the difference either way.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon."

Later, Monstro sneezes out the Gummi Ship.

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay."

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere."

"Riku..."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Fighting for the Phil Cup

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 8: Fighting for the Phil Cup **

In the Olympus Coliseum the arena can be seen packed to the seams with people. Today is the day of the Phil Cup in which Team Sora will go up against the Heartless. In nine seeds for a trophy. The Blues can be seen doing other things. Church and Frankie can be seen operating their newly built gambling post. Where people can bet on the games. Tucker can be seen over where the cheerleaders are at. Apparently acting as the coach of the cheerleaders. While Caboose can be seen inside a nearby complex behind a desk watching the arena indoors. Right beside him are two men wearing tuxedos and purple bowties. The first man is tall and has brown eyes and black hair. The man by him has blue eyes, brown mustache, and brown hair.

"Hello I'm Johnny Gomez."

"And I'm Nick Diamond!"

"And today were here at the Olympus Coliseum to bring to you a special Celebrity Death Match episode!"

"With us today is Michael J. Caboose."

"Hi mom!"

"In today's event we have nine rounds with Team Sora vs The Heartless."

"Let's go to the ringside with Mills Lane where the fighters are."

Over in the arena a bald man with black pants, black shoes, black bowtie, and white shirt can be seen. Sora's group can be seen standing on one side of the arena. Four Power Wilds and three Heartless Soldiers can be seen on the other side.

"Alright now you know the rules I want a good clean fight. Let's get it on!" Mills Lane the Referee said before leaving the ring.

"And match one has started with Team Sora vs Team Jungle Vice. For those who don't know much about the two teams here's Nick Diamond for some info."

"Team Sora is made up of three members. Starting with it's leader Sora who is from Destiny Islands along with friends Kairi and Riku. Who he is desperately looking for after his island was destroyed. He wields a mysterious weapon called the keyblade. Which looks like a combination of a key and sword. He is 14 years old and has a very unusual hair style. Second member is Donald Duck who is from Disney Castle along with Goofy. Donald is the court wizard over at Disney Castle working under the leadership of King Mickey. Who disappeared not to long ago and left a note telling Donald and Goofy to look for the one who holds the key. Now with the help of Sora Donald and Goofy are searching for their missing king. Donald is an expert in the art of magic and carries a purple staff with a brown wizard hat on top. Donald is a bipedal duck who has a short temper and can blow his top in a matter of seconds. The third member is Goofy Goof who is also from Disney Castle. He along with Donald is also looking for their king. Goofy is head of the royal guards over at Disney Castle. Goofy's main weapon is a shield. Although he lacks in the intelligence department Goofy has a very kind heart. The Heartless are dark creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Their main purpose is to feed on the darkness in people's hearts and to destroy the core of all worlds."

Then after a moment Nick flipped through this papers then his eye's bugged out of their sockets and then he continued, "Oops, uhh…this isn't my script this a copy of someone's walkthrough for this game! WHERE'S MY SCRIPT!!!"

Later at a shadowy alcove a black draped man is talking through his 2 way communicator, "This is generic evil spy number 28 to O'Malley come in."

Then a voice came through the speaker, "Yes this is O'Malley report."

"Have successfully replaced script with game walkthrough. Now Sora is going to attract every villain to him like bees to honey. I also attached that mood swing device on two of the announcers so they are not going to act like themselves."

"Excellent!" Came O'Malley's voice, "Now we can have those two suddenly go on a murderous rampage in the booth and killing one of the blues in the process. MUHAHAHA!"

"Moving onto phase 2 I'm going to pick up those 10 boxes on incensed candles you wanted." The mysterious man said.

Then a much happier voice can be heard, "Thanks and are you sure you don't want to dress in a much more pleasing color than black?"

"Yes I really want to stick to black." Came the response.

"Ok but if you change your mind please don't hesitate to call me." Could be heard over the radio.

Then the mysterious guy turned the radio off and started talking to himself, "Geez the guy's purchasing us are just getting crazier and crazier."

After a while of searching it was apparent no one in the announcer booth could find the missing script so they just skipped ahead to the fight.

"And the match has started with Team Sora taking the offense while Team Jungle Vice goes on the defense. Sora runs up to a nearby Power Wild and starts hacking and slashing at it with his keyblade. Donald stays in the back casting different spells at the Power Wilds and Soldier Heartless. While also casting the cure spell whenever needed. Goofy can be seen at Sora's side attacking another Power Wild with his shield while also using it to repel all attacks."

"But it doesn't look like the Heartless are just going to take the abuse Team Sora is inflicting on them. One of the Power Wilds seems to have knocked Sora down and is now continually punching him in the face. While another Power Wild seems to have taken Goofy's shield and is now beating him to a bloody pulp with it."

"Take a look closer Nick it seems that Donald has noticed his friends are in trouble. He's now ran over to Sora's side and cast blizzard on the Power Wild on top of him. And now has shattered it into pieces with his wand. Sora is now back in action and is now running to help Goofy. Looks like he's…yes he has now stabbed his keyblade into the Power Wild's chest through his back. Now he has thrown the lifeless corpse over to the other side of the arena. Sora now with his blood stained keyblade focuses his attention on another Power Wild."

Then the other announcer interrupted the first one, "Wait a minute Heartless don't have a central nervous system or even veins for that matter. I don't think they have blood for that matter and I don't see any and they just disappear when they get killed…What are you talking about!?"

"It's called being dramatic, now SHUT IT!" The first announcer shouted, "Goofy it seems has now used his shield as a Frisbee. The shield-bearing dog has now thrown his shield at another Power Wild and taken his head off. Causing blood to gush from its headless body like an erupting volcano."

"That's not blood that's mystical energy you idiot!" Came another interruption.

"Why I ought a..." Then he turns his attention back to the match; "It looks like the tables have turned now Johnny! The last Power Wild seems to have taken Sora's keyblade. Looks like he's now beating him in the head over and over again. The Power Wild has now knocked Sora out cold! He has now thrown the keyblade right at Donald. But wait what's this? It seems that Goofy has intercepted the throw and has now deflected Sora's keyblade! Goofy has seemed to smash the Power Wild into the ground with his shield. Leaving a giant blood stain…" then he quickly shoves his hand over the other announcer's mouth making sure he doesn't speak a word, "…along with a few cracks in the ground. Things look pretty grim for Team Sora unless their leader gets back up in the next few minutes!"

"Don't give your hope up now Nick it seems that Sora is now back up thanks to Donald casting cure on him! Donald has now cast a fiagra spell at the Power Wild at blank range. Sora then finishes it off with a few strikes from his keyblade."

"Fiagra…" Nick repeated out loud, "Why call it that instead of Fire something or the level of fire power?"

Then Johnny answered, "I don't know but…but, [sob] Nick I can't answer your that…I'm sorry I don't know…[sob]" Then tears start to run down Johnny's eyes.

"Well Johnny that just [snicker] leaves 3 Soldier Heartless[chuckle]. Hopefully Team Sora has some kind of ace up their sleeve [snicker] for the rest of the fight. But for now it looks like [he cough] the tables have turned on them ounce again. One of the soldiers has scratched Sora on the chest leaving three bloody [snicker] scratch marks. Another soldier seems to have [snicker] kicked Goofy in the chest so hard that he left a foot print." It looked like Nick was about to break up in laughter.

Then Caboose finally start's talking, "Where I don't see a foot print."

Suddenly both announcers got serious and gave Caboose a slow stare just before continuing with what's happening.

Then Johnny started to talk in a tone that sounded like someone who was board with everything, "[Sigh] There not down yet Nick; oh joy, it looks like Sora has managed to freeze one of the soldier Heartless before roundhouse kicking his head off. Like that's actually any bit impressive. And it seems that Goofy has [yawn] managed to block all of the second Heartless soldier's attacks with ease. Like that would be hard at all. Now I guess that Goofy has also managed to defeat the soldier with his tornado thing. Oh look now Donald has to defeat the last soldier left [sigh]. Donald has raised his wand in the air and has now summoned the thunder spell now it destroyed the Heartless soldier. Which means that Team Sora has just won the first stupid seed and now we will finally be moving on."

Location: Another shadowy area.

Two more mysterious figure is hiding in the shadows fiddling with some controls on what looked like remote controllers and one was reading a large handbook.

Suddenly one of their cell phones rang. Then one of them picked up the phone and answered, "Yellow."

The Voice that came from the other side was O'Malley, "What's going on? Those fools inside the announcer box should be killing caboose by now. Why aren't they viscously mauling him?"

The one with the phone answered, "Well you see sir we don't really know how to use them and were trying to figure out how. Generic mysterious guy # 52 is reading the instruction manual but it's hard to read that fast it's a 300 page book."

"Then why are they having mood swings like a pregnant lady or a a…I don't have a better comparison than with a pregnant lady do you have any?" O'Malley asked.

"Well when you remove a female's…" The guy started.

"No don't! I know what your talking about and I don't want you to go there! Were not having this story reach an M rating so stop!" O'Malley cried back.

"I agree with you completely there is to much of that stuff in the media already!" Doc started to say.

"Shut up! Now answer my other question. Why are they having mood swings?!" O'Malley responded.

The Generic mystery guy explained, "Well sir if we just read the book we may miss the chance to kill the guy, so I'm attempting to see if I can find the right setting and configuration that can be used to kill Caboose by experimenting."

"[Sighs] Ok just hurry it up if you can." Then O'Malley cut off the communication.

The rest of the seeds went the same way as the 9th one did. Along with the slightly weird commentary from an apparently emotionally disturbed Johnny and Nick. Team Sora managed to defeat Teams Monkey & Magic, Big Feet, Magic Alert, Nightwalkers, Hard Hitters, Indomitable, and Wild Corp. Which now just left the first and final seed with Team Shadow Battalion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy worked so hard just to make it this far they weren't going to blow it now. They walked right back into the arena weapons at the ready. While sweating bullets and even in places they didn't think possible. Their faces now with the look of determination as Mills Lane initialed the start of the 1st seed. In this match Team Sora is up against 1 Armored Torso, 4 Blue Rhapsodies, and 4 Yellow Operas. The Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Operas wouldn't pose much of a challenge. But the Armored Torso on the other hand would be a different story. See how it belongs to Guard Armor and all.

"Welcome back everyone were here ounce again for the final seed of today's match. With Team Sora vs Team Shadow Battalion. And referee Mills Lane has announced the start of the final seed. Donald and Goofy have focused on the Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Operas. While Sora concentrates on the Armored Torso. Donald casts fiagra at the Blue Rhapsodies in a rapid fire motion. Taking out the blue wizards with ease. Goofy is seen using his shield to protect himself from the thunder spells cast by the Yellow Operas. He then throws his shield and takes out two of the yellow wizards. Goofy has just smashed the last two Yellow Operas with his shield leaving just the Armored Torso to deal with. Sora can be seen riding the Armored Torso bronco style while continually beating it's head over and over again. Sora is now been thrown across the arena and skids across the floor. Leaving a bunch of scrapes and blood all over his body. But it appears that he hasn't been phased by the attack and continues on. Sora then leaps into the air and casts blizzard on the A.T. freezing him in mid-attack. Sora now takes this opportunity to throw his keyblade at A.T. and accurately hits him. The keyblade shatters the frozen layer of ice on A.T. Who is miraculously still standing after the attack but has Sora's keyblade sticking out of his torso. A.T. roars in [Yawn]…anger and then throws Sora's…keyblade at him knocking…him across the…arena." Then Johnny suddenly fell asleep.

Suddenly it sounded like Nick was singing his commentary, "But it doesn't look like that A.T. is stopping there Johnny! He's now performing his signature spinning attack knocking down all three members of Team Sora. A.T. has now smashed Donald underneath his armored plating torso. He appears to now have unleashed a new attack! Which consist of him using his head as a projectile. The victim being Goofy who now has also been knocked out. Things aren't looking so great for Team Sora unless Sora can revive his two comrades."

Suddenly Johnny jumped up from his sleep suddenly and started talking like he just drunk a vat of coffee, "And that is exactly what Sora has just done N-N-Nick! [twitch] Sora has just performed the cure spell on both Donald and Goofy. The trio can be seen regrouping and planning a new [twitch] strategy against A.T. not giving up hope just yet. Looks like Sora has given his teammates new commands for their new strategy. [twitch] Sora and Goofy taking up the frontal position while Donald is taking up the flanking position [twitch]. Sora has now ordered the attack command and Goofy throws his shield at A.T.'s head stunning him for a few minutes [twitch]. Sora has now taken this opportunity to hack and slash at A.T.'s chest ripping through his armor plating with ease [twitch]. Donald now pointing his wand at A.T.'s back casts a few fiagra spells at him. Leaving a huge charred black spot on A.T.'s back. Donald using the rest of his magic points cast thunder on A.T. causing him to light up like a Christmas tree. Which has now made his armor color to go from being purple to now black. Goofy has now initiated his spinning attack on A.T. causing sparks to fly [twitch]. This has defiantly left a bunch of scratches on A.T. who looks like he's on the verge of being defeated."

"Well Johnny I hate to say this but it looks like A.T. still has a little bit of energy left. Looks like he's now spinning around the arena bouncing off the invisible barriers like a pinball. Would also appear that team Sora," Then Nick started to sniffle and then started to inhale several times and then, "[ACHOO]…is having [blow nose] a hard time dodging this attack. [sniff] Even with dodge roll Sora is having a tough time avoiding A.T.'s [sniff] attack. With both Donald and Goofy out for right now along [sneeze] with no more health potions or elixirs and zero magic points things aren't looking that great [sniff]."

"Well Nick it looks like we may be experiencing a miracle right at this very moment." Johnny said with a freakish Joker smile across his face.

"What do you mean Johnny? [sniff]" A sickly looking Nick asked.

"It looks like Sora has pulled an ace up his sleeve! Not one but two health potions and has now revived both Donald and Goofy!" Johnny said with his smile now growing to Cheshire Cat size.

"Is that even [shiver] legal?" Nick said while getting colder and colder, "I thought you could only use health potions one at a time and I thought that you needed a revive potion to bring people back from being unconscious."

Johnny then responded with his smile not turning into a serous expression, "Someone must have miss labeled those bottles and it's actually allowed since his speed is increased with the speed equipment he currently has. Now if you excuse me… With Sora's comrades back in action and ready to finish this fight ounce and for all! Goofy ounce again throws his shield at A.T. almost knocking his head completely off. Donald casts blizzard, fiagra, and thunder on A.T. completely stunning the Heartless. Sora has now leaped in the air and has brought his keyblade down on A.T.'s head."

Then Caboose put in his two cents, "You two are insane!" Apparently Caboose was acting like the most normal person here and that's saying something.

The Armored Torso convulses a little bit before falling down to the ground and disappearing out of sight. Mills lane walks into view in the center of the arena…

"The winner is team Sora of the Phil Cup and will now continue on to the Pegasus Cup!" Mills Lane announced while raising Sora's arm in victory.

At this point Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Frankie run into the center of the arena. Celebrating Sora, Donald, and Goofy's victory in the Phil Cup. Phil can be seen on the sidelines cheering for Sora and the Blues.

"Yea were the champs!" Sora said while raising the trophy they won up over his head. While the Blues decided to sing "We are the Champions" song at this time.

Sora's keyblade started to turn green and the lifted the boy in the air and then brought him back on the ground right on his head three times. Causing him to stagger around after standing back up.

"Uh…my head…hurts…what…the…hell…happened?"

"Yea I feel the same way after getting drunk the night before."

"Shut the hell up Tucker no one cares about your drinking problems!"

"Sounds like you got a new spell more than likely the "Gravity" spell." Donald informed Sora.

"I sure wish I could do magic…then I could have a pony!"

"Caboose you're too stupid to do magic!"

"Maybe the Easter Bunny will give me the ability to do magic this year!"

"The Easter Bunny? You have got to be kidding me!"

Seconds later Caboose can be seen surrounded by a blue aura. Suddenly a white rabbit with red eyes and cotton ball tail appeared.

"Yea I did it…the Easter Bunny came to see me!"

"What the hell?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Um Donald is that even physically possible?"

"I have no clue…but I think it's better if we just roll with it."

"Hi Caboose have you been a good boy this year?"

"Oh yes I have been very good this year!"

"That's great because Easter is just around the corner!"

"Oh maybe I can make it Easter now…hold on let me see!"

"Man this is freaking ridiculous!"

Caboose was ounce again surrounded by a blue aura and seconds later another white rabbit appeared. Which looked like the Easter Bunny…

"Hi I'm the Easter Bunny's twin brother Daryl!"

"Oh hell no!" Church and Tucker said at the same time.

Church and Tucker aimed their assault rifles at the Easter Bunny and Daryl then started unloading round after round at the two bunnies. Frankie then threw two plasma grenades at the two bunny's heads which then blew their heads off. This left a giant puddle of blood on the ground.

"Well that was interesting…maybe we should leave now so we don't end up getting arrested." Sora told everyone after watching the abnormal scene.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Caboose screamed after falling to the ground on his knees.

Meanwhile at O'Malley's hidden base.

O'Malley was sitting down in his newly furnished evil layer complete with dimmed lights and evil looking drapes and furniture. O'Malley just found out that Sora won. "Well," O'Malley began, "even though Caboose isn't their my assassins now cleverly disguised as the Easter Bunny and his twin brother will now soon kill them all when their guard is dropped. I know that once any one of them is killed that would mean that the rest will fall like flies in a…a…"

Just then a mysterious ninja appeared in front of O'Malley in a puff of smoke.

"Sir," The Ninja began, "I have a report of your assassins."

"Go on." O'Malley said.

"They were killed by plasma grenades." Came the answer.

"What how did they see through the clever disguises those guy's are idiots, idiots I say!!!" O'Malley said.

Then Doc stepped in, "Now, now your getting to excited calm down. Just breath in and breath out. Relax it's no big deal and…"

"Doc," O'Malley interrupted, "When I get a new body I'm going to torture you."

"And I love you to man!" came the response.

Back to Sora's group.

Sora and the Blues left the coliseum and headed towards the gummi ship. While Donald and Goofy dragged Caboose away from where the Easter Bunny and Daryl was killed. Who was still screaming in horror and near tears at this point.

Meanwhile in the depths of Hell…

The Easter Bunny and Daryl can be seen in a fiery realm surrounded by lava.

"Um…hi I'm the Easter Bunny."

"And I'm his twin brother Daryl!"

"Anyone want to do an Easter egg hunt?"

"No!" A dark, sinister, and evil voice said from the darkness.

A fiery projectile was hurled at the Easter Bunny and Daryl who were then charred and turned completely black.

"Muhahahahahaha!"

The phone rang and the evil voice picked it up.

"Hello?...Yes this is Lucifer…oh hello Omega I've been waiting for you call…well they don't call me the Prince of Darkness for nothing you know! You need an evil, dark, and sinister army you say?...Well I think I can help with that department…have you looked at the contract yet?...Yes just sign on the dotted line with blood and the deal will be done…well just cut your vessel's hand and use his blood…besides you're a freaking A.I. you don't have a soul for crying out loud!...Yes sign the contract and you'll get your dark army in no time…Alright then goodbye!"

Lucifer hangs up the phone.

"Muhahahahahaha! This is going to be one hell of a show! So make sure that it ends with a bang and not a whimper Sora! Hahahahahaha!"

"Excuse me but do you have anything to drink I'm thirsty." The Easter Bunny asked Lucifer after getting out of the lava.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Lucifer then threw another fireball at the Easter Bunny burning him up again.

"Man this sucks why can't anything bad happen to someone else like Santa Clause?" Daryl said after getting out of the lava.

"Oh don't worry it does."

Over in a dark corner Santa Clause can be seen chained up to a wall. Blood can be seen all over him along with his clothes torn to pieces with bruises and whelps all over his body.

"Hohohohohoho…cough…oh for Heaven's sake somebody just kill me already…cough!" Santa said while coughing up blood.

"Now, now somebody is going to get a bag of coal and switches this year with that kind of attitude! Muhahahahahaha!"

**To Be Continued… **


	9. The Threat Under The Sea!

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga**

**Episode 9: The Threat Under The Sea!**

Sora and the Blues have just won the Phil Cup while also receiving new abilities. Sora and Donald obtained the Gravity spell. While Caboose received the Summon spell allowing him to summon anyone he wanted by just using his mind. The ship can be seen speeding through space. A new world can be seen not that far away.

"We will collide with this world! Use the brakes!!" Donald yelled at Sora.

"The brakes aren't reacting…!" Sora told Donald.

"Well this is just great were all going to die…well some of us at least." Church said after noticing the situation at hand.

"What I can't die yet I'm still a virgin!" Tucker said out loud.

"You're a North American state?" Caboose asked Tucker referring to the state of Virginia.

"Water?!" Sora said after looking the window he noticed they were surrounded by water.

"Wow…were under the sea?" Donald said confused.

"Look fishes!" Goofy said with a stupid look on his face.

"Wow! A world under the sea!" Sora said with excitement.

"C'mon! Let's exit the ship already!" Donald told his companions while getting ready to leave the ship.

"Good idea! Maybe there is a keyhole is this world too!" Goofy told Donald while watching him exit the ship.

"Eh?! But we…Wait! Were under the sea! Do you want to drown?" Sora warned his friends before they left the ship.

"Oh no I forgot my floaties um...we have to go back." Caboose told everyone not letting anyone know that he can't swim. Because he was from the moon and the moon doesn't have any water.

"Caboose we can't go back because it's your fault were here in the first place! If you hadn't shown us that stupid door we wouldn't even be here! So thanks to you were stuck here in this fantasy world with a key…sword wielding teenager, magic using duck, and a shield bearing dog!" Church yelled at Caboose with fire in his eyes.

"Good thing our armor let's us breathe underwater." Tucker said thankfully.

"He, he, he…you can always count on Master Donald's magic!" Donald said while holding his wand in the air.

"Yea right last time you used your magic on us you turned Sora into a girl!" Church reminded Donald of the last time he used his magic on his friends.

"Yea that was pretty bad I actually thought he was a real girl. Should have known better when I didn't see Sora anywhere." Tucker said still a little embarrassed.

"I probably should have guessed something was wrong when you guys weren't making eye contact with me. Now I know why girls hate it when people just stare at their chest."

"Yea but you have to admit Sora looks pretty hot as a girl…in an awkward type of way."

"Gee thanks Tucker…"

"Alright guys prepare to be amazed!" Donald said while raising his wand in the air.

"What?"

Seconds later everyone (except Frankie who is guarding the ship) can be seen swimming in the water. Donald had used his magic to turn them into sea type creatures. Sora is a merman who looks half dolphin. Donald is half octopus and Goofy is half sea turtle.

"Awesome!! I can breathe under the sea!" Sora said excited.

"No wonder! You are….after all a fish!" Donald said upside down with his arms crossed.

"Donald you idiot you messed up our armor!" Church yelled at the court wizard.

"No I didn't your armor is now improved! Your more agile in the water now and can now adapt faster. Had your armor stayed the same you guys wouldn't survive out here!"

"I wish Donald's magic gave us frog suits instead just like in Super Mario Brothers 3! That would have been awesome!"

"Yea right there's no way I'm wearing some gay frog suit!"

The Blues on the other hand hadn't really changed too much. Their armor has been modified so now they can adapt in the water better. Their feet were now flipper shaped, their hands were now webbed shaped, and now their guns fired harpoons instead of bullets.

"Quick Sebastian! There following us!" A teenage mermaid with red hair, blue eyes, green fish like tail, and purple clamshell bra told a red small crab.

"Ariel!! Wait for me!! Don't maroon me!! Watch out! Someone's there!!"

"Huh?! Hello. Let me introduce myself. I am…"

"There is no time for this! Maybe they belong to them!"

"Nonsense. I don't think so. What do you say Flounder?" Ariel asked a yellow fish with blue stripes.

"Well…they swim so strange."

"Were not swimming very long." Sora said with a what the hell are you talking about face.

"Ariel!!! They're coming! Quick!! Run!!"

"Heartless!"

"I knew it they are dangerous!" Sebastian yelled.

Sora and the Blues took out their weapons and attacked the sea heartless. Bloody murder can be heard as sounds of gunshots, magic, and beatings can be heard. Along with blood gushing (if heartless actually had blood) everywhere.

"Hey Donald why does our guns shoot harpoons instead of bullets?" Church asked the octopus duck.

"I don't know just roll with it!"

"Amazing! He easily defeated those Heartless! C'mon I'd like to introduce you to my father." Ariel said to Sora and CO.

"Well I'd like to introduce you to the electric eel in my pants if you know what I mean." Tucker told the teenage mermaid.

"Cut it out Tucker we don't know what the laws down here are like. I don't think you would want to end up in jail down here. Especially for being caught with a girl who is probably not even close to eighteen. Not to mention I'll probably make a shiskabob out of you with my new harpoon gun."

"Oh yea your probably right they might even execute me for all we know." Then suddenly Tucker realized the last part of what Church just said, "Wait you would actually do that?"

Church simply answered, "Yes."

Not longer afterwards Sora and his comrades find themselves standing in front of King Triton. Who to say the least is very pissed off at the moment.

"Ariel! Didn't I tell you that your not allowed to leave the palace??!!"

"Let me introduce you…King Triton, the ruler of Atlantica and…" Sebastian told Sora and company. Whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads. The Blues on the other hand had two-way visors so no one could tell what their facial expressions looked like.

"..My father.."

"Who are you? I've never seen any of you before!"

"If he asks I totally did not hit on his daughter."

"Trust me for both are sakes no one is going to tell him."

"They saved me from the Heartless."

"Hm…"

"We didn't do anything. Were looking for the keyhole."

"Goofy!" Donald yelled angrily at his stupid friend for saying too much.

"Keyhole? That doesn't exist here!"

"But, daddy! Let them talk!"

"Shut your mouth Ariel!"

"Roger?" Ariel said to herself in her head.

"And don't creep out of the palace again!!"

"Were going."

"B…but…"

"Ariel! Blasted! Do you think I was too strict? I was just worried about her."

"And that with a reason! What's up with that keyhole?"

"…Don't break your head about it. More and more Heartless are coming through my realm. Yes unfortunately they're getting more and more cruel each day! Hm…it's about time that I handle the situation by my own."

"Why is my father so pigheaded?! I will help you on finding your keyhole."

"But your dad…"

"Forget him! I'd like to leave this world and get to know about other worlds! My father doesn't understand that. Come! I'll show you the things which I've found in another world!" Ariel said while leading Sora and the Blues into a type of cave like space. Filled with what most people would consider junk. Unless you live under the water then it's treasure. King Triton can be seen standing in the cavern with a pissed off look. Which isn't very unusual.

"Daddy?"

"Ariel! Haven't I disallowed you this?"

"All the things that I and Flounder gathered…I hate you!!"

"Ariel!!" Sora cried out while the mermaid swam away.

"How can be such a mean father!?" Donald asked King Triton.

"That wasn't me."

"If it's any consolation I hate you too."

"Tucker you can't just go around telling people you don't know that you hate them!"

"I was actually referring to you."

"Dick!"

"The Heartless have done it. Your from another world, right?"

"Actually were from several different worlds." Church chimed in.

"You're the wielder of the keyblade. As the keyblade-wielder you should know…that it's forbidden for people of other worlds to interfere in other peoples affairs. You have disobeyed this rule. You disturb peace and ensure mischief."

"That's not true!" Donald and goofy said at the same time.

"Your just mad because your key isn't big enough." Tucker told King triton.

"I know you've saved my daughter, but we don't need your key! Don't interfere ever again!"

"Man I sure hope he's talking about the one in your hands."

"Tucker!!!"

Over out in the ocean Ariel can be seen crying on a nearby rock.

"I hate you, daddy! You don't understand me!"

"Why are you so sad, pretty girl? Can we help you somehow?" Two unknown figures asked Ariel in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

"It's only us…She can surely assuage your pain she can do every thing." The two unknown figures told Ariel which happen to be two electric eels.

"Who do you mean?"

"She can surely help you."

"She can fulfill every wish."

"Ursula!!"

Suddenly Ursula appear right in front of Ariel along with a bunch of black ink in the background.

"You have called, my little lady? I am Ursula a witch of this great sea. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds? That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world."

"Really?"

"But to make your wish come true I'll need something special. They had special help that mysterious key. Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too. It's been right by you this whole time. Have you no idea of the special powers of your father's trident?"

Ariel can be seen in the palace reaching for the trident.

"Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing I can help you get to those other worlds you long for."

"Ariel? I might have been a little--"

"Long time no see, Triton."

"Ursula!" What are you doing here?! You were banished from the palace!"

"Your daughter invited me. Bwa ha ha! The Trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear."

"Give it back you witch!"

"Not a chance!" Ursula said before using the trident on King Triton. Turning him into a small brown sea creature.

"Daddy!!"

"Well, well, well…"

"Dad--"

"Now that dear daddy's been silenced we had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey to the dark world of the Heartless!"

"What?!"

"K-King Triton!" Sebastian said freaking out.

"No! I didn't want this! Give me back my father!!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Ariel. The price of making your dream come true can be huge. Especially if it's an impossible dream! Flotsam and Jetsam! Where's the keyhole?"

"We cannot find it."

"What? Ugh. Why, we have company."

Sora and the Blues can be seen swimming towards the palace.

"King Triton is just concerned. He doesn't mean any harm!"

"I know Flounder I know how Triton must be feeling. But we have to do what we have to do."

"Huh? What's wrong, Donald?"

"Sora realizes what he has to do never thought I'd see the day."

"A-hyuck!"

"Wow there's a shocker." Church just blurted out.

Sora just looked at his comrades with confusion.

"Outta my way!!!! With this Trident, I'm invincible! I'll be back!" Ursula said before speeding past Sora and CO.

"Wh-who was that old lady?"

"Why is everything moving so fast?"

"No apology?!"

"Did anyone get the license plate on that sea cow?"

"Waah!"

"Ariel?"

"Hey baby can I get your number?" Tucker said while still spinning around.

"Ariel! Stop! Calm down--"

"What happened?"

"She, she ran away! We have to follow her! King Triton's…"

"Settle down!"

"That witch is trying to find the keyhole! Come on follow me! We can't let Ariel go alone!"

Ariel can be seen over by a sunken ship.

"Ariel!"

"She lost me. But I know she's close by."

Suddenly a shark can be seen trying to eat Sora and the Blues.

"Sh-shark!!!"

"Ariel!!"

"Goofy!"

"A-hyuck!"

The shark then bit down on Goofy's shell and broke his teeth. He then started to swim away.

"My goodness."

A boulder can be seen on a cliff above the ship.

"The rock moved!"

"Ariel, well take it from here. You should go back to the palace. I've got a bad feeling about what's ahead."

"I can't go back! My father is hurt, and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula! Please."

"Okay let's go."

Sora and Company can be seen inside Ursula's lair. Which had a lot of small sea creatures that looked like what Ursula turned King Triton into.

"What a creepy place. Whoa!"

"What's this?"

"Ursula must have done this."

"How terrible!"

"Have you come to join this unfortunate group? They're all liars who asked for my help but couldn't pay the price."

"Liars? You're the liar!"

"Shut up!"

"You were lucky the shark didn't eat you alive but your luck runs out right here. I'm going to wipe out anything that's in my…What?!"

Ariel pulls on Ursula's hair causing her to shoot Flotsam and Jetsam with the Trident.

"You'll pay for this! How dare you kill my henchmen?!"

"You're the one who killed them!"

"Shut up! You pathetic fools! I rule the seas, now! The sea and all it's spoils bow to my power!" Ursula said while using the trident to make her grow enormously huge.

She looks down on everyone in a mocking way and is about to say something when all of a sudden a very annoying sounding laugh can be heard.

"Ah HA HA HA!!!" The laughter sounded more like someone trying to gasp for breath than actually laughing.

Everyone looked toward the laughter and saw in the ocean a massive orange colored sub. The sub was sleek and deadly looking with turrets on it and torpedo tubes. Everyone froze at the sudden appearance of the sub and it's massive shape. Inside the sub you can see Bob the Killer Goldfish and ruler of the planet Lapedeagua and his cat minions crewing the sub and it's various functions. Bob is in his fish bowl which is in the captains chair. He is grinning very evilly at everyone and he gives the sea which a slight scowl. Ursula turns to Bob and shouts,

"I can handle these people I don't need your help!"

Bob returns that challenge, "Maybe but unfortunately the boss thinks otherwise so he sent me in my Doom sub to destroy everyone of them. Also the whole mystical trident has been done so many times it's getting dull."

"This Trident dull I think not!" Ursula shouts back.

"Oh please you can get them a dime a dozen at the mystical items shop."

[Commercial break]

Come to Crazy Eddy's Magical item shop we have our shelves stocked with potions, items, weapons of all forms of magical use and also our featured selection the Trident of the seas that will allow you to control the oceans.

[Commercial ends]

"You fool nothing compares to this trident's power!" Ursula mocks.

Bob apparently is getting really miffed, "Oh yea I doubt it can take out this sub."

"Why don't we find out if your sub or my trident is better." Ursula's eye's narrow at Bob.

"Let's!" Bob's eye's also narrow.

Everything zooms out and it look's like a scene from a wild western movie. And even a tumble weed passes by. After a few moments of staring Ursula readies her trident and point's it at the sub.

Bob shout's, "Shoot her with everything! Then shoot her some more!"

Both combatant's unleash a destructive force almost unparalleled and a massive shockwave explodes from the attacks. Everyone in the immediate area are knocked back from the blast. After 5 minutes the force from the blast subsides and everyone gets up and look's at the smoke. After the smoke clears enough to see inside you can see Bob's ship surprisingly unscratched but Ursula is apparently very charred.

"I guess it would have helped if I mentioned that I coated my sub in Professor Monkey for a head's patented anti magic paint." Bob mocked as Ursula's charred form turns to dust.

"Ahem!" Bob clears his throat then turns his attention to the hero's. "Now to destroy you all and…"

Then one of his hench cat's walks over to Bob and whispers something into his ear.

"What?" Bob goes, "The Anti-magic paint just came off…I have got to start purchasing that water proof paint."

Then everyone look's at the trident now lying on the ground.

"Oh no!" Bob announces.

Then Church grabs the trident and shout's, "Astlavista Baby!"

Tucker turns to Church, "You just had to say that didn't you…and do you even know how to use that?"

"Hey Ursula used it with out asking any questions so how hard can it be?" Church responded.

As soon as Church said that he causes a massive typhoon and whirlpool the likes of which were never seen before. It covered the majority of the ocean.

"Apparently it's harder than I thought." Church says.

"Let me have that!" Tucker shouts.

3 minutes later the ocean start's forming attractive female can-can dancers out of waves everywhere.

"Tucker can't you do anything without thinking about girls?" Church asks.

"Good question…I don't think so." Was the answer.

Then Sora walks over to the arguing duo, "Give that to me!" and snatches it out of their hands. Then everything starts to turn back to normal.

"Now your making us look like idiots." Church comments.

Sora just gives them a smile.

"I guess they don't call us space morons for nothing."

"Shut-up Caboose!"

Bob's sub is right now no longer where it was during the massively changing ocean current's it threw Bob's sub out of the world and it landed on the Planet of the Mimes.

"Ok how long will it take us to turn this sub into a space ship? Anyone?" Bob asks his clueless crew.

Upon defeating Bob The Killer Goldfish and retrieving the Trident Sora and the Blues managed to turn everything back to normal. Even the mermaids and mermen that Ursula turned into sea type creatures.

"Look everyone changed back to normal!"

"The Trident is in safe hands again." Sora said happily.

"I'm sorry daddy. I…"

"It's over. I wanted to protect you…and hurt your feelings…please forgive me." King Triton said while hugging Ariel.

"Dad..."

"I stand deeply in your debt. You have fought well. I only have one request. Please seal the keyhole." King Triton told Sora while the Trident levitated above his hands.

Caboose looked at the levitating Trident with amazement, "Wow he's a magician! I wonder if he could do some magic tricks at my birthday party?"

The keyhole can be seen in Ariel's grotto.

"So here is the keyhole."

Sora then used the Trident to lock the keyhole so the Heartless won't be able to destroy the world.

"I thank you. Finally there is peace again. What does your world look like Sora? Someday, I will find another path…so I can finally visit another world." Ariel said while swimming to the top of her grotto.

"She never gives up?"

Sebastian just shakes his head.

"Hm? But that's…!" Sora said after noticing a piece of paper in a jar.

"Wielder of the Keyblade! The power of the Keyblade attracts chaos. Take good care of the Keyblade!"

Sora and the Blues then leave the Grotto to notice some changes.

"It's bright again!"

"Great!"

"Here! I found this in Ariel's room. A page from Michael's Report."

"You raided her room?" Donald and Goofy asked Sora while giving him an awkward face."

"Awwwww man how come you get to raid the hot girl's room? Let me guess just because you're the Keyblade Master and humanity's last hope for survival that means you get to raid all the girl's rooms…right?"

"No shut-up Tucker! As soon as the page dries will send it to Cid! I'd really like to know what the page says. Which we have already sent to him."

Over at Traverse Town Aerith can be seen looking at a bunch of books along with some of the pages from Michael's Report.

"Michael what were you thinking?"

Back over at the gummi ship Sora and the Blues can be seen in their normal forms after just leaving Atlantica. Everyone can be seen stretching and passed out on the floor after swimming for hours.

"I'm sore all over from swimming so much."

"O-OW OW OW…!"

"Hey look what I found!" Tucker announced while holding up a pink g-string with a red letter A in front of it.

"Tucker where did you get that!?"

"I found it in Ariel's Grotto."

"Dude you're a pervert!"

"Tucker you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Yea well I don't care cause now I'm going to add it to my collection!"

"Wait how is it possible that Ariel has panties in her Grotto? She doesn't even have any legs."

"I don't know maybe it's part of her so called treasure that she has."

"And what exactly do you mean by collection Tucker?"

"I have a collection of girl's panties that I started whenever we began this weird quest. See I have panties from Aerith, Yuffie, Alice, Jane, Jasmine, Tex, and now Ariel."

A trunk with the words "Tucker's private trunk keep out" can be seen. Inside the trunk seven pairs of panties can be seen. The first is pink with the kiss mark in the front. The second is yellow with a ninja's face in the front of it. The third is blue with the Cheshire cat's eyes and smile printed on it. The fourth is yellow with a monkey holding a banana on it. The fifth one is light blue with a golden lamp. The sixth one is the one Tucker showed earlier which is pink with the letter A. The last one is black with the Texas flag symbol on it and the word TEX on the back.

"How did you manage to get Tex's panties?"

"Easy I raided her underwear draw after she was killed by the Red's girl in pink armor that threw the grenade. And after smelling it a few times I can tell you that I'm not the only one who also gets easily aroused. Looks like someone failed in that department Church."

"Shut-up Tucker and give me those!" Church yelled at Tucker before snatching Tex's panties from him.

"Hey!"

"Just be glad that Tex didn't catch you with her underwear or you wouldn't be here right now."

"Well guys let's head towards the new world we still have along ways to go before were done."

Sora and the Blues then piloted the gummi ship towards Halloween Town.

**To Be Continued… **


	10. Nerds at the Pegasus Cup

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 10: Nerds at the Pegasus Cup **

Over at Hollow Bastion O'Malley/Doc, Lopez, Dr. Evil, and Scott Evil can be seen looking at a circular device that Lopez created. It is known as the Fargate (Go read Insonicnia to understand what I'm talking about!). Lopez can be seen typing on the control pad.

"Muhahahahahaha! Excellent work Lopez now with this device I can gather an evil army from all over the dimensions! The universe will be mine! Lopez turn it on!"

"OK!"

Lopez powered up the Fargate and purple electricity formed in the middle of the device. Not long afterwards, a flash of light covered the whole room. Then a figure fell out of the Fargate. The figure has dark skin, giant brown glasses, black hair, yellow suspenders, green yellow and red striped shirt, and blue jean pants. The figure stands up, and looks behind at the Fargate, and then at O'Malley, and the others.

"Did I do that?!" The figure asked before making snorting sounds.

"What the hell? Lopez what's the meaning of this? Where's my evil army?"

"Great Omega looks like you got the clumsy guy from the 90's sitcom Family Matters! Nice!" Dr. Evil said with sarcasm.

"Nice going dumb a-s!" Scott shot back.

Mini-Me flipped O'Malley off with both of his fingers.

"Everyone just shut-up! Now just who are you!?"

"He's Steve Urkel from Family Matters!" Doc told O'Malley.

"Family what?"

"Come on your telling me you never watched Family Matters? At least tell me that you've heard of the Urkel dance!"

"No!"

"Well that's OK because I have the whole show on DVD's so we can watch it together!"

"Hell no!"

"Say nice place you guys got here! What's it suppose to be a fortress or something?" Steve looked around the obvious evil lair.

"Yea it is!" Dr. Evil told Steve.

"Cool mind if I hang with you guys!?"

"Sorry villains only...and to be brutally honest your not really evil material!" O'Malley told Steve.

"Hey you want me to just shoot him in the head?!" Scott asked while grabbing a pistol from his pocket.

"No I have a better idea! There's another tournament being held at the Olympus Coliseum, and I bet those Blue fools, and Sora will be there! So will just brainwash him and send him as the commentary. Hopefully he'll do a better job then the last guys! I'll send some of my newly acquired men, and experiments so those Blue fools won't have a chance! Muhahahahaha!!!"

"Brainwash...what?"

"Guards!!!" O'Malley shouted

A few moments later a few guys in black robes (Not Organization members!) showed up out of nowhere. They grabbed Steve and led him away.

"Help me!!!!!!!!!!" Steve squeaked.

"Yes this time those fools will be defeated for sure! Muhahahahahaha!!!"

Not long afterwards, Steve can be seen standing by O'Malley and the rest in front of the device used to spy on the Blues and Sora. Soon a portal appeared leading to the heroes...

"OK now, remember to make sure that those fools don't survive! I won't them dead no matter what it takes! You got that?"

"Yes Doctor O'Malley! They shall be Urkelized!!!" Steve said while snorting.

"Good now everyone is already there so just go, and do what I told you to do! And I'll send reinforcements if needed! Now go!"

Steve went through the portal before it closed not long afterwards.

"Yes success is mine at last!!! Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!"

Over at the Olympus Coliseum, Phil can be seen inside the Lobby doing his usual routine (whatever that may be) till someone enters the room. The man has white pale skin, red marks all over his body, black goatee, Greek style like skirt shorts, golden like belt, golden armbands, huge blades chained to his arms, and Greek styled sandals. This is Kratos the leader of the Spartan Army, and ex-god of war. Kratos walked towards Phil with blades covered in blood in both hands.

"Hi! How may I help you?" Phil said turning to the Spartan.

"I wanna compete in the games!"

"Sorry pal but the Pegasus Cup is about to begin and all the slots are full! You'll have to come back another time, and sign up if you wanna compete! Besides heroes only...and to be honest you don't look like a hero...more like a psychopathic killer!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly! I said I wanna compete in the games! You got that...goat man!?" Kratos yelled at Phil before slicing his goatee off his chin with one of his blades.

"You know actually there is one slot you could have...but it's already been taken!"

"By who exactly? Tell me now, before I cut your head off, and shove it up your bloody a-s!!!" Kratos yelled at Phil while placing his right blade up against the goat man's neck.

"Leon and Yuffie! Two people from Traverse Town who came to compete in the games! They have the 1st Seed and unless they can't compete it's theirs! Please don't kill me!!!"

*gFine I'll spare your pathetic life...for now! I'm going to talk to these two people about the 1st Seed!"

Kratos exits the Lobby, and finds the entrance to the underground locker room/training room where people get ready for the tournament's matches. Kratos walks down the training room to find Yuffie punching and kicking a punching bag. Leon can be seen leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I hear you two are competing in the 1st Seed!"

"Yea so?" Leon said never looking at Kratos.

"I also hear if your injured you can't compete!"

"Yea don't worry that won't happen!" Yuffie said while still punching the punching bag.

"Will see about that!" Kratos said before equipping his Athena Blades.

Thirty minutes to an hour later Kratos can be seen covered in blood while still standing. Lying on the ground is Leon and Yuffie with blood all over them also. The walls, floors, and ceiling can be seen covered in blood as well. Leon's sword can be seen next to him with blood on it, while Yuffie has a throwing star in her hand. Kratos exits the room through the same way he entered. While exiting Kratos can be seen with a smile on his face.

"That was too easy! I hope the tournament isn't this easy or I'm going to lose interest in it real fast!"

Outside the Coliseum Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues can be seen walking through the entrance. They had recently gone on side quests for Trinity Marks, 100 Dalmatian puppies, and items for the Moogles. While also leveling up and collecting more munny. They were now ready to enter in the Pegasus Cup...well except the Blues. They on the other hand stayed outside the Lobby and formed a circle and decided to talk. The main topic being about finding away back to the canyon.

"So Church how far are we from getting back to Blood Gulch?" Tucker asked the defacto Blue leader.

"The hell if I know, I'm not sure what else we have to do, or where else we have to go! So your guess is as good as mine!"

"Yea I'm getting sick of battling Heartless, villains, and Greek mythical cups!"

"Yea let's hope we can find this kid's friends, and the bipedal animals King real soon! So then we can get the hell out of here ASAP!"

"How long is this cup anyways?"

"9 Seeds last I heard." Church informed.

"Who's commentary this time?"

"I have no idea!"

"I wonder what happened to the Reds? Haven't seen them since we left from Wonderland!"

"Who cares!? I hope there dead or dying at this point!"

"So are we going to watch Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight in the cup?"

"Considering there's really nothing else to do around here...probably!"

"Yea well we should hurry up and find a seat since the first Seed is about to start!"

"Oh Tucker I would like a popcorn and soda...please!" Caboose said with a stupid look on his face.

"Caboose this place doesn't even have a concession stand!"

The Blues enter the Coliseum, and sit in the audience and wait for the first Seed to begin. Over in the commentary booth Steve Urkel can be seen getting ready to do his job. He had a syringe that O'Malley gave him before he left that is filled with green liquid. Steve stabbed his right arm, and injected the liquid in it. Seconds later his eyes briefly turned green before going back to normal.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Pegasus Cup over at the Olympus Coliseum! I'm Steve Urkel your commentary for this cup! I'll be keeping everyone up to date with all 9 matches today. I've gotten word that the 1st Seed has been recently altered due to the fact that Leon, and Yuffie are unable to fight! So Kratos will be replacing them for the 1st Seed today! Anyways first up is Team Sora vs. Team Ghost Bandits! And here we go!!!"

"It's that Steve Urkel?" Church became shocked.

"Why is that nerd here? Isn't this suppose to be a different world?" Tucker asked.

"Knowing him he must've made some stupid invention that brought him here, and broke someone's house and is forced to host the games"

"Hey Church why is Mickey Mouse here?"

"That's not the king you moron! That's Steve Urkel from Family Matters!"

"Oh! You think Mr. Urkel could make me a pony?"

"Knowing the nerd! An ugly one with two heads that have a craving for cheese."

Meanwhile with Team Sora…

"Alright guys let's do this!" Sora said after equipping his keyblade.

"Yea let's rock and roll!"

"You can count on us Sora!" Goofy said while giving him the thumbs up gesture.

Back over to the Blues...

"Hey Church a 1000 munny says that Sora gets past the 1st seed and that Steve falls and breaks his hip!"

"Fine your on!"

It took at least three hours battling each Seed, but it was well worth it for Team Sora to finally reach the very top. At this point the trio were in the Lobby cooling off, healing, and resting while waiting for half time to start.

"Man this is pretty intense! What do you guys think?" Sora asked his comrades while drinking from a water bottle.

"Don't worry we can handle it...no problem! We need to if were ever going to find your friends and the King."

"Yea Sora you just gotta believe in your self and the people around you! Hyuck!!!"

"Alright kiddies not a bad start but we got to keep it up if you wanna win this cup! Your next match is your last match and it's a pretty tough one mind you! The guy replacing Leon and Yuffie is up next and he's strong! So watch yourselves out there! Good luck! And if he kills ya, try to make it sound like your just unconscious!"

"Um, Thanks Phil!" The trio said before leaving the Lobby.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen standing on one side of the ring while Kratos can be seen standing on the opposite side blades equipped in both hands. Sora has his keyblade in both hands. He's sweating all over his body as he waits for the match to begin. Kratos calmly waits for the fight to start as he grips his blades tight in his hands. Donald mentally thinks of a strategy before the fight starts. Goofy holds his shield in front of him waiting for the match to start so he can help his friends win the Pegasus Cup.

"Go!!!" Steve said over the microphone he had with him over at the commentary's booth.

"Is this the mighty Keyblade Master? What a laugh!"

"Shut up mother F-" Sora shouted back!

"I crawled the pits of Hades! Defeated Ares! Shun by the gods! And I received word that the Keyblade Master is here so I journeyed much of Greece to prove myself and only to find out it's some kid? I say the gods have grown desperate to rely on the safety of mankind on you! However, since you're the Key Bearer! I guess it's only natural that I kill you in cold blood!"

"Never!" Sora shouted while charging at Kratos.

Sora tries to slash Kratos with the Keyblade, but Kra uses Cronus' Fury and Sora is electrocuted. Donald uses a cure spell on Sora. Kratos begins hitting Sora over the oshead and uses Typhoons bane on Goofy. Goofy blocks it and Donald casts Blizzard. Sora is cured by Donald's magic and begins hitting the frozen Kratos.

Kratos uses Rage of the Titans and beats the crap out of Sora. Kratos uses the hammer to hit Sora over the head! Sora uses the gravity spell and Kratos floats in mid-air. Sora jumps and wacks Kratos several times with the keyblade. Kratos uses Icarus wings to be airborne and uses Blades of Athena to hit Sora multiple times.

Donald cast Fiagra and Goofy throws his shield at Kratos. Kratos uses Typhoons Bane and shoots at Donald and Goofy. Sora uses potions, and hits Kratos again, and casts Thunder. Kratos uses the golden fleece and send it right back at Sora. Sora dodge rolls out of the way of the incoming attack.

Kratos runs to Sora, and uses Cronos Fury again. Sora uses dodge roll and strikes Kratos in the back. Donald cast Fiagra again, and Goofy smacks Kratos with the shield. Donald heals his friends. Kratos enters Titan mode and starts beating the crap out of Goofy and Donald.

Sora slashes him again and casts Fiagra and cures his friends. Donald casts Blizzard, and Goofy whacks Kratos again with the shield. Kratos takes out the hammer and whacks Goofy on the head and strikes Donald out. However, Sora knocks the hammer out of Kratos's hands and slashes Kratos with much greater power. Kratos falls unconscious!

"Team Sora's the winner!" Steve announced sounding more nervous then anything. If O'Malley knew that Sora and the Blues won the Pegasus Cup and were still alive no telling what he would do to him.

After winning the Pegasus Cup Sora got another trophy and the Strike Raid ability. The Blues join in the celebration, and start singing again like they did last time. Not long afterwards Sora and the Blues head towards the exit of the world where their Gummi Ship is. But before they could even reach the Lobby the door was locked by some unknown force. Not long afterwards a man that looks like Steve appears. But he looks a lot cooler then Steve and has no glasses or the same attitude Steve has. This is Stefan Urquelle Steve's alter ego. A bunch of what appears to be evil and corrupted Care Bears can be seen standing by Stefan. These are known as Anti Bears who were originally Care Bears before O'Malley experimented on them. There are 10 of them in total, which includes...Racist Bear, Nazi Bear, Druggy Bear, Massacre Bear, Death Bear, Suicide Bear, Insane Bear, Murder Bear, Kung Fu Bear, and War Time Bear.

"Who are you?" Sora asked Stefan after getting his keyblade out.

"I'm Stefan Urquelle, Steve Urkel's coolest alter ego! I was sent here to kill you by my employer so sorry!"

"Who's that?" Sora questioned Stefan.

"Sorry can't say! But it doesn't matter cause your all going to die anyways!"

"I don't think so!" Sora told Stefan.

"Dude who do you think you are some kind of Pimp Lord?" Tucker asked Stefan while trying to piss him off.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am!"

"Yea right more like a wannabe if you ask me!"

"WANNA BE!" Stefan growled "Grrrrrr...aaaaaarrrrrrgggggg...aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Stefan yelled as he began to change. His skin went from dark to green along with his eyes. He soon became Stefan/Hulk and started going on a rampage.

"Nice going Tucker you just pissed him off!" Sora told the cyan soldier while running away from Stefan/Hulk.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Shut-up Tucker!!!" Church yelled at his comrade.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues run away from Stefan/Hulk as he tears the Colosseum apart. They eventually find places to hide. Caboose being the one who hides in the most obvious place. Which is behind a pillar not far from Stefan/Hulk. During the massacre the Anti Bears get killed by Stefan/Hulk due to not being able to know friend from foe. It takes a few hours before Stefan/Hulk wares himself out and reverts back to Steve Urkel. But still brainwashed by the good doctor himself.

"Did I do that?!" Steve said while looking at the trillion dollars worth of damage done. The whole Colosseum looked like it had been through a war. Walls were destroyed, pillars broken, floors cracked, and ceilings caved in.

"STEVE QUINCY URKEL!" Shouted a female voice.

"Uh-Oh!" Steve panicked knowing that voice, It was Laura Winslow, Steve fiancé and long time friend since preschool. Steve saw Laura coming out of the coliseum battered and her cocktail dress ruined.

"You know how long I was looking for you! And look what you did!" Laura snapped at Steve.

"But it was a crazy AI who brain washed me into doing this!"

"I had enough of your excuses Steve! When we get home your gonna buy me new a dress, which is ruined thanks to you!"

"But Laura…"

Before Steve could finish, Laura smacked Steve in the head and the nerd lost all memory of the Pegasus cup or who the hell O'Malley was. Steve just looked at the damage again.

"Did I do that?"

Meanwhile…

"Whoa this calls for some major remodeling here!" Sora said after leaving his hiding spot and looking at the place.

"Yea somebody better call TLC!" Tucker said referring to the TV channel that usually shows the programs about fixing and remodeling houses.

Over at O'Malley's new fortress (Hollow Bastion) O'Malley, Dr. Evil, Scott Evil, and Mini Me can be seen watching the Blues and Sora's progress on the upgraded version of the device the villains used.

"Blasted fools can't even get rid of those Blue idiots or that key wielding brat!"

"Never send a nerd to do a villains job," Scott mumbled.

"Now what Omega?" Dr. Evil asked.

"I'll just send one of my assassins to do the job for me!"

"I might have some one that might interest you."

"Who?"

"He's from Scotland and he's known as Fat B!"

"Fat B?"

"Yes he does a pretty good job. He even got my enemy Austin Powers' mojo for me once."

"OK then send him in!"

"Oh come on your going to send that over sized whale!? Send me instead! At least I'd get the job done! You know what send me back in time. and I'll just shoot the guy in the balls while he's sleeping on that F*ing island! That Scottish idiot will probably just get kicked in the balls again anyways!"

"..." O'Malley just stared at Scott.

"Hey zip it!"

"What?"

"Zip it and zip it good! You know you should!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at me I'm zippy long stockings!"

"Anyways just send him in so we can get this done!"

Mini-Me just gives Scott the finger.

"Mother F-er!"

Fat B enters the room with O'Malley, Dr. Evil, Scott Evil, and Mini Me.

"Aye I got a wedgie the size of freaking Texas!"

"O'Malley may I present to you Fat B!"

"Um hi..."

"Yea hi there O'Malley...Dr. Evil you got my money?"

"Only after you kill the Blues, and Sora Fat B!"

"Tell you what you can keep your money and I'll take your baby! Come here I'm going to eat you!"

"No you can't eat Mini Me Fat B!"

"Fine I'll just take the money! Well nice meeting you O'Malley and I'll be seeing you lads later! Especially you baby! Mmmm!!!"

"Um yes right..."

The Blues and Sora can be seen leaving the Olympus Coliseum after winning the Pegasus Cup. Suddenly a dark portal appears and Fat B steps out of it.

"Who are you?" Sora asked Fat B.

"My name is Fat B! My employer wants yee dead!"

"Another one! Who the hell is sending these assassins? Church said.

"Geez did somebody forget to call Jenny Craig!?!?!?" Tucker said after looking at Fat B.

"Go ahead, and make all the jokes you want! You'll soon be in Hell long enough you blue freaks!"

"What are you going to do belly flop us to death?" Tucker asked Fat B.

"Hahahahaha very funny don't make me laugh I think I almost busted my gut!"

"That's probably all you could do!"

"That's it I'm sick of your mouth your going down...freak!"

"Man forget this, somebody needs liposuction bad!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Fat B runs at Sora and Tucker till Sora hits his groin with Strike Raid.

"Oh my family jewels not again! Nuts!" Fat B said before falling to the ground.

"Man that's gotta hurt!" Sora said after using Strike Raid on Fat B.

"I heard that!" Tucker agreed.

The Blues and Sora then boarded the Gummi Ship where Frankie can be seen guarding the inside of the ship. Donald then started the ship up and headed for the next world.

Back over at Hollow Bastion O'Malley, and Lopez can be seen standing in front of the Fargate. Then Riku comes in.

"Lopez I need to borrow your-- What the Hell is this thing?"

"¡Oh hey Riku tu apenas a tiempo ver la primera prueba acertada de mi nueva invención el Fargate!" Translation: Oh hey Riku your just in time to see the first successful test of my new invention the Fargate!

"Fargate? Isn't that from--"

"No!"

"Well I'd warn against ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space but then neither one of you ever really listens to me! Do you?"

"Wuh?" Is all O'Malley said.

"¡Bien rasguemos el universo un nuevo!!" Translation: Alright let's rip the universe a new one!!

"I rest my case!" Riku said inside his head.

"OK Lopez open the gate!"

The Fargate starts up and soon a monster's head can be seen inside of it. The monster has yellow skin, red hair, yellow horns, green head, green spiked shell, and black spiked armbands. This is King Bowser Koopa.

"Roar!!!" Bowser yells before firing a fireball at everyone.

"Aaah! Close the gate! Close it! Close it! Close it! Close it now!!!" Doc said panicking.

"Back to the Hell from which you spawned from demon!" Riku said before slashing at Bowser with his Soul Eater.

"¡Energía apagado!!" Translation: Power off!!

Lopez shut off the Fargate after Bowser was sent back into it by Riku.

"You fools! Now do you understand the dangers of opening a multiversal wormhole?!" Riku yelled at Lopez and O'Malley.

"Wuh?"

"¿Dices algo?" Translation: You say something?

"Forget this I'm going back to my room to play Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version on my Nintendo Wii!!! Later losers!!!"

"Well Lopez I think we can finally harness the power of the multi dimensions! Now we can finally build our evil army! Muhahahahahaha!!! The universe will be mine!"

"Si!" Translation: Yes!

"But first I will send an invitation to someone I know who could be of some use"

"After writing the letter, O'Malley uses the fargate to send the letter to the underworld.

"Any minute now!"

"Then out of nowhere a person in Red skin with a muscular body and black tribal markings (Think of Darth Maul), shimmers right next to the Fargate.

"I got your letter Omega!"

"Excellent welcome friend!

"Hey your…" Scott was then interrupted by the figure.

"Yes I know who I am!" The figure then turns to O"Malley.

"Do I get paid for this? The rent in the underworld is killing me!"

"Of course only if you kill the Blue idiots and Sora!"

"That key holding homo? Sure no problem!"

"Then what it appears to be evil Care Bears Cousins, but now known as Anti Cousins, the cousins of the Anti Bears come out of the testing lab with Number 2.

"The Corrupt Care Bear Cousins are ready Dr. O'Malley!"

Excellent with these animals the universe will be mine!"

"Before O'Malley could even day dream about it! The figure leashes a barrage of Fireballs killing the Corrupted Care Bear Cousins and injuring Number 2.

"Medic" Number 2 said with soot all over his body…

I'll go get the first aid," Doc said with a sigh.

"Hey that was my evil experiments!"

"Uh…Will this be coming out of my pay check?"

**To Be Continued... **


	11. Sora's Sixth Sense

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 11: Sora's Sixth Sense **

It's been a few hours since Sora and Co. has left the Olympus Colosseum and won the Pegasus cup. They soon arrive at another world. Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen wearing clothes that make them look like Goths. While the Blues have their normal armor on. It's just makes them look like knights in shining armor...with guns.

"Okay where th hell are we!?" Church asked after looking at his surroundings.

"Looks like a cemetery Church!" Tucker told his teammate.

"Hey Church lets visit your grave!" Caboose said excitedly.

"My body is back at the canyon which is all thanks to you!"

"I see dead people!" Sora said after looking at the new world they landed at.

"Considering that your voice actor was in the Sixth Sense when he was younger I would think so!"

"I see hot girls!"

Everyone just stares at Tucker.

"What?"

"Let's look for the key hole before Tucker needs a grave!" Church said before walking away.

Sora's group proceeds to the Guillotine Square and saw the ghosts there, but they ignore them. A round man with with a black jacket, huge top hat, spider bow tie, and red ribbon that says Mayor on it can be seen. The Mayor speaks...

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!"

A tall skeleton like creature wearing a black suit and bat bow tie can be seen. He emerges from the well...

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!"

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor."

Jack Skellington left to see the doctor.

"Then I'll go attend to the decorations."

Nearby in the woods two figures can be seen one with a green hood, green robes and wears a metal mask, and the other was wearing an ancient green clothing with a long green cape. These two we're Dr. Doom and Baron Mordo.

"So tell me again why we're here?" Baron Mordo asked.

"Because Omega wants us to begin a hostile take over of this world! He sent us three fools who'll gladly help for torment and terror. I want you to attack and destroy the only force that could ruin our plan! Jack Skellington."

"Fine, I hope we're being paid for this! I don't work with out cash!"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Good point!" Baron Mordo said simply before teleporting to the Guillotine Square.

Jack was going to see the Doctor until a green energy blast nearly missed his body by an inch.

"I'm sorry I missed! Next time I won't!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is none of your concern! My employer wants you dead or whatever will happen to you once I'm finished!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues saw that Jack was about to be ectoplasmed by Mordo while walking by the Guillotine Square.

"Hey guys look!" Sora pointed at Jack and Mordo.

"He looks like he could use our help," Said Goofy.

"Hey Church why is Superman here?" Caboose asked the Blue Team Leader Wannabe.

"That's not Superman idiot, that's some guy in a green cape about to kill that guy who looks like a Skeleton."

"Come on guys let's stop him." Sora took out his keyblade.

"But I don't want to die a virgin!" Tucker whined.

"I'll kill you if you don't get your arse up there!" Church threatened Tucker.

Sora ran up and slashed Mordo in the back with Goofy and Donald guarding Jack.

"What are you, A key sucking homo perhaps?"

"Go F-k your self!"

Sora slashed Mordo a couple times before the wizard unleashes mythical volts at him. Donald casts fire spells and Goofy rams him with a hammer. Church shoots at Mordo with 10 rounds of his Assault Rifle and throws a couple of plasma grenades, while Tucker shoots with his pistol. Mordo heals himself and shoots more volts at Sora. Sora heals himself and does Fiagira at Mordo. Mordo uses another energy volt at Goofy and begins using telepathy to knock him and Donald unconscious.

Caboose shoot at Mordo but misses. Tucker throws a frag grenade which blinds Mordo. Sora cures Donald and Goofy and Donald uses thunder and Mordo is paralyzed. Sora uses Strike Raid on Mordo and strikes him again with the Keyblade. Mordo hovers in the air and fires another energy volt at Sora. Sora uses a potion while Church shoots with his Pistol at Mordo. Goofy whacks Mordo in the back with his shield and brings him down.

"Take that you gay a-s Sorcerer!" Sora yelled!

"Don't think I'm done yet!" Mordo summons demons who are over 20 feet, with fangs, talons, and an appetite for heroes.

"Aw, Son of a B…"

"Kill them!" Mordo shouted.

However the demons just look around ignoring Mordo's command and left to the battlefield to make them selves at home in Halloween Town, leaving a very pissed off Mordo.

"Come back here and destroy them!"

"Ha! What kind of wizard are you, who summons retarded demons who can't even follow orders like kill them, or shut the hell up?"

"Frankly Tucker your just like those demons, with out the deadly super powers or being 23 feet tall!"

"Fine I don't need demons to destroy you brats!"

"Bratz! Where?" Caboose said excitingly.

"Not the doll you space moron!"

Just as Mordo was to shoot another volt, a being with ancient looking robe came out of a same colored portal. It was Dr. Strange.

"You!" Mordo hissed.

"You think I was going to let you continue your spree of destruction Mordo?"

"That's it I'm off! Later fools!" Mordo left using portal to an unknown place.

"Rats he got away!" Dr. Strange said in disbelief. "I need to find the him!

"Well this was as much fun as a bad comic book!" Church said.

"Oh who cares lets see if Mr. Skin and no show is alright!" Tucker said before walking off.

"Who the hell was that guy!?" Donald asked Dr. Strange.

"Baron Mordo, a powerful sorcerer and my arch-nemesis."

"Excuse me Magician man but can you make me a pony?"

"I don't, use my magic for that kind of service!"

"Yeah so shut up Caboose!" Church yelled!

"Whoa Dr. Strange!" Jack greeted Strange.

"You know him?"

"And who names himself Dr. Strange? That's retarded!"

"He's always here to do Magic shows on Halloween!"

"Yes, you must be Sora the key bearer!"

"How you know his name?" Goofy asked.

"Because, I've been watching you, on your quest to find your friends!"

"Who are you the government?!"

"Shut-up Tucker!"

"So you know where Riku and Kairi are Dr. Strange?"

"Unfortunately, the forces of darkness have clouded there trail, as well as the king's."

"Oh," Sora, Goofy, and Donald looked down in disappointment.

"Screw that man! Can you just help us get back to the canyon."

"Tucker you're being very insensitive!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where this canyon you're talking about is!"

"F-k" Church said.

"We must find the keyhole before Dr. Doom does!"

"Dr. Doom?" Everyone asked.

"A mad scientist, who is planning to take over this world! I followed him and Mordo here! For what other reasons Doom wants the keyhole is up to question!"

"Well why are we standing around! Let's go kick Dr. Doom's arse!" Church said.

"Church why are we going to the Doctor's?"

"Caboose if you don't shut up you'll need a Doctor!"

Jack and Dr. Strange then joined Sora's party as they left Halloween Town to find Dr. Doom's Castle.

"Are we there yet?" Tucker moaned!

"Tucker shut the F-K up already! I'm in no mood to bury you!"

"How do we know we're going the right direction?" Sora asked.

"You can Trust Dr. Strange Sora!" Jack assured him.

"The Eye of Armagatto will lead us!"

"How could an eye lead us to some mad Doctor?" Goofy asked.

"The Eye of Armagatto is a powerful relic I keep to fight the forces of darkness. I can use it to track any person with high level of energy!"

"Geez that doesn't sound good!"

Meanwhile at a dark, deprived Frankenstein, Castle was Dr. Doom in the throne Room. Under his Throne laid Oogie Boogie who Dr. Doom easily defeated and turned into a rug, and killed his three minions Lock, Shock, and Barrel and hung them on the wall above him. Dr. Doom got his own three minions. One wears a fedora Hat and Black and Red sweater, with razor sharp claws on his fingers, it was Freddy Krueger. The other two we're quiet, one wears a hockey mask covering his face and carried a machete, it was Jason Voorhees, Camp crystal lake killer and mass murderer. The other one wears a mechanics uniform, holding a butcher knife, and wears a Captain Kirk mask; it was Michael Myers another serial killer.

"That blasted fool Dr. Strange tracked us down! And now he's got the Keyblade warrior and Jack with him!" Doom said.

"You want us to give him a nightmare he'll never forget?" Freddy asked itching for a scare.

"Do whatever you want to them! But make sure thy don't see the next sunrise!"

The three horror villains nodded and left to the main entrance of the castle to deal with the heroes. A few minutes later Sora's group makes their way to the Evil Playroom. The room is empty till an evil voice is heard.

"Hello boys! Looking for something?"

"Who's there? Who the hell are you?!" Sora asked after summoning his keyblade.

"Well if it isn't the Keyblade Master come to play! Get ready boys were in for a real treat today!"

"Come out and show yourselves were not scared of you!" Donald yelled while shaking his fist and jumping up and down.

"You sure about that duck boy? Because if I were you then I would reconsider!"

"Gee Donald I don't know...maybe we should take this guy's word!" Goofy said from behind his shield.

"Aw phooey!"

"Alright enough talk let's play!"

Not long afterwards, the Evil Playroom was transformed into a barren wasteland. It looked like a deserted canyon with a few patches of grass and a couple of trees. With a red base on one side and a blue base on the other side. For the Blues this place was none other then the canyon they have been trying to get back to. This was Blood Gulch...in a sense. What they were actually looking at was an illusion created by Freddy. Dr. Strange had left moments before the area had been transformed into the canyon. Everyone can be seen standing near blue base. On top of the base Jason and Michael can be seen looking at the six heroes. Freddy's voice can be heard...

"Welcome to my playground boys!"

"What is this place?" Sora asked while looking at the canyon.

"It's the canyon!" Church answered.

"You guys don't get much rain do ya?" Goofy asked the Blues.

"You kidding me? It never freaking rains here...and plus it's always hot as Hell here to!" Tucker answered Goofy's question.

"Where's Sheila?"

"Who's Sheila?" Donald asked.

"Oh just our tank that Caboose used to kill me with!"

"Hey look Church there's your grave...and Tex's grave also!"

"Enough with the chatter boys! It's time to play a game! I'm going to dive deep into your minds and find your most darkest fear! Then I'm going to use it against you and kill you with it! While also having Jason and Michael here kill you fools! Now let the games begin!"

Freddy summoned an illusion of Riku, King Mickey, and Tex. He wasn't able to find anything to use against Jack. Due to the fact that his nightmare abilities were useless on Jack since he's immune to them. Jason and Michael jumped down from the base and went after Jack. While the others were busy fighting their inner demons!

Riku slashed at Sora with his Soul Eater but Sora blocked it with his keyblade. He then pushed Riku back with his keyblade and sliced his stomach. Riku punched Sora in the stomach causing him to fall on the ground. Riku raised his sword and brought it down on Sora but missed. Due to the fact that Sora rolled out of the way in time. Sora cast a fire spell and hit Riku in the face with it. This caused Riku to be temporarily blind for a moment. Sora cast blizzard freezing Riku before using Strike Raid on the illusion. The Strike Raid ability thawed Riku and left a huge gash on his chest. Riku then fell to his knees with one hand supporting him up. Not long afterwards he fell to the ground face first. He then disappeared moments later.

Goofy and Donald can be seen fighting the illusion of King Mickey. King Mickey can be seen wearing his traditional yellow shoes and red shorts with dots in the front of them. He is equipped with his keyblade which is white and blue with a Wii controller as the key chain. Mickey runs at Goofy and ends up bouncing off his shield and is hit by a fiagra spell in midair by Donald. Mickey then throws his keyblade and hits Donald with it. He then shoots a beam of light from the blade and hits Goofy with it. The king then heals himself with the cure spell. Donald casts thunder but Mickey jumps out of the way of the attack. He then jumps in the air and slashes Donald on the chest with his keyblade. Goofy whacks Mickey aside with his shield before healing Donald. Mickey jumps in the air and aims his keyblade down at Donald and Goofy. Donald casts blizzard at the king freezing him in thin air. Before Mickey hit the ground Goofy threw his shield at him and sliced him into two. Seconds later the illusion disappeared.

The Blues can be seen fighting an illusion of Tex...which is pretty scary for them to say the least. Church and Caboose used assault rifles while Tucker used a pistol. Tex can be seen using an assault rifle as well. Church and Caboose unload one round of assault rifle clips on Tex, but miss. The freelancer then went invisible, and knocked both soldiers unconscious. Except for Church...he was just ejected out of his body. Tucker then threw a fragment grenade right by Tex who didn't notice it. Seconds later it detonated and took out Tex's shields. Tex then switched to a sniper rifle and shot Tucker's pistol out of his hands. She then shot another sniper rifle bullet at him causing his shields to lower. Seconds later a plasma grenade was stuck on Tex's head. It then blew up and killed Tex. Seconds later the illusion disappeared.

Jack can be seen fighting off both Jason and Michael. Both sides are pretty beaten up. At this point Jack can be seen kneeling on the ground with one leg. Suddenly out of nowhere a missile hits Jason and then another one hit's Michael. Not far off Church, Tucker, Caboose, Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen. Caboose can be seen holding a rocket launcher he found. Which was now empty and discarded moments later.

"Thanks for the help guys!"

"No problem Jack!" Sora told the skeleton like creature.

"Heal!" Donald said while using cure on Jack.

"Thanks Donald I needed that!"

"Now what do we do?" Goofy asked after noticing that they were still in Blood Gulch.

"Well boys looks like you defeated my illusions and my lackeys! But do you think you can defeat me?"

"You bet we can you freak!"

"Tough words from someone who fights with a giant key that has an old Nes controller for a key chain!"

"How bout we settle this like real men? Me and you Keyblade Master one on one! What do you say chosen one? Are you up for the challenge?"

"Bring it B---h!"

"Then here we go!"

Moments later Sora can be seen in total darkness. While standing on top of a portrait just like in his dream. This portrait has Sora in the middle holding his keyblade. On the outside Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, The Blues, and The Reds can be seen also. Sora can be seen wearing his normal clothes instead of his Halloween clothes. Soon Freddy appears...

"I've been watching you kid and your not too shabby!"

"You can save the compliments you freak of nature!" Sora said while readying his keyblade.

"Well then shall we start this rumble? Alright then let's go!"

Freddy disappears and then reappears behind Sora with one hand high in the air about to strike Sora in the back. Sora notices this and blocks the attack with his keyblade.

"You have good reflexes kid! But you need to be faster if you wanna survive!"

Freddy continually claws at Sora with his razor sharp claws. Sora blocks each attack as it hits the blade. Sora then jumps back and casts fire at Freddy scorching his chest.

"Hey kid is it just me or is getting hot in here!?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Sora jumps in the air and throws his keyblade at Freddy. Freddy then deflects it with his claws and causes it to hit Sora in midair. Sora cast thunder and shocks Freddy a few times.

"Now that's what I call a real charge!"

"Would you just shut the hell up already!?

Freddy runs at Sora and slices him in the chest causing blood to soak his shirt. Sora performs a diagonal slash on Freddy's chest causing him to stagger backwards. Sora then used cure to heal himself. Freddy rushed at Sora and tried to attack him. But Sora jumped out of the way and used Strike Raid on the serial killer. The attack hit Freddy causing him to double over. Freddy disappeared and reappeared behind Sora and sliced at his back five times before Sora hit him in the head with his keyblade. Sora then performed the time spell causing Freddy to stand still for a few brief moments. Sora then attacked the serial killer a few times with his keyblade before the spell wore off.

"Is it just me kid or does time just seem to fly by?!"

"I'm going to F-ing kill you now!!!"

Sora takes out a summon gem out of his pocket and holds it up in the air. Soon a bright flash of light appears and a figure emerges right by Sora. The figure has long white hair, red eyes, white dog like ears, red kimono, and a long sword. This is Inuyasha the half human half dog demon.

"Hey where the hell am I? Who are you kid?"

"Sorry there's not a whole lot of time to explain! Listen all I can tell you is that your world disappeared and your the only one who survived. But don't worry it will reappear ounce we defeat the heartless! Now I need you to help me fight this guy!"

"OK fine...seeing how I don't have much of a choice!"

Inuyasha runs towards Freddy and slices him three times on the chest with his sword. Freddy isn't able to react quick enough to avoid Inuyasha's attacks. Inuyasha then claw swipes at Freddy at least five times causing him to lose a lot of blood. He then takes his sword and jams it into his chest and pushes him backwards. Inuyasha takes his sword out of Freddy ounce he reaches the edge of the portrait. He then slices his head off and then kicks his body over the edge.

"Hey not bad!"

"Thanks kid! What's your name anyways?"

"My name's Sora!"

"I'm Inuyasha! Nice meeting you Sora and can't wait to battle at your side again!"

"Me to Inuyasha!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

A few moments later Inuyasha disappeared, and went back into the summon gem. Over where Freddy's head is, blood can be seen all over the decapitated serial killer's head. Seconds later the killer's head winked before lying still.

Not long afterwards, Sora was transported back with his comrades over at the Evil Playroom.

"Welcome back Sora! Did you kill that cockbite yet?" Tucker asked?

"You bet I did, now we need to find Dr. Strange and Dr. Doom! I wonder where they are."

"Gee does it have anything to do with the sign that saids "Doom's Evil Lair?" Church said sarcastically pointing to the sign.

"Come on guys!"

Everyone ran inside the room and saw what it appears to be a large dome arena. Inside was Dr. Doom facing Dr. Strange.

"Did any one rip off the coliseum or what?

"Shut it Tucker!"

"I want popcorn!"

"O my god! I can't believe I died for this war!"

"So Dr. Strange, it's been awhile since our last encounter!"

"You had no right to steal Odin's power! You suffered greatly for it!"

"Well if it weren't for my boss I'd be suffering eternal hell!"

"Who do you work for?"

"Not even mind reading will help you!" Doom growled as he shot a lightning bolt at Dr. Strange, which knocked him out cold.

"No!" Sora shouted as he and the gang went down the doom through the stairs.

"We won't let you hurt him!"

"Why you care for that fool?"

"Because I won't nobody like you hurt innocent people!"

"Dude that was totally gay." Tucker stated.

"Aw shut the F-k up!"

"You risk yourselves to protect me?" Dr. Strange regained consciousness.

"What are friends for?"

"Well he might! I'm just here looking for a way out!" Tucker stated.

"Enough of this tom foolery! I'll rip your heads off and sell them to the highest bidder!"

"If you sell Caboose's you'll earn very little money man!"

Dr. Doom just had enough of Tucker as he unleashed a lightning bolt to the blue. Tucker was covered in black ash as he fell down.

"Medic!"

"Where's Doc when you need him?" Church said.

"That's enough I won't let you hurt no one anymore Doom!" Dr. Strange said.

"Fine your time has come then!"

The heroes got into there fighting stances. Dr. Strange fired two energy volts at Doom. Doom created a force field, which repelled the volts and hit Church and Donald. Church was knocked out, but was healed by Donald's magic. Caboose fired several bullets from his pistol and his threw a plasma grenade. Doom's armor repelled the bullets and the plasma grenade did minor damage as Doom swept Caboose from the air and threw him at Donald. Strange used telepathy to lift the pillars of the Dome and threw it at Doom. Doom was hit by two pillars as Sora came in and slashed Doom with the keyblade. Goofy threw his shield at Doom and Doom got a life time supply of being whacked by a shield. Donald fired a thunder spell while Jack threw two fireballs at Doom. Dr, Strange came in behind Doom and punched him in the back of the head. Doom fired another lightning bolt at Sora which paralyzed him, Doom then started punching and kicking Sora to a bloody pulp until Dr. Strange lifted Doom from the ground and threw him against the wall. Dr. Strange then healed Sora with his own powers.

"Thanks Dr. Strange."

"Your welcome my friend! But this fight is not over!"

"Fools, you'll all die today! I'll make sure of that!"

"Well can you kill Caboose first while you're at it?"

"Tucker why is the Doctor angry? Will he give me a shot?"

"Maybe we should let him kill you!"

The battle restarted and Jack used a gravity spell that pull Doom close to him. Jack used s fire spell while Dr. Strange fired another energy volts. Sora used strike raid and hit Doom in the groin. Doom ached in pain while Jack used thunder again. Donald used another fire spell and healed his friends. Doom then ensnared the crimson bands of cyttorak on Sora, and used an energy bolt on Jack and punched Donald to in the stomach. Dr. Strange healed Jack and Donald as he fired two more energy volts at Doom. This time Doom used another energy field that repelled the two volts at Sora. Sora was knocked out until Dr. Strange healed him. Soon the heroes we're worn out but not Dr. Doom.

"Why does he look like he just gone through a warm up?" Church asked while panting.

"We been giving all we got and still nothing beats this guy!" Said Sora.

"It's his armor that gives him the protection from our attacks."

"Oh this is just great! Now what are we gonna do?"

"You brats we're fools of coming here and dare to challenge me! Now watch as I kill you slowly and painfully!"

"How can you watch your self get killed that makes no freaking sense!" Tucker stated.

"I had enough of your mouth you insufficient life form!" Dr. Doom said with anger boiling in his body.

"What did he mean?"

"He was speaking the truth Tucker!"

"Not so fast Doom! Sora do you still have that summon gem?"

"Yes but how did…"

"Now that's not important, we need Inuyasha to destroy Doom!"

"Okay," Sora took out his summon gem, and summoned Inuyasha.

"About time you know how long I was waiting?" Inuyasha said disappointedly.

"Just kill the bad guy!"

"Alright fine Sora!"

"How the hell did you get him! I disposed of that Soul Gem after destroying his world and putting him in there!"

"YOU DID WHAT!? YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW!"

"Uh-oh!" Doom panicked, not realizing what he just did.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha cried as he mightily swung his sword.

The energy around Tetsusaiga unraveled from the blade and violently traveled along the ground. The bright yellow force tore through the earth like paper as it crushed Doom from beneath, Doom's body was pulverized as he was under 20 feet of dirt. The mad Doctor was dead as several pieces of his body was seen above ground including his mask which was detached from the fight.

"Thanks Inuyasha!"

"No problem!" Inuyasha went inside his summon Gem. Moments later Donald and Goofy reappeared after sitting in Inuyasha's gem while he fought Dr. Doom.

Dr. Strange picked up Dooms mask and reformatted into a Keyblade with his magic. It looked like a regular Keyblade only more metallic like Dr. Doom's armor.

"Here Sora" Dr. Strange gave Sora the Doom Blade.

"Another Keyblade?"

"It's called the Doom Blade; it boosts your defense and magic defense to newer levels."

"Sweet! Thanks Dr. Strange!"

"No Thank You for helping me defeat Doom! I must leave now but Sora never forget this!"

"What?"

"Always's have your light! One day it'll shine in your darkest hour." And with that, Dr. Strange created a portal back to the Marvel universe.

"Well that was gay!" Tucker said after Dr. Strange left.

"Shut the hell up Tucker!" Church yelled at the cyan soldier.

Before leaving Dr. Doom's place Sora sealed the key hole with his new keyblade. Which had a key chain resembling Doom's mask. When they left they arrived near the Gummi ship. They all said their farewells to Jack...except the Blues they could careless.

"See ya Jack!"

"Bye Jack will visit again soon!"

"See ya next Halloween!"

"Bye guys hope to see you again real soon! Take care now Sora, Donald, Goofy, Church, Tucker, and Caboose! And Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween Jack!!!"

The six heroes boarded the Gummi ship and headed towards the next world. Upon leaving Halloween three grave stones can be seen. One said "Here lies Dr. Doom...R.I.P. Cockbite!" not far from it another gravestone can be seen "Here lies Private Leonard L. Church...Caboose's best friend and a gay robot...I can't believe I actually died for this war!" and there is another grave right by it that says. "Here lies Freelancer Tex...R.I.P. You dirty whore!...She was mean to other people!" These were created by Caboose for reason unknown to this very day, yet none of the others know anything about it...strange!

**To Be Continued... **


	12. Star Wars

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga**

**Episode 12: A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far, Away... **

It's been three hours since Sora and the Blues left Halloween Town. They can be seen soaring through space looking for their next destination. Donald can be seen piloting the ship while blasting the occasional Heartless ship. Which ended up making the Court Wizard duck swear a lot also. Goofy can be seen sitting by Donald looking at the ship's H.U.D. and trying to figure out where the next world is. Sora can be seen sitting in the back with the Blues and Frankie. Church is seen looking at the guide he was given over at Traverse Town. Apparently the next world is actually a giant pirate ship owned by a pirate by the name of Captain Hook. Tucker can be seen looking at...hentai that he somehow found. While Caboose can be seen coloring in some coloring books that he found somehow. Frankie can be seen sitting down after being shutdown a couple of hours ago. Sora on the other hand is seen looking out the window while thinking about Riku and Kairi along with his island.

Not long afterwards a giant pirate ship can be seen floating in space not far from the Gummi ship.

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us."

"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald yelled at Goofy.

The pirate ship is coming towards the Gummi Ship.

"It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!" Sora informed his comrades.

"Aww son of a B-"

RvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsB

Moments later Sora blacked out and ended up on the pirate ship. Two pirate heartless can be seen holding on to Sora's arms.

"Who are you?! Let go of me!! Donald! Goofy! Church! Tucker! Caboose! Where did you take them?!"

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends?" Riku asked Sora from atop the ship's deck near where the wheel is located.

"Riku?! It was you?!"

"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her." After telling Sora this Riku moved out of the way to where Kairi's lifeless body can be seen.

"Kairi!!!" Sora shouted after managing to break free from the heartless' grasp.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, brat." Captain Hook the ship's owner told Sora after stopping him.

"What? Riku why are you siding with the heartless?"

"The heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

"Huh? What're you talking about? You're crazy! Sooner or later, they'll swallow your heart!"

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"Riku!!!"

"Just watch. I've picked up a few other new tricks as well. Like this, for instance."

Riku summoned a shadow version of Sora known as Gangster Sora. Who is all black and looks like your stereotype modern gangster. He has a huge crown necklace, rings on every finger, brass knuckles, bandanna on his head, pistol in both hands, underwear sticking out of his shorts, and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Where's my weed mother F-er!" Gangster Sora yelled at Sora while pointing one of his guns at him also.

"My shadow?! What the hell?!"

"Heh. No more messing around. You can go see your comrades now."

Seconds later a trap door appeared underneath Sora and started to fall down.

"AAAHH!!" Sora screamed as he fell down the trap door.

"Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land. Make sure you keep an eye on them."

"Hmph! That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!"

"What shall we do Captain Hook?"

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats."

"Good thinking, Capt-- But Captain! You-Know-Who is also down--"

"Shut! Up! Be quiet, Smee! Did you hear that, Smee?"

"Hear what, sir?"

"That dreadful sound! It's coming for me!"

"Come on, Captain, let's go back to your cabin."

RvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsB

Down below the ship where Sora fell down the trap door our heroes can be seen. In this order starting from the bottom all the way to the top...Church, Tucker, Caboose, Donald, Goofy, and Sora!

"Ow, ow, ow! Thanks! That would have, if it wasn't for you cushions."

"Hey everyone get the F-k off of me right now!" Church yelled from the very bottom of the group.

"Man this feels extremely gay!"

"I can't feel my legs!"

"Why does this always happen?!" Donald yelled.

"I've finally found Kairi!"

"You don't say?"

"Yeah! It was definitely Kairi! She's on this ship!"

"Hey stop daydreaming about your girlfriend Sora and get the hell off of us already! Geez!" Tucker yelled at the daydreaming teen.

"She's Not My D-n girlfriend you cockbiting son of a b-h!!!"

"Yea sure whatever!"

After everyone managed to get off of each other and walk around theu managed to figure out that they were trapped. Outside Sora and the Blue's cell a bunch of pirate heartless can be seen guarding the hallway.

"What should we do? There are heartless everywhere!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Gee thanks for stating the obvious Captain Obvious!"

"Shut-up!!!"

Sudenly Peter Pan (I freaking hate him!) shows up behind Sora and the gang.

"Ahem! How ya doin', there? Looking for a way out?"

"Who's there?!"

"Who the hell is this fag?!"

"Hey it's Link!"

"That's not Link you moron! Link's way cooler then this cockbite!"

"Me? I'm Peter Pan."

"Man why couldn't we have run into Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Dr. Egg Man, Scratch, Grounder, and Chaos?" Church said after noticing Peter Pan.

"I'm the answer to your prayers."

"From who? Satan?!"

"He's floating...?!"

"But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?"

"Me? Ha! Only dumb people let themselves get caught."

"He must have a lot in common with Caboose then!"

RvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsB

Over in space not far from Hook's ship a giant metal ball with a circular imprint can be seen. It was floating near the pirate ship without stopping.

"Captain!"

"What is it Smee!"

"A big round moon is chasing us!"

"What!"

Captain Hook went outside and saw the big metallic ball nearing the ship. Inside the metallic ball, in what it appears to be the control room a figure with black armor, with a long black cape, buttons on his chest, and a helmet with a mask on to cover his burned face, who breathed heavily constantly throughout the room looked at the ship with hate. It was Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and the most scariest person this side of the galaxy. Darth Vader was approached by a middle-aged man in a grey uniform, with medals hanging and wearing a hat.

"Lord Vader we're nearing the ship!"

"Excellent Admiral! Now prepare the tracker beam and the boarding parties for boarding. Omega wants every one on that ship and I mean everyone killed! Except the Keyblade Master and his friends! I want them thrown in one of the cells! Understand?!" Darth Vader ordered while his breathing grew louder.

"Yes Lord Vader!" The Admiral left to fulfill Darth Vader's order.

Back on Hook's ship, the metallic ball known as the Death Star was nearing it and the crew is in mass panic.

"Run for your lives!" Yelled a pirate as he jumped off the ship.

RvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsB

Not long afterwards the pirate ship is pulled into the ship by the tractor beam. The ship can be seen sitting down below in the Death Star after being captured. Soon Darth Vader can be seen boarding the ship with a bunch of white armored soldiers with laser guns.

"Under the orders of Dr. O'Malley I here by place you all under arrest! You will all be executed on site at this very moment!" Vader told Hook and his crew.

"Why you...I'll have your head for this!!!" Hook yelled at Vader before taking out his sword and running towards the Sith Lord.

Vader used Force Grip/Force Choke on Hook causing him to float in midair. Vader then walked towards the pirate and equipped a metal tube like item. A red beam then shot out of the metal tube making it look like some kind of laser sword. This weapon is known as a light saber. Vader then took his light saber and sliced Hook to death with it. He then ordered the white armored soldiers known as Storm Troopers to kill everyone else. But to also find Sora and his friends and to throw them into jail.

RvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsB

Down below the decks of the pirate ship a group of Storm Troopers can be seen clearing the hallways of pirate heartless with their blaster rifles. They soon found the holding cell where Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Blues, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell are. The Troopers bust down the door and blast Peter Pan and Tinker Bell upon seeing them. They then point their guns at Sora and the Blues.

*gHold your fire men! Lord Vader said he wanted the Keyblade Master and his friends thrown in one of the cells! Alright you six your coming with us!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues can be seen with different clothes on after the Storm Troopers found them. Sora can be seen wearing a brown Jedi robe over his normal clothes along with a Jedi utility belt around his waist. Donald can be seen wearing blue and white armor making him look like a droid. Goofy can be seen wearing orange and green armor making him also look like a droid. The Blues can be seen wearing their normal armor except it's in the form of Storm Trooper armor.

Meanwhile a group of Storm Troopers passed by one of the cells of the pirate Ship and one of them heard crying!

*gHold on you hear something?"

*gIf it's a prisoner kill it like Lord Vader said so!"

The Storm Troopers busted through the door of where they heard the crying. They found a English girl with blue dress crying on the floor for whatever reason. It was Wendy Darling, she was too busy drawing tears to notice the Storm Troopers pointing their blasters at her.

"Shoot her!"

They fired at her, and Wendy was dead and soaked in blood. The Storm Troopers got her body and dumped it out the boat.

"Too easy! Inform Lord Vader of our success!"

"Yes sir!"

RvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsBRvsB

The Storm Troopers can be seen leading Sora and the Blues through the Death Star's prison hold. They soon arrive at one of the cells and one of the Troopers open the door to the cell.

"Alright here's your cell which is being occupied at the moment. Hey Princess Leia you got company! Alright make yourselves at home Lord Vader will arrive to see you all later!"

"Again in jail! What is this a gag or something!" Church said.

"Okay so now we're in jail…at least it beats a pirate ship!" Sora informed.

"Who are you guys?" Said a voice who was in fact princess Leia. The first to respond was Tucker.

"Hey baby, come here often?"

"Tucker!"

"Shutting now!"

"I'm Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Names Goofy!"

"I'm Private Church and these two bone heads are Tucker and Caboose!"

"I love ponies!" Said Caboose.

"Hey baby!"

"And who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm princess Leia of Alderaan, I was sent on a mission to deliver the technical information to the rebellion, but Darth Vader captured and destroyed my ship before I can make it to the rebel base…luckily I was able to hide the plans on my droid R2-D2 before I was made a prisoner!"

"Wait a minute just what the hell are we in anyway?" Church asked.

"We are in the Death Star a space station that can destroy an entire planet, the empires way of keeping fear across the galaxy."

"Destroy an entire planet!" Everyone said in unison.

"That's true! But Darth Vader said of using it to find the Key bearer."

"Hey I'm the keyblade master! Why does this guy with a lung cancer want me?"

"He said it was none of my business!"

"Rats why does everyone want a piece of us!" Church yelled in anger.

Then suddenly the doors to the cell open, a Storm Trooper then came in.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Hey buddy, first you capture us, and now you ask us we're alright?"

"Aren't you a little short to be a Storm Trooper?"

"Huh, Oh this!" The Storm Trooper took his helmet off, the face of a young man with short hair was seen.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you!"

"Well now that you rescued her, can we please go?"

"Excuse me what's your name?" Luke asked Sora.

"My name is Sora!"

"Are you a Jedi?"

"Jedi?"

"Jedi are guardians of the galaxy, since you're wearing traditional robes I thought you we're Jedi"

"Can't we please go before you're friends in white try to kill us!" Church said.

Luke nodded, as he Leia, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues left. During there run the alarm went off as a computer voice said, "prisoner escape by cell block number 2187"

"Man these guys have a tighter security then Fort Knox!" Tucker said.

"This way!" Luke said as he dragged the group the other way. Several Storm Troopers went after them shooting there blasters. Luckily, the Blues had guns and grenades. Church fired several of his bullets and killed three Troopers while Tucker used a plasma grenade to wipe out a dozen Troopers. Caboose had such luck as he sniped the remaining Troopers.

The heroes we're out of range of the Storm Troopers and found a hiding spot away from the guys in white.

"Whoa those guys shoot worse then us!" Church said while panting underneath his helmet.

"Yeah, considering we suck at using our guns!"

"Who sent in the clowns Church?"

"Shut up Caboose! And those we're not clones!"

"Yikes talk about calling it close!" Said Sora.

"About time you guys showed up!" Said an unknown male voice. Everyone saw what it appears to be a male in his thirties wearing Storm Trooper armor. It was Han Solo along with his friend Chewbacca.

"Who the hell are you?" Tucker asked.

"Well Luke I didn't expect for you to pick up a few new guests?"

"Hey Han! Guys this Han Solo who helped me to rescue you and this is Chewbacca!"

"Whoa look its big foot!" Tucker said. Chewie growled at Tucker.

"Tucker I don't think it's wise to make this thing mad!"

"You should listen, since Wookies are known to pull peoples arms out of their sockets!"

"Shutting now!"

"Lookie a teddy bear!"

"Shut up Caboose before I feed you to this thing!"

"We should go now back to the Falcon before our friends show up with their toys!"

"No way we should return to the Gummi Ship." Said Donald!

"Gummi Ship?"

"Don't ask." Church stated.

"It's our vessel that takes us to other…" Before Goofy can continue he got kicked by Donald.

"Well let's hope Tin head didn't destroy your ship then."

Han, Luke, Leia, Chewie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues left to get the hell out of there. Along the way two droids called R2-D2, and C-3PO joined them, Luke saw his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi fighting Vader. The two masters of the force we're at a stand still, as Ben looked at Luke. Ben withdrew his light saber as Vader made the finishing move. Ben was dead, but strange enough all that was left was his robes.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Luke shouted getting the attention of the Storm Troopers. Luke fired his blaster at them as he retreated.

"Lord Vader the keyblade master is escaping,"

"Don't let them escape!"

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, and the droids left in the falcon as Sora, Donald, and Goofy as well as the Blues try to make it to the Gummi ship, but we're surrounded by Storm Troopers.

"F-k!"

"Well this can't get any worse!"

"Church I'm scared!"

"What do we do?" Goofy said.

"Cry and beg for mercy?" Tucker said.

"Sora!" Said an elderly voice!"

"Huh!" Then Sora entered the plane of existence and found himself the in same place where he got the first summon gem. Standing in front of him was the spirit of Ben Kenobi.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ben Kenobi Jedi master, and your Sora the Key Blade master! How I waited for this meeting a long time ago."

"How do you know my name?"

"According to the prophecy, it states that the key blade bearer will destroy the Sith and bring peace to this world! I know a lot about you Sora, how you long for your friends! But you must keep your emotions clear, as it will bring unbalance to the force!"

"The force?"

"The living force! It binds us, it what keeps the worlds connected! And You're not a stranger to it Sora! The force has always guided you in you're search!"

"Can I use the force?"

"You can with the right weapon!"

Obi-Wan gave Sora the Light Saber Blade as well as a summon gem. The Light Saber Blade looks just like a Light Saber..just in the form of a Keyblade.

"Cool thanks Ben!"

"Remember Sora to use the force when needed! As of now my old student Darth Vader will try to kill you and your friends. Help them!"

"Okay!"

Sora returned to the plane of existence as he saw the Dark Lord in front of him.

"Finally we meet Key Bearer!"

"I won't let you and your oppressive evil live anymore!"

"Dude did he just threaten him?"

"My master wants you alive! But that doesn't mean I can't teach you a lesson!"

"Bring it."

Darth Vader ignited his light saber, and so did Sora with his new Keyblade. Vader used the force to prevent the Blues or Donald and Goofy to help Sora. Vader used Force choke on Sora but Sora dodge rolled out of the way and slashed at Vader. Vader intercepted it as his Saber and Sora's clashed. Vader threw Sora out of to the left and threw his red saber at him. Sora dodged roll and slashed at Vader. Vader then used Force Lightning, electrocuting Sora, Sora bared the damage as long as he could. Sora was on the critical point until he managed to switch to his Doom Blade. With the Doom Blade Sora was incased in armor similar to Dr. Dooms and learned the glide ability! Sora flew in mid air as he cast a thunder spell to Vader, Vader was electrocuted and paralyzed. After the battle Sora got the upgraded Cure spell known as Cura.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues left with Luke and Company left in both of their ships. Later on they went to the Rebel's base away from the Death Star. Later during the meeting it was agreed that Sora would fly to the Death Star and destroy it's core from within.

"Good luck Sora!" Han told the Keyblade Master.

"Sora may the Force be with you!"

"Be careful Sora!"

"Thanks guys!"

Later on after suiting up Sora entered in a Rebel ship known as an X-Wing Fighter. Sora started the ship up and flew through space looking for the Death Star. During the flight Sora encountered a few Tie Fighters here and there. Not long afterwards Sora finally reached the Death Star. Then out of nowhere a hail of laser blasts bombarded Sora's ship.

"D-n you Vader!"

"Succumb to the Dark Side Sora!"

Sora performed a barrel roll and started firing back at Vader's ship.

"The Force is strong with this one!"

Sora soared with high speed as he flew through the Death Star avoiding the occasional hostile fire from Vader's ship. Suddenly he came across the entrance to the Death Star's core. Before Sora could do anything he heard a voice...

"Sora use the Force!"

"Yo Sora use the F-ing Force already so we can get the hell out of here! I wanna go home ASAP!"

"F-k you cockbite!!!"

"Up yours as-hole!!!!"

Sora fired a few shots from his ship into the Death Star's core and then flew away from it as fast as possible.

"Oh sh-!" Vader said while flying behind Sora.

Seconds later the Death Star can be seen exploding into a giant ball of fire. Millions maybe even more lost their lives to that explosion thanks to the Keyblade Master.

"We shall meet again Keyblade Master...mark my words we shall meet again! Now I have to call the Emperor and tell him the Death Star is destroyed!"

After destroying the Death Star Sora earned the ability called Ars Arcanum and found Ansem's Report 9 in the X-Wing. He then flew over back to where Luke and the rest of the Rebels were.

MASSASSI OUTPOST - MAIN THRONE ROOM

Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues enter the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners are flying and at the far end stands a vision in white, the beautiful young Senator Leia. Luke and the others solemnly march up the long aisle and kneel before Senator Leia. From one side of the temple marches Artoo-Detoo.

He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine Threepio, who is rather awestruck by the whole event. Chewbacca is confused. Dodonna and several other dignitaries sit on the left of the Princess Leia. Leia is dressed in a long white dress and is staggeringly beautiful. She rises and places a gold medallion around Han's neck.

He winks at her. She then repeats the ceremony with Luke and Sora who is moved by the event. They turn and face the assembled troops, who all bow before them. Chewbacca growls and Artoo beeps with happiness. Sora then points his Keyblade at a nearby wall and an image of a key hole appears and then a familiar clicking sound is heard.

Back over at the home planet of the Imperial and Darth Vader the Sith Lord can be seen giving orders to an Imperial Officer. Suddenly a reddish orange and white amphibian like creature enters the room where Vader is standing.

"Ani?!"

"What?"

"Ani! Little Ani!"

"Jar Jar I am no longer Anakin Skywalker! Look Jar Jar it is very important that you never speak to me again!"

"Waza happen to you face ani AAAAAAAAAAAAH ANI BO BANNY!!"

"Jar Jar!!!"

*gJar Jar, my homie, my main man! Get into the escape pod before the separatist forces attack!" Vader told Jar Jar before throwing him into the Air Lock.

*gIf this is the escape then wheres the pod?"

Vader then closed the door using the force and then pushed the big red button near the door. Jar Jar's frozen corpse can be seen floating in space. Later Vader can be seen sleeping in his bedroom under his Star Wars covers. On both of his bed posts Star Wars action figures can be seen. Suddenly the ghost of Jar Jar appears in Vader's room.

"Anni mesa never going to believe it! Mesa all sparkily glowy! Now wesa going to have all the time to spend together! I love you Ani! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah Ani!!!"

Later Sora and the Blues board their Gummi Ship and travel to their next destination.

**To Be Continued... **


	13. From Zero to Blue

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 13: From Zero to Blue **

Over at Hollow Bastion Riku is kneeling trying to catch his breath O'Malley and Maleficent can be seen standing near him.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."

A noise was heard from outside the castle.

"What the hell is that?!" Riku asked while still on the ground.

"A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not.

"When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power."

"My power?"

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power, and realized your full potential."

Riku gains better power from Maleficent after being molested again.

"O'Malley what are you going to do about Sora and his Blue friends? They're still alive mind you!" The evil witch asked the A.I.

"They won't be for long! I've hired a group of henchmen to get rid of them for me! They'll be dead in no time! Mhahahahahaha!!!"

"Who exactly are these so called henchmen that you've hired?!"

"You'll see!"

Not long afterwards, a black paddy wagon speeds right into the room Riku, Maleficent, and O'Malley are in, nearly hitting Riku, and the witch. One of the side doors opens and an animated weasel steps out. The weasel has brown fur, pink double breasted, zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, matching pink zoot hat, pink band, and spats on his feet.

"Weasels?" Riku said after seeing the animated cartoon weasel.

"Yes! I hired them as my right hand men after finding them with the Fargate! Plus they seem to fit the job anyways!"

"How's that?"

"They know how to kill a toon!"

"Alright fall out you mugs!" The leader of the Toon Patrol ordered the other weasels. His name is Smart Guy.

Four other weasels can be seen after exiting from the paddy wagon. The second weasel has long greasy black hair, dark brown fur, and green zoot suit styled trench coat, spectator shoes, green Zoot pants, pink tie, and a tall green zoot hat. This is Greasy. The third weasel has an unbuckled "Canadian Long Jacket" straitjacket, unnaturally white muzzle, blue eyes with yellow and white swirls, and unkempt fur. This insane weasel's name is Psycho. The fourth weasel has blue fur, wrinkled dress shirt, black vest, gray bowler cap littered with cigarettes, loose black tie, and has long nicotine stained fingernails. This weasel's name is Wheezy. The fifth weasel has a horizontally striped blue and white t-shirt, red beanie with a propeller on top, and white tennis shoes that are constantly untied. This dumb weasel's name is Stupid.

"Sergeant, have you found the Keyblade Master yet?"

"Don't worry Dr. O'Malley we have this whole place on a tight security lock down. If those fools so much as sneeze over here we'll know about it!"

"Don't you have that upgraded holographic surveillance system that you use to spy on Sora and the Blues?" Riku asked O'Malley.

"It's broken right now! So Dr. Evil, Scott, Mini-Me, and our red friend is trying to fix it!"

Back in the evil lair, Dr. Evil, Scott, and Mini-Me can be seen fixing the device to spy on the Blues and Sora, Their Red friend is drinking some beer while leaving his friends to do the work.

"Screw Driver!" Said Dr. Evil.

Mini-ME gave Dr. Evil the screw driver while Scott did the hard stuff.

"Why do we have to fix this mother F-ing machine?!"

"Scotty, do please shut your pie hole! Mini-Me my true heir can you please give me that monkey wrench."

Mini-Me nodded as he got the Monkey Wrench. Scott grew red as he put his foot forward underneath Mini-Me, causing him to trip and lose his grip on the wrench, which hit Dr. Evil in the family Jewels.

"AW no way!" Dr. Evil screamed.

"Way to go A-hole!"

Mini-Me turned away as Scott laughed.

"I guess he threw a monkey wrench in your plans!"

Back to the other evil villains.

"Who is that guy any way O'Malley?"

"His name will be kept secret so when the fools hear it! It'll bring terror to them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Hey Dr. O'Malley we brought that Dip just like you wanted!"

"Dip?"

"Excellent! Yes it's the only way to kill a toon...as of right now anyways!"

"How's that going to help?"

"Have you forgotten that Sora's two friends are cartoons?! I'll need that Dip in order to get rid of them! Sergeant go and find those fools and kill Donald and Goofy if you see them! But bring me Sora and the Blues alive!"

"Don't worry Dr. O'Malley were on it! Alright you idiots lock and load, were out of here!"

"Gee where are we going boss?" Stupid asked Smart Guy.

"Just shut-up and get in the car!" Smart Guy yelled at Stupid before taking his metal baseball bat and hitting him over the head with it. A lump then formed on Stupid's head and stars can be seen.

All the other Weasels except Smart Guy can be seen laughing at Stupid's misery. Even Stupid himself can be seen laughing.

"Stop that laughing!!! You know what happens when you laugh! You can't control yourselves you idiots!"

"Quit that laughing immediately you fools! You know good and well that you'll end up killing yourselves that way! So stop that right now!" O'Malley told the Weasels.

The Weasels then entered into the Paddy Wagon and left Hollow Bastion, in search of Sora and the Blues so they could arrest them and bring them to O'Malley.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues arrived at the Olympus Coliseum, which was rebuilt by a multi-criminal empire of unknown origins.

"Alright guys, another fight! Another Cup!"

"You tell em Sora!" Said Goofy.

"It's in the bag!" Donald said.

"Yeah you guys fight, and will watch from the sidelines rooting for you all the way." Church told the trio.

"Yeah cheering for you guys, and pray that you don't die and meet the guy with the fiery hair!" Said Tucker referring to Hades.

"I want popcorn!"

"Caboose if you don't stop I'm gonna feed you to the lions!"

"Well I see the gang is all here." Said a man in his thirties as he came out of the shadows, he wore a red vest, and had an eye patch on his left eye.

"Whoa dude a pirate!"

"Sh-t who are you? A member of Hook's crew?"

"I'm Number 2."

"Number 2 of what? Stupid Pirates?"

"No that's my name, unfortunately the writers we're too lazy to give me a real name."

"Dude don't break the 4th wall! This isn't a PSA...that was the last chapter!"

"Sorry, I'll be hosting today's games!"

"You are?" Sora asked.

"Of course, but you're Blues friends are gonna entering!"

"No F-king way are we gonna enter the games!"

"Yeah our reason for existence is to not care or do anything!"

"Well you are gonna enter, even if you don't feel like it!"

"Yeah and who's army?

"These might appeal to you!" Number 2 said as he gave Tucker a drawing of Donut with a big, "I love you sign, with a pink heart!"

"What the hell!"

Everyone started snickering at the picture which turn into a big laughing frenzy!

"Man Tucker I didn't know you're we're in love with the pink guy!"

"Tucker loves a man?" Said Goofy

"That's not mine!"

"Actually it is, with you're name on it 42 times!"

"F-K this!"

"Someone call the press!" Said Church trying not to lose it.

"I wouldn't laugh if I we're you!"

"What?"

"Using the internet I was able to find an old threatening letter to Bush you sent."

"What? You can't prove a…" Before Church can finish Number 2 gave Sora the letter who read it out load.

"_Dear Cock Bite President!_

_How dare you ship me out to this Mother F-ing canyon with idiots who are the only thing good for is cannon fodder! One is a freaking idiot, and the other one is a pervert!*h I swear to God if you don't send me back home, I'm gonna come in and [censored], kill, [censored], you! Understand F-tard? Good!!!_

_**Sign! Private Leonard L. Church of the Blue...not the stupid Red...Army!" **_

Church snatched the letter out of Sora's hand and tore it to shreds.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"Believe me I have my sources!"

"Fine we'll take part in the freaking games!" Said Church.

"Excellent!" Number 2 left to host the games.

"In his f-ing dreams." Said Church.

Later on right when the match is about to begin Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen in the arena. While the Blues can be seen sitting in the audience waiting for the first match to begin.

"Ha fight in the Cup my a-s! Not even black mailing us will get us to fight in those stupid matches!" Church stated.

"Amen to that brother!"

Over on top of the Coliseum the Toon Patrol can be seen spying on the Blues and Sora. Smart Guy, can be seen looking through a S2 AM Sniper Rifle, while Greasy can be seen holding a M6D pistol.

"Hey boss what are they doing?"

"What?!"

"I said what are they doing now?!"

"Shut-up and tell Stupid to fire a rocket at those fools!"

"Aren't we suppose to arrest them...not kill them?!"

"It's just a warning shot for crying out loud! Now do it!"

"OK fine! Hey Stupid fire a rocket already!"

"OK you got it...dur here it goes!"

Stupid aimed the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher and fired a rocket down in the arena. Sadly, all it hit was the heartless that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fighting.

"Stupid you idiot you freaking missed!" Smart Guy yelled at Stupid.

"Er...sorry boss!"

"Greasy do something about those fools down there!"

"No problem boss!"

Greasy aimed the M6D at Sora, Donald, and Goofy using the scope. Greasy fired the pistol at the trio and missed every shot...killing the heartless instead.

"You bloody moron what the hell is wrong with you?! Are you blind or something?!"

"Woops my bad boss!"

"Psycho you're up!"

"Hahahahahaha! Kill the Keyblade Master! Hahahahahaha!"

Psycho used a modded version of the flamethrower (from Halo PC) and shot multiple fireballs at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Right before it overheated and went down to 10% of battery. Which killed all the heartless but didn't touch the trio, except Sora's hair. Which just caused him to run around in a panic (just like Wario from episode 6 of SMBZ).

"Can you retards get anything right for once?"

"Hahahahahaha! Sorry boss! Hahahahahaha!"

"Grrrrrr! Wheezy it's your turn and don't screw up!"

"No problem boss!"

Wheezy while smoking takes out his assault rifle and starts firing on the trio, but like his comrades ends up just killing the heartless.

"I grow tired of your dumb mistakes you stupid imbeciles! That's it I'll do it myself and kill the Keyblade Master on my own!"

Smart Guy aims his sniper rifle and fires a few rounds at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But ends up killing the heartless instead.

"Mother F-er! Who keeps messing with the sights on this thing?!"

"Now what boss?" Greasy asked Smart Guy.

"Kill them just freaking them now!!!"

Seconds later, the whole arena was bombarded by a hail of bullets, plasma bolts, needles, rockets, plasma mortar, fragment grenades, plasma grenades, and fireballs. All which killed the heartless and the audience members. However Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues were not even touched by these attacks.

A couple of hours later after Sora defeated Hercules he earned the Titan Keyblade. Which was left by Kratos after being defeated in the last Cup. Later on Phil and Hercules can be seen talking to Sora and the Blues.

"Man I don't believe it! I even gave everything I had! Your not that bad kid!"

"I think I understand now. The strength of the heart. The road to becoming a hero. It comes from our friends and loved ones. My strength comes from Donald, Goofy, Church, Tucker, and Caboose!"

"That's not exactly what I meant kid!"

"Don't you understand? With these guys with me every step of the way no one can stop us! Were invincible! Not even Hercules has a chance to defeat us!" Sora said while putting his arms around Donald, Goofy, and the Blues.

"Man that's totally g-" Tucker said before Donald and Goofy put their hands over his mouth which was still behind his helmet.

"That's not what I-"

"Your right Phil! I would never have become a hero without your training! When your all together the six of you make awesome heroes! As a team you can do anything if you just put your heart and mind to it!"

"Thanks Hercules!"

"No problem Sora!"

"Man that's still g-" Tucker said before Donald and Goofy put their hands over his mouth.

"Oops almost forgot I still need to move that pedestal!"

"Don't worry Phil we can handle it!"

"What you?"

"Yea last time he tried to move it he ended up hurting himself!" Tucker said remembering last time Sora tried to move the pedestal.

"That's because I didn't have you guys help me last time! Come on guys what do you say? Will you help me move this thing?!"

"No problem Sora!" Donald told his companion.

"You can count on us!"

"Yea maybe there's a XXX magazine underneath it!" Tucker said hoping there really was a magazine underneath the pedestal.

"Shut-up Tucker!" Church yelled at his perverted friend.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues then ran over to the pedestal and pushed it till it was moved across the other side. A flash of bright light can be seen after moving the pedestal. The world's keyhole can be seen after it dimmed a few seconds later.

"Look Sora a keyhole!" Donald said while pointing at the keyhole.

"Oh man we were too busy with the cups that we almost forgot about the keyhole!"

"You better close it quick Sora!" Goofy told his friend.

"I'm on it!"

Sora took out his new Titan Keyblade and aimed it at the keyhole. A beam of light shot out from the keyblade and the familiar locking sound was heard.

Later on Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues left the Lobby and headed towards the Gummi Ship. Before they could reach the gate a portal appeared before them. Fat B then stepped out of it.

"Aye! Well if it isn't the Keyblade Master himself! I guess those Weasels weren't able to defeat you after all! No matter because I won't fail this time!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hey look it's the beach whale again!" Tucker said while pointing at Fat B.

"Shut-up before I sit on you and then fart on your head!"

"Oh never mind then..."

"Any last words before I kill all of you?!"

"Can I have a pony?!"

"No!"

"Forget this...beach whale!" Sora said before performing Ars Arcanum on Fat B which hit him in the family jewels again...hard!

"Oh not again!"

After defeating Fat B Sora and the Blues then went through the gate and boarded the Gummi ship. They then left in search of their next destination. Unknown to them the Toon Patrol was following them every step of the way. O'Malley managed to supply them with a ship. They wouldn't stop till they captured Sora and the Blues while killing off Donald and Goofy.

**To Be Continued... **


	14. Sora and Caboose

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga**

**Episode 14: Sora and Caboose's Not So Excellent Adventure **

**OK here's a short but defiantly not sweet chapter! Sorry but this is by far the worse chapter in the series! I hate it because I didn't like the 100 Acre Woods level! And sorry to burst you bubble but Pooh and his friends will not return in KH2! So anyways on with this sucky chapter! Don't worry I'll make it up to all of you in the Hollow Bastion chapter! **

Some time later after soaring through space Sora and Company arrive at Merlin's house in Traverse Town. They then came across The Winnie The Pooh book.

"Man what kind of retarded looking nursery rhyme book is this?" Tucker asked after looking at the book.

"Yea I'm not going near that thing!"

"Come on guys it can't be that bad!" Sora whined to Church and Tucker.

"Fine then you go in it if you think it's so great."

"And take Caboose with you while your at it!"

"Oh are we going on a quest?! I love quests...I'll be the intelligent and powerful wizard and Sora will be the fighter. This is going to be the best party ever!"

"Well good luck you guys!"

"Yea will be praying for you Sora...a lot!"

Donald and Goofy grabbed the book and opened it for Sora and Caboose to enter into. They soon entered into a meadow where Pooh can be seen sitting on a log.

"You know Church is my bestest friend ever?" Caboose said to Sora while going to his rant about Church...who he thinks is his best friend.

"Yea that's nice Caboose."

"Yea we talk about different things...like how Tucker is stupid, Tex is mean, our enemies the Reds, and Sheila our tank."

"You have a tank?"

"Yea back over at the canyon! Uh which I accidentally used to kill Church when I first arrived. I also called his girl friend a slut, sniped him when he was possessing that red guy, and damaged him from the waist down."

"And your still friends?"

"Yep were best friends!"

"OK whatever you say just stop talking for the next hour if possible!"

"......OK!"

"Think, think. Think, think."

Sora and Caboose talk to Winnie the Pooh.

"Hi there. What's wrong?"

"Oh."

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh."

"Pooh?"

"Yes?"

"Wait a second. You're Pooh?"

Sora takes a seat next to Winnie the Pooh.

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?"

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Caboose!"

"Oh. Hello, Sora and Caboose. Have you two come to say goodbye to Pooh, also?"

"Well, no. Why would we do that? We've only just met you."

"Because everyone's gone away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks... And every day, I'd eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now. But now everyone's gone. All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think...(gets off the log) So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think."

Sora said nothing.

"Oh, my tumbly is getting rumbly."

Pooh then left the meadows leaving Sora and Caboose behind.

"Where did Mr. Bear go?"

"Come on Caboose!"

Sora and Caboose exits the area and proceeds to Winnie the Pooh's house. Inside, Winnie the Pooh is snacking on a jar of honey.

Before they went inside, Sora and Caboose heard some talking on the road. They saw what appears to be a green giant with strange ears, a donkey, and a cat in boots. These three we're Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots.

"Hey Shrek! I can't believe we accidentally got sent into this book!"

"Don't remind me Donkey because I got to spend my time in this book with you!"

"Come on Shrek I know you don't mean that."

"We need to skedaddle back to Faraway, my friends." Said Puss.

"What we need to do is strangle magic man for putting us here! Right Shrek?"

"Everyone calm down! We need to figure out how to get out of this pit hole!"

After walking around, Donkey saw Pooh's house.

"Hey why not ask those guy's if they know away out?"

"Seems logical Shrek."

"Alright! But I do the talking you guys zip it!"

"Zipping!"

"I'll be quiet as a mouse!"

"Okay here goes nothing."

Over in an area with a big tree Piglet can be seen. Later a portal appears and the Toon Patrol appear. Psycho can be seen holding a modded flamethrower that shoots dip instead of flames. Stupid can be seen carrying a barrel full of dip.

"Hello, i-is anyone there?"

"What are we doing here boss?" Greasy Asked while holding a M6D pistol.

"Dr. O'Malley said that he wants this world and it's inhabitants wiped out!" Smart Guy said while holding a shotgun.

"Hey uh where do ya want this at boss?" Stupid asked Smart Guy while still holding the barrel.

"Just drop it already you moron!"

Stupid dropped the barrel and the weasels opened it. Later on the Toon Patrol managed to capture Piglet and had him over the dip barrel.

"This piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none, and this little piggy ran all the way home." Greasy said while holding Piglet over the dip.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Piglet screamed as he was lowered into the dip.

"Hehehehehehe! Piggy went bye bye! Hahahahahaha!"

"Come on you fools hurry it up we have work to do!"

After killing off Piglet the Toon Patrol left the area. In the next area Owl can be seen. Psycho takes out his dip gun and shoots him with it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Fried Chicken anyone?" Greasy said while Owl was being killed by the dip.

"OK come on next area come on let's go!"

In the next area the Toon Patrol sees a garden patch and Rabbit's house. They went in to see Rabbit who didn't notice.

"Pooh if that's you then I'm sorry but I don't have any more honey at the moment. You'll have to come back later!"

But when Rabbit looked behind him he was met by a face full of dip courtesy of Psycho.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hehehehehehe! Bye bye bunny rabbit! Hahahahahaha!"

Before the Toon Patrol could leave they noticed Tigger bouncing towards Rabbit's house.

"Who the hell is this clown?"

"Who cares just get rid of him!"

Before Tigger could react he was shot down by a round of dip. The Toon Patrol then moved on to the next area with a tree that has a swing on it. Not far off Eeyore can be seen floating in a nearby river.

"OK get rid of the donkey!"

"No problem boss!"

Psycho shot a few round of dip before being able to get rid of Eeyore. They then entered the area with a bunch of tree stumps. They saw Roo who was bouncing. Smart Guy picked him up and then killed him in the dip barrel.

Then they saw Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots, coming near the hole.

"Get them!" Smart guy said.

"Hey Shrek do you see some furry weasels coming right at us?

"They have guns!" Said Puss.

"Please I can take them on!" Said Shrek…

Smart Guy and Wheezy approached Shrek, Smart Guy dumped his barrel while Smart Guy shot his shot gun at Shrek. But to there surprise Shrek wasn't melting.

"What? Why didn't this stupid thing work?"

"It's because I'm not a Toon!" Said Shrek as he began to beat up Smart Guy.

Shrek hit Smart Guy in the face while pile driving Stupid to the ground. The two weasels returned to their pals.

"Let's go mugs!" Said Smart Guy while feeling dazed.

"Uh where are we going boss?!"

"Just shut your mouth!

Soon the weasels ended up at the night of the hill. Pooh can be seen sitting on the hill thinking to himself.

"Think, think, think! Oh bother where could everyone be? I sure hope Sora and Caboose are OK!"

"Hey boss it's that stupid bear!" Greasy told Smart Guy.

"Kill him now!"

Psycho shot his dip gun at Pooh till the bear fell off the hill. At this point Psycho ran out of dip for his gun.

"Alright you mugs let's get out of here and report back to Dr. O'Malley!"

The weasels left through a dark portal not long afterwards. Sora and Caboose entered the area not long after the weasels left.

"Hmmm I wonder where everyone went?"

"Where did Mr. Bear go?"

"Well come on Caboose let's go! There's nothing else we can do here."

"I sure hope Mr. Bear is OK!"

"Yea me to!"

"Hey you wanna hear about the time me and Tucker buried Church and Tex's bodies?"

"Just shut up Caboose!"

Sora and Caboose disappear and the book closes with the keyhole sealed. After that, Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship.

**To Be Continued... **


	15. A Massacre At The Castle

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 15: A Massacre At The Castle **

**I don't own anything in this chapter! Key19 allowed me to use his story to help progress through the chapter! All credit of Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version belongs to Key19, not me, he allowed me to use one of his chapter to get the story going! That is all! Also the Disney part of the story was done by Cole Von Doom aka Belthazor. I just did the parts with the Blues except the Nintendo parts which again were done by Key19! Also I have nothing against Nintendo or his story I just tried to keep everyone in character...that's all! **

Some time later after leaving Merlin's house Sora and the Blues arrived at another world. It was Hollow Bastion O'Malley's new fortress which he conquered not long after coming here.

"Gawrsh, look at that! "

"I know this place... "

"Hmm, that's strange. "

"What is this place Dracula's Castle? "

"This isn't Castlevania Tucker! "

"I wonder why...I feel this warmth inside, right here. "

"Yea don't worry I feel the same way. "

"Really? "

"Yea in my pants! "

"Tucker!!! "

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow! "

Sora's group heard a roar from a distance away.

"What the hell was that? "

"Sounded like someone is really pissed off! "

"Sounds like Church! "

"Shut-up Caboose! "

"Let's a-go! "Sora told his comrades.

Sora's group approaches closer to where Riku and Beast are.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless...So tell me, how'd you get here? "

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no

matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back! "

"Go ahead and try it! That is if you think you can fur ball! "

The Beast tried to attack, but Riku evaded and counterattacked the

Beast, seriously injuring him. Later, Sora's group arrived at the scene.

"I guess years of watching the Matrix really paid off! "

"Riku what's your problem?! "

"At last...I must say I 'disappointed in your progress. I imagined you would be here sooner. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku! "

"But it all ends here. There can be only one! "

"Hey what's with the Highlander quote? "

"Just what exactly are you talking about Riku?! "

"We shall let the keyblade choose it's master! "

Sora's Keyblade disappeared form his hand and Riku took possession of it.

"Wow that was the best magic trick...ever! Oh, oh, oh can you pull a rabbit out of a hat...please? "

"Shut-up Caboose! "Church and Tucker yelled at the Blue rookie.

"Huh? "

"What!? "

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi.

It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world. "

"Man that's gay! If I was the Keyblade Master I would use the key to open hot girls doors! Bow Chicka Bow Wow! "

"Tucker shut the hell up now! "

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought

my way here with the Keyblade! I did all of this for nothing?! "

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here,

go play hero with this. Now go home and be emo! "

Riku tosses a Wooden Sword to the ground next to Sora and left the

scene. Sora kneels to the ground in disappointment.

"So does this mean we won't be able to get back to the canyon?! "Tucker asked Church.

"I have no idea. "

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission. "

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all...But... "

"Sora, sorry. "

Donald Duck and Goofy left the scene. The Beast tried to move but is

still hurt. The Blues just stood there not being able to figure out what to do.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt. "

"Why...Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle.

And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her.

That's why I'm here. "

Sora picks up the Wooden Sword, as it is better than having no weapon.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone

very important to me. "

"Now what Church?! "

Seconds later the Toon Patrol appears behind the Blues. Smart Guy has a shotgun, Greasy has a M6D pistol, Psycho has a needler, Wheezy has an assault rifle, and Stupid has a rocket launcher.

"Freeze Blues! "

"What? "

"I said Freeze! "

"What are weasels doing here? "

"You 'all under arrest!"

"Arrest? For what? "

"Oh man they must have found my criminal records! "

"Shut-up Tucker! "

"Alright fall out you mugs! "Smart Guy said before a portal appeared.

The Weasels lead the Blues into the portal with their guns pointed at their backs. Sora and Beast just watched...not able to do anything about the situation.

"See ya around Keyblade Master! "Smart Guy told Sora before going through the portal.

The portal then closed after the Weasels and Blues left. Leaving Sora and Beast alone...

"No leave those three alone! "Sora yelled going after them. But before he could make another step, three people appeared in flames from out of no where. They wore only black suits.

"Going some where? "The one in the center asked!

"Who are you? "

"We're upper level demons! Hired by O'Malley to kill you and that monster right there!"

"O'Malley?"Sora said shocked!

"Sorry but you 'be dead before you get to him!"The Demon then prepared a fireball before a person in a black suit, and holding a sword came out of no where. It was Dante the demon hunter.

"Don 'move!"

"Crap he followed us! "Said the first Demon.

Before the demons could respond back, Dante used his sword and sliced the Demons in two. The demons screamed in a blast of inferno.

"So he is here! "Dante whispered.

"You saved us! "Said Beast.

"Thank you I thought I was a goner, were those really demons? "

"Yes, strong upper level demons who would have sliced you in bits. "

"Well thank you for saving us! My name is Sora! "

"My name is Beast. "

"Nice to meet you Sora and Beast! My name is Dante, demon hunter what brings you to Hollow Bastion? "

"I 'm looking for some one really important to me! I know she's in here so I came here to bring her back!"

"Me too! My world was destroyed by darkness and Belle was taken from me! I choose to endure the darkness and hope I can save her! "

"Are you looking for some one important to Dante? "

"No! But I 'm hunting the greatest Demon in existence! He brought worlds to their doom. He killed many innocents! The Demon of Fortune! Belthazor!" Dante said his eyes riddled with hate!

"Belthazor. "Sora said quietly.

"Will Belthazor kill Belle? "

"I think so, given reason he is the most powerful Demon he might! "

"Well we 'll help you defeat Belthazor!"

"Thanks and I 'help you find your friends!"

Dante and Beast joined Sora 's party as they entered the castle to find Kairi, Belle, and kill Belthazor!

Meanwhile in the Caslte. Dr. Evil, O 'Malley Mini-Me, and Scott can be seen packing their bags near a Gummi ship.

"Why do we have to freakin leave! We can take care of those a-holes no problem!"

"Because O'Malley says it's important! Now zip your pie hole Scotty Doo!" Said Dr. Evil.

Mini-Me dropped a suit case on Scott 'feet by ''

"Ah no freaking way! "Yelled Scott while grabbing on to his foot to ease the pain.

Meanwhile in the next room O'Malley can be seen with Maleficent and the Demonic hybrid, who concealed his identity for a while, Belthazor.

"So you fools get the plan? "O'asked his henchmen.

"Of course my dear AI! "Said Maleficent.

"Excellent! I 'be going somewhere really important! So here!"O'gives Maleficent a potion.

"What is it? "

"One of my many dreadful experiments MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Drink it if you come in contact with the Keyblade master! "

"What about me? " Belthazor asked.

"You'll be leading my evil army my red friend! Make sure those fools dies before he can see his friend!"

"Understood! "

O'Malley leaves with Dr. Evil, Scott, and Mini-Me to parts unknown, leaving only Maleficent and Belthazor.

"I 'll ready the minions Maleficent! Bring us Kingdom Hearts!"

"Of course my demonic friend! "

Back to Sora, Beast, and Dante. They continued walking the maze killing heartless after heartless that got in their way. They approached the castle gates.

"Here we are! " Said Sora.

"We are nearing Belle I can sense her! "

"Me to! I can feel Kairi! "

"Belthazor is also near! We must kill him before he creates more destruction. "Beast and Sora nodded as the three continued their trek.

Meanwhile, in the chamber with Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Snow White, Alice, and Cinderella captured and unconscious, Maleficent appeared at the scene and Kairi is laying down in a purple capsule shaped barrier.

"O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!"

The six female characters' hearts emit beams at the Keyhole. The screen switches to Sora, Dante and the Beast inside the Entrance Hall.

"Belthazor's stench is growing, we should be close!"

"Just how powerful is he?" Sora asked.

"Just the reason why I'm here Sora!"

"That doesn't sound too good!"

"Well Belthazor doesn't play nice! As do all Demons!"

Moments later Beast stopped walking, as he smelled something

"Belle?" Belle can be seen before she transformed into a shadow heartless.

"Stand Guard!" Said Dante as he took out his guns "Ebony & Ivory"

Beast became furious as he chased after the heartless!

"Beast!"

"Sora let him go this is his fight!"

"But?"

"Quit while you can!" Shot a voice who was Riku. Riku appeared with Donald and Goofy.

"No. Not without Kairi."

"Where's Belthazor?" Dante demanded.

"Belthazor has other plans! He doesn't want to be disturbed!"

Riku transformed into his powerful form.

"The darkness will destroy you.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really...Well, we'll just see about that!"

Sora and Dante are immobilized and Riku shot an orb of darkness from the palm of his hand. Before the shot could hit Sora, a white screen appeared and Goofy got close to Sora and blocked the orb with his shield.

"Sora and this guy here ain't gonna go anywhere!"

"My name is Dante!"

"Nice to meet you Dante! H'yuck! My name is Goofy!"

"Likewise!"

"You'd betray your king?"

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's

become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together."

Donald came to Sora, Dante, and Goofy.

"Well, you know... All for one and one for all."

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora."

"Thanks a lot...Donald, Goofy." Sora said, looking down in disappointment.

"How will you fight without a weapon?"

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart".

"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. (readying his Wooden Sword) I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

The Keyblade Riku was holding disappeared and it reappeared this time in Sora's possession.

"Then die!" Riku yelled as he charged at the heroes.

Riku slashed at Sora with the Soul Eater. Sora kneeled to the floor, panting. Riku was about to finish off sora till the Dante intercepted it with his own Sword.

"I won't let you kill him!" Said Dante.

"Stay back demon!" Riku yelled as he turned his attention to Dante.

Dante slashed at Riku while performing a double slash at him. Riku used his blade and it crossed with Dante's sword. Sora was healed by Donald's magic, as Goofy wacked Riku with his shield. Sora casted a thunder spell at Riku which paralyzed him! Dante then continued his assault as he whipped out his guns. He shot at Riku four times, before Riku teleported next to him. Riku slashed at Dante three times and sent Dante to the wall. Donald cured Dante and casts a fire spell at Riku. Goofy wacks Riku 6 times with his shield as Sora slashed him with the keyblade and cast a freeze spell which froze Riku momentarily. Dante fired his guns again as Goofy threw his shield to Riku! Riku unfrozed as Sora used strike raid on him. Fearing outmatched Riku left the Battlefield. Donald cured everyone as Beast appeared.

"So your heart won this battle!" Said Beast.

"He is still out there!" Said Dante.

Sora nods. Sora's group learned White Trinity. Then, Sora's group finds the Emblem Pieces to open the door with a heart crest. The scene switches to Riku.

"Why? It was mine."

While Riku is running, he stopped and heard a voice.

"Know this."

The hooded man from Destiny Islands appeared.

"The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade."

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?"

"For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You

showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger."

"What should I do?"

"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself."

Meanwhile back at the evil Techno lair. Belthazor saw the fight on a monitor and was pissed.

"Gaah! By Hades! Can nothing stop that brat? And what's worse that disgraced demon Dante is here! That's it! Come my friends!" Belthazor said to someone who looked like him, but with Spikes on his head it was Darth Maul.

"Sora and his pathetic friends are nearing the chamber! We'll stop him here and now!"

Belthazor and Darth Maul left to kill Sora.

Meanwhile The heroes entered a room that looked like a cave near a lava well.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"This place looks like hell!" Said Donald.

"That because it is!" Boomed a voice.

"NO!" Dante shouted! Readying his guns.

Before anyone can say a word. Belthazor appeared near the door to the next room along with Darth Maul.

"Belthazor!" Dante sneered.

"So you're Belthazor!"

"I'm glad you know me Sora! Tell me how does it feel to face a Demon?"

"You think I'm scared of you Belthazor?"

"You should be! As an upper level Demon I can't be destroyed as I lived for 9000 years killing many innocents, and I am proclaimed as the most feared Demon in the universe and beyond, you're weak powers will not help you this time!"

"Prepare you guys this will be the fight of our lives!" Dante said.

Darth Maul took out his red light saber as the heroes readied themselves for combat.

"Kill them!"

Sora, Beast, Goofy, and Donald fight Maul while Dante fought Belthazor. Sora took his Light Saber Blade out and matched wits with Maul. Belthazor fired several energy balls at Dante as Dane embraced them. Dante fired his guns at Belthazor, but Belthazor shimmered out of harms way, and kicked Dante. Donald used a fire spell while Goofy rammed Maul. Maul got up and lunged his light saber at Beast. Sora intercepted it and slashed Maul with the blade. Beast then scratched Maul and threw him to the wall. Dante used his sword and slashed Belthazor with it. Belthazor took the pain as he energized a his energy ball and threw it at Dante. Belthazor summoned his athame and stabbed Dante in the heart killing him.

"Go back to the Demonic wasteland!" Belthazor shouted as he looked on at Dante who took the pain on.

Sora saw Dante being killed by Belthazor, and screamed as he tried to help his friend.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Sora shouted as he hit Belthazor in the head. Belthazor, however, didn't flinch.

"You're one dumb son of a B-ch! Your powers can't hurt us Demons! That's why O'Malley put me in charge." Belthazor growled as he readied his athame at Sora.

"NOOO!!!" Dante shouted as he used his last remaining strength to push Belthazor away from Sora.

"Dante!" Sora shouted as he embraced his friend.

"Sora don't let Belthazor win! He may be immortal…but your heart is stronger then his! In fact we demons don't have heart…or souls! But I do have one Sora and you also…good bye!" Dante disappeared, as he vanished in Sora's arms. But before Sora could drop a tear, Dante converted his power into a keyblade. The Devil May Cry Blade. Sora took the blade into his hands as he looked at the spot where Dante died.

"SON OF A B-CH!" Sora shouted as he slashed at Belthazor. However not even the new keyblade could hurt him.

"How pathetic you are! Dante is gone banished to the wasteland we're we all go when we die! Except I can't die! I'm immortal!" Belthazor informed before shimmering to the next room.

"Come on guys! We can't let Dante die in vain! We gotta stop Belthazor!"

"How are we gonna stop him Sora?" Goofy asked.

"With our heart!"

The heroes arrived at the next room. Which looked like a roof!

"Another crazy room?"

"Gee did we leave Hollow Bastion?" Goofy asked.

Before anyone could answer two humanoids attacked Beast, knocking him out! One was black with a Spider skull on his chest, while the other looked like him except he was red and more slimy. It was Venom and Carnage!

"Well what do we have here dad? Trespassers?" Said Carnage.

"It looks like it? We know what we do to Trespassers? We kill them!"

Venom webbed Donald to the wall, as Carnage attacked Goofy with a symbiotic ax. Leaving only Sora. Venom punched Sora, while Carnage webbed him with his red slime. Venom started beating Sora to a Bloody pulp. Beast regained consciousness, as he saw his friends in trouble. Beast attacked Venom, and using his claws he freed Sora. Sora went to Donald and Goofy as he freed them from their trap. Beast got a hold of Carnage's web line and a did a rodeo toss around him. He tossed Carnage to Venom and the two we're knocked out!

"We did it!" Sora said with a smile.

"It's not over yet Sora!" Said Beast.

"He's right Sora, you shouldn't let your guard down in this place, not even when facing me!"

"Belthazor!"

Belthazor shimmered behind Sora and grabbed his neck. He threw Sora out of Hollow Bastion and into the roof. Belthazor then disappeared.

"Come and face me B-ch!" Sora shouted.

"My My! Flesh creatures sure have big mouths!" Said a voice. Out of no where a Jet appeared soaring in the sky as it fired several plasma bullets at Sora. Sora dodged rolled as the Jet transformed into Starscream.

"Prepare for death human!" Starscream roared.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Starscream! Sky Commander of the Decepticon army! My orders are to capture and kill you on Belthazor's request!"

"You work for that slime and you fall!" Sora shouted as he took out his Doom Blade.

Sora glided to Starscream as he hit him in the leg with the Doom Blade. Starscream transformed into Jet Mode and took off. Starscream fired at Sora who took the blasts thanks to his armor. Sora threw his keyblade at Starscream, which caused the Decepticon to transform. Starscream shot his plasma gun at Sora. Sora deflected each plasma blasts, and used a fire spell on Starscream. Starscream flinched as Sora used a Thunder spell to shut the Decepticon down for good. Starscream fell from the castle as he landed on the wasteland in one piece.

Meanwhile at the Techno lair, Belthazor can be seen talking to a man in his thirties. It was Gabriel, master computer hacker, and former FBI agent.

"What if he reaches us Lord Belthazor? Then what?"

"He'll not reach us Gabriel, but you're still needed here!"

"What if he does? And what I'm supposed to do?"

"You do nothing! Except hack the castle's old computer files! And when you do insert this disk after you gotten the files!" Belthazor gave him a disk .

"I…understand!" Gabriel said firmly

"Good now go make your self scarce! I will also bring all of our minions back to their worlds so they can await orders from O'Malley!" Gabriel nodded as he left the Techno Lair leaving Belthazor to teleport all the villains except for Maleficent and Gabriel off the castle and back to there worlds to await orders. Belthazor then got a purple syringe and Shimmered away.

"Now let's see what Riku is doing!" Said Belthazor before shimmering away.

Meanwhile in the room with Riku, and Maleficent with the unconscious Kairi.

"So, I see the path has emerged at last." Riku said with an evil voice.

"Yes, the Keyhole to the darkness."

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will

use its power to rule all worlds."

Such confidence.

A dark Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand.

"Oh! Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here! It must be her." Maleficent said while looking at Kairi

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power."

"The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay

here and guard the princesses.

Sora's group is now inside the Castle Chapel. There, Maleficent waits.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will

be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora readied his Keyblade.

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the

Mistress of all evil?

"Or the Demon of Fortune?" Said Belthazor, as he shimmered behind Maleficent.

"Stand back Belthazor! I'll finish these fools!"

"Now you see Maleficent, that's where you're right for once!"

"Huh?" Maleficent was surprised by Belthazor's words. Belthazor was silent as he took out the syringe and stabbed it through Maleficent's back! Maleficent screamed, while trying to fight the pain. She dropped to the floor as her body began to change. She grew fat, and her arms shorten and grew a small tail, her skin became purple and had a more hideous face. She dropped the potion as Belthazor picked it up. Maleficent was now different then before, as she looked a lot more like Barney the Dinosaur?

"Bye! Bye Keyblade Master!" Belthazor said as he possessed Maleficent.

"What?"

"I love you! I kill you! I'll send you to hell, with a great big hug, you love me to!" Maleficent sang in a maniacal way.

Maleficent fired several energy balls at Sora, Sora was hit and was severely injured. Donald cured Sora, as Donald casted a fire spell at Maleficent, and Goofy threw his shield at her. Maleficent shimmered and dodged those attacks. She cast another energy ball at Goofy who deflected it with his shield but hit Donald in the process.

"Goofy!"

"Sorry Donald!"

The battle resumed as Sora hit Maleficent with his keyblade Maleficent shimmered behind Sora as she cast two fireballs which hit and knocked out Sora and Beast. Donald healed them and cast a thunder spell. Goofy rammed his shield at Maleficent's back as he did the Goofy tornado on her. Sora took out his Devil May Cry Blade and with all his might, stabbed it through Maleficent's body, which caused Belthazor to, spilt from her and retreat. Sora then realized the gem Ben gave him.

"Let's see just who you are!" Sora said as he dropped the gem on the floor. Donald, Goofy, and Beast went inside the gem. A figure wearing green clothing, with short black hair, and black eyes appeared. It was Yusuke.

"Hi!" Said Sora looking at Yusuke.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Said Yusuke.

"My name is Sora, and now I could use your help."

"No problem Sora and it's Yusuke for starters!"

"All right, Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned his attention to Maleficent. With a battle cry he charged at her, and started jamming his fist repeatedly into Maleficent's body with great speed. With each blow Maleficent couldn't counter as Yusuke used his Spirit Wave to obliterate the Witch for good.

"Thanks Yusuke!"

"No problem! Glad to help!" Yusuke said as he entered into the gem as Donald, Goofy, and Beast returned.

"Did we do it?" Donald asked.

"Yep, Maleficent is history!" Sora said.

"All we need to do is find Riku and Mr. Belthazor." Goofy pointed it out.

"Yeah! I'll make him pay to what he did to Dante!" Sora said with anger blazing in his eyes, wanting to put an end to the first person to kill his friends.

"I guess you'll never learn do you?" Said Belthazor this time with Riku right beside him.

"How Ironic! She was just another puppet after all."

"What?"

"Time you found out the real truth!" Belthazor said while secretly preparing a massive energy ball with his hand.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her."

"A fitting end for such a fool, and prepare to meet her in the afterlife!" Belthazor said as he fired his energy ball at Sora.

Sora couldn't move as the energy ball was coming closer to him. With a passing inch near his face, Sora prepared for his fate, but suddenly the energy ball was deflected.

"It can't be!" Belthazor roared, as he saw a familiar figure by Sora.

"Miss me?"

"Dante!" Sora cheered.

"You're alive!" Goofy said cheery.

"Yes I am alive!"

"We thought you we're dead!"

"Well it's sort of a long story!"

"Impossible you should be dead!" Belthazor roared at Dante.

"Well you should know not to send me to the wasteland when I still have my soul Belthazor!"

"GAAAAAAAAA!!!" Belthazor screamed as he shimmered away with Riku.

"After them!" Said Dante as he rejoined Sora's party, as the two chased them into the corridor. They entered the grand hall, but a barrier prevented Goofy from entering.

"Blasted Demon!" Dante said, but before saying a word Sora saw Kairi on the ground.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Said Riku as he and Belthazor appeared.

"The princess...? Kairi's a princess?"

"Of course Sora! We knew this all this time! Too bad you have to find out so late!"

"I had enough of your talk Belthazor!" Dante growled as he took his sword out!"

"Let's finish this!" Belthazor said as he stood in a fighting stance the two clashed as two massive powers of demonic energy filled the room. Riku then floated in Mid-air.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is

time she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart."

Sora felt something strange in his heart and kneels while holding his heart.

"Sora!"

"What's…"

"Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?"

"I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me. Who are you?"

"It is I, Michael Jackson, the King of Pop." Riku/Ansem said because he thinks he's Michale Jackson...even though he's not.

Donald Duck tried to charge at Riku, but Riku shoves Donald Duck through the barrier.

"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Riku is going to attack Sora, but then...

"Sora!"

Sora woke up and deflected the attack from Riku with his Keyblade.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

Right before Sora can attack Riku; Belthazor came from behind, and was about to stab Sora, until Dante fired at Belthazor with Ivory. Belthazor paused before turning his head to the half demon.

"Today you're going down Belthazor." Dante yelled.

"Die pitiful fool!"

_**Linkin Park's song Papercut is played in the background…. **_

Belthazor shimmered next to Ansem, the two forces of darkness attacked the heroes of light. Ansem blasted at Dante, while Belthazor shot two fireballs at Sora. Dante deflected the fire balls as he entered into 'devil trigger.' With more power then any before, Dante slashed Belthazor with sonic speed as he slashed the demons. Belthazor recovered and fired more energy balls at Dante, Dante took the hit as he fired his guns at Belthazor. While occupying the demon of fortune, Sora casted a fire spell at Ansem. Ansem stood his ground as Sora strikes him with the Keyblade. Ansem blasted at Sora again as he kicked Dante. Belthazor then regain ground as he fired two energy balls each at Sora and Dante. Sora used cure, and casted a Thunder spell at Belthazor. Belthazor absorb the attack and energized it with an energy ball as he launched it at Sora. Dante deflected, but Ansem slashed him with the soul eater. Sora attacked Ansem with the Devil May Cry Blade and casted a powerful Thunder spell which paralyzed Ansem. Dante took his sword out and repeatedly slashed it at Belthazor's chest. Belthazor recovered his health as he fired another Energy Ball at Dante, Dante was knocked but not before stabbing Ansem in the chest. Ansem almost died until he recovered with the power of Darkness. The fight ended.

"This isn't over Keyblade Master! But before we part ways! Allow me to give this Keyblade!" Said Belthazor as he gave Sora the Cole Blade.

"Why are you giving me this Belthazor?"

"Even Demons have honor! You should be lucky I'm leaving, until then!" Said Belthazor as he shimmered away.

Sora learns the Ragnarok ability, after gaining the Cole Blade. Riku disappears. As Dante regained Consciousness.

"Riku!"

"Sora! Sora, look!"

"The... The Keyhole!"

"Quick the Keyhole Sora!" Dante shouted

Sora tried to use the Keyblade on the Keyhole, but nothing happened.

"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!"

"What can we do?"

" Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up."

"According to Riku the Keyhole is not complete!"

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart... But... But how?"

Sora saw the dark Keyblade.

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder."

" Sora? "

Sora approaches the dark Keyblade.

" Sora, hold on! "

" Sora don 't! You don't know what it'll do to you!"

" No, wait! "

Sora smiles at Donald, Goofy, and Dante and thrust the dark Keyblade into his Heart. Upon doing this, the hearts returned to the six female Disney characters and Kairi as well. Sora lights up as he falls slowly.

"Sora... Sora!"

Kairi woke up.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she tried to catch Sora before he could hit the ground, but he disappeared.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald said.

" He 's gone!" Dante said sadly.

Sora can be seen floating in darkness.

" What 's... What's happening to me? Falling...falling...into darkness."

The scene switches to Dante, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Kairi who are extremely concerned about the whereabouts of Sora.

"Sora, are you really? No. It can't be! I won't let him go!

Then Ansem appeared from a portal

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

Dante got his guns out, as Donald and Goofy took theirs weapons out also.

"Don't make another move!"

"Your evil ends here Ansem!"

Ansem tries to move but couldn't as Riku appeared.

"No. You won't use me for this!"

"Riku!"

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!"

Suddenly, the Shadow Heartless appeared. Kairi nods as she, Dante, Donald Duck, and Goofy make a run for it. Dante used his Guns and destroyed the Heartless to bits Later, a Shadow was looking at Goofy, Dante, Donald Duck, and Kairi.

"Blasted those things keep on coming" Dante said

"What about the Keyhole?"

"Let's just get out of here!"

The Shadow follows Dante, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Kairi to the Entrance Hall.

"Kairi, hurry!"

"I can't leave them behind!"

"We can't stay here!"

"A Heartless is after us!"

"We need to destroy it!"

"I'll take care of him!" Donald volunteered. The Shadow approaches closer. Donald tried to attack the Shadow.

"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" Donald yelled at the Heartless while wacking him on the head with his staff.

The Shadow responds like Sora.

gSora? Is that you?"

"Is it possible?" Dante questioned

"Uh-oh!"

Dante, Goofy, Donald Duck, Kairi, and the Shadow were surrounded by the other Shadow Heartless. Dante, Goofy and Donald Duck take their battle positions.

"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi embraced the Shadow

The other Shadows get near Kairi and the Shadow she is holding on to.

"Kairi!"

"NOOO!" Dante shouted as he fired his guns at the Heartless! Bloody Murder was heard as he destroyed all the Heartless except the one Kairi was holding on to.

Sora returns to normal, as he embraced Kairi, "Thank you!"

"Sora..."

"Sora!" Dante, Donald and Goofy said together

Sora's group and Kairi were surrounded by more Shadow Heartless, Dante took his gun out, but Beast came in and roared at the Heartless.

"Damn!" Dante was impressed.

"Go! Now!"

"Come with us!"

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

"All right. Let's get out of here."

The heroes went to the Gummi ship, however as they ran Dante stopped in his tracks. "

" Dante come on! "

" Go with out me Sora! "

" But?! "

" I still need to find him, but you already found someone you hold dear in your heart! Now go! "

Sora nodded as he went inside the Gummi Ship. Dante disappeared in a shroud of mist, as the Gummi Ship took off to Transverse Town. While taking off, Belthazor shimmered on a barren cliff, as he saw his enemies leave Hollow Bastion.

" This is not over Keyblade Master! Mark my words! You haven 't seen the last of me! We'll meet again! Till Next time!" Belthazor shouted as he shimmered back to the underworld.

The dark portal appeared over in Hollow Bastion's prison area which was constructed after being taken over by O'Malley. The Toon Patrol and Blues then stepped out of portal. While still at gun point the weasels led the Blues to one of the many cells. The jail cells have neon hot pink bars and purple rooms. Each with different serial numbers above the doors.

"Alright you mugs into the cell!" Smart Guy ordered the Blues while still aiming his shotgun at them.

"What this thing? This is the gayest looking jail cell I've ever seen before!"

"I said move it blue tard!" Smart Guy yelled at Tucker before shoving him in the cell with his shotgun.

"Come on guys let's move it!"

The Toon Patrol left the holding cells after locking the Blues in jail. Caboose can be seen drawing on the walls, Tucker banging on the cell bars, and Church thinking of away out of prison.

"Hey I demand to have my lawyer here! This is cruel and unconstitutional! I know my rights! Are you listening to me?"

"Hey shut-up in there!" A nearby guard yelled at Tucker.

"Well I just had a weird case of deja vu!"

"Look Church I drew a picture! This is you, me, Tucker, Tex, Sheila, and the base!"

"Man there's got to be a way out of here somehow!"

Suddenly a green warp pipe appeared in the cell where the Blues are at. A short figure with a white mushroom shaped hat, red dots, blue vest, white pants, and red shoes appeared.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tucker asked the Toad Retainer.

"Mushroom man!" Caboose said after seeing the Toad Retainer.

"If your looking for a way out then follow me!"

"Hey wait a second who are you?!" Church asked the Toad Retainer.

The Toad Retainer jumped back down the warp pipe before answering Church's question. The Blues just stood there without saying a word.

"Now what Church?" Tucker asked his defacto leader.

"Well it's either go down the pipe or stay here and rot in jail."

"Yea I'm not in to doing life in prison so I vote on going down the pipe"

"Alright then it's settled were going down the pipe. Come on guys let's go!"

**Kingdom Hearts Nintendo Universe/World Name: Hollow Bastion **

The green pipe appeared in Hollow Bastion which looked drastically different from when O'Malley took it over. It looks like it did before the evil A.I. took it over. The Blues appeared over on the platform where Riku fought Beast at. Over in the distance far from where the blues are a figure can be seen. The figure is a black hedgehog with red quills. He can be seen holding an AK-47 in both of his hands while smiling to himself.

"So it finally begins...looks like the prophecy isn't just some fairy tale made up for kids!"

"Dude how did we get back to Dracula's Castle?"

"For the last time Tucker this is not Castlevania! And this place looks a whole lot different from when we first arrived here!"

"Yea looks less high tech and evil looking."

"I think I just wet myself!"

"Well come on we've got to go and Find Sora, Donald, and Goofy!"

"Yea but Riku has the keyblade now!"

"Yea so what? That's not our problem!"

"Good point!"

The Blues continued up the rising falls until they reached the top. At one point Tucker had to grab Caboose's hand before he fell over off the platforms. Church saw a switch and pressed it which caused a round circular platform to appear seconds later. The Blues hopped on the platform and seconds later arrived at Hollow Bastion's main gate. The Blues entered the castle's door not sure where else to go. Inside Sora, Riku, Luigi, and Yoshi can be seen. Yoshi and Luigi can be seen standing by Riku who still has the keyblade. Except it was different looking because it had a mushroom key chain instead of a old Nes controller key chain.

"You're wrong!"Sora cried with full bravery. He was ready for anything that was going to be thrown at him. He'd do it for all of his friends. "The darkness may touch my body, but it will never touch my heart. As long as my heart stays with my friends it can never die."

"Then let's find out shall we?" Riku said, firing a dark energy wave from his hand.

Sora tried to run, but somehow he felt like his entire body became paralyzed. He watched as the beam was closing in on him. He felt his life flashing before his eyes, from his child days on the island to battling the heartless with Luigi and Yoshi. The beam got closer and closer and Sora was too scared to even look. He wish that he could tell Kairi how sorry he was. Then, from out of nowhere a sniper rifle bullet knocked the beam out of the way. Causing it to hit a nearby wall instead of Sora.

Luigi gasped in shock. "What the heck?"

"What is this, some sort of trick?" Riku asked. "No one can stop that attack!"

"Booya baby! Man I can't believe I actually managed to hit that thing! I knew the sniper rifle was awesome!"

"Um...Church."

"What is it Tucker? Can't you see me basking in my glory!"

"Yea but you might wanna look in front of you."

"What?"

"Who are these imbeciles?"Riku asked after noticing the Blues who are still standing in front of the castle door.

"Uh-oh!"

"I just wet myself again."

"Well don't look at us we've never seen them before!" Luigi told Riku after noticing the Blues.

The Blues ran towards Sora who was being protected by Yoshi at the moment. They then pointed their weapons at Riku when they got to Sora.

"Hey Sora you Okay?" Church asked Sora with his hand on his shoulder. Which is unusual for the blue soldier.

"Yea I think so. Who are you guys and how do you know my name?"

"What do you mean it's us the Blues! Don't you remember?"

"I've never met you guys before!"

"Does he have amnesia?"Tucker asked Church.

"Yea where's Donald and Goofy at?"

"Who?"

"Did you ditch them? I mean I do agree that having Nintendo characters for allies is way better. Nice choice there Sora!" Tucker told the confused looking teen.

"Start making sense here!"

"Yea!" Yoshi told the Blues.

"Well I officially give up!"

"Wait a second!"

"What is it Church?"

"What happened to that guy with the mushroom hat?"

"Mushroom hat?"

"Mushroom hat?"

"Mushroom hat?"

"He's the one who told us to follow him when that green pipe appeared!"

"Green pipe?"

"Holy pasta a warp pipe! So that's how you guys got here?!" Luigi said after running towards Sora, Yoshi, and the Blues.

"Yea we were in jail after coming to Dracula's Castle."

"Dracula's Castle?"

"He means this castle...except in a different universe. That might explain all the Nintendo stuff...and why Sora doesn't remember us."

"What universe did you guys come from?" Sora asked the Blues with curiosity.

"A Disney universe...which is just like this one...except with Disney characters instead."

"It doesn't matter!"Riku called out. The trio plus the Blues then turned to him. "Your odds are still too great. Those two fools and Blue soldiers will not make any difference. Besides, how can you even beat me without a weapon?"

"Riku, I don't even need the keyblade anymore." Sora responded. "I have a weapon far stronger then it. My heart!" There was silence in the room for a few seconds when Riku broke into laughter and fell on the floor.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Riku laughed. "You're kidding me, right? Your heart? What are you going to do, take it out and throw it at me? Man, you are a riot sometimes!"

"Hey man this isn't stand up comedy hour!" Tucker told Riku.

"Shut-up you blue freak!"

"OK that's it now I'm pissed!" Tucker said while reloading his assault rifle.

"Tucker cool it were not going to attack yet!"

'Fine!"

"Riku!" Sora snapped at him angrily. "I'm not joking!"

Riku stood up to catch his breath from the laughter. "I know. It just sounded so funny. What could a weak little thing like that do for you"

"It may be weak, but it' s never alone." Sora responded. "Every challenge I've met it has become stronger than before, growing with each new experience. It has also found a home with all the friends I' ve made. Our friendship has made it much stronger, and I've become a part of their heart as they've become a part of mine. As long as we stick together and if they think of me and never forget me...then our hearts will be one. It's my friends that give me strength, the drive to fight." Taking out his wooden sword, he got ready to fight. "This might be tipped in your favor but, we're willing to try as we stick together. I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power!"

"OK seriously dude that's gay!"

"Yea you need to stop watching PBS!"

"Man I'm starting to miss other Sora already!"

"It's a wonderful day in the neighborhood..."

"Shut-up Caboose!!!" Church and Tucker yelled at the Blue rookie.

Riku took out his keyblade ready to fight with a smirk when something was wrong. He could feel a force of gravity pull the keyblade away from him. He tried to pull it back but the force was too strong. The keyblade then disappeared from him.

"What?" Riku gasped in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Oh man that trick gets better and better every time! Can you please pull the rabbit out of the hat now though...please?"

"Caboose shut-up!"

"Is your blue friend retarded?"

"Luigi!"

"Sorry!"

"No your plumber friend is right! Caboose is stupid...he has the mind of a child. Kind of like your dinosaur friend Yoshi over there."

"Yoshi know whole alphabet!"

"You know what I take that back...I think Yoshi may actually be smarter then Caboose!"

"Agreed."

"Kid!" Luigi exclaimed. "The keyblade is in your hand again!"

"You're right!" Sora gasped. He then looked at it with surprise.

"But how?" Riku asked in shock. "What did you do, Sora? That's impossible!"

"He didn't do anything." Luigi said. "Maybe he pressed a secret button or something."

"Lame!" Tucker told Luigi.

"I never get any respect around here!"

"No." Sora said. "I think I know why." He then turned to Riku. "It's because the keyblade rejected you." Riku remained in complete shock. "You dove into the darkness and you were fighting for all the wrong reasons. You didn't show any sign of goodness in your heart and when I showed my inner light and goodness, it returned to me."

"Oh, yeah!" Luigi cheered. "In your face sissy boy!"

"That's the pot calling kettle black!" Tucker told Luigi.

"Never mind!" Luigi groaned.

Riku couldn't believe his eyes, he had it, it was right in his hands. Everything was going exactly as planned. How could have he lost it? Why Sora? He was always better then him. He became so filled with rage and anger that he whipped out his Soul Eater and swat it hard, creating a giant wind that pushed the trio and Blues back. The group pushed against the wind and were able to make their way back.

"That's it!" Riku shouted. "If I can't have the keyblade then nobody can have it!" He then smirked at Sora. "I can still beat you! I've defeated three people at once before and this is no different."

"Wrong again, Riku!" Sora disagreed. "There's two misconceptions you made. This isn't a game, this a battle of fate and the three of us together are the ultimate dream team. I'm going to finally beat you and with their help."

"Gay!" Tucker stated.

"Quiet!" Luigi snapped.

"Shhhhh!" Yoshi hushed Tucker.

"Bring it then!" Riku said, getting ready.

"Forget this let's get out of here!"

"Way ahead of you Tucker!" Church told his ally.

When the Blues reached the castle door they couldn't get it to open. It was held shut by some unknown force.

"Hey you guys aren't going to leave are you?"

"Why blue people leave?"

"Scared?" Luigi asked the Blues.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Tucker told Luigi.

"He has a point Luigi." Sora told his plumber friend.

"You don't have to rub it in!"

"Hey we only fight when we know that we have a chance of winning! We retreat when we know we have no chance of surviving! Trust me kid I've already died once! I don't need to be killed a second time."

"You died already?" Sora asked while sounding shocked.

"Yea Caboose shot me with our own tank!"

"Oh blue guy made big boo boo!"

"Yea I still haven't forgiven him for that either!"

"Hey can we please talk later! Like after we save our loved ones! We have bad guys to stop!" Luigi told everyone.

"Yea he's right! So are you guys in?"

"Well seeing that we don't have much of a choice...I guess so!"

"Alright!"

"Yay! All for one and one for all!" Yoshi said happily.

"If your done having your little reunion can we start this battle already?!"

"Alright guys let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, and the Blues got ready to fight as Riku got into position with his sword. The wind blew through the room softly as they had a stare off. The seven began to sweat nervously as they stared their opponent down or for Riku's case opponents. Finally, lifting one leg up and down Sora charged at Riku first, followed by Luigi, Yoshi, and then the Blues. Riku ran at them screaming at the top of his lungs. Sora and Riku clashed their weapons together causing an ear shattering sonic boom. Sora gave a hard thrust at Riku who spun out of the way and tried to swipe Sora's back but, Yoshi stuck his tongue out and knocked the attack back. Luigi shot a fire spell at Riku, but he easily dodged the attack and quickly spun behind Luigi and slashed him down. Church shot four sniper rifle bullets at Riku but the silver hair teen managed to deflect everyone with his Soul Eater. Tucker tossed a fragment grenade at Riku. But he just kicked it back towards the soldier in midair. It then detonated causing Tucker's shields to flicker yellow. Caboose shot off a few rounds of assault rifle bullets at Riku. But he just deflected every bullet with incredible speed. He then sent a flying kick to the blue idiot sending him to a nearby wall. Upon hitting the wall Caboose was automatically knocked out. Sora jumped in and clashed with Riku again. Riku swiped at Sora who jumped over the attack and tried to swipe Riku, but he knocked the attack back with his sword. Sora brought his keyblade down on Riku who clashed with him again. Riku and Sora both rapidly slashed at each other clashing their swords. Eventually, Sora hit a wall and Riku tried to thrust but Sora spun out of the way and kicked him aside. Riku got back up and spun at Sora with incredible speed. He then smacked Sora in the face and sent him crashing into the water fountain.

"Man that's gotta hurt!" Tucker said after seeing Riku beating Sora to a bloody pulp.

"Tucker go and heal Caboose! We need everyone conscious for this battle!" Church said after switching to his assault rifle and shooting at Riku.

"I'll try my best but I'm no medic! Man where's Doc when you need him the most? Plus I'm not sure if I have anymore med-kits!"

"Fine...catch!" Church said as he threw a med-kit at Tucker.

"Thanks!" Tucker said after catching the med-kit. He then opened it and worked on healing Caboose's wounds. While also trying not to get attacked also.

Sora charged at Riku again with Luigi and Yoshi behind him. Sora attacked again and Riku did a back flip over the attack. Riku then kicked both Luigi and Yoshi into a wall. Church fired one assault rifle round into Riku's right arm. Causing the whole arm to bleed and blood to spill everywhere. Riku just got mad and turned around facing Church.

"Uh-oh!"

Riku then shot a blue beam at Church which nearly hit him. But the blue soldier dodged it before it could hit him. The beam then hit the wall behind him instead causing a giant hole to form on the wall. Riku quickly spun around to clash with Sora again who then jumped over Riku and kicked Riku in the back. Riku quickly used his hands to push back up and uppercut Sora. The yellow shoed hero flew into the ceiling and kicked off against it and charged with his keyblade tightly gripped with both hands.

Caboose and Tucker ran to where Church is who is reloading his assault rifle at the moment. Caboose is now fully healed and conscious.

"Tucker give me a few magazines I'm running low."

"Sorry Church I only have four left! I can only spare two right now!"

"OK that's fine just give them to me!"

"Here!"

"Thanks!"

"Man how we're we able to not run out of ammo before we got here?"

"Well mainly because we let Sora, Donald, and Goofy do most of the fighting."

"Oh yea almost forgot about that."

"Come on let's go help Sora, Luigi, and Yoshi!"

Church, Tucker, and Caboose fired their assault rifles at Riku who was fighting Sora at the moment. Most of the bullets missed but Caboose was able to hit Riku a few times. The teen was too worried about Sora to notice the soldiers shooting at him. But now there were bullet holes all over his clothes and he was now soaked in blood.

Riku jumped out of the way as Sora brought his keyblade down on Riku and it missed him. Riku swiped at Sora who quickly moved left to dodge the attack. Riku swiped at Sora who blocked with his keyblade at a forty-five degree angle and then the other side. Sora kept blocking Riku's attacks and clashing with him. Sora then clashed together with Riku's sword and pushed Riku back.

"Give it up, Riku!" Sora said.

"Never!" Riku shouted.

Tucker threw another grenade at Riku which exploded this time causing massive damage to the teen. But he was still standing even though his clothes were all torn up and he was covered in blood. Sora then used his weight to push his rival back into Luigi who used Luigi Tornado to knock the silver haired boy into the air. Yoshi then jumped high into the air and did a flip and pointed his bottom at Riku. Yoshi then did a pound ground on Riku and they crashed into the ground causing pieces of ruble and dust to fly out. Sora and Luigi shielded their eyes from the dust and particles. When it was finally calm, the two walked over to see if Yoshi was okay. They then saw Yoshi flying right at them and knocking them over. The Blues were running out of attacks fast. Tucker then threw one last grenade he had which was a plasma grenade. It then landed on Riku's head.

"What is this a spider? Get it off!" Riku said before the grenade exploded on his head.

Riku then collapsed on the floor after the grenade went off. Lying in his own puddle of blood. Odd enough though he was still alive...barely at least. The Blues then ran up to him with guns pointing at him. Sora, Luigi, and Yoshi ran to where the Blues were also. Riku got back up and was getting very annoyed. He grabbed Sora and threw him at a wall. Sora quickly grabbed the support that was holding the first floor and second floor and spun around it. He then launched himself back at Riku and kicked him back. Riku slid across the floor and quickly jumped back up. The seven of them were panting as they began to get exhausted from the fighting.

"Wow! You've gotten better." Sora said, impressed. "You've learned a few new tricks. But, I've learned some too."

"Then in round two you show me them." Riku suggested.

"Bring it on!" Yoshi said with a tough guy look.

"I didn't think he would be this tough to beat!"

"What do you expect Tucker?"

"Does that guide of yours say anything about how to defeat him?"

"Let me see." Church took out the strategy guide and looked at it. The cover was the same. Except it said Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version. Plus Luigi and Yoshi were exactly where Donald and Goofy were suppose to be at. Church looked through the whole book till he found what he was looking for.

"Well?"

"OK I think I might know what were suppose to do."

"OK sounds good to me!"

The three charged at Riku again who ran at them with full speed. He spun his body at them with his sword, but they quickly dodged it and all three of them kicked him at once. To recover their strength, Sora called Tails in who used his healing device to give the trio more power. Finally, they had the advantage as they worked at a team to defeat Riku. Luigi used F.L.U.D.D to spray the floor which caused Riku to slip and fall. Yoshi then grabbed Riku by the lower leg with his tongue and threw him into the air. Sora ran up a wall as fast as he could and then jumped off it and charged at Riku with a flying kick going down.

"THIS ONE'S FOR KAIRI!" Sora cried.

"You think this Sora has some anger issues?"

"Who cares? Hey Caboose can you hear me?" Church said over his radio.

"Yes Church I can hear you! This is fun we should talk more on the radio!"

"Yea whatever that's great! Listen when Riku is almost defeated I want you to shoot him with the sniper rifle! OK?"

"OK Church you got it!"

"OK thank you Caboose!"

"Church you sure this is going to work?"

"Well I figured if he misses then Sora will probably finish him off."

"Good idea!"

"Yea thanks!"

Sora kicked Riku in the chest and the two of them went crashing into the ground, once again causing ruble and dust to go flying. Luigi and Yoshi ran over to the spot and saw Sora weakly walking back. They both helped keep the keyblade master steady and ready. Riku was on his hands and knees, sweating very fast and breathing very hardly. He could see the sweat drop down from his hair and looked up to see Sora's group approaching him.

"No." He whispered. "I...can't...lose...to him. I won't lose to him. He can never beat me."

Riku got back up and brought his sword horizontally, ready to strike Sora but, the spiky haired hero knocked the sword out of Riku's hand.

"Riku, you lose." Sora smirked.

"Sora, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Riku asked innocently. "I'm your best friend."

"Hey, it's like you said." Sora snickered. "Never let your guard down until your opponent is beaten."

"OK now Caboose!"

"OK Church!" Caboose fired at Riku...except he used his rocket launcher instead of the sniper rifle that Church loaned him.

Caboose knocked a weaken Riku into the water fall with the incoming missile. He was so exhausted that he lost the dark clothing he had and was truly defeated. He weakly got up and with his last bit of energy he retreated.

"Caboose you idiot you were suppose to use the sniper rifle not the rocket launcher! Where did he even get that thing?"

"I think he got it when we were in Halloween Town!"

"We did it!" Luigi cheered.

"Sora, Yoshi, Luigi, and Blues rock!" Yoshi also cheered.

"We rule!" Luigi said, giving Yoshi a high five.

"Riku drool!" Yoshi giggled.

You forgot the s." Luigi pointed out. "It's drools."

"Same difference." Yoshi giggled. Luigi just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, guys." Sora said wholeheartedly. "I'm glad you two stuck by my side no matter what."

"Hey, the three of us go together like spaghetti and meatballs." Luigi said proudly. "Yoshi is the spaghetti, you're the meatball, and I'm the sauce, the most fantastico part of the meal." He then noticed Sora giving him a disappointed look. "Hey, can't you take a joke?"

"How can I even take it if it wasn't even close to a joke?" Sora chuckled.

"Dude I told you your jokes are lame!"

"Man no respect even from the new people!"

Sora turned around and saw Fox walk into the room.

"Fox!" cried Sora. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fox said, greeting the trio. "Got sidetracked a little bit, but as I opened this door I saw the most epic fight ever. You truly are the keyblade master."

"OK who's this guy?"

"That's Fox Mccloud from StarFox!"

"How do you know this Tucker?"

"Because I'm a Nintendo fan...duh!"

A few minutes later Sora, the Nintendo characters, and the Blues exit the room they were currently in. They walked up the stairs to go after Riku, but sadly the door was chained up and they couldn't get in.

"Um, how did he chain up the door so fast?" Luigi asked.

"Hey Tucker do you have any plasma grenades on you?"

"I don't think demolishing the door is going to help guys!"

"Hey you never know till you try!"

"Yea let's try a different approach!"

The group then turned to see another door right near by them.

"This way!" Sora said.

The seven walked up to the other door and opened it. What they saw next amazed them and shocked Sora. It was the library from his dream about Kairi. He remained completely stunned as the others looked around the library in aw.

"Aw man a library! Only nerds go to a library because libraries suck!"

"Well for right now your a nerd Tucker...get use to it!"

"Yea but on the other hand there are some times hot librarians in the library! Oh man I'm going to see if there's a hot girl I can bang! See ya!"

"What?!?!?!" The Nintendo characters plus Sora said at the same time.

"Just ignore him!"

"Hey Church can we rent some library books? Wait I think I forgot my library card over at the base!"

"Shut-up Caboose!"

Sora, Luigi, Yoshi, Fox, and the Blues finally arrived at the chapel room of Hallow Bastion. Away from the heartless for the moment, Sora, Luigi and Yoshi slid down back to back and sighed. Fox steeped forward and looked around.

"We're close." Fox said. "It shouldn't be long now."

"Hold up, Fox." Sora sighed. "I'm pooped."

"Kid, I've battled space monsters on a flying ship for most of my adult years and did I once ever say I'm pooped?"

"Buddy, do you realize how many flights of stairs we climbed to get here?" Luigi complained.

"So?" Fox said, rasing his eyebrow. "I'd rather walk up flights of stairs just to save the one I love."

"I'm not going anywhere till I have my energy back! Besides I don't have any loved ones to save!"

"And you call yourselves soldiers?!" Fox asked the Blues.

"No we call ourselves-"

"Space morons!" Caboose interrupted Church.

"Shut-up Caboose!"

"Well that explains a lot!" Fox stated out loud.

"Fox is right." Sora said standing up. "We're almost there anyways. Let's keep going."

"Sorry, worms." called a familiar voice. "But you won't be going anywhere.

"That voice..." Yoshi began with a gasp.

"...it can't be!" Luigi finished nervously.

Bowser then floated in on his giant clown cart and laughed. The Blues just watched unimpressed by the whole scene. Mainly Tucker who has beaten Bowser several times in Mario games. Especially in Super Mario World.

"Bowser!" Sora exclaimed.

"Who were you expecting? The Tooth Fairy?" Bowser asked sarcastically.

"Oh I love the Tooth Fairy! But I think she's mad at me right now...she keeps punching me in my sleep!"

"Dude that was Tex not the Tooth Fairy!"

"Who are these Blue fools?" Bowser asked after noticing the Blues.

"Boring! I saw these d-n tricks on Super Mario World!" Tucker said after seeing Bowser enter in the room.

"What is this idiot talking about? Never mind it doesn't matter!"

"You know this joker?" Fox asked Luigi.

"To make a long story short let's just say he has a thing with abducting people." Luigi said to Fox.

"Yea I tried doing that before...but I ended up in jail!" Tucker said.

"Gee I can only imagine why!" Fox stated after listening to Tucker.

Sora took out his keyblade and angrily pointed it at Bowser.

"Bowser, hand over Kairi!"

"And Krystal!" Fox added.

"Peach as well!" Luigi and Yoshi said together.

"And the flag also!" Caboose stated...for unknown reasons.

"The flag?" The Nintendo characters and Sora said all at the same time.

"Ooops sorry I messed up! Let's try it again one more time!"

"Shut-up Caboose! Just ignore him...that's what we always do!"

"Man and I thought I was an idiot!...Wait!"

"I heard of owning people! But owning yourself? Man that's completely different!" Tucker said after listening to Bowser.

"What kind of villain rides around in a blimp that looks like a clown anyways?" Sora asked rhetorically. "No dark horse, flying space ship. I'd rather face Maleficent then a guy in a clown blimp."

"Cut me some slack, kid." Bowser growled. "I have a low budget. You don't know how easy it is to keep this place dirty and rotten."

"You mean like yourself?" Luigi said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Luigi." Bowser smirked. He then made a serious look at Luigi. "We've been fighting each other for years. You and that brother of yours have always foiled my plans. But it's different this time. It's more then just capturing Peach. You boys are too late to stop us. As we speak the final keyhole is getting ready to be unsealed and this world will plunge into the deepest darkness."

Yoshi cowered behind Sora in fear and the others gasped.

"No, it can't." Fox said in shock.

"Afraid so." Bowser smirked. "You can't stop the darkness. It's unstoppable. Go home now while you have the chance."

Sora eyed his friends and they all nodded to him. They knew that their toughest challenge was right in front of them. Luigi was the most nervous of them all. Not by the number of times he acted like a coward but it was an extremely rare occasion for him to face Bowser alone. He was scared and wished that his big brother was here to fight. He then saw an image of his older sibling in front of him and smiled.

"_I know you're not with me bro." _Luigi thought. "_But I will fight with all my heart. I'm going to make you proud big brother." _

He then looked to see that his friends were also by his side and he knew that he wasn't alone. He then looked at Sora. Somehow over the past few weeks of knowing him, Sora has matured in a way that made Luigi feel like a proud older brother. He knew that Sora looked at him like an older sibling putting aside the silly antics they always got into. Luigi felt as though his brother's spirit was resting inside the keyblade master. He had nothing to fear and was ready. He knew that this was going to be the most intense fight he's ever faced against Bowser.

Sora got his keyblade ready for the battle. "After coming this far? I don't think so. We'll stop it no matter what you say!"

"You fools!" Bowser growled. "Do you actually think you can beat me? The king of all koopas?"

"So, I guess you couldn't stand your lackeys doing your job anymore, huh?" Fox smirked.

"I got bored." Bowser explained. "Haven't done anything rotten in a long time, not since yesterday." He then took out the Star Rod. "And you forget that I hold the Star Rod. The one held by Dedede is nothing compared to the power of this one. Mario couldn't even beat it on his first shot."

"It doesn't matter!" Yoshi cried. "We beat you!"

"Then it's time to exterminate you pests once and for all." Bowser said. He then made the Star Rod glow and produce more heartless. "Attack!"

The group ran at the heartless as fast as they could. Fox and Yoshi took on the heartless while Luigi and Sora went for Bowser. Fox jumped over the shield heartless and slashed it from behind. He then twirled his staff around and gave it a hard swing like a baseball bat. Five more surrounded him and he stuck his staff into the ground and grabbed it and went horizontal, running around the heartless in a clockwise position. He then shot a ice spell at one and jumped onto one and jumped off it. He then fired his laser gun at it, blasting it away.

Yoshi used egg roll and rolled around the room, knocking heartless away. He then ate one and turned it into an egg and threw it at another one. He then used the butt drop on another slamming it into the ground. Yoshi then swatted a few away with his tail and knocked one into the air. He then took another egg and hit the one in the air.

Sora and Luigi ran at Bowser with their weapons out. Bowser flew down at them and the two ducked under the attack.

"Hey, do you know his weakness?" Sora asked Luigi.

"After facing this guy ten millions times I think I would know." Luigi groaned.

Caboose took out his rocket launcher and fired a missile at Bowser's Clown Copter. It struck it causing a black mark to appear on the copter. It then started to wobble and sparks started to fly everywhere. Caboose fired a second missile at the Clown Copter causing it to crash to the ground.

"How's that for a weakness?!" Church asked before firing his assault rifle at the fallen Clown Copter.

"That will work!" Luigi stated.

"No complaints here!" Sora said while putting his arm behind his head.

Church, Tucker, and Caboose fired their assault rifles at the Clown Copter till it blew up in flames. With Bowser still in it...he was still alive though just extremely weak from the massive damage.

"Bowser still standing!" Yoshi gasped.

"This guy never stays down." Luigi groaned.

"Bowser, give it up!" Sora demanded. "We've got you surrounded."

"Yea unless you want us to unload another round in your a-s!" Tucker threatened Bowser.

"Language people! Don't make me get the soap!" Luigi yelled.

"Ewwwww soap nasty!" Yoshi said while making a disgusted face.

Bowser weakly chuckled and slowly backed into the wall. "Sorry, but I'm not done. As the old saying goes; he who koops and runs away lives to koop another day."

"This isn't The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!"

"Be quiet Tucker!"

A dark portal appeared behind him and he weakly moved into it and disappeared. The others ran towards the portal trying to stop him. However, they didn't realize that an unspeakable terror was awaiting their arrival. Bowser arrived in another room that was extremely big and circular. He was extremely weak from his bout against the keyblade master and his friends. He leaned down and was panting heavily. He could feel the sweat drip down from him and his vision was blurry. He weakly tried to move, but he leaned back down. Sora and the others finally appeared in the room and noticed Bowser. The boy then noticed Riku.

"Riku!" he called.

Riku turned to Sora with a sinister look in his eyes. Sora could feel something different about Riku, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something more darker, sinister, evil. He even had a good hunch this person wasn't Riku.

"Welcome, friends." Riku said evilly. "I'm impressed to see you have come this far...only to die in the end."

"Good thing I already wrote my will!" Tucker said.

"Listen, we're not going anywhere!" Fox shouted angrily. "Not until we've saved the ones we love. Also, justice shall be served for all the crimes you two have committed."

"What are you suppose to be, a law enforcer?" Luigi asked Fox, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, and abduction isn't a crime." Fox said with sarcasm. "Isn't doing the right thing for humanity justice?"

"Dude that's gay!" Tucker told Fox.

"Be quiet before I get the soap!" Luigi threatened Tucker.

"I'm about to shoot you with my laser gun if you don't keep your mouth closed!"

"Shutting up!"

Luigi looked at Riku and noticed something in his hand. His eyes widened in fear as he noticed a familiar key shaped object. "T-that thing...in your hand, is that a...a.."

Sora gasped as he, Fox, and Yoshi also noticed. "That's impossible!"

"Yes, a keyblade." Riku said, holding up his keyblade. "Mine may look different from the one you hold, but neither the less it still is a keyblade. However, there is a major difference between yours and mine; while yours can seal keyholes, mine hold the power to unlock people's hearts. This shall release the inner darkness within."

"Nice keyblade!"

"Yea looks better then the others!"

"Hey don't compliment the bad guys!"

"Hey we can't help it that his keyblade looks better then Sora's!"

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't here that!"

"What that mean?" Yoshi whimpered.

Sighing, Riku put his keyblade up. "Perhaps a small demonstration is in order."

"Aw man is this going to be one of those things where we have to wait for hours while listening to you explain about how this thing works?!" Tucker complained.

"No you stupid Blue fools! Now shut-up and just watch!"

Sora sweated nervously, thinking that Riku may try to attack one of them with his keyblade. He took out his own keyblade to get ready while the others also got ready to fight as well. The Blues aimed their weapons at Riku. Caboose can be seen looking the other way.

"Hey where did everyone go? Did we already win?" Caboose asked not noticing he was facing the other way.

"Caboose your facing the wrong way!" Church yelled at the rookie.

"Oh!"

"Dumb a-s!"

"Guys, be careful." Sora whispered. "We don't know what this psycho is capable of."

"You mean other then summoning the darkness?" Tucker asked with sarcasm.

"Lay off the sarcasm!"

"Right!"

Riku smirked as he brought his keyblade up into position, ready for his demonstration. The seven got ready to expect the worse from him. The unexpected then happen, he turned around, grabbed Bowser's shoulder with his left hand, spun him around and stabbed the koopa right in the chest with his keyblade.

"Behold!" Riku shouted.

Bowser growled as the piercing pain entered his chest. He felt himself losing control of himself, he couldn't breath, and he felt something was escaping his heart, like a fence opened freeing a heard of buffalo. He tried to grab the keyblade but he was too weak to even try. Luigi was the most shocked out of anyone. He'd never expect anything like this to happen to Bowser. Sora looked on with horror as he watched Riku deliver this terrible deed.

Fox covered Yoshi's eyes as the dinosaur was still a baby and should not see something as terrible as that. Caboose covered his own eyes so he didn't have to see the terrible scene.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora cried.

Riku ignored Sora and continued stabbing Bowser.

"Now, open your heart!" Riku commanded. "Let it surrender to the darkness. Become darkness itself."

"Whoa dude bloody murder!" Tucker yelled while watching Bowser getting stabbed multiple times.

"Yea this is worse then most slasher films!" Church agreed.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares now!" Caboose said while still covering his eyes with his hands.

Riku finally pulled the keyblade away from Bowser and disappeared into the darkness. Bowser was unsure of what happened when it started to become clear. He felt as though he was becoming stronger and more powerful. He then saw a green glow around his body and began to get excited.

"OH, YEAH!" Bowser cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about, baby! This is it! The darkness...the true darkness!"

"He sounds like a child in a freaking candy shop!" Tucker stated.

"Yea I know it's annoying!"

Bowser then got engulfed in a wave of darkness and the wave rose higher then the four could imagine. The seven got ready for the unexpected to happen. As the giant wave of darkness finally settled down, the group looked up with dropped mouths and saw Bowser. But he was three times his normal size, his yellow skin became dark brown skin, the spikes on his shell became twice as sharp, and he gained the most ugliest face ever seen. Now he was known as Giga Bowser.

"Wow!" Sora said. "If you looked up the word ugly in a dictionary his face would be right next to it."

"Kid, it would be too illegal to even put his face in a dictionary." Fox responded.

"If you look up stupid in the dictionary you would see Caboose's face right next to it!" Tucker told everyone.

"Look out!" Yoshi cried.

Giga Bowser brought his foot down on the group who rolled out of the way of the attack. Luigi looked up at Bowser with a completely surprised.

"I've never seen this side of him before." Luigi said in disbelief. "More sinister, more dark, and he's so ugly that if he looked in a mirror the reflection would run away."

"Stop making him mad!" Sora told Luigi.

"Hey, who started with the dictionary?" Luigi snapped at Sora.

"If we get killed because you made him mad then I'm going to haunt you Luigi!"

"That's OK because I have my Poltergust 3000!"

"I can possess people so that won't help you!"

"Oh...never mind then!"

Giga Bowser then did a body slam on the ground and sent the foursome flying across the room. They got to their feet and looked up at the monster. They knew that this was their last battle against Bowser and they had to give it all they've got. The four then nodded to each other and charged at Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser breathed fire out of his mouth which surrounded the foursome. They noticed it was closing in on them and they jumped up and out of the way.

Luigi tried to shoot an ice spell, but Giga Bowser easily blocked the attack with his hand. Sora ran at Giga Bowser and tried to attack when Giga Bowser picked up Sora and threw him across the area. He got back up and ran at Giga Bowser again who tried to attack. Sora ducked under the blow and jumped up to hit the koopa king. Giga Bowser knocked him aside and Sora slid across the floor. Giga Bowser shot flames at Fox who spun his staff and knocked the attacks back.

The attacks did no damage whatsoever to the beast. Fox put the point of his staff into the ground and jumped onto it and jumped off. Fox got on top of his head and grabbed his horns.

"I got him!" Fox cried.

It wasn't long before Giga Bowser rapidly shook his head and knocked the fox off. The blues just watched as Sora and Nintendo characters were getting beaten by Giga Bowser.

"Man it's just like watching bull rides back at the base! Except the bull is a giant over sized mutant fire breathing turtle!" Tucker stated as he watched Giga Bowser throw Fox off of him.

"OK that's it I can't take this anymore I'm ready to go back home! Come guys let's finish this once and for all!"

"Yea but how?"

"Easy the only way we know how! Were going to give him everything we have left! That includes bullets, grenades, and missiles! You guys ready?!"

"Yeah Church!"

The Blues reloaded their weapons and readied their grenades. Tucker then waved his hand and got Giga Bowser's attention...

"Hey you Mr. Extremely ugly eat this!"

Caboose then fired a hail of missiles that he had left in his rocket launcher. The missiles hit Giga Bowser square in the face leaving a very ugly black mark on it. Giga Bowser was now very upset by this...

"Roar!!!"

"Alright you guys give him Hell!"

"Yea we're on it!"

Tucker and Caboose then threw every single grenade they had at Giga Bowser. The fragment grenades went into his mouth while the plasma grenades stuck on his head. The scene made a humongous explosion which did massive damage to Giga Bowser.

"Alright guys let's finish him off now!"

The Blues took out their assault rifles and unloaded round after round of bullets at Giga Bowser. The bullets pierced through Giga Bowser's skin causing him to bleed everywhere he was shot at. When the Blues ran out of ammo they switched to their next weapons. Except Caboose who was out of bullets for both weapons. Tucker fired his pistol at Giga Bowser while Church used his sniper rifle and shot him in his head. Giga Bowser was now extremely low on health and the Blues were now out of ammo.

"Aw man he's still standing and were out of ammo now!"

"We got him now!" Fox smirked. "One more strike and..."

"Wait a minute!" Sora said, stopping Fox. He then turned to Luigi. "Luigi! Heads up!"

"Huh?" Luigi asked, turning to Sora. The keyblade master threw his keyblade to Luigi who caught it. "Kid, what are you-"

"Luigi, you do the honors." Sora smiled. "Make your brother proud."

Luigi felt emotional from Sora's words and smiled.

"Thank you, Sora." Luigi said softly. Then with a serious look in his eyes he turned to Giga Bowser and held the keyblade with both hands. "This one's for you, bro!"

Luigi took the P3000 off and ran right at Giga Bowser. The blade of the keyblade began to glow green as he charged at his enemy. Giga Bowser shot fire breath at Luigi who knocked the attack away with the keyblade. Luigi jumped into the air and brought the keyblade hard down on the monster until he reached the ground. Luigi then took one finally horizontal slash at Giga Bowser and the beast began glowing green.

His eyes began glowing green and a green light came out from his mouth. His whole body then got engulfed in a ray of green light and exploded which sent the group flying. Smoke surrounded the entire room as everything began to calm down. As the smoke cleared, the group weakly got up and looked around. Giga Bowser was no where in sight.

"Did we win?" Yoshi asked.

Sora nodded, "We sure did."

"Ow my back!"

"My head!"

"My body!"

"Thanks, Sora." Luigi said to Sora. "For letting me be the one to finish this fight."

"It's like you told me..." Sora smiled. "This is your battle, not mine. So shouldn't you be the one to fight it?" He then looked on the floor to notice a summon gem and an Ansem report and pocketed it.

Luigi then turned to notice dark dust on the floor. Those were his remains of darkness. Luigi felt happy, but sad at the same time.

"I can't believe we finally beat him." Luigi said with amazement. "He's really gone for good this time. And we didn't even need my brother to help." He then made a sad look.

"What's the matter?" Fox asked concerned. "I thought you would be happy about this victory."

"I am." Luigi sighed. "But, I feel bad for him. Leading this terrible life. He even helped save our world once and things won't be the same."

"Man somebody call the cleaners this place is a mess!" Tucker said after seeing the condition the room is in.

"Be quiet Tucker!"

"Mr. Clean, Mr. Clean!"

"Shut-up Caboose!"

"Agreed." called a sinister voice. "With him out of the way, the keyhole can now be finished without ignorance."

The group gasped as Riku walked back from the dark portal.

"Riku!" Sora cried.

"Kid, he's not deaf you know." Luigi groaned.

"What?!" Caboose said...for unknown reasons.

"Shut-up Caboose!!!" Everyone yelled at the blue soldier.

Riku looked down at his feet to see the remaining darkness of Bowser. He lost all self-respect for the koopa king. He then looked up at the group.

"Isn't it ironic though?" Riku said. "That in the end he too was just another puppet in their little game."

"Whoa!" Fox exclaimed. "Puppet?"

"Are you just saying that because his I.Q. is that of a puppet?" Luigi teased.

"Hey that sounds just like Caboose!" Tucker said.

"I'm pretty sure Caboose's I.Q. Is that of dirt...or maybe even lower!"

"Guys, this isn't the time to joke." Sora groaned. He then turned back to Riku. "You mean he was used like K. Rool, Ganondorf, and Black Shadow?"

"Correct." Riku nodded. "The heartless were using him from the entire start. He failed to notice that the darkness was eating away at his heart. Strange, somehow the Star Rod protected him from the darkness for a short time." He then glared at Sora's keyblade. "That was because his darkness was wrapping around the rod and when the boy released his power, the darkness left the rod." He then looked back down at Bowser. "Sad, he led such a miserable life and he wanted to gain true power only to impress the princess. But with a insignificant mind like that, he was an easy target for the heartless." He then rubbed the darkness away with his foot. "Such a fitting end for such a fool."

"Whoa what a way to go!" Tucker stated.

"Yea I think I'd rather had been shot by the tank then stabbed by a keyblade."

"Agreed!"

Riku left through the dark portal leaving the others in shock. Luigi never realized how badly Bowser wanted to impress the princess. He must have been jealous of Mario. Sora was still focused on Riku. His eyes looked down at the floor with depression, thinking why would Riku do this? Everything that happened up till now has begun to tear their lifelong friendship apart. Sora could then feel something warm holding his hand. He looked to see Yoshi who smiled at him with reassurance.

"Sora no be sad." Yoshi said warmly. "Yoshi, Luigi, Fox, and Blues help."

"Thanks Yoshi." Sora smiled. "I knew I could count on you guys."

"Sure no problem Sora." Church told the sad looking teen.

"Listen, Bowser is no longer our concern." Fox said. "I sense that Riku or whoever that really was is the true mastermind behind this whole ordeal."

"Possibly a force stronger then that of Bower and the heartless." Luigi added. He then gulped nervously. "Maybe, we should go home." The others grabbed him and pulled him along to the exit. "At least let me go. I'm going to miss my Soaps! I want to find out if they'll get off that stupid island!"

"Man how much longer till we get back home?!"

"Who knows Tucker...but it's probably going to be awhile!"

"That's just great!"

The group returned to the chapel area of Hallow Bastion where they noticed that a hole appeared in one of the walls. Figuring it was a way to find the princesses the group took the path. Luigi also pocketed the Star Rod for safe keeping. On the way, the group ran into some more heartless but had no problem defeating them. The seven then arrived at another giant door and opened it. They then arrived in the room where the seven princesses where the same one Bowser was in before.

The group felt nervous in the presence of the room. It felt dark and eerie as they walked down the red carpet. The wind whistled into the room which made everyone jump. Fox then looked to the six girls in the containers. His eyes widened in excitement as the group noticed a purple fox in one of them.

"Krystal!" Fox cried. He ran over to the container and began pounding on it. "Krystal! Krystal! Please wake up! It's me Fox!"

The others gasped as they noticed the other princesses.

"Look!" Yoshi pointed. "It Samus!"

"That's not all!" Luigi added. "There's Zelda, Dixie and..."

"Some bear girl." Sora finished, noticing the bear.

Yoshi and Luigi then both noticed Peach.

"Peach!" they both cried.

"Man cool look at this place Church it's like a freaking museum...with hot girls! This is way better then that stupid dream with those dumb portraits of the Disney characters!"

"Tucker stop being so inconsiderate!"

"Hey look there's Samus...I wonder if I put dollar in this thing maybe she'll take her armor off?!"

"Tucker!!!"

While the duo ran over to try and wake Peach up, that strange feeling Sora felt in his heart returned to him. This time it felt like it was trying to show him something. He then felt like he needed to go upstairs to where the outlined heart was. Without thinking, he ran up the stairs. Luigi, Yoshi, and the Blues noticed this and followed him. Fox was too busy with Krystal to even notice.

Sora ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He could feel excitement all around him as he reached the top and entered the circular area. Luigi followed in but when Yoshi, Caboose, and Tucker tried to walk in, an invisible wall knocked them back.

"Kid, are you okay?" Luigi asked Yoshi concerned.

Yoshi stood up and groaned, "Yoshi okay." He then noticed the wall. "But where did wall come from?"

"I knew it!" Luigi exclaimed in fear. "This is a trap!"

"Well what do you expect were in Dracula's Castle of course there's going to be traps! It's ran by evil people and Dracula...duh!"

"Your sarcasm isn't needed thank you very much!" Luigi told Tucker.

Sora then noticed Kairi's lifeless body on the ground and quickly ran over to her and put his arm under her. Sora was so excited to finally have Kairi back with him again, but he noticed that she wasn't waking up. He then began to feel nervous.

"Kairi!" Sora said worryingly. "Please wake up! It's me!" Sora shook her slowly but she wouldn't budge. "Kairi." Tears began to fill up in his eyes. "Kairi, if only I gave the paopu fruit to you. I'm sorry. The night of the meteor shower, I promised." Sora then pressed his face into her chest and started crying. "I'm so sorry! Please, come back to me!"

Luigi walked over and put his hand on Sora's shoulder, comforting the boy. Sora continued crying with his face buried in her chest. Church stood near Sora and Luigi trying to figure out what to do next.

"I'm afraid grieving over your loss will not bring her back to you." called a familiar voice.

Sora dried his tears and looked up to see Riku sitting on top of the outlined heart.

"Try as you might child." Riku began. "But that girl has lost her heart. She can never wake up."

Sora stood up and looked angrily at Riku, "It's true! Even if Riku did go insane, he'd still care about Kairi! You're not Riku at all! You took over him!"

"Man I thought only I could do that...what a total rip off!"

"So you figured it out, huh?" Riku smirked. "It's incredible what one would do anything for something ridiculous as love. Because he opened his heart to the darkness I was able to take over."

"You're insane!" Luigi said coldly.

"I actually agree with Luigi here...for once!"

"Finally some well deserved respect it's about time!"

"Don't get use to it plumber boy!"

"Well better enjoy it while I can!"

"Believe what you want." Riku shrugged. "But it doesn't matter because the keyhole will be ready to open the door. As you can see, it is still incomplete and shall remain that way as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." He then jumped off the heart and floated down to the stairs in front of it.

Sora gasped as he looked at Kairi. The same friend he grew up with was really a princess. He never realized how Kairi's part in this dark plan was this deep.

"She's a princess?" Sora asked Riku.

"What do you know Sora's girlfriend is a princess...imagine that!"

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker said outside the barrier where Yoshi and Caboose is.

"Yes." Riku responded. "She is like the piece to a puzzle. Once she is solved, it shall be complete. Once she is awaken then the keyhole will appear." He then licked his lips. "I can already taste it."

"Sorry, pal!" Luigi called out. "But your going on a strict diet!"

"Oh man somebody needs to call Jenny Craig...or go to Subway!" Tucker shouted at Riku.

"Quiet blue tard!" Riku shouted at Tucker.

"Or what? Your going to go and get Dracula?"

"Yea I'm going to go and get Dracula."

"Shutting up!"

"You've gone too far!" Sora said angrily. He was filled with hatred and rage for whoever this person was. He changed Sora's life forever and could never forgive him. "You've hurt my friends, you've hurt these innocent people, and you brainwashed Riku. Give his heart back! Let him go! He's no threat to you anymore."

"True, but first there is something that you have that I want." Riku said. He then pointed his keyblade at Sora's chest. "You must hand over the princess's heart!"

Sora was confused by what Riku meant. He first thought it magically appeared somewhere in his pocket. He began searching through every pocket he had and couldn't find a thing. He looked around his body to see if there was anything different. All of a sudden, his chest began glowing and Sora felt a second presents in his chest. It felt so strange that he gasped and leaned over. Luigi and Church ran over to his aid.

"Sora!" Luigi cried. "Are you okay?"

"Sora are you going to be OK?" Church asked the Keyblade Master while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Why do I feel so weird?" Sora said, gasping for air.

"Hasn't it occurred to you yet?" Riku asked. He then walked down the stairs. "The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you."

"She's inside of me?" Sora gasped. "All those memories of her, the flashbacks, the strange feelings in my chest were because of her heart?"

"I've heard of organ donors...but this is ridiculous!" Church stated.

"Correct." Riku nodded. "Her heart was too afraid to enter the darkness, but it found the safe haven of your heart, Sora."

"Hey Riku shut the hell up you silver haired freak!"

"Yea can we hurry this up already? I would like to get back home some time freaking soon!"

"Fine! Besides talk is cheap anyways! Let's get this party started shall we!"

Ansem began to make his way towards Sora. Luigi jumped in front of Sora and had bravery in his eyes.

"Not as long as I protect him!" cried a brave Luigi.

"What do you know the plumber actually has a spine! It probably won't last though." Church told himself.

Luigi ran at Ansem ready to strike. Ansem rolled his eyes and sighed. He then knocked the plumber effortlessly aside and sent him flying out of the area and into Yoshi, Tucker, and Caboose. The four rolled back and fainted from the hard blow.

"No..." Sora said weakly. "Luigi...Yoshi..."

"Hey you guys alright?!" Church asked Luigi, Yoshi, Tucker, and Caboose.

"Uh......my body!" Tucker groaned before blacking out.

"Yea they'll be OK...I think!"

Ansem walked up to Sora with a confident look. He looked down at Sora and pointed his keyblade at him.

"The time has come." Ansem said. "Now, I shall awaken you from your slumber princess. With your power I shall complete the keyhole. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Ansem began to bring his keyblade up with a sinister laugh as Sora remained helpless. The villain griped it tightly and knew that nothing could stop him now. Sora wanted to fight back, but he was being held back by the fact that Kairi's heart was beating along side of him. He closed his eyes knowing that this time he was going to lose. He had no strength to continue. He lost all hope when he could hear the voices of everyone of his friends.

"Kid, get up and fight!" said the voice of Luigi.

"Sora no give up!" said the voice of Yoshi.

"Don't back down!" said the voice of Fox.

"You can do this man!" said the voice of Riku.

"Come on Sora you can do this!" Church's voice said.

"Hey man don't give up now! Oh yea one more thing...Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker's voice told Sora.

"Don't worry Sora me, Church, and Tucker will help you no matter what!" Caboose's voice told the Keyblade Master.

The last voice is what gave him a real boost of confidence.

"Sora!" cried the voice of Kairi.

Sora knew right there and then that he couldn't give up now. He whipped out his keyblade and put it up horizontally and blocked the dark keyblade's attack. Ansem's eyes widened in surprise as Sora began pushing it back.

"It can't be!" Ansem exclaimed.

"Huh what do you know the kid actually has some strength left!" Church said while watching Sora.

"Forget it!" Sora strained. He then fully pushed Ansem back. "You want it? You've got to take it from me through sheer force."

Ansem laughed, "You arrogant fool. I'll crush you in three seconds without even trying."

"You may have the power, but I still have my dignity and I'd risk my own life to save Kairi, Luigi, and Yoshi. I'd even save Riku because he's still my friend. He may have caused a lot of pain, but I can find it in my heart to forgive him." Sora conversed with all his heart. "Ansem, I'm going to take you down."

"Hahahahahaha! Fine have it your way...but remember this it's your funeral! Also before we start I'm going to need to get rid of your blue friend here!"

"What?!"

"Yea I don't think so!"

"Do you really think you can stop me by yourself? Look at what happened to your comrades?!"

"Will see about that! Hey Sora heads up!"

"Huh?"

Church runs toward Sora, then dumps his body, and Spirit Church enters Sora.

"Hegagergerk!"

"Fine then have it your way!"

Church/Sora got into a fighting position as well as Ansem. The wind blew through the room as the two engaged in a stare down. A battle between two keyblade masters would determine the fate of man kind. One to save the world which was Sora and one who would destroy it. Namely Ansem. Church/Sora ran at Ansem and slashed at him. Ansem however dodged the attack and kicked him back down.

"Please, you are far out of your league blue boy." Ansem sighed.

"F-k! I felt that and it hurts a whole lot without that freaking armor!"

Church/Sora got up and ran at Ansem again and tried to punch him, but Ansem side dodged it and grabbed Church/Sora and threw him over his shoulder. As Church/Sora landed, he kicked back up and sent Ansem flying across the arena. Ansem hit the ground and got up with an angry stare. The two charged at each other and clashed their keyblades together. Electricity sparked from their incredible force. Church/Sora gave a thrust but Ansem dodged it.

Ansem slashed back but Church/Sora ducked under it. Church/Sora kicked at him and Ansem blocked it. Ansem brought his keyblade down and Church/Sora blocked it. The two jumped back and charged again. Church/Sora swung at Ansem with his right arm but Ansem knocked his keyblade away with his left. At the same time, as if both of them swiped at each other as Ansem ducked under Church/Sora's attack and Church/Sora jumped over Ansem's attack.

Ansem then slashed at Church/Sora which sent him sliding across the room. He got back up as Ansem charged again and clashed with Church/Sora. They both got into a violent sword fight by clashing their keyblades back and forth. At one point Ansem got Church/Sora into a wall and defying the laws of gravity he walked on it to continue clashing with Ansem. He then spun out of the way of another attack and landed safely on the ground.

Ansem fired a dark beam which Church/Sora dodged by using his dodge roll badge. Church/Sora threw his keyblade at Ansem who knocked it away. He then tried to give a thrust at Church/Sora's chest but the keyblade master spun out of the way and kicked him in the back. Ansem fell down and looked back up at the boy.

"Why do I have the urge to save the world and defend Kairi? I don't even like my ex girlfriend who's a real b-h! Man screw this I just want to go home already! Also mental note never take over Sora's body ever again! This place is real messed up as it is!"

Ansem's body began to glow light blue and electricity crackled in his hands. He then fired a blue disk which hit Church/Sora, knocking him back. Ansem then rapidly went back and forth slashing him, tearing him apart. Church/Sora was getting beaten badly as his body felt like two million bees were stinging him at once. Ansem then spun his body with the keyblade around and knocked him into the ground. Ansem floated down and crossed his arms as he noticed Church/Sora's lifeless body.

All of a sudden, Church/Sora weakly stood up.

"When I'm done with you your going to have this keyblade rammed all the way up your a-s! Then you'll never be able to sit down ever again!"

"Impossible!" Ansem gasped in shock. "No one can survive that onslaught. How are you still standing?"

"Beats the hell out of me you split personality freak!" Church/Sora said while tightly gripping the keyblade. His whole body covered in blood and sweat. While his clothes can be seen torn in some places. He looked like a bloodied up hero that you see in films, comics, TV, and video games.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you...blue tard!"

Church/Sora snapped on his Sonic Blade badge that he found in his pocket and rapidly slashed through Ansem. The madman shouted in pain from the powerful blows he was receiving. He then smacked Church/Sora back and used his dash attack again. Church/Sora used Sonic Blade and the two dashed through each other, clashing with their attacks. They moved so fast it was like they couldn't even be seen. The two then charged each other again and were both screaming. Then upon impact, they caused an explosion which created high winds and raising fire.

The two jumped back and ran at each other again. Church/Sora punched Ansem, Ansem rammed his foot up Church/Sora's stomach. They clashed again and Church/Sora tried to kick Ansem, but he grabbed his foot and threw him across the room. Ansem then quickly grabbed Church/Sora and jumped into the air and then he pressed his body against the boy and they both crashed into the ground with dust exploding from the ground. Ansem jumped off as the smoked cleared and looked to see Church/Sora on the ground, out cold.

"There." Ansem sighed. "I did it."

"What exactly is that numb nuts?!"

Ansem gasped as Church/Sora weakly stood up and used Cura on himself to recover.

"This can't be!" Ansem cried. "I knocked you out! Wh-what are you?"

"Hey man I don't even know the answer to that! But if you figure it out before I do...then let me know because that's something even I would like to know actually!"

Ansem charged at Church/Sora again and swiped at him. Church/Sora bended way down to dodge the attack and then kicked Ansem and spun up quickly. He then grabbed Ansem by the foot and slammed him into the ground. He then jumped into the air and brought his feet down, ready to stomp Ansem when the dark keyblade master rolled out of the way. He then kicked Church/Sora in the side and he slid across the floor. He quickly jumped back up.

Ansem has had it and was furious. He wasn't going to let this blue soldier possessed kid stop him from gaining true power.

"Enough!" Ansem shouted. "I shall end this now!"

Ansem flew into the air and began charging himself for one finally attack. The room became completely dark as Ansem powered up. Church/Sora brought his keyblade as he was ready for the attack.

Over from across the room a small figure wearing a long black hooded robe can be seen. The figure can be seen holding a rocket launcher in both hands.

"Alright this where the fun really begins! Everything has been set into motion and all the pieces are now in place! Now it's only a matter of time before the prophecy begins! Now let's make sure everything goes according to plan! This one is for you...Maria! Chaos Control!"

Everything suddenly froze and stopped as if it was all stuck in time. Except for the robed figure who can be seen aiming his rocket launcher at Ansem. He then fired off two missiles at the dark overlord. The missiles hit Ansem right on contact and caused a massive explosion that did a whole lot of damage.

"Alright now it's time to end this once and for all! Don't worry Maria I'm coming...soon! Alright here goes nothing. Chaos Spear!!!" The figure yelled while hovering in mid air. He fired golden lighting bolts at Ansem which hit him dead on and caused major damage.

Seconds later everything went back to normal and soon the figure vanished into thin air. Ansem can be seen kneeling on the ground in defeat...

"My skills have failed me."Ansem said. "But I am far from finished. You may have won the battle, but you're far from winning this war. I shall return."

Ansem then dropped the keyblade and began to disappear. Sora quickly ran over to Ansem to try and get Riku back.

"Riku come back!" Sora said.

"Kid, there' s no time!" Luigi called out. "We still have work to do!"

"Keyhole still need to be closed!" Yoshi added.

Church can be seen standing over his body. He then went back inside of it and stood back up. Tucker and Caboose then appeared right beside him.

"Hey Tucker, is my body on straight?"

"Dude I don't even know what that means."

Deciding to deal with Riku later he ran over to where the giant heart was. He took out his keyblade and aimed it at the heart. Normally, in every other world the keyhole would have easily sealed, but this time the little beam that came out of the keyblade didn't show at all. Something was seriously wrong.

"It's not working." Sora said disappointed. "The keyhole isn't complete yet."

"What we do?" Yoshi whimpered.

"Panic!" Luigi panicked.

"Relax."Sora calmly said. "It's not complete because Kairi is still a lifeless shell. If we can free her heart, then we can seal the keyhole. But how are we going to do that?"

"Okay, does anyone know how to perform heart surgery?" Luigi asked.

"Yoshi played Operation once." Yoshi said. "Would that help?"

"Yeah, if she was a clown and had removable parts that beeped then that' s a different story." Luigi groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I love Operation!" Caboose said with an excited tone of voice.

"Caboose I'll kill you if you try to use me for another game of Operation again!" Tucker threatened the blue rookie.

Sora remembered that Kairi's heart was inside of him. How could he release it though? He then remembered what Ansem said about the keyblade of darkness.

"A keyblade that can unlock people's hearts." Sora pondered to himself. "I wonder."

Sora slowly walked down the stairs towards the dark keyblade that Ansem left behind. Luigi and Yoshi curiously looked at their friend as he walked over to the keyblade of darkness. Sora looked down at the keyblade and began to think to himself. He closed his eyes and remained silent for the moment. He thought about his decision and knew it was a risky choice.

At this moment the only thing Sora wanted to see was his friends filled with happiness. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as Kairi, Luigi, Yoshi, and every other person lived in piece together. Sora picked up the keyblade and tapped the tip of it, feeling the sharpness of it. He then pointed it up in the air and looked at it. Luigi then understood what was about to happen. His eyes lit in fear and he got nervous.

"No, kid!" Luigi shouted at the top of his lungs. "What are you crazy? Don't do it!"

Still young to understand many things, Yoshi was a bit confused about why Luigi was panicking.

"Why Luigi having heart attack?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi turned to Yoshi, "Sora is going to stab himself, meaning he's going to give up his life."

Yoshi gasped in fear and shock. He was too scared to lose his best friend, his older brother figure.

"NOOO!" Yoshi shouted to Sora. "Sora stop! Sora stop!"

"Hey Tucker what's Sora doing with that keyblade?"

"I think he's going to commit suicide for his girlfriend Kairi...or some kind of Romeo and Juliet crap! I'm not really sure."

"Huh!"

"Wanna watch?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"I would like some popcorn please!"

"Shut-up Caboose!"

The two continued to call to the young keyblade master while the Blues just watched the whole scene, but he simply ignored his two friends pleas. Finally, Sora turned to his friends and his reaction is what startled them. He gave off his famous goofy smile and acted like the entire thing was no big deal.

"See you guys later." Sora smiled.

Luigi and Yoshi quickly ran to stop him, but were too late. Sora pointed the keyblade towards his chest and stabbed it right into his chest. His chest began glowing and the keyblade floated out of his chest and onto the ground. Sora expected to feel pain but instead, he felt a warmth that caused him to relax. Luigi and Yoshi were too shocked to even move as they saw Sora getting engulfed in light. The dark keyblade disappeared from the face of the earth and six glowing balls of light floated out of it.

The two watched as the lights flew around the room and then entered the chests of six of the princesses. Another ball of light flew right out of Sora's chest and landed in Kairi's chest. At long last, her beautiful eyes opened up in surprise. Sora looked down at Kairi and smiled. He knew he did the right thing. The keyhole then glowed in the back from Kairi's awakening.

Sora's vision became too blurry for him to see anymore. He felt like falling asleep as he slowly began to float down to the ground. Yoshi ran at Sora with tears streaming down his face.

"Sora! Sora!" Yoshi and Luigi cried together.

Kairi weakly bent her upper body up and was still in a daze. She then shook it off and saw Sora weakly falling down. She weakly stood up and gasped.

"Sora?"

"Good-bye, Kairi." Sora said weakly.

"No!" she cried.

Kairi quickly ran over to him and tried to grab him. Right before her eyes, he disappeared. Kairi looked to see small fragments of light surrounding her and then fly off. She was speechless. She never expected Sora to do anything like this before her. She remained in shock as Luigi got on his hands and knees, slamming his fists into the ground.

"SORA!" Luigi shouted. "Come back, Sora!"

"Huh! I guess this is why suicide is ranked real high amongst teens these days!"

"Hey Uh Church how are we suppose to get back to the canyon without Sora around?"

"Don't worry I looked in the guide earlier and it said he'll be back again!"

"OK that's good! Hey is everything that's happening here also going on in the Disney universe?"

"Probably!"

Yoshi fell on the floor and hardly sobbed away as his best friend took off. Kairi got on her knees and stared blindly into space as the light disappeared.

The others remained were still coping over losing Sora. Luigi was groaning and Yoshi was sobbing his heart out. Kairi remained like a lifeless doll, looking blackly into space. She couldn't believe it, he was gone. The person she was the closest to was gone before her eyes. She couldn't accept the fact, she didn't want to believe it. The Blues just looked at the whole scene with the Nintendo characters and Sora's girlfriend. Just waiting for Sora's return so they could get back to the canyon.

"No." Kairi said standing up. "Sora, you can't really be gone!" She then could feel anger in her eye and she cried out loud. "I'm not letting you go!" She then put her head down. "I know your alive somewhere! I can feel it." She then heard Yoshi sobbing and walked over to him. Bending down, she picked up the dinosaur and hugged him. "Oh, poor little guy. You miss him too?" Yoshi looked at Kairi and nodded sadly. Kairi wiped his tears away and cradled him. "Don't lose faith, he's alive, I just know it."

"Kid, your in denial." Luigi said standing up. "He's gone! He's never coming back! This is real life! Our loved ones can't be brought back! This isn't a magical fairytale!"

"I believe!" Kairi argued. "He was your friend and yet you show know sign of faith? I know he's alive and I won't rest until he's with me again."

"Man Sora's girlfriend sure has a lot of spunk!"

"Yea reminds me someone else I know!"

Kairi's reassurance helped Yoshi get over losing Sora and also believe.

"Yoshi believe Kairi." Yoshi nodded.

"Hey Church do you think we should have a funeral for Sora? Like the one we had for you and Tex?"

"No way that funeral sucked!"

"No Caboose were not having a funeral because Sora isn't dead! Plus that was your fault that my funeral sucked!"

Luigi put his hands in his pocket and had guilt in his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm just so mad about this whole thing. First Riku, Bowser, and now Sora? When will the killing end?"

"When we restore order." Kairi answered.

"Hey if she wants some order I got some right here for her! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Shut the hell up Tucker you pervert!"

Luigi smiled as he looked at the two children who gave him cheer.

"Yeah, Sora is out there!" Luigi said with confidence. "We won't quit!"

"Unfortunately, it's too late to stop me." called a sinister voice.

The three turned to notice a man standing before them. The man wore a dark and gray trench coat, with white gloves on. He wore black pants with pointy black boots. His white long hair extended down his back and he had a heartless symbol on his chest.

"Who that?" Yoshi whimpered.

"Perhaps my voice rings a bell." the man said.

"Of course!" Luigi cried. "I'd recognize that annoying, broken record voice anywhere. Your Ansem, the seeker of a straitjacket."

"Hey Church didn't you and Sora already beat that guy?"

"What? Oh man not this freak again! He must know how really messed up are group is right now! Sora is missing and were all out of ammo and grenades! There's no way this could get any worse now!"

Ansem rolled his eyes with a groan, "An ignorant mind like yours can't even comprehend a quip like that."

"Say what?" Luigi asked, not understanding one word the villain said.

"In layman's term it means that joke was sad." Ansem explained.

"Man, even smart people have ways of putting my jokes down." Luigi sighed.

Ansem then turned to Kairi who was frightened of the man and held Yoshi close to her. He smiled evilly and walked up to her.

"So, you've awaken at last princess." Ansem said. "You served your purpose well and I thank you for that. Soon, the true darkness will awake and you are no longer required my dear. I have completely taken over Riku. His youth and power now runs through my veins."

"You monster!" Kairi snarled. "What are you?"

"I will soon rule over all that you see." Ansem explained. "It's best that you bow before me child. Or else I shall destroy you."

"I'll never bow before you." Kairi said bravely. "You're just an evil man."

"Then I shall destroy you." Ansem said walking towards the red head.

Kairi began to walk back in fear when Yoshi jumped out of Kairi's arms and joined Luigi. The two protected the girl from the evil king and got ready to fight.

"One more move and you'll get it." Luigi threatened.

Ansem continued walking towards the two while ignoring Luigi's comment.

"Um, Luigi." Yoshi began. Luigi turned to him. "What chance of Yoshi and Luigi stopping bad man without Sora?"

"Here, let me break down what he's going to do to us." Luigi said. "First he's going to chase us, then catch us, pound our faces into the ground, kick our butts from here to the end of the world, and use us as toothpicks."

"Oh man this should be good! There's no way that Luigi and Yoshi will be able to take on that psycho by themselves!"

Yoshi gulped nervously as Ansem walked towards them. He then raised his hand ready to strike when he stopped. He felt like his entire body became frozen. He felt something struggling to break out of him..

"What's going on?" Kairi gasped in surprise.

"Im-impossible!" Ansem stuttered in shock. "I'm in control. There's no way the brat could be doing this."

The three looked on as a glowing image appeared in front of him. As the image became more clear, the group gasped upon who they saw. It was Riku and he was struggling against Ansem. He looked to see the trio looking at him.

"Hey look it's Riku! Maybe there's a slight bit of hope that we might actually be able to get through this! Hey why is he glowing?" Tucker said after seeing Riku in front of Ansem.

"No! I won't let you use me for this anymore!" Riku struggled.

"Riku!" Kairi cried. "You're alive!"

"Listen, I'm using my last bit of strength to tell you something." Riku said, straining against the dark forces.

"S-stay out of this, boy!" Ansem snarled at Riku.

"Put a sock in it old man!" Riku snapped at Ansem. He then turned to Kairi, Luigi, and Yoshi. "You three got to get out of here! The heartless are coming!"

"What are we? Chop liver?" Said Tucker.

"Likely story." Luigi said. At the moment, he couldn't even trust the silvered haired boy for everything that he's done. "Next thing you know you'll say my shoes are untied."

"I'm sorry for everything." Riku said with sorrow. "I should have never listen to this old nut in the first place. Please, don't meet the same fate. The heartless are growing stronger and they'll come after you three."

Kairi knew that Riku betrayed them at first, but looking past the evil Kairi could see the Riku she knew ever since she was young. She knew that Riku was sorry for everything and was ready to make it up.

"Guys, it's time we leave this place." Kairi told Luigi and Yoshi.

"Kairi sure?" Yoshi asked.

"Are you nuts?" Luigi exclaimed.

Kairi then turned back to Riku and said, "I believe him. I can see the forgiveness in his eyes. He's sorry for what he's done and maybe we should give him a second chance."

Sighing, Luigi put his hands in his pockets.

"If you believe him then I guess I have no choose." Luigi said. He then shouted out. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Kairi and the others ran for it while Ansem weakly groaned.

"Fools, stop them! Don't let them escape!" Ansem cried.

A group of shadows appeared in front of Ansem and ran off after the three. One lone shadow however was curiously looking around the room. He then took off in a separate direction from the others. The heartless walked down the stairs and walked throughout the castle. He looked around at all the sights of the entire castle of darkness. He also noticed his fellow heartless hanging around the area. He then walked up to one and spoke in a silent Language only heartless could understand.

The shield heartless he talked to pointed him in another direction towards the main hallway. The shadow took off as fast as he could trying to get somewhere. Kairi, Luigi, and Yoshi arrived back in the main hallway were was when Sora first faced him. The Blues were already there before the three arrived. Luigi and Yoshi ran down the stairs, but turned to notice Kairi was standing up stairs still.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Luigi asked, calling to Kairi. "We need to get out of here right now!"

"But the other princess are still in danger!" Kairi called back. "I can't leave them!"

"Listen, we have no time!" Luigi said. "I'm sure Fox is helping them! Come on!"

Kairi nodded and joined the two friends.

"Hey how did Blue people get here so fast?"

"Yea how did you guys get here before us anyways?"

"Easy we ran out of that room as soon as Riku mentioned about the Heartless taking over this place! I don't know if any of you noticed but were in no condition to fight right now! Were out of ammo and grenades!" Church told the Nintendo characters.

Yoshi turned around to notice a single heartless appearing upstairs.

"A heartless chasing us." Yoshi said, pointing at it. "What we do?"

"Leave him to me." Luigi said, cracking his knuckles. "Bring it on!"

"Oh this should be interesting!" Tucker said after seeing the heartless.

The heartless jumped down and ran at Luigi. The plumber threw a hard punch at it, sending it flying across the room. Luigi then shot fire at it and it jumped out of the way. The heartless then jumped on top of Luigi's head and Luigi knocked it off. He then hit it on the head with the sucking part of the P3000.

"Heartless beating Luigi." Yoshi giggled.

"One hundred dollars says that the heartless beats Luigi!"

"Alright your on Tucker!"

"A weak little thing like this?" Luigi scoffed. "Dream on, kid. But he is driving me crazy! And no I will not get beaten by this weak thing! So stop betting against me you two!"

"Yea whatever!"

Kairi looked at the heartless which looked at her. She could sense something different about this one, it wasn't attacking her. She could feel something familiar about this one. She looked insider the creatures eyes and could see that his eyes were blue and had that innocent look.

"Sora?" she said softly. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" Yoshi asked in complete confusion.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me now." Luigi quivered at Kairi. "You obviously have Sora on the brain. Having your heart restored must have had some funny side effects."

"No!" Kairi disagreed. "I can feel him. Sora wouldn't attack me."

"And what am I chopped liver?" Luigi asked disappointed.

"Mmm, liver sound good." Yoshi said, smacking his lips together.

"Oh yea that heartless is defiantly going to beat him if it is Sora!"

"Agreed!"

Kairi slowly put her hand on the heartless's head and stroke it gently. It didn't even try to fight, it took the strokes and nudged her leg with it's face. Luigi and Yoshi's mouths dropped wide open upon seeing this happen. They never saw a nice heartless before. Kairi smiled warmly as she continued to pet the heartless.

"It is you." she said warmly. "I knew you were okay."

All of a sudden, the other heartless appeared around them. They group gasped at seeing this.

"Oh, great!" Luigi groaned. "Why now?"

The two ran off in separate directions and began battling the heartless. Yoshi knocked some away with his tail while Luigi sucked some up with the P3000. One tried to attack Kairi but the good heartless jumped in front of the attack and took the hit. Kairi gasped as it fell over and weakly stood up. The girl ran in front of the heartless and put her arms out.

"It's okay." Kairi said to the heartless. "This time, I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you."

A gang of heartless slowly circled around the two, stalking it like pray. Kairi knew she was going to expect the worst from the heartless and she was ready to give up her life to save Sora's. The heartless then jumped into the air and Kairi turned around and embraced her heartless, completely frightened. The evil creatures towered over her and began to devour them both. Luigi and Yoshi just finished off a group of heartless when they turned to see the heartless piling on top of Kairi.

"Man talk about a real gang bang!"

"Shut-up Tucker!"

"I'm scared...and I just wet myself a little bit again...OK a lot!"

"Oh, no!" Luigi cried.

"Kairi, hang on!" Yoshi cried. "Luigi and Yoshi coming!"

The robed figure can be seen watching the group being attacked by the heartless. He can be seen holding two submachine guns in both of his hands. He stood in a spot where no one can see him or even notice him.

"Repent the end is near!"

The figure then used Chaos Control to stop time and then fired his submachine guns at the heartless killing every single one of them. Except the one Kairi had in her hands that she was protecting. After the heartless were killed the robed figure vanished. A few seconds later the Chaos Control ability wore off.

Luigi and Yoshi were about to attack when a powerful light knocked the two away. The light was so bright that it blinded them for a minute. As the light dimmed down, the two opened their eyes slowly and looked to see if Kairi was okay. Their faces lit up with extreme happiness upon seeing Kairi because she wasn't the only one there.

Kairi's eyes were still closed as she felt someone wrapping his arms around her. Kairi recognized the feeling right there and then. She started crying, as she was filled with mixed emotions. She then heard the mouth move to her ear and whispered with a familiar voice.

"Kairi, thank you." the voice whispered.

"Hey look Church Sora is back!"

"Alright now maybe we can actually find a way back to the canyon!"

She opened her eyes and looked to see Sora smiling at her. She took her hand and lightly tapped it on his face and rubbed it slowly.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Hey, who else can has the spiky brown hair?" Sora said with his goofy smile.

Kairi hugged Sora again and started to cry in his arms. Sora blushed bright red and hugged her back. This is the first time in ages that he really felt close to Kairi.

"Oh, Sora! It is you!" Kairi cried. "I knew you were alive!"

Sora rested his head on Kairi's shoulder and smiled, "You didn't think I'd leave did ya?"

She then broke away from his arms and giggled at him.

"Of course not!" Kairi giggled. "No lazy bum could be that stupid."

Sora rolled his eyes and sighed, "Good old Kairi."

"SORA!" cried Luigi, Yoshi, and the Blues.

He then turned to see his two friends and the Blues joining him. Yoshi ran way faster then Luigi and was ready to pounce him as he jumped into the air.

"Oh, no!" Sora said. Yoshi tackled Sora down and rapidly licked his face clean. He laughed uncontrollably. "Yoshi! Stop it! That tickles! I give up! Have mercy!" He then was able to get the dinosaur off him. "I'm glad to see you too."

Luigi then grabbed Sora by the shirt collar and shouted at him, "You stupid brat! Don't you ever do something like that again!" Tears then streamed down his face. "Of course, I knew you were okay. I was being supportive to Kairi and Yoshi the whole time and remained cool."

The kids rolled their eyes with a chuckle and Luigi finally calmed down. The four stood up and were glad to be together again. Sora then walked over to Kairi.

"Man good thing you did show up Sora! Because we were about to hold a funeral for you here! While having Caboose here eulogize you during your funeral! Just like we did during Church's funeral!"

"Gee thanks a lot Tucker...I really appreciate it!" Sora said with sarcasm.

Sora then turned to Kairi.

"Man, I have so many things to tell you." Sora said to Kairi. "It's been a real hassle here."

"A hassle in the castle." Luigi joked. "Get it? Hassle? Castle? Ha! Ha!" Nobody said a word. "You guys are no fun.""A hassle in the castle." Luigi joked. "Get it? Hassle? Castle? Ha! Ha!" Nobody said a word. "You guys are no fun."

"Lame!"

"Try Massacre at the Castle!"

"Oh give it a rest would ya?!"

"I will when you do!"

"Never mind then!" Luigi told Tucker.

"So do I but..." Kairi began. She then gasped in horror. "Sora, behind you!"

Sora turned to see a shadow charging at them. Sora slashed the heartless aside with his keyblade and got into battle position in front of Kairi. Luigi and Yoshi joined Sora and formed a circle around Kairi to protect her.

"Guys, we've got to keep the heartless away from Kairi!" Sora instructed. "Watch your backs!"

"Yea some of us would but we ran out of ammo and grenades! After beating Bowser to a bloody pulp during the second round!"

"Well here's an idea just aim your weapons and yell bang, bang, bang at the enemy! That should help...if your lucky!"

"Shut-up Luigi!"

"Geez fine! Man I was just trying to help for crying out loud! Never mind!"

Luigi and Yoshi felt happy to have their fearless leader back with them. Although he was the second oldest of the trio, he's shown strong leadership skills. Luigi would have just ran off like a big coward, but Sora wasn't afraid and was focused on his goal. The group then heard Fox fighting heartless with grunts and battle cries and turned to see him enter. Fox jumped into the air and blasted the heartless in front of him with his laser gun. He then landed behind Sora.

"I'm glad to see you four are alright." Fox smiled. He then ducked under a heartless attacking him. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"Then come with us!" Sora offered. "I won't leave you here alone!"

"Kid, I'm an adult." Fox pointed out. "I can take care of myself. Krystal is still here and I won't leave without her. The heartless are getting stronger every second and I'm not putting you at risk!"

"But..."

"I SAID GO!" Fox shouted.

Sora nodded to Fox and gestured his group to leave. The seven quickly ran out of the castle as fast as they could. They then turned to see an army of heartless following them. Luigi the kids, and the Blues ran for their lives as they ran down the stairs and pressed the spike switch which made the platform appear. They took it and arrived back at the rising falls.

The group made their way down the rising falls and saw a green warp pipe above them.

"This should take us to the exit!" Luigi said. "Hurry up!"

"Hey are you guys coming with us?" Sora asked the Blues with a tone of concern for the soldiers.

"Yea Church what do we do now?"

"Good question I haven't given much thought about it lately. Though seeing that green pipe hasn't appeared yet. We may not have much of a choice but to go with you guys."

"Well you better make up your minds now! Because it's now or never guys!" Luigi told the Blues.

"Yea but if you guys come with us your going to have to make some serious changes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"No swearing or perverted comments just to name a few things you can't do if you come!"

"What? Are you kidding me? To hell with that, you're not the freaking leader of us! Were freaking older then you kid! Now I'm pissed off again!"

"Alright screw this let's beat him up again!"

"Sounds good to me!"

The Blue soldiers then start to beat the hell out of Sora. With their guns while also swearing a whole bunch too. Yoshi, Luigi, and Kairi just stood there and watched. As their best friend got beat up to a bloody pulp. Yoshi then took out a dictionary. So he could look up the colorful words being used by the Blues. Tucker then noticed the keyblade lying on the ground right by Sora. He then picked it up and continued to beat the hell out of Sora with it.

"**SORA!!!!!!" Luigi, Yoshi, and Kairi yelled as the Keyblade Master was being beaten up to a bloody pulp. **

The Blues continued to beat Sora to a bloody mess. Not long afterwards another green warp pipe appeared not far from where the Blues were beating up on Sora.

"Hey look Church the pipe is here!"

"What? OK fine let's get out of here! Come on guys let's rock and roll!"

"Coming Church!"

The Blues then jumped down in the warp pipe after leaving Sora on the ground. He was in far worse shape then he was after fighting Ansem/Riku. With gashes, black eyes, broken bones, and whelps everywhere.

Not far from where Sora and his group is the figure from earlier can be seen. He can be seen watching everything taking place though the scope of a sniper rifle.

"This should be real fun! Alright here goes nothing!"

The figure teleported from where he is standing to where the pipe is. He then jumped down the green warp pipe right before it disappeared.

"Whoa what the heck was that?!" Luigi asked after noticing the figure.

"Medic!"

"Yoshi go get med-kit!"

**Kingdom Hearts Disney Universe/World Name: Traverse Town **

A few minutes later the green warp pipe appeared near the entrance to Traverse town. The Blues then hopped out of the pipe and looked around.

"Man it's good to be back in the Disney universe! I thought I was going to kill myself back there!"

"Yea I'd rather hang out with Disney Sora over Nintendo Sora any day! At least he swears at us when we make him mad! Plus he doesn't make as much gay speeches like the Nintendo one does!"

"Yea I don't know about you Tucker but I was fixing to kill him back there!"

"Yea same here! Is it just me or does that pipe smell like turtles and mushrooms?"

Everyone then noticed Nintendo Sora's keyblade in Tucker's hand. He still had it after taking it from Sora back at Hollow Bastion. He forgot to give it back during the brawl earlier.

"Tucker you still have Nintendo Sora's keyblade!"

"Ooooops! Must have forgotten to give it back after I beat him down with it! My bad dude!"

"Oh well there's no going back now!"

"Well I guess Sora isn't the only Keyblade Master now! Now I'm officially the Pimpblade Master! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

Suddenly Tucker's keyblade started to glow bright and a huge blinding light filled the whole area the Blues were at. After the light dimmed Tucker noticed that his keyblade had changed to something else. It was now an energy sword instead of a keyblade.

"Whoa check this out my keyblade turned into an awesome sword yo!"

"Guess your not a Keyblade Master anymore then Tucker!"

"Eh that's OK being a Keyblade Master is gay anyways...look at Nintendo Sora! Oh man that's a burn dude!"

"Well if my theory is correct Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi should be here soon!"

"Yea we should defiantly tell them about our trip! Especially about Sora's other gay self in Nintendo Land! By the way are there any ammo and grenade shops around here?"

"I don't know that's a good question let's look around and see!"

The Blues left to go find a place to buy some more ammo and grenades. Seconds later the robed figure appeared out of the warp pipe before it vanished.

"So now the prophecy truly begins as we speak...excellent I can't wait to see the outcome of it all! Let's hope the one with the sword knows what he's doing...or the Great Destroyer will kill us all!"

The figure then chased after the blues making sure no one noticed him until the time was right. Only then will he reveal himself...

**To Be Continued... **


	16. The Love Doctor

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 16: The Love Doctor **

An hour or so later Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Traverse Town again for the third time. When they entered through the gates they were surprised to see the Blues. Who had just finished buying more ammo and grenades.

"Oh, look who's back, the conquering heroes, what's up guys?" Church asked Sora's group.

"How did you guys get here? I thought you were still in jail at Hollow Bastion?!"

"Yea turns out that we found a way out! A green pipe appeared out of nowhere in the cell we were in!"

"A green pipe?" Sora questioned.

"Oh, oh, oh Church can I tell the story...please?!"

"Yes Caboose you can tell the story!"

"Yea but can you tell it in three parts?" Tucker said while playing with his new sword.

"Well as you know we were in jail probably because of Tucker...and his rock! Anyways we were thrown in jail by a bunch of weasels for no good reason! Then a green pipe appeared and a mushroom man told us to follow him. Then we ended up at Dracula's Castle again...which made me wet myself...a whole lot. We then met other Sora, Riku, Yoshi, Luigi, and Fox Mccloud! Donald and Goofy weren't there for some odd reason. We then went to the library where Tucker got to third base with a librarian. I didn't get to rent any library books because I forgot my library card. Then later we fought a giant fire breathing turtle who stole our flag! We also came across a museum with a bunch of girls. Tucker also put in a dollar so Samus could take her clothes off! Then later we followed other Sora to where Kairi and Riku were...but me, Tucker, and Yoshi couldn't go because of an invisible wall! So then later Church and Tucker told Riku to shut up because he was talking too much...just like Church! Then Church possessed other Sora and fought Riku and won. Other Sora then killed himself with the keyblade just like in Romeo and Juliet! Then we had a funeral for him and I got to eulogize him just like at Church's funeral! Oh yea then Kairi woke up and Dracula appeared till Riku showed up and he was all glowing like! Then we ran away because the heartless were taking over Dracula's Castle and it was scary! Later on other Sora appeared after turning into a heartless! Fox then appeared and told us to get out of Dracula's Castle because he wanted to save his girlfriend Krystal! Once we ran out of Dracula's Castle other Sora asked if we wanted to come with him. But then he told Church and Tucker that they couldn't say naughty words or preverted (misspelled on purpose) comments! Church and Tucker then got mad and beat up on other Sora while taking his keyblade from him! The pipe then appeared and it smelled like mushrooms and turtles! Oh yea then Tucker's keyblade turned into a glowing sword which made him the Pimpblade Master! Also other Sora was really, really, really gay because of his speeches! The End!"

"I'm going to go on a limb and say that most of that is wrong!" Donald said after hearing Caboose's story.

"Where did Tucker get that sword at?"

"Well the part about Tucker stealing Nintendo Sora's keyblade and turning into a sword is actually right!" Church explained.

"Yea but the parts about Dracula, my sword, and the museum were right!"

"I already told you that wasn't Castlevania you moron!"

"Who are these guys?" Kairi asked Sora.

"The rude one is Church, the perverted one is Tucker, and the blue one is Caboose!"

"Hi my name is Private Leonard L. Church of the Blue Army over at Blood Gulch! That's Tucker with the sword and the one with regulation blue armor is Caboose!"

"Nice meet you guys!"

"Hey baby you come here often?!"

"Shut the f-k up Tucker!" Sora yelled at Tucker.

"So what did you guys do?"

"We met a demon hunter named Dante, fought Maleficent, fought Riku, Michael Jackson, henchmen, and some jerk named Belthazor!"

"Who's Belthazor?"

"Man he sounds like a real jerk...what a jerk!" Tucker said.

"We don't even know who he is Tucker!" Church told his ally.

"So who cares? We don't know a lot of people...but we still think there jerks!"

"True! Just who is creep Belthazor anyway?"

"A Darth Maul rip off...who is really old and immortal...also he likes to use fire!"

"Darth Maul rip off? And what kind of prick uses fire?"

"A Pyromaniac!"

"Don't forget energy balls!" Goofy stated.

"And teleportation!" Donald added.

"Teleporting? I bet he goes black!"

"No that's just you Tucker!"

"What else does this prick do?"

"Send people to Hell!" Sora stated.

"I guess we shouldn't mess with him then!" Church told his group.

"Well we should probably go talk to Leon and the gang and tell them what happened."

"Oh you want me to tell them about our trip with other Sora?"

"NO!!!"

"I'm going to take a nap in the ship!"

"Can I join you?" Church asked feeling worn out from their previous adventure.

"No you can't join...girls only! Hey Kairi your welcome join me! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"I thought Tucker was gay?"

"No you said Church was a gay robot! Remember?"

"Oh yea!"

Later on Sora, Kairi, and the Blues go to the place where the Final Fantasy characters are at.

"Tell me what happened."

Sora told Leon everything.

"So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole..."

"Hey you want to hear about our adventure with other Sora?!"

"Shut-up Caboose!"

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-"

"Seal the Keyhole, right?"

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

"Dracula will come for us?"

"Shut-up Tucker!"

"Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got a friend back there."

"That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw. (looking at Kairi) Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can."

Sora's group proceeds to the First District and talks to Cid.

"Cid, I need to go back to Hollow Bastion."

"What? But I don't want to go back to Dracula's Castle!"

"Shut it Tucker!"

"I don't think I can let you do that, kid. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up."

"Then, what can we do?"

"Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route."

"The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought a kid would be the one to use it!"

Sora's group proceeds to the Secret Waterway and after checking the sun mural, a Navi-Gummi came out of the mural and Sora's group received it. Before Sora's group would go back to the First District, Sora stops by and talks to Kairi.

"Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up."

"Okay."

Later, Sora and Kairi talks in private while Goofy, Donald Duck, and the Blues leave them. Except Tucker and Church who can be seen watching through a scope of a sniper rifle.

"A light at the end of the tunnel..."

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?"

"That's right. We were together."

"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back."

"You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..."

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?"

Over with Church and Tucker...

"What're they doing?"

"What?"

"I said what are they doing now?"

"God d-n, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!"

"Hey you have the f-ing rifle, I can't see s-t. Don't b-h at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dick all day."

"Okay, okay look: They're just standing there, and talking, okay? That's all they're doing. That's all they _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So five minutes from _now_, when you ask me "What're they doing?" my answer's gonna be "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"

"...What're they talking about?"

"You know what? I f-ing hate you."

Back to Sora and his girlfriend...Oh sorry cross that out I meant Sora and Kairi...who the hell has been messing with my script anyways...

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

Your not allowed to mess with my script again! Also just for that you'll now have to find your sword again at Castle Oblivion!

"Shutting up!"

Back to Sora and Kairi...(For real this time!)

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't."

"That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."

Back to Church and Tucker...

"OK that's it I'm out of here this emotional crap is giving me a stomach ache! Later Tucker!"

Back to Sora and Kairi...

"You can't go."

"Because it's way too dangerous."

"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"

"I can't help?"

"You'd kind of be in my way."

"Okay. You win."

Kairi gave Sora her star shaped item she created.

"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."

Sora received Oathkeeper key chain. He then can be seen walking with Kairi. Suddenly Tucker appears...from somewhere.

"Hey guys!"

"Tucker what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Church, Caboose, Donald, and Goofy?"

"Yea I just thought I would see what you guys were doing! Church left...something about stomach problems."

"How can he have stomach problems when he's in a robot's body?"

"Don't ask don't tell!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey what's with that red mark on your neck?"

"What mark?" Sora said nervously trying to hide the mark on his neck with his hand. He even started to turn red all over.

"Man dude your turning about as red as the Red's commander's armor!"

"Shut up Tucker!"

"Hey Kairi check out my cool new sword! It's even better then Sora's keyblade!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yea right says you! Mine even glows...yours doesn't do that!"

"So who cares? I bet you can't even use the thing!"

"Yea I can!"

Tucker swings his blade a couple times, making it whoosh in the air.

"See?"

"So what! There's a difference between swinging it around and actually using it to fight with!"

"So what? It makes me look cooler! Besides your just jealous!"

"I f-ing hate you!"

"Yeah get in line!"

"I'm already in line dick!"

"Are you retarded?"

"Just shut the hell up before I beat you with my keyblade!"

"Hey Kairi forget this noob! And hang with the Love Doctor! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"OK that's it cockbite your dead!" Sora summons the Oathkeeper keyblade and chases Tucker around Traverse Town."

"Run away!"

Sora can be seen chasing Tucker by Church, Caboose, Goofy, and Donald.

"Great what the hell did he do this time?!" Church asked while seeing Sora chase after Tucker.

"Hey Church why is Sora chasing Tucker! I thought we were friends."

"There's a fine line between friends and allies!"

"So that means were bestest friends Church?"

"No now shut the hell up!"

"Oh brother!" Donald said with a sigh.

"Gawrsh think we should help him?" Goofy asked while watching Sora beating up on Tucker.

"Nah! In fact I think I like this! Anyone want popcorn?"

"Oh I do!" Caboose said while raising his hand.

Everyone just watched as Sora beat Tucker to a Bloody pulp then something came to Church.

"Hey wait a minute Tucker owes me money! And his blood just ruined it! Thats it Caboose help me!"

"Okay coming Church!"

"Give me a hand here!" Church said as he approached Sora. "Hey Sora!"

"What?!" Sora said while beating on Tucker's unconscious body.

"Beating on Tucker messed up the money he owed me back at the coliseum! Now your gonna pay for it both ways!" Church said as he cracked his knuckles. "Beating Time!"

"Yay beating time!"

"Not the face!"

Bloody murder can be heard as the Blues continued to beat up on Sora.

Darkness. A white path winds gently through the black nothingness. Riku can be seen...

"Sora...Kairi..."

The path slowly turns and comes onto a horizontal plane.

"I'm sorry...Is this...the world of death?"

Riku's head is hung and looking lost, while walking along the path. He flickers slightly as if not quite totally real. Then he stumbles and stops as a blue light surrounds him. Clutching his chest he talks to himself.

"I can't disappear yet."

The aura subsides.

"Not until I've met Sora and Kairi one more time..."

"Riku, can you hear me?" A mysterious voice asked Riku.

Riku raises his head only fractionally, but looks about warily.

"I'll be there soon."

Riku turns abruptly to see who's there.

"Who's there?"

But he faces only darkness.

"Another Keyblade...I've gotten the Keyblade for this side."

Riku doesn't say anything.

"I've been talking to you all along. But my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart."

"I don't know who you are, but...What's happened to me?"

"Your heart has overcome the darkness. But you couldn't take back your body. So only your heart was left behind In this dark side where stolen hearts are gathered."

"What should I do?"

Riku turns to face the way onwards again.

"The door of darkness that is soon going to appear...That door, through which we cannot pass...In order to close it,Two keys and two hearts are needed. Perhaps you too, like me, come here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate."

"Fate...You know everything, don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing...Are Sora and Kairi safe?"

Riku seems concerned upon saying this.

"You yourself should be able to feel their hearts."

From the distance, Sora comes running through the darkness towards Riku.

"How you perceive your friends...Is dependent on your own heart."

Sora is very close now. He is smiling. Riku has his eyes closed. He has been imagining Sora. He opens his eyes, seemingly much more at ease.

"Thank you."

Later on Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship. Before they do they visit the Moogle shop and give them all their items. The Moogles then synthesize the items and make a keyblade out of all the items. Sora then received the 19thBlade. The most powerful keyblade he has received yet. They go through a portal to the area that leads to Hollow Bastion. In the Rising Falls area...

"Where's Belle?"

"Still in the castle."

"Against her will?"

"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well."

"I wonder why?"

"Let's go ask them."

"You may need my strength. I'll go with you."

"Why do we need a giant squirrel helping us?"

"Roar!"

"Tucker don't piss him off if you don't want to end up dead!"

"Shutting up!"

Sora's group proceeds to the Library. There, the Beast saw Belle.

"Belle!"

The Beast and Belle embraced and kissed each other and are reunited. Later...

"You've come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer."

"We'll take care of it."

"Don't worry baby I'll protect you!"

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Beast whacks Tucker off the balcony there on.

"You OK Tucker?" Church asked his comrade.

"Medic!"

Belle gives Sora the Rage Blade. The new keyblade looks crimson red and looks like the Cole Blade except longer. While the tip looks like a flame.

Sora's group proceeds to the Castle Chapel. Sora finds the princesses...who are surrounding Tucker.

"Tucker what are you doing?" Sora asked the cyan soldier.

"Hey guys! I was just showing the princesses my new sword! Check this out ladies!"

Tucker unsheathes his sword and the princesses just look in awe and amazement.

"Oh Private Tucker you have such a big sword!" Aurora said while looking at Tucker's sword.

"My it's so bright and shiny!" Cinderella said while just staring.

"Where did you ever find a sword like that Tucker?" Jasmine asked while looking at the sword.

"Did it just get hot in here all of a sudden?" Alice asked while playing with one of her knives.

"Tucker can I have your number...or signature possibly?" Snow white asked the rock star wannabe.

"Ladies feel free to touch the sword! And don't worry there's plenty of private Tucker to go around! Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Come on Tucker were leaving to close the keyhole!" Church said while dragging Tucker out of the room.

"Call me!"

Sora and the Blues finally arrive at the spot where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Dante battled Riku/Ansem and Belthazor. Memories flashed in Sora's head of the fight while the Blues remembered their first encounter of the same place with Nintendo Sora. Dante can be seen sitting on top of the outline of the multicolored heart.

"Hey Sora!"

"Dante!"

"I've been waiting for you to get back here so you can seal the keyhole! Who are your new friends?"

"Oh these are the Blues they were locked up in prison over here earlier! They found away to escape though!"

"Nice to meet you guys! So what are we waiting for let's seal the keyhole!"

"Did you find Belthazor yet Dante?"

"Still looking Sora, my best bet he is somewhere in the underworld. But right now Belthazor is not important, the keyhole is!"

"Alright let's do it!"

Sora's group proceeds to the Dark Depths. They then encountered a new heartless known as Behemoth. Sora summoned the Rage Blade. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. While the Blues reloaded their weapons and Donald along with Goofy armed themselves with their normal weapons.

The behemoth stomped his feet causing shock waves on the ground. Sora and the others dodged this attack quickly. Dante jumped in the air and shot at the behemoth's horn several times. Causing it to get really mad and shock Dante with a thunder spell from the horn. Donald used the cure spell on Dante. Goofy threw his shield at behemoth's horn causing it to do a type of saw blade move on it before soaring through the air again. Behemoth then caused a bunch of magic balls to appear. This caused damage to everyone is Sora's party who were then healed by Donald and Sora himself. Sora then managed to jump on the heartless's back and attack it's horn furiously with his keyblade. When the beast was stunned Sora jumped to the ground. The Blues then shot at the behemoth with their guns and threw plasma grenades at it's head. This caused massive damage to the behemoth in no time. Caboose then took out his rocket launcher and fired a few missiles at the behemoth's horn till it went unconscious. Church then fired at it's head several times before it was defeated.

After Sora's group defeats Behemoth, they not only received Omega Arts accessory, but also saw a Keyhole.

"Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!"

"Man I'm sore!" Tucker whined.

"Yea I just wanna go home and relax at the base!"

"I want a pony!"

"Shut up Caboose!"

"Sora. You did it."

Sora's group goes back to the Grand Hall where Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie are waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came in Cid's ship."

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again."

"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful..."

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island."

"Really?"

"But, it also means goodbye."

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again."

"Everyone will go back to where they came from."

"Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship."

"It's not that simple."

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?"

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them."

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the world return, so will the walls."

"Which means gummi ships will be useless."

"So you're saying we'll never...?"

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Man that was totally gay dude!"

"I'm getting another stomach ache again!"

"Sora!"

"Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!"

"Quickly Sora before it's too late!" Dante urged the teen.

"Sora, good luck."

Sora goes back in the Dark Depths and uses his Keyblade to emit a beam at the Keyhole, sealing this world from the Heartless forever. Sora's Fira spell got upgraded to Firaga. After visiting the library and talking to Aerith Sora's Cura spell upgraded to Curaga. Dante also upgraded Sora's Devil May Cry Blade to its full potential. Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship and headed to the Olympus Colosseum. So they can compete in the Hades Cup.

Meanwhile in the underworld Belthazor can be seen looking at the heroes in a red orb.

"So the Keyhole is sealed! Not bad Keyblade master! But things are only heating up!"

**To Be Continued... **


	17. The Never Ending Battle At The Hades Cup

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 17: The Never Ending Battle At The Hades Cup **

**If you don't like crackish pairings then you shouldn't read this chapter then! For everyone else enjoy!!! **

In the underworld Hades, Belthazor, and Dr. Evil can be seen talking with Mini-Me right next to him.

"So let me get this straight you want me to host the next cup Belthazor?"

"Of course Dr. Evil! How's O'Malley doing?"

"He'be fine. Just upset that we lost the castle, it'no biggie really!"

"Oh brother I hope he doesn't cut my pay for this!"

"So I heard the keyblade master is here for the games?"

"Yeah, and since we have really low resources, we had to hire you."

"But why bother? The heartless won'be much help!"

"Now that'll where you're wrong!"Said Hades.

"Oh really? Elaborate?"

"We hired the Titan Cronus to help us defeat him! But more important we'replacing the Heartless with Demons."

"Demons? This should be interesting!"

"Not only that I'gonna participate this time!"Hades stated.

"You are?"

"I'gonna help out! As you can see, the true ploy of this Cup is power Dr. Evil!"

"Enlighten me!"

"A good reason why we'putting my demonic servants in, so when Sora kills them, I can absorb there power!"

"But I thought demons can'be killed!"

"Only lower level demons, if it were upper level demons! Then Sora has no chance!"

"A true evil plot! Count me in!"

"Also can O'Malley bring in those weasels?"

"What for?"

"The Blues somehow escape and our coming here!"

"No problem they'll be right back where they belong!"

Dr. Evil left with Mini-Me leaving the two Demons alone.

"Should we head out or what?" Hades asked.

"You go my lord, I'll join you later. First I have other plans!" Belthazor shimmered out of the Underworld.

"Well hurry back!"

Over at the Olympus Coliseum Sora and the Blues can be seen heading towards the Lobby.

"Alright guys another cup another trophy!"

"Hyuck! Yea you said it Sora!"

"Piece of cake!"

"Yea you guys fight and will watch just like always!"

"While trying to keep from being hurt by any means necessary!"

"I still want that pony!"

"Shut up Caboose!"

"I don't see why you guys don't want to compete in the games. There really fun and you get to level up faster. Plus you get a really cool trophy!"

"Listen kid we've already had our fair share of pain, deaths, and injuries that will last us a life time! Plus this wasn't part of the agreement we made over at Traverse Town! Remember?"

Flashback of when the Blues first met Sora at Traverse Town after they had beaten him to a bloody pulp...

Sora can be seen drinking some health potions after receiving a beating from the Blues. Doc assisted in healing Sora...even though he sucks as a medic. Tucker has already given his keyblade back...

"Well guys let's go find that stupid door so we can get out of here. We need to go back to the canyon anyways."

"Why don't you guys come with us? We have a ship that we can use to go to other worlds!"

"Kid you have already caused us enough trouble for one day! The last thing we need to do is hang around with you and your Disney friends! Plus were still very ticked off at Caboose for leading us here!"

"Yea well maybe we can help you find your way back home with our ship! I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi!"

"Yea and were looking for our King!"Donald told the Blues.

"Come on Church I think we should go with these guys! Plus we might find that door again and arrive back at the canyon! Come on guys what do you say?"Doc told the cobalt soldier.

"Alright fine we'll help you guys! But were only agreeing to help find your friends and King! Nothing more and nothing less! Agreed?!"

"Agreed!"Sora said while shaking Church's hand.

"Alright then, all for one and one for all!"Goofy said putting his hand out.

Sora then put his hand over Goofy's followed by Donald, Church, Tucker, Caboose, and then Doc.

"Aw man that was totally gay dude! What was I thinking?"

"Yea I'm getting a stomach ache all of the sudden!"

End of flashback...

Sora and the Blues finally arrive at the Lobby...

Over at the lobby a man in his thirties wearing a suit a D.A. would wear, with small black hair pointing up in his head. He was seen talking on his cell phone.

"Yes make the deal!"

Sora and the Blues saw the man blocking the entrance.

"Um excuse me sir you'blocking the way!"Sora told the man.

"Oops sorry!"He turn to his cell. "Call you back!"

"Sorry talking to a business partner."The man said

"Who the heck are you anyway?"Tucker asked.

"Cole Turner! ADA!"

"ADA?"Tucker asked.

"Assistant District Attorney for the San Francisco D.A. Office."

"Aw s-t you came here to persecute me! You must have found my records!"

"Why is a D.A. here anyway?"

"Well I was hired on behalf of the D.A. to persecute a Mr. Number 2."

"That guy who threatened us?"

"Yea he was charged with black mail!"

"Serves the prick right!"

"You here for the games?"Cole asked.

"You bet! My name is Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Names Goofy!"

"I'private Church and this is Tucker and Caboose!"

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"I want a pony."

"Well I better be off!"

"Bye Cole."Sora, Donald, and Goofy said together as the A.D.A. left into another part of the lobby. The Blues on the other hand didn' They could careless.

"He seemed like nice person!"Said Goofy.

"Yeah I hope we meet up again!"Said Sora

"Dude I'going nowhere near that D.A.!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got ready for the games, as the Blues entered the audience. Meanwhile.

Cole was in back. He turned his head to see if there was anyone around.

"Cost is clear!"Said Cole as he changed into his alter ego, the infamous Demon Belthazor.

"Time for the games!"

In the Coliseum. Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen getting ready for the games. Dr. Evil and Mini-Me were in the announcer booth.

"Welcome ladies, and germs to the Hades Cup. One of the biggest and baddest Cups there is! I'your host the evilest of evil! A Doctor who does make house calls! Dr. Evil and his clone Mini-Me."

Mini-Me waved at the camera.

"The Cups last champions Team Sora will be facing 49 seeds while trying to survive new and much more powerful fighters then Heartless."Dr. Evil put his pinkie near his mouth. "Demons!!"

"Wait a minute! Demons?"Said Sora who was shocked

"First up is the dreaded Kurzon, a demon with powerful shadow magic let the games begin!"

Mini-Me rang the gong.

Meanwhile on top of the Stadium two demons called Zankou and Candor can bee seen looking at the games in disgust.

"Remember Belthazor wants the Demons Sora faces killed so he could absorb there power in the wasteland!"

Candor paused for a second.

"He never told us to do that! We'doing this because you got upset for not being able to get a part in the games!"

"You know what? Shut the f-k up and help me here!"

Back below. Team Sora could be seen fighting Kurzon the shadow Demon.

"Well it seems Team Sora is struggling! Sora had to use three potions while it looks like Donald and Goofy are out cold!"

"Now!" Zankou shouted as Candor fired an energy ball at Kurzon. Kurzon erupted in flames. Meanwhile back in the Wasteland. Belthazor was standing with his eyes closed. Then out of nowhere the demon Kurzon could be seen falling into the wasteland, his body was dissolved before it reached the ground. All was remained of Kurzon was tiny sapphire orbs. Belthazor approached the orbs as he swallowed it.

"Perfect! Everything'going as planned!"Belthazor grinned.

Back on Top Team Sora could be seen fighting the wind demon Shax in the 45thcup. Zankou threw another energy ball.

"Whoa!"Dr. Evil screamed. Mini-Me covered his eyes. "things are heating up folks!"Dr. Evil said as he saw Shax vanquished.

"Next is the rematch between Team Sora and Yuffie!"

Mini-Me then whispered in Dr. Evil'ear!

"My bad disregard that!"

Over with the Blues...

"Oh hey Tucker look it's that chick who kicked you a-s at Traverse Town!"

"Oh yea I remember her...did she get hotter since I last saw her?"

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you! You'll just end up getting hurt like last time!"

"Yea but I got this awesome sword now! Which makes me a chick magnet now!"

"Why is Sora fighting Tucker's girlfriend?"

"She's not Tucker's girlfriend!"

"Not yet!"

"Shut up Tucker!"

Back to Sora...

Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen fighting Yuffie. Yuffie jumps in the air and throws a few throwing stars at the trio. Sora manages to deflect them back at Yuffie. Sora summons his 19thkeyblade and strikes Yuffie six times with it. Donald then casts Blizzard on her. Yuffie then throws some more throwing stars but Sora deflects them back at her again. Sora then slashes at her again followed by an ice spell from Donald. Yuffie then throws some more throwing stars and hits Doanld and Goofy. Sora then slashes at her three times before Yuffie is defeated.

"Yes victory!"

"Yea number 1 baby!"

"What do you know were not doing that bad! Hyuck!"

Back to the Blues...

"Hey Tucker your girlfriend lost!"

"Caboose she's not his girlfriend!"

"Hey I found a throwing star a few inches from my head!"

"Well looks like she's trying to kill you after all!"

"Nah I think it came over here by mistake!"

"You'hopeless!"

Mini-Me whispered something in Dr. Evil'ear.

"What'that Mini-Me? You want to eject her?"

Mini-Me nodded.

"Fine with me!"Dr. Evil pressed a red button on his chair.

On the ground, the panel Yuffie was in ejected off the Coliseum.

"Yea I have to go the bathroom! I'll be right back!"Tucker lied.

"Alright but hurry up because the next match is about to begin!"

"Hey Tucker get me a soda and popcorn!"

"Shut up Caboose!"

A few hours later Sora, Donald, and Goofy managed to get through the matches up till the 20thSeed. He was then up against Leon and Cloud...

Sora strikes Leon five times with his keyblade. Cloud then slashes a Sora a few times. Sora then slashes at Leon six times. He then slashes at Leon a few more times before Cloud jumps in the air and almost stabs him with his sword. Sora dodgerolls out of the wall before striking Leon with his keyblade. Sora then strikes at Leon a few times before using Strike Raid on him. Sora then slashed six times at Leon before defeating him. Sora used the Cure spell on himself before continuing. Cloud strikes at Donald and Goofy while yelling. He then continues to strike at Donald and Goofy while also attacking Sora. He then summons a few electrical strikes on Sora. Sora then strikes at Cloud a few times before Cloud attacks him. Sora strikes him a few times before Cloud flies around the arena attacking anything in his way. Sora strikes Cloud six times before defeating him. Donald heals himself in the process.

After the battle Sora received the Lionheart keyblade.

Back in the Wasteland. Belthazor was in power paradise. Each Demon Sora defeated, or was actually vanquished by Zankou, landed in the wasteland awaiting there fate to be absorb by Belthazor. A Grimlock can be seen landing in the wasteland, his body destroyed, and leaving only Sapphire orbs. Belthazor approached it.

"The Grimlocks are the last demon Sora faces. Not bad for a runt!"Belthazor grinned as he ingested the Sapphire orbs.

"Power! Power! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"Belthazor cackled in a weird psychopathic way. Then Hades teleported behind him.

"Hey Belthazor time for the games! It'the 10thseed now!"Hades said. Belthazor turned his head toward his master.

"Go up! I'be there!"

"You better or I'increasing your rent this time!"Hades teleported out.

Back on Top. Team Sora was anxious to fight their opponent.

"Now for the 10thseed! Team Sora will be facing the baddest the underworld has to offer. The smokes, the hot headed dare devil in mythology. The one and only Hades!"

Hades appeared in a puff of smoke as he waved to the crowd, who booed right back at him.

"Tough crowd!"

"Hades? Why are you here?"Sora said, shocked to see one of his enemies in the games.

"Hey it'my old friend Sora. How ya been? I know we had our troubles in the past, buts that'all water under the bridge. Right?"

"You tried to kill Hercules, and tricked Cloud!"

"Don'forget the doggy."Goofy added.

"Hey it'the dude with the firey hair!"Caboose pointed out, Hades gave the Blues the double middle finger.

"Whoa! Deja Vu!"

"You know what Sora."

"What Hades?"

"It seems kinda unfair you know! Three to one! Not good odds! Who knows how strong you and your friends have gotten. I've barely gone to the gym since you guys left. So if it'okay with you I'gonna bring in another competitor to help me! I'sure you know each other quite well!"

"Huh?"Sora was puzzled.

"Hey Dr. Evil! Nows the time!"

"You got it hot head! Ladies and gentleman, the next competitor is a Demon of the highest Caliber. He killed many people, destroyed countless worlds, loves to drink mid morning coffee. A Demon of Fortune, not a Darth Maul Rip off, ladies and germs give it for Belthazor!"Dr. Evil announced as he and Mini-Me clapped. The audience did the same as the arena was roared by many clapping hands.

"What?"Sora, Donald, and Goofy said together.

Belthazor shimmered right beside Hades, and waved at the crowed who cheered for the Demon of Fortune. Hades wasn'mused.

"Excuse me Belthazor! Why they suddenly cheer for you, and not me?"

"Well since most people would rather have special characters, with more appearances in the story, and who did fight the main character several..."

"Would you please get on with it!"Hades shouted as his flames turned orange.

"I did more good stuff then you did. So Sorry! But blame the writers not me!"

"Just for that I'gonna deduct your pay by 23%!"

"F-k!"

"Belthazor!"Sora shouted as the Demon turned to his arch nemesis

Tensions flew as the heroes saw Belthazor for the first time since leaving, Hollow Bastion. Images of the battles they fought against Belthazor at Hollow Bastion was shown projected in Sora'mind as he looked at the Demon of Fortune with disgust.

"Well! Well! If it isn'my old friend Sora! You look a lot stronger when we last met at Hollow Bastion. Well maybe not a lot, but you get the picture."

"Belthazor, why are you here!"

"I'Hades top Demon, and the organizer of the Hades Cup."

"What?"The three gasped in shock.

"I hate it when the bad guys tell them."Hades said.

"I'the one who got rid of the heartless and filled the tournament with Demons who get easily vanquished, by attacks such as an energy ball."

"But why?"

"Power!"

"But how would you get power with Demons being killed?"

"I hate it when the Zeros don'get it!"

"Tell me about it!"Hades said, referring to Hercules.

"Your not gonna win Belthazor!"

"At the end of this day Sora! One shall Stand! One Shall Fall!"

The Teams got in there fighting Stances. Sora focused his Keyblade on Belthazor. Belthazor launched three energy balls at the trio. Sora got hit, and so did Donald and Goofy. Donald healed them, and casted a Thunder Spell at Belthazor, Belthazor took out his hand and absorbed the spell. He energized it and punched Donald in the chest with his electrified hand. Donald quacked in pain as Belthazor started punching Donald with his fists. Hades fired several Fire Balls at Goofy, but Goofy blocked it with his shield, and threw it at Hades. Hades got a fine serving of being whacked by a shield. Hades casted another fire ball at Goofy, Goofy was hit, and was on fire. Goofy ran around the arena trying to get rid of the burning flames.

"Looks like we have a hot dog in the arena!"Dr. Evil said as the audience laughed at Goofy'misery

"Marshmallows any one?"Church asked his teammates except Tucker who is still gone. The Blues took out a bag of marshmallows and put them on sticks. They managed to roast them due to the fire that was summoned by Hades and Belthazor.

"Yay marshmallow time!"

"Hey is Tucker still missing?"A green armored soldier asked Church and Caboose.

"Oh hey Jacobs I almost forgot about you!"Church told the green armored soldier.

"I've always been here!!!"First Class Private Jacobs Rojas Stone told his commanding officer (well his defacto commanding officer that is).

Donald was knocked out, as Belthazor turned to Sora. Sora slashed Belthazor with the Lionheart keyblade. However Belthazor wasn'affected by the Keyblades power, as he punched Sora right in the chest. Sora was knocked out with a bit of energy to spare. Sora looked on as the Demon approached him.

"Time to end this!"Belthazor roared as Sora closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"GRAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"

"Look Ladies, and Gents! It looks like Team Sora will lose!"

Belthazor prepared his energy ball until, he paused.

"What?"Belthazor said.

"It looks like Belthazor has stopped fighting for some reason."

Inside the bowels of Belthazor'mind, two figures arose in a damp black landscape. It was Belthazor and his human half Cole.

"How dare you stop me in my moment of triumphant?"Belthazor yelled his weaker side.

"I won'let you rid us of our humanity."

"Do you forget who you are Cole? You'a Demon, destined to bring evil to the worlds."

"I never forgot who I was Belthazor! I'Cole, and always will be. I won'let you kill Sora, or hurt any one else!"

"Pathetic human! No wonder full blood Demons look down upon us! I made sure I made a reputation for our selves to strive for!"

"Well no more!"

"All you want is to prove you still have goodness for your witch! You don'care a thing for him!"

"Shut up!"Cole shouted as he tackled Belthazor to the ground.

"This fight is over!"

Back at the Coliseum, Belthazor shouted as he was in pain. He shimmered out of the arena, leaving an injured Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well it looks like Belthazor left the building! Team Sora wins by forfeit!"

"What?"Hades yelled. "'s it I'm deducting his payment by 50 percent now!"

Hades then teleported from the arena seconds later. Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued fighting through the matches. They managed to finally reached the last seed.

"And now ladies and germs I present to you the 1stSeed! Which will consist of Team Sora vs the Titan Cronus! Let the match begin!"

A giant brown skinned Titan can be seen standing in front of the trio. He looked like a skyscraper compared to Sora and his allies. This is the Titan Cronus the one who fought against Zeus who rebelled against the Titans. He was then forced to carry a temple on his back that contained Pandora's Box. Sora summoned his 19thblade and ran towards the hulking behemoth. Goofy and Donald followed the young Keyblade Master. Cronus then stomped the ground with one of his feet causing a giant shock wave. Sora managed to dodgeroll out of the way of the attack. He then hack and slashed at Cronus' feet till the Titan fell to the ground. The trio climbed over the fallen Titan and started attacking his head. Sora slashed at Cronus' head multiple times, Donald cast magic, and Goofy bashed Cronus over the head with his shield. When Cronus got back up the trio jumped off his back and landed on the ground. He then used Cronus Fury on the trio leaving them in critical condition. Donald then used Curaga to fully heal everyone. Sora slashed at Cronus' feet while Goofy threw his shield and Donald cast more magic till the Titan fell again. Donald cast Fiaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Graviga, and Stopga at Cronus' head. Goofy performed Tornado on Cronus' head and Sora performed Combo Plus. Cronus then got up on his feet and threw the trio off his back. The Titan then punched at the trio but missing them. Sora then jumped on Cronus' hand and performed Strike Raid. He then threw his keyblade at Cronus' face causing a lot of damage. The Keyblade Master then took the opportunity to hack and slash at Cronus' feet. The Titan then fell on the ground for the third time. The trio ran up his back and attacked his head again. Donald used all his magic, Goofy bashes him with his shield, and Sora slashes him with his keyblade several times. Sora then brought down his keyblade vertically on Cronus' head before the Titan was finally defeated.

After the battle Sora received Cronus Fury and Trinity Limit from the Titan. Cronus then left for Olympus to settle the score with Zeus along with Kratos. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then won another trophy.

"Were the champs!"

"Oh yea number one baby!"

"Yea not bad!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Church, Caboose, and Jacobs can be seen heading towards their ship. By the time they exited out of the Lobby a black portal appeared. Fat B and the Toon Patrol then stepped out of the portal.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Keyblade Master and his Blue friends! Hey where's that guy with the big mouth that never shuts up?!"Fat B asked Sora referring to Tucker who is still missing.

"That's actually a good question where is Tucker?"Church said after noticing his perverted ally was missing still.

"Well no matter because your all going down! OK you weasels take them out while I crush them with my giant bottom! Oh yea that's right Keyblade Master pancake which is good with syrup!"

"EWWWWW!"

"Forget this! Cronus Fury!!!"Sora said while pointing his keyblade in the air. Soon he was floating in midair while electricity flowed from his body hitting Fat B.

The electricity then hit Fat B in the crotch before he fell backwards on top of the Toon Patrol. The weasels then managed to stick their head out from under the Scottish man. Stars can be seen hovering above the Toon Patrol's heads.

"Hey now what boss?"Greasy asked while still dazed.

"Eh just shut up you mugs!"

Sora and the Blues then left the Olympus Colosseum and boarded the Gummi Ship. Tucker was still missing and no one knew where he was. Little did they know that he was closer then they expected.

"Hey Church what happened to Tucker?"Caboose asked his supposed best friend.

"Who knows and who cares! He can find a ride from someone else for all I care!"

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink from the mini-fridge you guys want anything?"Jacobs asked his Blue comrades.

"Yea get me a beer if you don't mind!"

"Oh I would like a soda!"

"OK I'll be back soon!"

Jacobs walked to the back of the Gummi ship and opened the back door. Which lead to the resting area where everyone just relaxed at. There also was a few beds, hammocks, and couches. Jacobs then saw something he didn't want to see...

"What the hell? Tucker!!!"

"Ah s-t! Jacobs don't you ever knock?!"Tucker said without his armor on...or even clothes at that matter. He has brown hair which is spiked up in a few places. He also has pale skin and blue eyes.

Tucker can be seen in one of the ship's many beds underneath the sheets and covers. You can tell that his hair is all messed up and sticking up in a hundred directions. He also has red marks all over his face and lips. Yuffie can be seen on top of Tucker with his cock penetrating her tight shaved wet pussy.

"Tucker why did you stop? You made me feel so great d-it!"A female voice said on top of Tucker.

"What the hell? Yuffie is that you?"

"Ahhhhh Jacobs F-k!" Yuffie screamed before hiding underneath the covers after getting off of Tucker.

"Hey Church I found Tucker!"

"Are You serious?!"

"Yea and you'll never guess who's with him!"

"Jacobs no!!!"

Church and Caboose ran to over where Jacobs was standing...and for a second it was like time stood still. No one said anything for a whole five minutes. Caboose being the most scarred and just covered his eyes. Church just wish he had a camera so he could upload what he was seeing to the internet. The one in his helmet broke before he left the canyon. Tucker just lied there while his whole body turned red from embarrassment.

"Tucker what the hell man?!"Church said while trying not to fall on the floor laughing.

"Uh yea I can explain!"Tucker said in a panicky tone of voice.

"Hey Church why is Tucker naked? Also what happened to his armor?"

"Yea I can answer that one and you guys are going to love it!"

"Great there goes my reputation!"

"Yea I found him like this in bed and you'll never guess with who!"

"Oh wait a second he's with someone?! I thought this was one of these times when he would lock himself in his room. Then you could hear noises coming from his room! So who's he with?"

"Wait go get Sora, Donald, and Goofy because they'll want to hear this also!"

"Hey Sora, Donald, and Goofy get in here!"

"Great."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran towards where the Blues were at with weapons in hand.

"What's the matter Church?!"Sora said with his Keyblade in his hands.

"It's OK you can put that away! But you'll never guess where Jacobs found Tucker?"

"What you found Tucker...where?"

"Over here!"Jacobs said pointing to the room Tucker was in.

"Tucker?"

Tucker just gave the trio the middle finger with an angry face.

"OK Jacobs who's with Tucker?"

"Yuffie!"

"Oh OK. Wait what?!"Everyone said shocked.

"Tucker you have a lot of explaining dude!"

"Yuffie what the hell are you doing with Tucker?!"Sora asked the ninja.

"He came to see me after I lost to you guys and asked if I was OK! We then started to talk and he showed me the inside the ship before serving some scotch and whiskey on the rocks. While telling me about himself and the war. He also showed me his awesome looking sword."

"Oh please he was just trying to get into your pants!"Church protested.

"Uh Yuffie you want us to take you to Traverse Town? Were heading over there anyways!"Sora asked the ninja.

"Yea thanks I appreciate it guys! See you later Tucker!"Yuffie said before grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"Well nice going Tucker!"Church said in a very sarcastic way.

"Yea whatever dude I'm going to take a shower! Later!"

"OK fine whatever! Hey wait a second we only have one shower! Tucker!!!"

"Well this has been an interesting day. I still can't believe you guys forgot about me! I mean I've been with you guys the whole time since the very beginning!"

"Yea sorry about that Jacobs! Hey Donald who's driving the ship anyways?!"

"Don't worry it's on cruise control will be fine!"

"Well guys let's get some rest and prepare for the next match!"Sora told his allies.

Meanwhile in the Dark Depths of the underworld, Hades can be seen complaining to Belthazor.

"So give me one good reason why I shouldn't deduct your pay Belthazor?" Hades yelled at his assassin.

"It's my pathetic human side Lord Hades, he stopped me in my moment of triumphant!"

"Well you better make sure it doesn't happen again." Hades then walked away, leaving Belthazor alone. Belthazor stared at the wall as the image of Cole appeared right in front of him in his astral form.

"You fool! Give me one good reason why I can't kill you!"

"You know you can't kill me! You'll be going with me if you did!"

"Your as weak as our father Cole!"

"Shut up, don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"He is weak like you Cole! Ever since you knew the feeling of love, it made you forget who you really are!"

"At least I have a heart Belthazor, and so did our father! Unlike you who only kill because you lack a heart!"

"I had enough of your talk! Begone!" Belthazor shouted as he watched his human half disappear.

**To Be Continued... **

**Next Episode 18: Chill Down At The Gold Cup **

There's the Hades Cup and I hope you enjoy it! There's only 5 more chapters left till the finale! **Anything that has to do with Hades, Belthazor, Demons, and Charmed was written by Cole Von Doom aka Belthazor. So be sure to adjust your reviews accordingly people! **Anyways here's a little info on Private Jacobs...

Name: Jacobs Rojas Stone

Rank: First Class Private

Armor Color: Green (Not Sage!)

Likes: Blowing things up, classical music, shooting at things,

and intelligent conversations.

Dislikes: Stupid people, team killing, dumb questions, being confused with Osama Bin Laden, Getting confused with the Master Chief, and being forgotten.

HomeTown: Jerusalem

Background: Classified

Status: Forgotten and Annoyed

Team: Blue

Intelligence: The smartest one in the canyon. He's just not arrogant and a real dick like the others.

Hobbies: Fixing the tank, cleaning his equipment, shooting his guns, and pissing off the Reds.

Skills: Every form of military combat, can use every type of gun no matter if it's human or alien, and can take out a whole team on his own.

Goals: To finish the war some time in the not so distant future!

Medals: Has a whole room filled with them back at the base.

Enemies: Stupid people, the Reds, the Heartless, O'Malley, Belthazor, Hades, Vile, Wyoming, Soundwave, The Source,Wyoming Maleficent, and Ansem.

Allies: Blue Team, Barbas, Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, and Cole Turner.

Favorite Food: Italian

Education: Hebrew University of Jerusalem

Religion: Jewish

Favorite Weapon: Rocket Launcher

Superiors: Captain Butch Flowers (Before Tucker and Church came to Blood Gulch) Private Leonard L. Church (After the death of Captain Butch Flowers)

Motto/Quote: "I've always been here!!!"


	18. Chill Down At The Gold Cup

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 18: Chill Down At The Gold Cup **

At Hollow Bastion, O'Malley can be seen snoring on his bed over at his room, while Number 2 shares a bunk bed with Scott Evil. Scott couldn't stand Number 2 snoring, so he left the room. He was in the secret lab.

"This is so freaking lame! If I was in charge that Key sucking Homo would be killed now!" Scott then noticed a pamphlet on the evil table where all the villains gather for meetings.

"The Gold Cup? Perfect! I could finally set things right!"

Then as in on cue Scott's dad Dr. Evil appeared out of a door along with Mini-Me.

"Scotty Doo why are you up?! Too non-evil to have a non evil sleep?" Dr. Evil taunted his son.

"Aw just shut up! Look dad I got stuff to do!"

"What? Gonna try to prove your evil enough to be my true heir? Fat chance Scotty Doo!"

Mini-Me gave Scott the middle finger.

"Look I'm gonna finish this story once and for all!"

"Scott don't break the 4th Wall! That's why Number 2 had to be burned! That's also why we won't be seeing Belthazor for a while either!"

"Whatever!" Scott left.

Over at Olympus Colosseum Sora and the Blues can be seen heading for the Lobby...again. After dropping Yuffie off at Traverse Town a few hours ago. Tucker can be seen with his armor on this time. While also equipped with his energy sword. Also Jacobs is with them still...

"Well guys were at the second to last Cup! One more Cup after this and then will be done here! Were on our way to fame, fortune, glory, and victory now!"

"Yea just smooth sailing now!"

"Hyuck shouldn't be too tough now!"

"Yep and once again will be watching from a safe distance." Church told the trio.

Later on the Blues can be seen sitting in the audience. Jacobs can be seen carry drinks before sitting down.

"Alright here's your drinks guys!"

"Thanks Jacobs I appreciate it!" Church said before grabbing a mug of beer.

"Thanks dude!"

"No! Tucker doesn't get any beer because he slept with a sixteen year old! You should be ashamed of yourself by the way!"

"Yea a F-ing hot sixteen year old who knows what she's doing! Bow Chicka Bow Wow! Also it's legal in Japan by the way you a-s hole!"

"Well your still not getting any so forget it!"

"Whatever!"

"Well here's your soda Caboose."

"Alright guys let's watch Sora win another trophy for the team!" Church stated while drinking his beer. (if that's even possible)

Over in the arena Sora can be seen waiting for his opponent. Scott can be heard over the loud speaker...

"Evening Cockbites! Today's Cup will be very special and far more interesting then the last one! This time there will be no mistakes. This is one match that Key Sucking Homo can't dare to win!"

"Hey!" Sora yelled at the loud speaker.

"Dude he dissed you! PWNED!" Tucker stated.

"Shut up Tucker!"

"Hey he's not allowed to call him that only were allowed to call him a key sucking homo! Were suing you for copy write infringements!"

"As you know this a-hole has won all the Cups with his stupid animal sidekicks!"

"Sidekicks?!" Donald said, surprised.

"Hey Donald we're not sidekicks right?"

"Of course not ya big palooka!"

"Also this cockbite also has his personal Blue Cheerleaders, betting behind his back to see how the heartless kicks his a-s, while making fun of his fighting styles."

Sora gave a demonic look at the Blues.

"Well your moves do suck!" Said Tucker.

"Shut up Tucker and give me the money you owe me!" Church yelled.

"Also the Blues are good for nothing soldiers who are real dicks. One is a gay stupid robot, while the other is a perverted prick, and the Blue one is a brainless loser."

"Hey he can't talk bad about us!" Said Tucker.

"When I find him I'm gonna…"

"Tell him we're also Space Morons!" Caboose interrupted Church.

"Shut-up Caboose!"

"Hey he forgot Jacobs!"

"I'm always here d-n you!"

"Whatever let's get this show on the road!"

Sora made it to the arena, while the Blues we're on top of the Coliseum. Caboose was holding a Sniper Rifle.

"Okay Caboose! Fine that announcer guy and shoot him!"

"Alrighty Church!"

"Why not let me use the Sniper Rifle Church?" Jacobs asked.

"Sorry Jacobs, forgot you we're here with us. I thought you we're sitting down."

"But I'm always here d-n you! What's it going to take for you guys to notice me? Do I have to sleep with some hot sixteen year old girl like Tucker?!" Jacobs said.

"Alright losers! There will be only one seed so I could go home and play Kingdom Hearts: TNV! Today's match is between the motherf-ker losers known as Team Sora, and the ice cold assassin known as Sub Zero!"

Suddenly a figure wearing a black suit, black shoulder pads, metal kneepads, black sandals, blue and black belt, white eyes, metal mouth cover, and ice cold covered arms. This is the Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero (the original one). The whole Colosseum suddenly turned icy cold and everything started to turn frozen cold.

"Hey Church did it just get cold all of a sudden?!" Tucker asked the cobalt soldier.

"Yea I wish these suits had a heater somewhere in them! Stupid military budget!"

Sora summoned his keyblade while Sub-Zero readied an iceball in his hands. The match then began seconds later.

Sub-Zero sends the iceball towards Sora but he deflects back to him. Sub-Zero then sends another iceball at Sora but it is deflected once again. Sub-Zero freezes the ground using the Ground Ice move. Sora dodgerolled out of the way of the attack with ease. The assassin used Ground Ice again and Sora was able to avoid the attack once again. Sub-Zero sent another iceball at Sora who deflected it again. Another iceball was shot at the teen and was deflected once again. The third iceball hit Sora and froze him temporarily. Sub-Zero took this opportunity to punch Sora in the air before punching him back to the ground. Sora rolled out of the way before using Curaga to heal himself. Sub-Zero used Ground Ice again which Sora avoided with ease. Sub-Zero sent another iceball and Sora jumped in the air and batted it back at the assassin. This knocked Sub-Zero back a few feet. He then used Ground Ice again which didn't do anything to Sora. Sub-Zero launched another iceball but he but deflected back at him. This attack made the assassin dazed for a few minutes.

Sora ran over to Sub-Zero and slashed at him ten times over the head with his keyblade. Sub-Zero then woke up moments later and kicked the teen in the stomach. Sending backwards before getting off his back. Sub-Zero sent multiple iceballs at a rapid speed. Sora managed to knock six of them back at the assassin. The others temporarily froze him which gave Sub-Zero enough time to hit him a few times. Sub-Zero then sent another iceball at Sora which he sent back to him. He then performed Ground Ice which did nothing. He sent another iceball and Sora sent it back towards him. Sub-Zero then performed Ice Shower on Sora but the Keyblade Master dodgerolled out of the way in time. He sent more Iceballs at Sora who deflected them right back. He then used Ice Shower which Sora avoided with ease. He then healed himself again before resuming the battle. Sora then deflected more iceballs and avoided Ice Shower again. Moments later the assassin was dazed yet again. Sora was able to slash at him fourteen times with his keyblade. Right before Sub-Zero gained consciousness again. Sending him flying across the arena yet again.

Sora deflected more iceballs, avoided more Ground Ice moves, and was able to dodgeroll out of the way of Ice Shower moves a few more times. Before long Sub-Zero was dazed yet again from all his moves being thrown back at him. Sora then whacked him over the head three more times before he woke up again. Sub-Zero then fired one last iceball at Sora before he jumped in the air and deflected it back. The iceball hit Sub-Zero dead on and froze him in place. Sora then threw his keyblade at the ice cold assassin slicing him in half. The two halves then split apart and shattered upon hitting the ground. Blood can be seen on the ground along with pieces of ice.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy left for the lobby with the Blues joining them, after being unsuccessful of finding Scott Evil. Then Fat B and the Toon Patrol appeared from a purple portal.

"Aw great here we go again!"

"Well if it isn't the Keyblade Master! This Time you won't be so lucky!"

"Don't you have a pie eating contest to go to?" Said Tucker.

"Shut up you stupid Blue Tard before I eat ya alive!"

"And see the freaking things in your belly! Never!"

"All right fall out mugs!" Smart Guy ordered as he cocked his shot gun.

"Okay boss!" Said Greasy.

"Now Keyblade master prepare to feel the might of my belly!"

"No way you over grown tub of lard!"

"Okay this is getting retarded!" Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Scott coming behind Fat B.

"Don't you ever learn that your attempts to kill these cockbites never work?"

"Hey Scotty, mind your own business and let the men do their work!"

"Look you overgrown whale, you'll never beat them if you plan to kill them with your belly! You need a gun so you could shoot there brains out for gods sake!"

"Dr. Evil was right you'll never be evil enough! And never, my belly will squash them like bugs!"

"Oh yeah?" Scott kicked Fat B in the family Jewels, as the giant squashed the Toon Patrol.

Fat B ended up crushing the Toon Patrol who can be seen flattened on his back like paper. Their eyes can be seen in a dazed fashion.

"Hey it's that F-Tard that made fun of us! Let's get him!!!" Church yelled while pointing at Scott.

"YEAH!!!" everyone shouted.

"Uh-oh!"

The Blues and Sora then chased after Scott while firing their weapons at him. He ran like a girl while screaming like one also. A few hours later the group boarded the Gummi ship and left. Until it was time for the Platinum Cup. Unknown to all of them someone very strong, powerful, and evil will be facing them next.

**To Be Continued... **


	19. Final Fantasies Of The Platinum Cup

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga**

**Episode 19: Final Fantasies Of The Platinum Cup **

Over in the depths of space a Gummi can be seen soaring at light speed. Inside Tex can be seen piloting the ship with the treasure she got from Agrabah in the back.

"I wonder where my a-s hole boyfriend and his moron friends are?!"

Tex then lands near an old Greek temple over at the Hercules world.

"Hey something this old should have treasure!"

Over in the distance a figure wearing gray clothes, green breastplate, green helmet, brown utility belt, yellow kneepads, yellow shoulder pads, brown shoes, olive cape, and jet pack can be seen. This is the bounty hunter known as Boba Fett.

"Boba are you there? Can you hear me? It's O'Malley!"O'Malley said over Boba Fett's radio.

"Yes I'm here O'Malley! What are your orders?"

"I want you to lead Tex over to the Colosseum where Sephiroth is! That's who Sora is going up against next in the Platinum match! He doesn't stand a chance this time! Muhahahahahaha!"

"Will do O'Malley! Boba Fett said before turning off his radio. I better be getting paid extra for this!"

Boba Fett then went back to spying on Tex.

"How bad can a chick in Black armor be I faced hordes of monsters that were tougher looking then her!"

Boba Fett then creeps behind Tex and tosses a few coins out of her ship.

"Hey you a-s hole what the hell do you think your doing?!"Tex yelled at the bounty hunter.

"Stealing your ship! See ya!!!"Boba Fett said before boarding Tex's Gummi ship and flying away.

"Hey get back over here you prick!!!"Tex said while chasing after the ship.

Tex chases Boba Fett all the way to the Colosseum. The Platinum match has begun and Sora can be seen facing Sephiroth. The Blues, Donald, and Goofy can be seen in the audience. Boba Fett then leaves the world and heads for O'Malley's location.

"I got the treasure O'Malley!"

"Excellent! I'll be waiting for your arrival so don't take too long!"

"Hey ask him if he can stop by the bank on the way here!"Doc said over the radio.

"Shut up you incompetent fool!!!"

Back over to the Blues...

"Hey is that Tex?"Church pointed to his girlfriend.

"Yeah how many chapters has it been since her last appearance?"

" Tucker don't break the 4thwall! Bad things happen to people that do that!"

"Like to who Church?"

"Number 2 and that Darth Maul rip off looking guy!"

"Forgot his name?"

"No I just don't care about people's names anymore! Everyone pisses me off anyways!"

"Yea like me and Caboose...Caboose mostly!"

"Yea at least I can talk to Jacobs here without losing it!"

"Speaking of breaking the 4th wall, remember the prick we tried to teach a lesson!"

"Yea I remember! What's your point?"

"Nothing! I still remember how he ran like a girl..you think he also broke the 4th wall?"

"Probably!"

"Maybe I should shut up now! If I keep breaking the 4th wall, Tex will find out I stole her g-string."

"You stole everyone's g-string and you took the virginity of a sixteen year old! You sick pervert!!!"

"Well at least Tex doesn't know that I did stole her 1000 dollar g-string!"

"That she stole the money from my wallet to buy with!"

"Hey Tucker I heard that!"

"I'm selling that thing so I can get my money back!"

"When this fight is done you and I are gonna have a long talk Tucker! A very long talk!"

"Yea and I'm going to be talking to you about sleeping with minors!"

"How the hell did Tex find that out?!"

"Who cares I'm still selling that thing!"

"Next time don't open your radio channel to here radio tunes you pervert!"

"Hey we use the radio for professional reasons! So shut the f-k up you B-h!"

"Oh please! You guys need me to fight your battles Church!"

"No we don't you freaking greedy whore! Were fine by ourselves!"

"Please Church the only thing your team good for is Team killing and cannon fodder! I'm sure you know that Church you A-s hole!"

"Shut the hell up Allison you no good money stealing, cheating, slut!!!"

"Up yours Church! You no good douche bag, mother F-r, loud mouth, son of a b-ch!"

"Dude how much longer are you going to drag this out?"

"Shut up Tucker!" Church and Tex yelled at the same time.

"Do they always do this?" Donald asked Tucker.

"Yea apparently counseling didn't help!" Tucker told Donald.

"Can we get right to the fight fools?" Mr. T said over the loud speaker with Caboose.

"No!!!" Church and Tex yelled.

"I'll end this petty squabble!" Sephiroth said on the other end of the arena in front of Sora and Tex.

"Screw this I'm going to Traverse Town! See ya!" Tucker said before leaving to go see his girlfriend (Yuffie).

The match begins and Sora summoned his 19th keyblade. Tex reloaded her assault rifle while Sephiroth pointed his Masamune at both opponents.

"Defense!"Sora yelled before using Aeroga on himself and Tex.

Sora used Strike Raid four times on Sephiroth while Tex fired her assault rifle at him. Sora jumped in the air and whacked Sephiroth on the head with his keyblade. Sephiroth sliced his chest with his sword. Tex shot the FF 7 villain before he could do anymore damage. Sora slashed him a few times while Tex threw a plasma grenade at Sephiroth. He then summoned a vortex of fire causing major damage to Sora and Tex. Which made Tex's armor flicker yellow. Sora used Sonic Blade and slashed through Sephiroth a few times. Tex then unloaded a few rounds into the black winged villain. Sephiroth striked at Sora with his blade but the teen managed to jump off the blade in time. He then jumped in the air and hit him against the head. Sephiroth then summoned another vortex of fire before Tex could attack. Sora used Sonic Blade again and sliced through Sephiroth six more times. Tex switched to her pistol and shot at Sephiroth hitting him in the chest several times.

"Defense!"

Sora slashed at Sephiroth's chest four times before being getting his back cut. Blood gushed from Sora's back causing him to lose a lot of stanima. Sora used Sonic Blade and slashed through Sephiroth six times. Tex fired her assault rifle at him piercing his torso multiple times. Sephiroth summoned another vortex of fire causing major damage to Sora and Tex.

"Heal!"Sora yelled before using Curaga on him and Tex. Fully healing both of them.

Sora slashed at Sephiroth four times before Tex went invisible and melee attacked Sephiroth in the back. Sephiroth then slashed at Tex from her left hip all the way to her right shoulder. Causing her armor to flicker yellow. Sora and Sephiroth rushed at each other before Sora used Sonic Blade. Sparks and blood flew as Sora sliced through Sephiroth at least seven times. Sora then used Ars Arcanum on Sephiroth slashing at him a few times. Sepgiroth then summoned his vortex of fire a couple times. Damaging Sora and Tex a few times.

"This should help!"Sora said while healing him and Tex.

Sora slashed at Sephiroth three times as Tex sprayed him with assault rifle bullets. Sora then used Sonic Blade slicing through Sephiroth as he sliced at Sora and Tex multiple times. Sephiroth then sent electrical waves at Sora and Tex. He managed to hit Sora while Tex rolled out of the way of the attack. Sora got up and used Sonic Blade and sliced through Sephiroth three times. Sephiroth summoned another vortex of fire dealing dealing a lot of damage to Sora and Tex.

"Heal!"

Sora used Sonic Blade again and sliced through Sephiroth while Sephiroth summoned another vortex of fire. Tex fired a few sniper rifle bullets at Sephiroth. Sora slashed at Sephiroth a few times before using Sonic Blade. Sephiroth then summoned another vortex of fire. Sora sliced through Sephiroth at least once.

"This should help!"

Sephiroth then summoned a bunch of of electrical balls hurting Sora and Tex. Sora used Strike Raid on Sephiroth throwing his keyblade at the villain. Tex fired her assault rifle at Sephiroth hitting his torso. Sephiroth summoned a bunch of meteorites from the sky. Sora dodgerolled out of the way of this attack. He did get hit by one when he tried to avoid the attack though.

"This should help!"

The meteorites then exploded seconds later. The huge blast did a lot of damage to Sora and Tex. Sora then summoned another Aero spell on Tex and himself. Sora used Sonic Blade and sliced through Sephiroth at least seven times. Sephiroth cut Sora's chest with his sword covering it in blood. Sora used Strike Raid on Sephiroth cutting his chest several times. Sephiroth sliced at Sora again but missed after Sora jumped off his blade. He then threw his keyblade before landing on the ground. Sephiroth did manage to cut his left shoulder afterwards.

"Heal!"

Sora used Sonic Blade and rushed through the arena cutting Sephiroth at least six times. Sora then threw his keyblade couple of times as Sephiroth moved around the arena. He then summoned a vortex of fire hurting Sora and Tex. Sora rushed through the arena again with Sonic Blade cutting through Sephiroth.

"Heal!"

Sora glided in the air avoiding the electric balls summoned by Sephiroth. Sora then threw his keyblade again but missed as Sephiroth moved through the arena. Sora jumped in the air about to attack Sephiroth before being cut in the face.

"Heal!"

Sephiroth summoned another vortex of fire damaging Sora and Tex. Sora then used Sonic Blade but missed Sephiroth. Sora then used Sonic Blade again and sliced through Sephiroth before defeating him. Before being defeated Sephiroth tried to stab his sword through Sora's stomach. Tex jumped in the way instead saving the Keyblade Master's life.

"Tex no!!!" Sora screamed as Sephiroth stabbed the Freelancer in the stomach.

Seconds later Tex's heartless body disappeared into black smoke. Before Tex vanish as well. Sephiroth then left in a white flash not long later.

"Sephiroth has left the building! Therefore Team Sora wins by forfeit...fool!"

Sora then fell down on the ground and blacked out not long afterwards. He had blood all over him, gashes, black eye, broken bones, and tears all over his clothes.

"Sora!!!" Everyone screamed before running to the teen's side.

"Great now we have to carry him to the ship!" Church said after noticing the state Sora was in.

Later on...

Cloud, sword drawn, walks into the arena. He stops as he sees a black feather slowly drifting down to the ground. Still focused on the feather, Cloud sees a shadow quickly appear behind it, and just as quickly two feet land softly on the shadow. He looks up to see Sephiroth. The arch-enemies stare at each other.

"So we meet at last." Cloud tells Sephiroth."

"I was searching for you too."

As long as you exist, I can't wake from this nightmare. You are my darkness."

"If that's so, I shall draw you into the darkness. Into the nightmare that forever deprives you of light, from which you can never awaken."

Cloud raises his sword. Sephiroth slowly reaches for his. The two flicker with electrical energy, Cloud red, Sephiroth blue, and the pent up force draws small pebbles upwards off the ground.

Suddenly they charge, and their swords clash violently. Again and again they trade blows, with no sign of weakness on either side. They separate and again Cloud charges, this time pushing Sephiroth back. But Sephiroth vanishes, leaving only feathers, reappearing above in the air. Sephiroth holds out his hand to Cloud, and Cloud immediately charges. As their swords again clash, everything fades to white.

Sora can be seen in the Gummi ship lying on one of the many beds all bandaged up. A bunch of awards, trophies, cards, and cake can be seen. Everyone can be seen celebrating after the victory against Sephiroth. Sora can be seen eating cake while healing in bed.

"Hey Church you want to go get Tucker before going to our next destination?" Donald asked Church while piloting the ship.

"No will go get him later when were done! Besides it's much more peaceful without him anyways!"

"Hey look we got a bottle of champagne for winning all the cups!" Jacobs said before opening the bottle which caused the cork to hit a nearby wall. It then hit Caboose in the head knocking him out on the floor.

"Nice!"

"Yea now who wants a mother F-ing drink?!"

"Hell yeah!!!"

"Sounds good!"

"Yeah I don't think so Sora!"

"Why not?"

"Because your not even twenty one yet!"

"F-k!"

Then outside the Coliseum, Fat B can be seen coming out of a portal.

"Okay lads, this time instead of squishing ya, I'm gonna eat ya alive! Then I'll both have my pay and my hagus!" Fat B said to no one in particular.

"Um dude it's 3:00 am in the morning." Said a night guard.

"Aw toaster ovens! Now what?"

**To Be Continued... **


	20. I Aint Gotta Name!

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 20: I Aint Gotta Name! **

Some time later after Sora healed from his wounds after battling Sephiroth. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Church, Jacobs, Caboose, Dante, and Beast can be seen over at Hollow Bastion. They go through a dark portal which takes them to the room where they fought Maleficent the second time. Behind them a shrouded form which seems to be fading in and out of existence appears, following them. Sora turns in time to see it almost upon him, gasping and falling back as it reaches him.

But it continues, walking straight through him. As it does so Sora has a rapid flash of memories...Sora stumbles back and falls to the ground as the figure continues past him. He turns to look at the now apparently solid figure, a man completely shrouded by a dark grey hooded coat with a long zip, and two drawstrings hanging from the collar.

The figure stops. Sora gets up.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora asked the figure.

The man does not talk, the words simply appear in Sora's mind.

"I aint gotta name!"

The words cause him to momentarily see only darkness...

"Who the hell is this Gothic looking freak? Looks like a member of a freaking cult!"Church stated after seeing the figure.

"It's the Grim Reaper! Were all going to die! But I don't want to be dead! I want to be alive, or, a cowboy."Caboose said after noticing the figure.

"He looks like a d-n pedophile!" Donald said while holding his staff.

The man turns to look over his shoulder.

"You couldn't possibly hope to defeat me you hormonal stoner!" The figure told Donald.

The figure's black gloved hand opens and a strange, blue light filled with a lattice of hexagonal shapes begins to fizzle in it.

"You look just like him." The figure told Sora.

"And what the hell does that mean you Gothic looking freak?!"

"He looks strong!" said Dante

Sora gasps as the figure begins to turn and he sees the energy. As the man turns he brings the Keyblade to his hand and with both hands he holds back the tremendous blue lightning-like energy that the strange figure aims directly at him. For a few seconds Sora strains against the energy, then he pushes it away. The reflected energy hits the ceiling, causing a shower of mortar and fine stone. The figure just stands there facing Sora.

"Which means, you are not complete."

Sora stands straight, with his 19thblade at the ready.

"Incomplete one...That power...Allow me to test your power."

Sora readies himself for battle. Church reloads his sniper rifle, Jacobs reloads his rocket launcher, and Caboose reloads his assault rifle.

"Hey Goofy give him some weed before we fight!"

"Yea here ya go Sora! This should make things a lot easier...and more colorful!"

"Alright far out man! Groovy! Total acid trip yo!"

The figure fires a blue energy bolt at Sora and the Blues causing them to lose a big chunk of health. Sora then summoned Yusuke and then rolled out of the way. The figure summoned a blue wall before taking out what appears to be red lightsabers. He slashes at Donald and Goofy before attacking Sora. Sora blocks the figure's attacks before pushing him back and slicing his chest a couple of times.

The figure retaliates back by cutting Sora a few times with his red sabers. Sora then heals everyone before Yusuke fires a few beams of energy from his finger at the figure. The figure then summoned another blue wall separating him from Sora. The figure the sliced through the wall with his sabers. Sora tried to avoid the attack by jumping backwards but the figure managed to cut his stomach.

Yusuke fired a few more energy beams hitting the figure a couple of times. The figure then fired another blue energy bolt at Sora and the Blues. The figure then summoned another wall before Sora rolled out of the way. The Figure slashed through the wall and started slicing at Sora. Sora managed to block most of the attacks but got his arms cut a couple of times.

Donald healed himself and Goofy during this time. Another wall was summoned and then it disappeared as Sora and the figure fought each other. Sora blocked each attack as the figure slashed at him with his sabers. Sora then slashed at the figure's torso a few times. Making a giant x on the figure's chest with blood dripping everywhere.

The figure then twirled around like a tornado and started assaulting Sora with his sabers. Sora managed to block most of the assault but got his right cheek cut at the last second. Sora then slashed at the figure twice across the chest horizontally. The figure then summoned another wall before kicking Sora through it backwards. The figure then jumped in the air above Sora with both sabers pointing down at him.

Sora rolled out of the way before the figure could attack him. He then slashed at his back before the figure turned around and sliced his torso and sides. This put Sora in a critical state health wise. Yusuke fired a few more energy bolts at the figure giving Sora enough to heal himself. The figure then summoned another blue wall.

The figure then rushed through the wall till he was inches a way from stabbing Sora. But the Keyblade Master jumped backwards through the wall and over the figure. Sora then regrouped with Donald, Goofy, and the Blues. The figure jumped through the wall and slicing both Sora and Donald after Donald healed himself. Sora then brought his keyblade at the figure's chest knocking the wind out of him.

He then sliced through his robe cutting the figure's stomach a few times. The figure then rushed at Sora cutting his back in the process. He then summoned another blue wall after Donald healed Sora. The figure jumped through the wall nearly slicing both Sora and Donald's heads off till Sora dodgerolled out of the way. The figure jumped in the air and blocked Sora's keyblade in midair sideways before landing on the ground.

The figure then kicked Sora in the gut sending him a few feet backwards. Was was now back to critical health again as he knelled down on the floor. Donald healed him before he rolled out of the way of the figure's next attack. Sora rushed the figure and bashed him a few times with his keyblade. Donald and Goofy then aided the young teen before the figure summoned a huge blue energy blast.

Electrocuting everything in it's radius and path. Sora was electrocuted a few times before rolling out of the energy field. This put the young teen in critical heal yet again. Donald and Sora healed himself just as the energy field vanished. The figure electrocuted Sora while the boy dodgerolled out of the way.

The figure summoned another energy field hurting Sora before rolling out of the way. The field vanished and Sora attacked the figure slashing him a few times. The figure then summoned another energy field hurting the trio and Blues. Sora then healed himself along with everyone else. The figure sent a blue projectile which hit everyone and caused Goofy's health to be in critical condition.

The figure then summoned another wall separating Sora from his allies. Sora and the figure then slashed and twirled with their weapons as they slashed at each other. Sora slashed and cut the figure all over his body while the figure just gave him minor cuts. The figure then summoned another wall. The figure then slashed at Sora a few times before another wall was summoned.

The figure attacked Sora and cut his back before firing multiple blue energy bolts at the group. Sora then healed himself and everyone else again. The figure started firing more projectiles till Sora hit him with his keyblade multiple times. Another energy field was summoned before vanishing again. Sora then rolled out of the way before getting hit in the back.

The figure attacked Donald, Goofy, and the Blues before jumping in the air and slashing at Sora in mid fall. Yusuke shot a few more energy blasts before the figure landed on the ground. Sora then slashed and cut the figure seven times before everyone was brutally assaulted by the figure. Sora then healed himself before rolling out of the way. The figure fired more blue projectiles and missed Sora every time.

Sora healed himself and Yusuke shot more energy beams at the figure. Donald was knocked unconscious not long afterwards. Sora jumped in the air about to bring his keyblade on the figure till he jumped out of the way. The figure then shot more blue projectiles which Sora managed to dodge. Donald woke up with full health some time later on.

The figure rushed at Sora and brought down his sabers on the boy giving him burns on his skin. Sora ran at the figure and uppercut him with his keyblade. The figure then stabbed Sora right before he was healed by Donald. Sora then jumped in the air spinning horizontally as the figure spun around with his sabers. Sora then slashed at the figure seven times when he landed on the ground.

A blue sphere was then summoned around the figure hurting Donald, Goofy, and the Blues. Sora then healed himself before gliding out of the way of the sphere. The figure then ran around the room firing red laser projectiles at everyone. He then jumped in the air and spun around like a tornado. Cutting through Donald, Goofy, and the Blues in the process.

Sora then ran at the figure and stabbed him four times before having his torso cut horizontally. Sora then ran at the figure again and jumped in the air in front of him. The figure then levitated Sora in the air while imprisoning him in a blue ball. When Sora hit the ground a blue electric beam surrounded him. Eating away at his health every few minutes.

The figure ran behind him and made a deep gash on his back after cutting it. Sora was now at the very brink of death during this very second. He managed to heal himself even though his health was disappearing fast. The figure started firing red beams at Sora right before the blue beam around him vanished. Sora dodgerolled over to the figure and tried to attack him till he got hit in the face with a bunch of red beams.

Sora then sliced through the figure four times as he also slashed at Sora as well. Sora then healed himself right before another energy field was summoned. Donald, Goofy, and the Blues have been knocked out at this time. Sora heals himself again as the figure fires more red beams at Sora. The teen manages to dodge most of them but gets hit in the side by a few of them.

He tries to run away but gets hit some more while doing so. Sora heals himself before the sphere was summoned again while firing more energy blasts. Sora deflects most of the incoming fire before gliding in the air. Goofy wakes up moments later with full health. Donald and the Blues are revived seconds later.

Sora is then levitated in the air again before the blue beam surrounds him. Along with everyone else in the room except the figure. The blue beam disappears before the figure cuts Sora's back with both sabers causing him to almost die. Donald is out cold during this time. Sora heals himself before slashing the figure's chest twice.

The figure then summons another energy field afterwards. Sora aided by Goofy then attacks the figure while avoiding blue projectiles. Sora blocks the figure's sabers, jumps over his attacks, and then stabs him five times. Sora ends up with cuts, gashes, and burns as well from the figure's sabers. Sora then blocks a few more saber swipes before slashing at the figure and finally stabbing him in the gut all the way through. After pulling the keyblade out blood can be seen all over it.

Finally the figure seems finished as Jacobs fires a rocket at him causing the figure to be enveloped in a sphere of his lattice-etched blue energy. Stumbling backwards he clutches his chest...But he pushes the energy away with his hand! It dissipates in a wave of blue and black energy.

"...Truly fascinating. This is going to be enjoyable."

Once more the darkness envelops Sora's mind. As the light comes back Sora begins to run towards the figure.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He charges and leaps, Keyblade held high. But at the zenith of his leap, the world turns black and white for a split second, there is a buzzing sound and the figure half-fades once more. Sora lands behind the figure, having jumped straight through him. Behind him, the figure seems solid once more. Sora turns to him, annoyed.

"In your present state you couldn't possibly understand."

The world turns black...The figure half turns, looking down at Sora.

"In any case, the time when we can meet again will come soon enough."

"Wait, who just the hell are you---!"

Sora gasps as the man disappears before his eyes.

"I already told you..."

The figure fades in again briefly, and then is gone. His invisible form ripples as he moves, subtly revealing his movement, walking away from Sora. But Sora continues to stare at the space where he vanished.

"I aint gotta name!"

The darkness comes one last time. When it lifts, there is no sign of the unknown figure ever being there.

"Let's get the f-k out of here before he comes back! "Donald said while holding his staff.

"Just what the f-k happened here? And why was everything so d-n colorful anyways?! "

"Eh you were stoned! Just give it a second to settle down! You'll be OK in a minute! "Donald told Sora.

Sora and the Blues then left Hollow Bastion and boarded the Gummi ship. They then set a course for Traverse Town to go get Tucker. So they can go to their final destination.

**To Be Continued... **


	21. The Final Hour

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 21: The Final Hour **

**If you don't like lemons then don't read this chapter...or just skip that part if you want. For everyone else enjoy... **

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Blues can be seen walking through Traverse Town. They had to find Tucker before going to their final destination.

"OK where the hell is Tucker?" Sora asked with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Knowing that pervert probably molesting minors!" Church told Sora.

"Maybe we should ask Leon!" Jacobs suggested.

"Yea that sounds good!" Sora agreed.

Sora and the Blues find Leon over where Sora first fought him.

"Hey Leon have you seen Tucker?!" Sora asked the Final Fantasy character.

"He was with Yuffie last I heard! I'm about to wash my car you guys wanna help?"

"Uh no that's OK were kind of in a hurry!"

"I'll go get Tucker you guys just wait here!" Church said before searching for Tucker.

Tucker can be seen hanging out with Yuffie in the room where Sora first met her and Leon...which was ironically her room. Tucker has his helmet off along with his armor. He just has a cyan colored hoodie with a blue capital T on the front. He has baggy blue jeans, a necklace with a throwing star on it, cyan colored sneakers, cyan fingerless gloves, and a cyan bandanna on. He can be seen holding his energy sword which is turned off.

"That was a weird night club we went to." Tucker stated after spending most the night with Yuffie.

"Yea but at least it was fun! Thanks for the drinks by the way!"

"Yea I'm surprised they didn't ask for my ID! Course I did have my armor on during that time. Next time I'll score some drugs so we can get high. I saw a couple of guys selling some that just listened to a jukebox and leaned against a wall. One of them never said a word while the other just swore a lot and constantly ran his mouth. Reminds me of Church! So now what do you wanna do baby?" Tucker said referring to Jay and Silent Bob. (I'm surprised nobody noticed this! Weird...)

"All that drinking made me horny as hell! I just want you inside me Tucker and none of that cuddling and sweet talk s-t either! I just want orgasmic sex that will blow my mind and I want it now!" Yuffie told Tucker while still drunk before pushing him on the bed.

"Oh yea that's what I'm talking about!" Tucker said before taking his shirt off.

Yuffie can be seen on top of Tucker while taking her shirt off slowly. She had no bra on and her pink erected nipples were hard and big as pebbles! She then slowly unzipped Tucker's pants and unbuttoned his cyan boxers to reveal his hard erected cock. She then slowly rubbed Tucker's hardened cock with both hands while smiling evilly as the Blue soldier was being tortured by this. Then without warning the female ninja bent her face down near the cyan soldier's now very erected cock. Her face was so close to the erected member that Tucker could feel her breathe on the head of his cock.

Yuffie then slowly opened her mouth before slithering her tongue on Tucker's penis. She then lightly flicked her tongue back and forth over the Blue soldier's purple headed cock like an ice cream cone. Tucker just moaned in pleasure after each lick from Yuffie's tongue on his cock. He placed both his hands on the raven girl's head guiding her head on his cock. Yuffie then guided her tongue up and down Tucker's long shaft ("Who's the black private dick That's a sex machine to all the chicks? SHAFT! Ya damn right! Who is the man that would risk his neck For his brother man? SHAFT! Can you dig it? Who's the cat that won't cop out When there's danger all about? SHAFT! Right On! They say this cat Shaft is a bad mother SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I'm talkin' 'bout Shaft. THEN WE CAN DIG IT! He's a complicated man But no one understands him but his woman JOHN SHAFT!"...Sorry viewer...er I mean reader I just couldn't help myself! I promise it won't happen again though...honest! Anyways back to the lemon and story...to the Mokuba mobile!) while stroking the other side with her right hand.

Her left hand was being used to play with Tucker's tennis ball sized testicles which made Tucker grunt each time Yuffie touched them. Once Yuffie was done teasing Tucker's now very erected cock she then placed both her hands around his shaft. While holding Tucker's cock in both hands Yuffie then put her mouth over the Blue's member in one full motion. Tucker didn't have anytime to react to this action and only let out a gasp once it happened. Once Yuffie had Tucker's whole cock in her mouth she slowly sucked on it bobbing her head up and down.

Tucker guided her head slowly on his erected member while moaning in pure pleasure. While Yuffie was being deep throated by Tucker's giant cock (yeah giant if you're Tucker I suppose!) she swirled her hot wet skilled tongue over the Blue's member. At this point Yuffie decided to use her right hand to finger her now drenched shaved tight pussy (if this offends you then why the hell are you even reading this? Get use to it reader I'm going to have a bunch of stuff that offends people! In fact this story even existing should be enough to offend people!). Yuffie had already discarded all of her clothes before going down on Tucker's penis. Which are now in a pile by her bed.

Now while she was going down on Tucker's "Pimp stick" as he likes to call it Yuffie can be seen rubbing her pussy lips ever so slowly. The female ninja then plunged her middle finger right through her now soaked tight pussy. True this wasn't the first time the young female ninja had masturbated but sucking on her lover's cock while fingering herself made it feel like it was the first time. At this point Yuffie had managed to find a rhythm with her finger fucking and Tucker's deep throating. After a few hours of fingering herself and sucking on Tucker's cock Yuffie was at the verge of cumming...and cumming hard. Tucker was also at his own peak of pure bliss...and it showed as he held on to the bed sheets with both hands. Both horny young lovers were about to explode till...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yuffie d-n that feels good! Nah baby don't stop I'm almost there! Just a little bit longer...uhhhhh oh man I'm gonna explode any minute now! Awwwww!!!" Tucker moaned in pleasure as he neared orgasm. Or paradise if you're Tucker...but thankfully were not reader.

"Hey Tucker where the hell are you man were about to leave?!" Church said before opening the door.

"Awwwww crap that's not good!"

"Ack!" Yuffie screamed while gaging and coughing on Tucker's hot sticky cum which reached the back of her throat. Nearly chocking on the Blue's love juices. She then took her middle finger out of her pussy and licked her juices off it seconds later.

"Tucker what the hell man?!"

"Hey I can explain!"

"Your shirtless while a naked 16 year old is giving you oral sex! What could you possibly explain?!"

"Uh I was helping Yuffie with her Sex-ED homework?!"

"Just put your armor back on and meet us at the Gummi ship!" Church said before leaving the room.

Tucker then gets up off the bed and puts his armor back on while turning on his sword. Yuffie then puts her clothes back on as well.

"Well I guess I better go then!"

"Tucker wait I have something I want to give you!"

"Alright another blow job?!"

"No you pervert! It's my Kunai and I want it back so promise me you'll return it! Also promise me that you'll come back again!" Yuffie told Tucker after giving him her Kunai.

"Don't worry Yuffie I promise!" Tucker told the ninja before French kissing her. Tucker was able to taste himself since his cum was still in Yuffie's mouth. He then put his helmet on before leaving for the Gummi Ship.

Over at the Gummi ship the Blues and Sora can be seen waiting for Tucker. He arrived not long afterwards.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys!"

"Tucker where were you? Also where did you get that necklace and Kunai?" Sora asked the cyan soldier.

"From Yuffie!"

"OK never mind we don't need to go any further!"

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Let's just get the hell out if here before I have to kill Tucker!" Church told his comrades before boarding the Gummi ship.

Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship to the final area, the End of the World. In the Final Dimension...

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?"

"Reminds me of all those acid trips!" Donald said while looking at the messed up looking world.

"Looks more like fag territory if you ask me!" Tucker stated while holding his assault rifle.

"Yea with all those heartless who act like gangsters!" Church stated.

"Why is everything purple?" Caboose asked while looking around.

"Reminds me of Doc!" Jacobs said while holding a rocket launcher.

"Maybe this is where Doc is from! Oh man that's a burn!" Tucker said while laughing.

"Maybe even that Darth Maul Rip Off!" Said Jacobs.

"But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"

"Who cares as long as we get our money and drugs back! From that douche bag King!" Donald said with a pissed off look.

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear."

"Say what?!" Everyone said surprised.

"But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't

goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Dude that was gay!" Tucker told Sora.

"Word!" Donald agreed.

"Shut the hell up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the blue soldier.

Sora looks at the lucky charm that Kairi gave him.

"I'll return this. I promise baby!"

Sora's group proceeds to the next area. In the next area...

"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?"

"Probably listening to Michael Jackson CD's!" Donald stated.

"Man I've never seen this many heartless before!" Tucker said while reloading his assault rifle.

"Yea this place is infested!" Church said while leaning on his sniper rifle.

"Come on guys we have to keep going! We can't stop now!"

Sora's group then reached another area where they fight series of Heartless from previous worlds. Sora used his 19th keyblade, Donald used magic, Goofy used his shield, Church used his sniper rifle, Tucker used his assault rifle, Jacobs used his rocket launcher, Caboose used his pistol, and Frankie fired his assault rifle.

Then out of nowhere a massive titan figure flew into the scene. The creature has long horns, and a long pointy tail, fire burning on his back, and long bat wings. It was the Balrog from Lord of the Rings. The Balrog roared as it shook the landscape. He can be seen standing on top of a volcano.

"Dude did someone rip off Lord of the Rings?" Said Tucker.

"Scatter!" Said Church

Sora took out his Cole Blade, as the Blues reloaded there guns. Jacobs fired a rocket launcher at the Balrog, while Goofy did tornado on him. The Balrog roared as he breathed fire at Tucker, turning his armor black.

"S-t not again!"

Sora whacked the Balrog in the head, while preparing an energy ball at the tip of the Cole Blade. Sora fired the energy ball and hit Balrog in the gut.

"Hey Sora where you learned to do that?" Church asked.

"I don't know, it's must be the keyblade Belthazor gave me!"

"Why would the bad guy give you a keyblade? It's makes no freaking sense!"

"Uh guys." Said Jacobs as he pointed to a conscious Balrog.

The Balrog grabbed Caboose and threw him to Tucker. Church fired his Sniper at the Balrog while Sora whacked him again in the neck.

"Heal!" Donald cured Caboose and Tucker.

"Man that was gay! Get the f-k off me Caboose!"

"Why you feel comfortable, like a pony Tucker!"

"Shut the f-k up!"

Goofy whacked the Balrog in the head with his shield while Jacobs fired another rocket launcher. Tucker threw a plasma grenade while Caboose fired his assault rifle. The Balrog stomped on Sora as he threw a bolder to Church. Donald casted a fire spell while Goofy did another tornado near the back. The Balrog roared as he tackled the Disney characters to the ground and started scratching them like hell. Frankie shot the Balrog with a pistol as Jacobs and Tucker fired there rifles. Sora recovered with a potion as he fired several energy balls at the Balrog. The Balrog roared in pain as Sora gave Donald and Goofy 2 max potions. Donald fired a thunder spell while Goofy threw his shield. Jacobs reloaded his launcher, and fires two rockets near the Balrog's mouth. The Balrog threw more rocks at the heroes as Church recovered from his injury.

"Okay I had it!"

Church reloaded his assault rifle as he fired at the Balrog's face. Sora whacked it several times as he energized another energy ball. The Energy ball grew into the size of a car as he fired at the Balrog. The Balrog roared in pain as he felled to the bottom less pit of the endless dimension.

Sora's group learned Superglide after defeating the Barlog. Sora and the Blues travel down the volcano while defeating heartless. They finally reach the bottom of the volcano in a small room. A heartless symbol can be seen on a nearby wall not that far away. Suddenly a white figure drops down from out of nowhere. The figure is white with white spiky hair, white kimono, and yellow eyes. This is Hollow Ichigo who is Ichigo Kurosaki's inner Hollow inside his subconscious. Hollow Ichigo can be seen holding a giant clever styled sword with a white cloth tied on it's hilt. Hollow Ichigo tries to slice Sora with his sword but Sora blocks the attack. Sora is able to block the attack after summoning his 19th keyblade in time. Sora then managed to push Hollow Ichigo off his keyblade sending him a few feet back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sora asked the Hollow.

"I aint gotta name!"

"Your the second person who's said that!"

"Man who the hell is this clown?!" Church asked while looking at Hollow Ichigo.

"I don't know but maybe the circus is in town!" Tucker stated.

"He looks like an 80's heavy metal outcast!" Jacobs said after noticing Hollow Ichigo.

"Do you think he'll give me a pony...or do magic? That would be the best!"

"Shut the hell up Caboose!" The Blues yelled at the rookie.

"Time to die Keyblade Master! Hahahahahaha!"

"How do you know about me?" Sora asked the Hollow.

Hollow Ichigo didn't Answer he just rushed and jumped at Sora. Sora just put his keyblade up to block the attack before everything went white.

"Sora!"

"Sora! Sora! Sora!"

Sora's unconscious body can be seen lying on the floor with no sign of Hollow Ichigo.

"Great now what?"

"Wanna jack his wallet?" Tucker asked Church.

Over inside Sora's mind Sora can be seen standing on a platform. The platform is just like the one Sora fought Freddy on. Hollow Ichigo can be seen on the other side while resting his sword on his shoulder.

"What the hell did you do to me you albino freak?!"

"I decided it would be better to fight one on one in your mind! I'm going to take over your body once I kill you from the inside!"

"What? That's crazy! Your one insane freak of nature!"

"Those are some big words for someone with a giant key for a weapon! Just try to stop me if you think you can!" Hollow Ichigo told Sora while pointing his sword at him.

"Fine your on you white a-s cracker!" Sora told Hollow Ichigo while readying his keyblade.

Sora and Hollow Ichigo rushed at each other till they clashed their weapons against each other. They were both in a grueling sword lock. Sora was sweating bullets while the Hollow just laughed at him. Sora got pissed off and pushed him off with his keyblade. Hollow Ichigo then performed getsuga tensho which was a half moon shaped blue energy beam. The energy beam was sent towards Sora till the young teen jumped in the air to avoid it. Sora then shot a few fire spells at the Hollow. Hollow Ichigo disappeared and reappeared behind Sora. He then sliced Sora's back causing a huge gash to appear. The young boy fell on the ground and then dodgerolled the Hollow's next attack.

"Heal!"

"A healing spell how pathetic! Hahahahahaha!"

"Defense!" Sora yelled as he used Aero on himself.

Sora performed a thunder spell knocking Hollow Ichigo off balance before using Strike Raid. Sora threw the keyblade at the Hollow hitting him in the chest. The Hollow doubled over but wasn't in any real pain. Sora ran over to the Hollow and jumped in the air with his keyblade raised above his head. Hollow Ichigo then kicked him in the gut sending him a few feet. Sora got up back on his feet and rushed towards the Hollow. The Hollow Just threw the sword's blade at Sora by it's white cloth. Managed to dodge this attack several times and finally deflected it with his keyblade. Sora then slashed at Hollow Ichigo's chest horizontally. The Hollow just grabbed it's chest and laughed at Sora.

"What's so funny you psychotic freak?!"

"You remind me of **him!!!**"

"What's that suppose to mean you crazed clown?!"

Hollow Ichigo just stood there and pointed his finger at Sora and fired a red beam known as a cero blast. The blast did severe amount of damage to Sora but didn't kill him. Mainly because he still had his Aero spell around him. The Hollow just grinned as he noticed Sora was still standing. He then took his sword and put both hand on it. Suddenly he was engulfed in a blue aura seconds later.

"Bankai!!!"

"Ahhhhhh what the bloody hell?!"

"This is my Bankai form Keyblade Master! Now die!!!"

The Hollow can now be seen wearing a white cape over his kimono. His sword is now a normal solid black katana. Sora just froze as he saw Hollow Ichigo in his Bankai form. The Hollow rushed at Sora with amazing speed and agility. Sora then used the Stopga spell on the Hollow. Sora then threw his keyblade at the Hollow several times before slashing at it a couple more times afterwards. The spell wore off and Hollow Ichigo then sent a few more energy blasts from his sword. Sora was able to avoid a few of them before losing a little bit of health. The Hollow started to run around the room with great speed and agility. Sora decided to use his Sonic Blade ability and cut threw the Hollow several times.

"Heal!" Sora yelled weakly as he was covered in blood.

"Your not bad Sora but you still can't beat me no matter what!"

"The hell I can't you emo wannabe!"

Sora used Strike Raid hitting the Hollow in the head. He then froze Hollow Ichigo with a Blizzard spell. Right before melting it a few seconds later with a Fire spell. The Hollow got pissed and rushed at Sora and grabbed him by his collar. He then slammed him on the ground multiple times over and over again. Sora could feel his life slowly drifting away as darkness crept over him ever so slowly. The Hollow dropped him on his back and pointed his sword at his neck. Sora just stared at the Hollow as the final moments of his life neared. He knew that he would never see Riku and Kairi again if he died now. Plus Donald, Goofy, and the Blues were counting on him. And he knew he couldn't let them down. Just as Hollow Ichigo is about to stab Sora he rolls out of the way.

"Fire!"

"Ahhhhhh you son of a b-h I'll kill you!"

"Take this you cockbite!"

Sora kicked Hollow Ichigo in the balls right before stabbing his keyblade in his chest. Right where his heart would be if he has one that is. The keyblade goes all the way through before Sora pulls it out. The Hollow just stares and laughs at Sora.

"Like I said your just like him...Ichigo Kurosaki"

Everything is enveloped in white before Sora wakes up in the area with the Blues. When Sora wakes up he can be seen wearing a black kimono with sandals on his feet. In his hand a white and black keyblade can be seen. With a Hollow mask as the key chain at the end. Sora received the Bankai ability and Hollow Blade after defeating Hollow Ichigo.

"Sora!!!" Donald and Goofy yelled before tackling their best friend.

"What the hell happened?"

"Dude you tell us! One minute your standing their fighting this heavy metal outcast and then you pass out!"

"Yea what's with the dress by the way? It looks kind of gay dude!" Tucker said while pointing at Sora's clothes.

"What? Where did this come from I didn't have it before?"

"It's a kimono worn in Japan by the Japanese!" Jacobs said after seeing Sora's kimono.

"At least you have a cool looking keyblade for once!"

"Hey where's my wallet at?!"

"Yea Tucker took it while you were passed out!"

"Tucker!!!"

"Uh oh"

Sora's eyes started to glow blue along with his body and keyblade. He then released a blue energy blast similar to the one Hollow Ichigo used. Tucker was able to get out of the way in time before the blast hit the wall behind him. The Final Rest can be seen after the wall was destroyed by Sora.

"Whoa!"

"Dude that was awesome!"

"I think I just wet myself!"

"Yea that might come in handy in the future!"

"How the hell did I do that?!"

Seconds later Sora's clothes reverted back to it's normal form. His keyblade stayed the same though after his Bankai form wore off. Due to his magic points running out. Sora and the Blues walked into the Final Rest area where a door can be seen. Before Sora could open the door.

"Huh?"

"What's your problem?" Donald asked Sora.

"Don't you hear something? There!"

An annoying voice accompanied by white text in Sora's head appeared.

"Hey dude I just wanted to let you know that you should be careful! This is your last sanctuary dude so if you screw up now there is no more continues! You do not get another chance my friend because it's game over if you lose! The nice comforting light your use to dude will not be able to save you once you leave! Do you hear me Dude? But hey that's OK because there's no need to be scared and scream like a little girl dude! Because your heart dude is the strongest weapon of all or some Disney s-t like that! Anyways dude I should also mention that you are the one who will open the door to the light! Or some kind of crap like that! I had this written down earlier but now I lost my notes and some prick has been messing with my stuff! I'm about to go and whoop someone's a-s...really bad! Anyways good luck and peace out dude!"

"Are you stoned?"

"No I'm not stoned! The acid wore off after leaving Hollow Bastion! Remember? Anyways that voice seemed so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination. Or maybe I'm just going insane!"

"Yea you might be nearing the deep end! I'm amazed you haven't cracked yet after everything we've been through thus far!" Donald told Sora.

Sora opens the door to an area that resembles Destiny Islands. The Blues just look at the island in horror.

"Aw man it's that island of Hell again!" Tucker whined.

"Well this is just freaking great! At least we know this can't get any worse!" Church said after looking at the island. Memories of when the Blues first arrived went through his head.

"Is this...Is this my island?"

Sora's group approaches the area where the Secret Area used to be.

"This world has been connected b-es!" A familiar voice said not too far away.

The objects on the islands start to disappear.

"What was that?"

"Awwwww that's just great the apocalypse is beginning and here we are at this God forsaken island! This is just freaking great!" Church yelled.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn player haters!"

The ocean turned purple.

"Wow just like Moses!" Jacobs said after seeing the ocean turn purple.

"You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Fools!"

The island changed and Riku's powerful form can be seen. Sora's group approaches closer.

"Take a look at this tiny place you white a-s crackers. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this foolish boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness. What a dumb a-s fool!"

Riku turned to Ansem.

"Riku!"

"Don't bother you wannabe. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is foo! His heart belongs again to darkness like it should. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end like always. The heart is no different in this matter. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth boy?!"

"Awwwww crap it's Dracula and he's going to kill us now! Quick run for your lives if you want to live!"

"For the final time Tucker this is not Castlevania!"

Ansem appeared in midair floating behind Sora's group.

"What the hell? He's floating! Man I must be having another acid trip!" Donald said while seeing Ansem float in midair.

"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence. Do ya dig it fools?!"

"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

"Dude that's gay!"

"Shut up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the perverted soldier.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing.

Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness! For these are the words told to you by none other then me Michael Jackson The King Of Pop!" Ansem said while grabbing his crotch with one hand and pointing the other to the sky.

A heartless like creature then appears right behind Ansem. This is known as the Guardian by Ansem.

"Come my home boy Guardian and help me rid the world of these player haters! Who are nothing more then a bunch of white a-s crackers!" Ansem told the Guardian while giving Sora and his group the double middle finger.

"Yo where's my weed at Mother f-er?!" The Guardian asked Sora after getting up in his face. While pressing a pistol against Sora's forehead.

Everyone readies their weapons as they prepare to fight Ansem the first time. Everyone except Church's hearts were beating and sweat appeared on their bodies. Sora equip his Doom Blade.

_**Michael Jackson's song "Beat It" is played in the background as the fight begins…. **_

Ansem floated in mid-air with his guardian by his side. Guardian started throwing energy blasts at the heroes. The heroes endured the blasts as Sora slashed Ansem 3 times. Donald casted a fire spell and Goofy use Tornado. Church and Caboose fired there rifles while Tucker threw a grenade at him. Jacob can be seen readying his Rocket Launcher. Ansem flew to the other side as Sora gilded to him. Sora slashed him, but Ansem used his guardian to block them. Jacobs fired his Rocket Launcher and did major damage. Church and Caboose reloaded there assault rifles.

"Submit to my hip hop powers you white crackers!" Ansem shouted as he sends his guardian to attack Sora.

The Guardian attacks Sora as he grabbed the teen. Draining his energy. The Guardian was called back.

"Heal!" Donald healed everyone.

The Guardian unleashed another wave at the heroes. Sora dodged roll to safety as he used Strike Raid on Ansem. Church fired his pistol while Caboose used his sniper rifle. Jacobs unleashed another Rocket Launcher at Ansem. Goofy whacked Ansem several times with his shield. Ansem flew higher as he threw multiple energies meteors in the sky. Sora dodged them and glided to Ansem. Sora slashed Ansem while Tucker fired his assault rifle. Ansem landed as he hovered to the right side of the island. Donald cast a Blizzard spell and Goofy threw his tornado. Sora used Ragnarok on Ansem.

"Submit you player haters!" The Guardian came after Sora.

Sora ran away from the shadow creature as the Guardian returned to Ansem. This gave the heroes the chance to strike. Church fired his Rifle while Jacobs used a Rocket Launcher on Ansem. The Guardian fired more energy blasts at the heroes. Sora slashed him again while casting a thunder spell. Ansem retreated to the next area.

After the first fight, the tree shakes apart revealing Ansem where he is waiting. Sora's group enters that area, but

Donald Duck, Goofy, and the Blues were shoved back from the invisible barrier. Only Sora made it to that area. Darkside appeared and Sora summoned his Hollow Blade.

Darkside raised his arm high in the air before punching it in the ground. Sora did a back flip avoiding this move. Soon shadows appeared from the ground. Sora sliced through them and then started doing combos on Darkside's hand. Black liquid started gushing everywhere. This enraged the giant shadow and he then picked Sora up and threw him across the room. Sora can be seen lying on his back. He got back up and charged at Darkside while gripping the Hollow keyblade tightly. Darkside saw the boy running at him and started firing laser beams at him. Sora ducked as a few of the lasers soared past his head. He then deflected the last few with his Hollow keyblade causing a few to hit Darkside in the head. Darkside then summoned more shadows that overwhelmed Sora and started ganging up on him. The shadows clawed and bit Sora all over his body causing him to lose a lot of blood. Sora then managed to get the shadows off of him and instantly killed them with what little energy he had left.

Sora leaned on his keyblade while kneeling down on one knee wiping the sweat and blood off his face. He then used Curaga to heal himself. His health was instantly restored and he felt rejuvenated on contact. He took his Hollow keyblade into his hands and zigzagged towards Darkside. He then ran up Darkside's arm and made his way toward his head. Ounce he got there he threw his Hollow keyblade at Darkside and did a flying kick at his face. Sora then did a cannonball in the air and landed on the ground. The keyblade reappearing in his hand while he was on the ground bending both of his knees. His right arm outstretched behind him with the keyblade in hand.

Darkside fired a laser beam at Sora's back while his back was turned to him. Causing the Keyblade Master to cry out in pain and bleed even more. Sora turned around and looked at Darkside with fire in his eyes.

He then ran full speed towards Darkside and dashed forward at him. Before Darkside knew it both of his legs were chopped off by Sora. The room started to flood with black blood by this time. Darkside mustered all the energy he had left and summoned more shadows to kill Sora. Sora saw this and destroyed the shadows. He then ran towards Darkside's hands and stabbed them with his keyblade. Causing black blood to erupt from Darkside's hands like a volcano. He then ran right in front of Darkside's head and threw his keyblade at it a few times. Causing scars to appear on his head and face and more blood to appear. Sora then held onto his keyblade in one hand like a javelin and aimed it at Darkside's head. He then threw it at Darkside and it landed right through his forehead. Sora then summoned the keyblade back into his hands. While a waterfall of blood can be seen coming from Darkside's head.

After defeating Darkside the third time Ansem appeared in front of Sora with his Guardian.

"Prepare yourself you white a-s cracker as I send you to oblivion! For nobody can withstand the power of the King Of Pop! Michael Jackson which is I shall rule all! Muhahahahahaha!!! On Guardian!"

"Yo where's my weed at Mother f-er?!"

Michael Jackson's song "Thriller" is played in the background as the fight begins….

Sora takes out his Cole Blade. With the powers of Belthazor, Sora shot lightning Bolts at Ansem. The Guardian deflected it, but Ansem gained more damage. Sora ran up to Ansem and slashed repeatedly with the Cole Blade and casted several energy balls. Ansem hovered high and threw energy bolts at Sora. Sora used cured and casted fireballs from the tip of the keyblade. Ansem took more Damage as he disappeared into the next area.

After the fight against Ansem, Sora's group ends up in the dark emptiness.

"What the hell...?"

"Behold you white crackers the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!"

The White Door can be seen, it was Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh man look Church it's the door from earlier!" Tucker said while pointing at Kingdom Hearts.

"Yea but the gangster wannabe is in the way! We can't get to it right now!"

"Maybe if we defeat him then we could probably get to it!" Jacobs said.

"Look as hard as you are able fools. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours you white a-s crackers!"

The World of Chaos appeared.

"Darkness conquers all worlds you mofos!"

Suddenly, Goofy and Donald Duck were sucked into a portal and Sora then fall.

"Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger then that!"

"Dude that was gay!"

"Shut up Tucker!"

Sora flies up and saw Ansem in his ultimate form, which is the World of Chaos.

**Michael Jackson's Song "Man in the Mirror," is played in the Background. **

Sora readied his Doom Blade, while the Blues recharged there guns. Sora slashed Ansem while Church fired his assault Rifle. Ansem used his staff and whacked Sora with it. Jacob countered it with a Rocket Launcher while Tucker fired his pistol. Caboose fired his Sniper Rifle at Ansem's head, while Sora used cure and slashed Ansem three more times. Then Ansem summoned energy portals that launched deadly beams of Darkness at the Heroes. Sora used Cured again as the Blues regained Health. Tucker threw a plasma Grenade as Sora slashed Ansem repeatedly before moving away from the grenade. The Grenade hit and exploded on Ansem's head. Ansem hit Church and Jacob with his staff and summoned more beams. Sora dodged them and slashed Ansem in the back. Sora threw two max potions to Church and Jacobs as they regained health. Church reloaded his assault Rifle while Jacobs fired his Rocket Launcher at Ansem. Caboose fired his Sniper Rifle as Tucker slashed Ansem with his sword. Sora used strike raid on Ansem as Ansem hit Sora and Church with his Staff. Sora healed himself and Church as Jacobs fired his Rocket Launcher. More beams of darkness hit the heroes as Sora was on the brink. Church fired his rifle as Tucker fired his pistol at Ansem. Sora regain some magic as he cured himself and the Blues. Sora slashed at Ansem as Church fired one more round at him. Ansem was defeated.

Sora saw a portal and goes in it. In there, Sora destroys the Room Core and escapes from it. Then, Sora fights the Artilleries. After defeating them all, a portal was revealed

and Sora goes through. Inside, Sora rescued Goofy and destroyed the second Room Core. They both escaped. Then, Sora and Goofy fights the Face. After defeating it, another portal appeared. Sora and Goofy goes through it. Sora and Goofy rescues Donald Duck and they destroyed the third Room Core. Sora's group escaped from that area. Sora's group fights the Main Core. After destroying it, Ansem revives. Sora's group fights Ansem one last time.

"Now prepare yourselves for the the ultimate power of the King Of Pop you fools!"

**Michael Jackson's Song "Smooth Criminal" is played in the Background. **

Sora summons his Hollow Blade and flies towards Ansem. The Blues reload their guns while Donald and Goofy arm themselves with their weapons. Sora slashes at Ansem fives times while lasers are fired all around him. Church fires his sniper rifle, Tucker fires his assault rifle, Jacobs shoots a few missiles, and Caboose fires his pistol at Ansem. Donald whacks him with his staff while Goofy hits him with his shield. Sora flies off a few feet away and heals himself with the Cure spell. Sora then flies over towards Ansem and slashes at him thirty times. Donald hits him with his staff and Goofy attacks him with his shield. Church fires a few sniper rifle bullets at his torso and Caboose unloads a few pistol rounds. Jacobs fires a couple more rockets before they hit Ansem in the chest doing a lot of damage. Tucker then arms himself with Yuffie's Kunai.

"_Promise me that you'll come back again!" Yuffie said inside of Tucker's head. _

"Don't worry I promise!" Tucker told himself.

Tucker threw the Kunai hitting Ansem in the chest and dealing a lot of damage. After Sora's group defeated the World of Chaos , Ansem is still alive.

**"**What the hell how is he still alive after all of that?!" Sora said shocked that Ansem was still standing.

**"**Great now will never be able to go back to the canyon!" Church said after seeing Ansem still standing.

**"**I just wet myself again!"

"It is futile you crackers. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. (to the Kingdom Hearts) Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power darkness. So that I may destroy these player haters once and for all!" Ansem said while stretching out his hand to Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts' doors open with dark smoke coming out.

"At last supreme darkness..."

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is..."

"Gay!" Tucker said interrupting Sora.

"No man light! It's freaking light you cockbite!"

"It looks gay to me!"

"Shut the hell up Tucker!" Sora yelled at the blue soldier.

Light appeared from Kingdom Hearts doors. The lights illuminate Ansem.

"Lights? But why...? I hate you white a-s crackers!"

Ansem has disappeared for good. Sora and the Blues run towards Kingdom Hearts a rocket explodes right in front of them before they could reach it. O'Malley can be seen not far from Sora's group. He can be seen holding a rocket launcher. Lopez is seen right beside him with an assault rifle.

"Not so fast Keyblade Master! You won't be closing the door as long as I'm still around! Muhahahahahaha!"

"What the hell Doc?! What's your problem?!"

"Hey guys sorry about that! O'Malley isn't really a people person!"

"O'Malley? Isn't that what Caboose kept calling himself?" Church said out loud.

"Yea round the time when Tex got killed by a plasma grenade." Tucker reminded Church.

"Hegagergerk!" Frankie started to convulse and a familiar female voice can be heard.

"Alright you sons of b-es, I'm back!" Tex said while pointing her assault rifle at O'Malley.

"Tex!" Everyone said in surprise.

"Hello Tex how nice of you to join us! I was just about to kill your idiot Blue friends and their keyblade wielding friend. Care to join them as I blow you all to oblivion?!"

"Not so fast O'Malley your not getting away this time!"

"Is this the guy who's been trying to kill us with all those assassins? Like Belthazor?" Sora asked after seeing O'Malley.

"Yes, he's the A.I. that was in my head before I was killed. I don't remember much from the implantation process...I _do_remember that the A.I. can be transmitted from host to host, by way of the helmet radios. Before I learned anything else, the A.I. took over and we escaped. If we can kill the A.I. and not give it a place to jump, we'll beat it."

_"_How are we suppose to do that?" Sora asked Tex.

_"_Easy me and Tex will possess Doc and eject O'Malley out of there. Tucker I need you and the others to shut off your radios so he can't jump into anyone else!"

_"_What about the Reds?"

_"_I haven't seen them since Wonderland so there probably dead or something like that."

_"_Hey can I come Church?" Sora asked the cobalt soldier.

_"_How? Your not dead! So how is it that your going to possess Doc? h

_"_My Hollow Keyblade let's me separate from my body! Watch! h

Sora pulls out his Hollow Keyblade and stabs himself with it. Seconds later his soul separates from his body. He can be seen wearing a black kimono with sandals on. In his hand is a giant clever styled sword similar to Hollow Ichigo's. Except the blade and cloth on the hilt are red.

_"_Hey Doc!"

_"_What?"

_"_Heads up!"

Church runs up and enters Doc's body, then Tex leaves Frankie's body and enters it too. Sora enters Doc's body last after the two soldiers enter.

"Noooo you fools!"

Inside Doc's mind everything is...purple. Church can be seen in his cobalt armor, Tex in black armor, and Sora has his black kimono on.

_"_OK where the hell are we?!"

_"_Were inside Doc's mind!"

_"_Man why is everything purple? The acid wore off hours ago!"

_"_Apparently Doc likes purple way too much!"

_"_Now we just have to find O'Malley and kill him."

"I doubt will find anything in this purple nightmare!"

"Doc can be seen walking behind the trio with his plasma pistol."

"Hey guys!"

"Doc? What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Church this isn't really Doc it's his mental image of himself!" Tex told her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Doc do you know where we can find O'Malley at?!" Sora asked the worthless medic.

"Yeah sure I can take you to him! But he prefers to be called Lord O'Malley!

_"_Lord O'Malley?" Church questioned.

"Alright then take us to where lord O'Malley is!" Tex told Doc.

"Alright then just follow me!"

Back outside with Tucker, Jacobs, Caboose, Donald, and Goofy. The group can be seen waiting for Sora, Church, and Tex to get back. Not far from where they are standing the Reds can be seen.

"Nice going Grif you wrecked the dropship!" Simmons yelled at his comrades.

"Hey kiss a-s I wouldn't have wrecked it if somebody had shut their d-n mouth!"

"Both of you shut your mouths before I decide to leave you two here!"

"Hey look Sarge there's that white door! Oh hey there's those two talking animals and the Blues!" Donut told his commanding officer.

"Why those no good Blue devils beat us here! Quickly men we have to attack so we can claim the door for ourselves! For our ancestors. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sarge yelled while he cocked his shot gun, while leading his men into battle.

"Oh crap it's the Reds!" Jacobs said after noticing the Red soldiers.

"Well this can't get any worse!"

Before the Reds could attack a figure wearing a black hooded zip up robe appeared in between them and the Blues.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sarge asked the figure.

I'm Shadow The Hedgehog!" The figure said after taking the hood off his head.

"What's with all the talking animals?!" Grif asked after hearing Shadow talk.

"Yea it's like were in some kind of RPG game created by Square-Enix and Disney! Where everyone speaks Japanese and English! Oh man I finally learned a new language...awesome!!!" Donut said in an excited tone of voice.

"Shut up rookie!" Grif told Donut.

"Yeah stop talking nonsense!" Simmon stated

Do you mind moving son so I can kill the enemy?! We need to go through that door so we can go back to the canyon! h

The prophesied hero cannot be killed I'm afraid! h Shadow said referring to Tucker. gWhat's your name anyways? h

I'm Sarge from the Red Army over at Blood Gulch! Hey I don't suppose I could offer you a spot on our team? h

_"_Do I get paid?"

_"_Of course!"

_"_OK I'm in!"

_"_Yea besides some of your quills are red so you defiantly would fit right in!"

_"_What do I do?"

_"_Easy help us kill those Blue soldier scum...and the occasional Freelancer that shows up!"

_"_Alright sounds easy enough! When do I start?"

_"_When we go back to the canyon!"

_"_OK I'll do it but I'm not killing the one with the sword!"

_"_The Key Sucking Homo?" Simmons asked Shadow.

_"_No the cyan one!"

_"_Who me?"

_"_Yes your the hero from the prophecy! h

_"_What prophecy?!" Jacobs asked Shadow.

Back over inside Doc's head Church, Sora, and Tex can be seen following Doc's mental version of himself. They soon come across what appeared to be a throne room A gray soldier can be seen. Two isles of what appeared to be heartless can also be seen.

_"_Hey lord O'Malley I brought visitors!"

_"_Muhahahahahaha excellent! You fools have finally arrived to die by my hands!"

_"_Alright O'Malley, this is it! From now on, if anybody makes my girlfriend cranky and psychotic, it's gonna be me."

_"_Aw, that's sweet."

_"_Shut up b-ch."

_"_A-shole."

_"_Forget it you fools the darkness will swallow you whole!"

_"_Forget it O'Malley. You're just one big headache, and I got a whole pistol-full of Aspirin."

_"_What?"

_"_I got half a mind to kill you..."

_"_That's ridiculous."

_"_And the other half agrees."

_"_Oh, Church, that's just stupid."

_"_You're about to split..."

_"_God Church..."

_"_Personality."

_"_Now you're just embarrassing yourself."

_"_Syke!"

_"_Dude in the words of Tucker...that was gay!"

_"_Shut up Sora you hypocrite!"

_"_Nice knowing you O'Malley, but pay back's a bitch, and so am I."

_"_I don't think so you fools! Heartless Pack attack! Muhahahahahaha! The universe will be mine!"

The group of heartless attacked Sora, Church, and Tex. Sora sliced through most of them with his clever styled sword. Church fired his assault rifle at the heartless killing a few of them. Tex fired her assault rifle and threw a few fragment grenades. Seconds later all the heartless were dead. O'Malley can be seen standing in front of the trio with a rocket launcher in his hands.

_"_Your history O'Malley!" Sora yelled at the evil A.I.

_"_Hardly boy! Now die!"

O'Malley unloaded a few rockets killing Sora, Church, and Tex. They were then ejected out of Doc's mind and back in their bodies. O'Malley can be seen with Lopez running towards Kingdom Hearts.

_"_You'll never catch me! Quickly Lopez into the door! h

O'Malley and Lopez then went through the door.

_"_Come on Church we have to stop him! h Tex told the cobalt soldier.

_"_Right! Come on guys let's go! This is the time we've all been waiting for! We finally get to go back to the canyon!"

_"_Coming Church!" Jacobs, Tucker, and Caboose told their defacto leader.

_"_Hey Sarge is that Lopez?"

_"_Your right Simmons it is Lopez! Quickly men to that door!"

The Blues, Reds (including Shadow), and Tex chased O'Malley and Lopez into Kingdom Hearts.

_"_Church where you guys going? h Sora asked the wannabe Blue leader before he entered the door.

_"_Back to Blood Gulch were still at war with the Reds. Plus now we have to stop O'Malley! See ya Sora, Donald, and Goofy! h

_"_Bye Church!" The trio said while Sora made the same goofy face that he made at Traverse Town when he first met Donald and Goofy.

With Kingdom Hearts' doors partially open, Sora's group approaches them and begins closing it.

_"_Come on guys quickly!"

While Sora's group pushes the doors, Goofy stopped to see something.

_"_Stop staring and keep pushing cockbite!"

Suddenly, Donald Duck and Goofy saw more Heartless through the doors of Kingdom Hearts.

"The Heartless are coming!?" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Hurry the hell up and close this d-n door already!" Donald yelled.

"I can't go any further..." Sora said with exhaustion.

"Finish The Fight...and just Believe!" A figure wearing a sage Spartan helmet said behind the door.

"Ahhhhh no not again!" Sora panicked after remembering his dream in Monstro.

"Don't give up!" Riku said after taking the Spartan helmet off his head and appearing from the other side of the doors. "Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!"

"Okay I'm in!"

Sora's group and Riku tries harder to close the doors, but the Heartless are approaching.

"It's hopeless were all screwed!" Donald said while going into a panic.

Suddenly, the Heartless was eliminated one by one. Then, Goofy and Donald Duck saw something bright coming out.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sora asked amazed at what he just saw.

"Maybe you should ask your leader!" Riku told Donald and Goofy.

King Mickey can be seen behind Riku holding a Nintendo Keyblade. The blade was gold, the middle silver, and the chain was also silver. The key chain was an old Nes controller though.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"

"What the hell are you waiting for Sora Close it, quick!" Donald told his friend.

"But..."

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."

"OK seriously that defiantly sounded gay!"

"You've been hanging out with the Blues too much!" Donald told Sora.

"Probably!"

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy told the teen.

"Now! They're coming!"

"Donald, Goofy, thank you."

"No problem your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said while giving him the thumbs up gesture.

"Alright guys it's now or never! Let's do this!"

"Don't worry Sora we've got your back all the way no matter what!" Donald told his friend and comrade.

Sora's group closes the doors. Riku has one last thing to say to Sora.

"Take care of her...no matter what"

"Don't worry I will!" Sora said while nodding.

Sora and his group close the door. He then pulls out his 19th keyblade. Then, Sora and Mickey uses their Keyblade to make Kingdom Hearts disappear. After that has been done, Sora saw Kairi, who is about to go back to her world. Donald tried to follow Sora, but Goofy stopped Donald before he could do anything. Sora runs to Kairi.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

The area starts shaking. Sora and Kairi hold each other's hand.

"Kairi. Remember what you said before? I want to be inside of you too!"

"I'm pretty sure I said I'm always with you!"

"Oh yea that too! Man I'm never listening to Tucker's relationship advice ever again! I'll come back to you. I promise! And I love you Kairi!"

"I know you will! And I love you to Sora!"

**Simple and Clean is played in the background... **

Sora and Kairi's unable to grab each other's hand any longer. Once they're let go of, Kairi is separated. Kairi being taken back to Destiny Islands. After seeing Destiny Islands turning back to normal, Kairi enters the Secret Area to remember the scribbles she and Sora did. When she saw the scribble of Kairi and Sora giving a star to her, Sora appeared scribbling and looked at Kairi smiled before he disappeared. Kairi smiled and tears came out of her eyes. The same scribbles can be seen, but this time, another star was shown and given to Sora.

Meanwhile in the dark reaches of the End of the World, Belthazor can be seem looking at Kingdom Hearts being closed.

"So Kingdom Hearts is finally closed! Well done Keyblade Master! But the war has just begun! I'll lead the underworlds armies to attack and destroy the worlds! Then next time it'll be personal. Nothing will stand in my way of victory, and not even my pathetic human side will stop me. I'm Belthazor, the Demon of Fortune!"

Belthazor shimmered right back at Hollow Bastion in the hidden caverns of where Dr. Evil, Mini Me, Scott, and Number 2 were.

Meanwhile in another location not seen by anyone"

Inside of what it appears to be a large red mansion. Three Sisters can be seen reading a large book in a pedestal.

"You sure what you saw in your vision was real?" The older sister said.

"Yes, he was being attacked by the Source! I believe he could be the Key Bearer Leo spoke of." The second Sister said.

"Well we better make sure we find him before the Source does!" Said the youngest sister."

"Well I hope Book of Shadows can tell us more then what Leo said."

As the Sisters skimmed through the Book, there was one thing in mind the Second Sister could only think of.

"Cole! I promise I'll save you no matter what!"

Sora's group with Donald Duck and Goofy can be seen in their original clothes walking down the road.

"Well, now what the hell do we do?" Donald asked the group's leader.

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey."

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"

Sora's group looks down as if clueless. Then, Sora saw Pluto appeared with something he's holding in his mouth.

"Pluto?"

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?"

"Hey!"

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?"

Pluto leads the way by running.

"Guys, let's go!"

Sora's group ran after Pluto. While following Pluto, Sora smiles and

Donald Duck and Goofy are enjoying themselves as they embark on the next adventure.

"Remember, Sora dude. You are the one who will open the door to the light. Or something like that yo! Peace out!" Vic said from his work station.

Over at Blood Gulch the Reds and Blues can be seen during the time of episode 20 "Everything Old Is New Again" Caboose is infected by O'Malley, Church is possessing Lopez, Tex is still missing, Tucker doesn't have the sword anymore, and Jacobs is still with them.

DuFresne gets shot in the medical thingie by Donut's sniper rifle.

"Yeah, just like that." Church told the medic.

Another shot goes past them

"Scatter!" Tucker yelled.

"I still can't believe you guys forgot about me!" Jacobs said while running.

Sarge and Donut can be seen, Donut firing the sniper rifle

"Nice shot, cupcake."

"Thanks Sarge!"

"Oh that's right, suck it blue!" Simmons said while firing his assault rifle.

"Yeahah, sneak attack!" Grif said while standing in front of Simmons.

"Sit down, you dumba-s, I can't see."

"Pack up yer knickers, fellas. Let's go get 'em."

"Repent The End Is Near!" Shadow said in a low tone of voice while holding an assault rifle.

**To Be Continued... **

**Next Episode 22: Bounty Hunter For Hire (The Very Last Chapter) **


	22. Bounty Hunter for Hire

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga **

**Episode 22: Bounty Hunter for Hire **

A dark town during night fall with rain falling, tall buildings and neon lights can be seen. Then walking out of a shadow comes this hooded in a black robe. Similar to the one the figure wore that Sora fought at Hollow Bastion. Only a fringe of blonde hair and his nose and mouth is visible. Suddenly Neo-Shadows, pop up from the ground around the figure.

Over on top of a nearby building a white armored soldier can be seen. The soldier can be seen watching the figure through a sniper rifle.

"So he's finally arrive. Excellent! "The soldier said in a British accent.

The scene changes to a building. A brief glimpse of Kairi on the big TV screens on the building is seen. On top of the building is another person is the same black hooded robe. But the hood is down. He has silver hair and looks very similar to Riku's but has a black blindfold covering his eyes.

"Oh what the hell is that d-n fool doing here?! He's going to ruin everything now! D-t I have to stop him and quick!" The soldier said after seeing the blindfolded figure.

Back down to the blond figure as he is facing the heartless. He then pulls out two keyblades, the Cole Blade and the Oathkeeper.

"Oh now aren't we trying to be impressive with two keyblades! I'm sorry boy but your going have to do a lot better then that if you wanna impress people! "

Back to the Blindfolded Unknown as he faces the sky. A meteor shower falling is seen briefly. A purple Heartless Symbol surrounds the blond haired figure. The Blindfolded Unknown's face appears and he pulls off his blindfold. The blond figure's face then appears as mouths some words. Everything goes black as the words that he spoke come up.

"Where's Sora?"

Soon a bunch of more phrases appear...

"The door to the light"

"This time I'll fight"

"Your highness... but why?"

"Behind the Darkness"

"This is the world in its true form"

"We have come for you. My Liege"

"You are the source of all heartless"

"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all"

"Who is Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones"

"His voice...I don't hear it any more"

"Can we do it? Against That"

"Sora... Why?"

"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"What is this place?"

"What took you so long, Kairi?"

"It's not over yet"

"Sora"

"We'll go together"

A red headed girl on a beach watching a meteor fall can be seen. Sora is at a crossroads. He is looking skywards. Nothing but darkness can be seen...

"Utter Silence"

A bottle with a note in it on a beach can be seen.

"A fragmented tale A world without you The eyes will close"

A tall rock on a beach. The moon is shining on a lake filled with water. A man in a black hooded uniform walks through the rock. A heartless symbol briefly appears on his chest as he walks through the rock. He stops. He continues to walk and darkness can be seen.

"Something so natural"

An unknown figure with blond hair covering his eyes can be seen. Change to raindrops falling into a puddle. Then fade to black. Then it changes to the blond figure looking over his shoulder at the Neo-Shadows appearing behind him. We see that the blond figure is now wielding his Cole Blade and Oathkeeper keyblades. Fade back to black. Then back to the blond figure slashing at Neo-Shadows, destroying each one

with one slash.

"Well what do you know the boy actually has some skill! Well played old chap! But I'm not giving up that easily I'm afraid!"

"The memory beyond"

The blond figure is still killing Heartless. He does the ability Strike Raid using the Oathkeeper. He jumps and lands on the steps of a tall building lighted by Neon Lights. The Heartless appear everywhere, even on the statues in front of the building. A huge amount of heartless can be seen chasing the blond figure. He looks up the building. Then everything goes black.

"Something So Simple"

"Now he's just showing off! Stupid key sucking homo!"

Change to the top of the building where the Blindfolded Unknown can be seen. He can be seen smiling a little bit. The blond figure who is still looking up the building can be seen. He jumps and he runs up the wall of the building, slashing at heartless as even more heartless appears from the building. The Blindfolded Unknown looks over the edge of building. Everything goes dark before...

XIII. "Where's Sora We must find Him"

Back to the blond figure running then to the Blindfolded Unknown. The blond figure throws the Cole Blade up the building. The Blindfolded Unknown jumps off the building.

Darkness...

12. "A creation born of ignorance."

The Blindfolded Unknown catches the Cole Blade.

Darkness...

11. "Behind the darkness=/=Door to the Light"

The blond figure and Blindfolded Unknown pass each other in front of the big screen TV. They glance at each other. The blond figure is now wielding a Nintendo Keyblade along with his Oathkeeper.

Darkness...

X. "The Secret Place His voice, it left me This Time...I'll fight"

The blond figure looks down as the Blindfolded Unknown passes him.

Darkness...

9. "A world between = A forgotten World The Gathering"

A Meteor Shower can be seen over the city. The Blindfolded Unknown can then be seen on the building with his arms stretched out. The blond figure can be seen on the ground with a heartless symbol around him and Neo-Shadows outside of the symbol. The Blindfolded Unknown continues to fall while the blond figure continues to run upwards.

Darkness...

VIII. "The Third Enemy = Nobody Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the Non-Existent ones."

A fuzzy screen, then a flash of running upward. Then Black & White image of Sora's face. Then to a weird red screen, then back to Sora.

VII. "ENDLESS What took you so long Kairi? Can we do it? Against That?"

Fuzzy Screen, then to the Oblivion Keyblade while two unknowns continue to pass each other. Black & White Sora falling while meteors fall around him. Then black & white Riku with hand held out. Then black & white Kairi. Then the blond figure.

Change back to the moonlight beach with the rock. A figure walks toward another unknown figure sitting on a rock. The large Rock has disappeared from behind the figure.

Black & white Sora. Then weird Red Screen again. Then Blindfolded Unknown falling.

"HEARTLESS We have come for you my liege You are the source of all Heartless"

Darkness...

6. "[The Thirteenth Order] Metamorphosis 'Sora?' 'Sora...Why?' Your Highness! But why?"

Black & white Sora then color Kairi. Raindrops on puddle. Blond figure on the steps of a building. Then older Kairi on beach. Then blond figure and Blindfolded Unknown passing each other.

Darkness...

5. "Change The Third Key"

The Blindfolded Unknown is still falling.

Darkness...

4. "End of the world 'What is this place?' 'Is this the answer you've been looking for?' 'This is the world in its true form.' 'Maybe our journey meant nothing after all.h

Black & white heartless symbol, then Kairi.

Darkness...

3. "Paradise"

A Heartless Symbol appears.

Darkness...

II. "We'll go together"

Then King Mickey somersaulting through the air appears. He lands and pulls out a keyblade. He has a serious and almost evil look in his eyes.

"Oh great it's that douche bag king! Well this should make things real interesting! I better be getting paid double for this job!" The white soldier said after seeing King Mickey through the sniper rifle scope.

Darkness...

"I've been to see him."

**Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga**

The beach with the unknown and sitting unknown can be seen. The unknown stops next to the sitting unknown. The sitting unknown turns to look at the unknown and the sitting unknown's lips move.

Darkness...

"He looks just like you"

Sora can be seen floating over some ocean. He seems unconscious. Then darkness can be seen...

"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."

Nothing but darkness can be seen but the voice of the white soldier can be heard. Sounds of a radio can be heard before he speaks...

"Hello? Yes, this is Wyoming speaking....Oh hello! Yes, right. Oh bugger. Spell that with a S or an R, do you? Thought you said something else. No, I'll get right on it. Right. Usual fee...He won't be a problem. No, I'll nip that one for you straight away. Right. Say hello to mum for me. Cheerio."

The sound of four sniper rifle shots can be heard before complete darkness is seen...

"Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

**The Freaking End!!! **


End file.
